Something Like That
by padfootforeveryoung
Summary: They fell in love despite their differences. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. A Pureblood and a Muggle-born. A rivalary as old as time and a love that no one ever saw coming.    AU story
1. Sweet Merlin

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm trying to portray Regulus how I think he really was like. My character Katherine is a shy girl, that doesn't have many friends besides Remus, but excels in things like dueling and ancient runes. She's finally starting to break out of her shell. This story is going to be a slight alternate universe towards the ending, but until then I'm sticking as closely to the original story as I can. Leave a review and let me know what you think so far! Also, for every chapter I'm going to post lyrics to a song that I like to listen to when reading the chapter!

_"A heart don't forget, no a heart don't forget_

_I said a heart don't forget something like that_

_Oh, not something like that." _

_-Something Like That (Tim McGraw)_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me could you please repeat that Professor?" Katherine asked her head of house Professor McGonagall. The strict looking woman adjusted her glasses and looked down at her student sighing.<p>

"You will be tutoring as your punishment, every Monday and Friday for two hours until further notice." My jaw dropped. It's not like anybody got hurt. Well, maybe there were a few minor bumps that required the attention of the School nurse, but it's not like I meant for that to happen to anyone besides my intended target.

"Professor you must be mistaken, I can't tutor anyone. Having one of the dungeons cave in wasn't my intention. I swear." The honey-brunette tried to make herself look as innocent as possible by forming her heart-shaped face into an angelic expression.

"Oh I know it wasn't your intention," I began to let out a sigh of relief. "But," There's always a 'but' she thought to herself angrily. "Don't think I don't know what your real intention was. Mr. Snape is lucky that spell missed him, as are you that could have done serious damage." The Professor finished sternly.

"It's unfortunate I missed then isn't it?" I mumbled quietly. McGonagall either didn't hear that comment, or ignored me.

"Like I said Ms. McEwen, you will be tutoring a student every Monday and Friday in the subject of Ancient Runes. I have it all worked out with Professor Vector. Consider this a light punishment to what it potentially could have been." The look I was on the receiving end of at that moment made it clear I wasn't to argue anymore. Bloody hell. I let out a slight sigh as a thought popped into her head.

"Who exactly am I going to be tutoring Professor?" Please don't let it be a Slytherin, or one of the members of the Marauder's bloody fan club, anyone but them. As long as it wasn't anyone in those two categories it wouldn't be so bad. I mean sure I would lose a few hours of my time, but it's not like I had any friends besides Remus. However, I rather enjoyed Ancient Runes, and was pretty good at it if I do say so myself. My hope was soon diminished as I saw a slight frown begin to form on McGonagall's face.

"Regulus Black." She said in a clipped tone. Of course it was a Slytherin. I mean it's not like I know him, so he could be just fine. But, from the things I overheard Sirius ranting about in the common room when I was with Remus where quite nasty.

"Does he know this? I didn't think he would really want to get help from someone like me." I saw Minnie (a name I wouldn't dare ever call her to her face) frown again slightly. I was a Gryffindor after all. And not just any Gryffindor, a muggle-born one at that. Even McGonagall couldn't ignore the fact that Slytherin's, lately, have been becoming a little more violent towards muggle-borns than usual.

"Mr. Black is aware you are tutoring him. He's agreed to meet you in my classroom." There was a note of finality in her voice and I knew my case was lost. That bun she always had her hair up in must be cutting off the circulation to her brain. She was a bloody Gryffindor, she knows about this never-ending rivalry with Slytherin.

Despite the occasional hex sent at someone I was virtually invisible to everyone, but my housemates. Well, everyone besides Remus is more accurate. Maybe, this was a good thing though. Regulus probably didn't know who I was. Sure, we have classes together, but I tend to blend into the wall. Besides someone like him wouldn't pay attention to a Gryffindor muggle-born unless he and his death-eater wannabe friends caught them wandering the corridors alone. Syltherins really were a bunch of pansies; only attacking others if they were in a group. McGonagall's voice drifted into my thoughts.

"Well, I expect Mr. Black to be here any minute now. Let this be a lesson to you about dueling in the corridors." She left me alone and walked swiftly out the door. What a bitch I thought to myself. Snape's an arse and thinks he can say whatever he wants. I had enough, I've never even done anything to the git, and he still felt it necessary to be rude to me. Now I'm stuck tutoring bloody Regulus Black, and Remus is going to be pissed, and it's all Snivellus' fault. Picking up my bag and slamming it down on my desk I didn't notice the latest arrival to the classroom until I turned around and saw him staring at me. Creepy, how long had he been there exactly? There was a long awkward pause as we both just stared at each other. Well, at least try and be friendly Katherine I said to myself.

"Um, hi I guess I'm your tutor." I said in a voice that was surprisingly stronger than I thought it would be, and offered him my hand to shake. He looked at it and grimaced sitting down at the desk. Rude.

"Well I'm Katherine it's nice to meet you." All he did was look at me with his dark grey eyes. That must be a Black trait or something, because I could always here those annoying stalkers of Sirius rambling on about how you could lose yourself in them. He was still staring, and it was starting to make me nervous. Didn't he play seeker or something like that?

"Aren't you..?" Before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted. Ah he speaks.

"Yes, I'm unfortunately Sirius' brother, and no I will not put in a word for you, because I no longer speak to him, and even if I did I still wouldn't." Regulus said venomously. I liked it better when he didn't talk. Seriously, I was trying my best not to judge him and he automatically assumes I'm one of those mindless bimbos obsessed with his brother.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you were the seeker for Slytherin's Quidditch team. However, if you're just going to be jumping to conclusions I'll get straight to the point. I don't want to be here, and it's obvious you don't either. The sooner we get started the faster we both get out of here." I said trying to maintain my composure. He seemed a little shocked, but masked his face into a neutral look before responding.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He said once again staring me dead-on. To be honest he and his brother did look pretty similar. The long black hair, grey eyes, strong jaw-line, but there were noticeable differences too. Like when Regulus walked in he was clearly taller than Sirius surprisingly. Also, his eyes seemed to be alert to everything going on, and he had an air about him. I just couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"It's fine. Let's just get started." I asked. He looked at me curiously for a second.

"You really are straight to the point. No questions about why I need help, or if I'm even going to be decent to you, because of who I am and what I've been known to do." He said. So he did know I was muggle-born?

"I can answer both of those questions on my own thank you. For the first one I really don't need to know why you need help, all I need to know is that you do. Personally I don't care. Secondly, I really don't care what your opinions on my heritage are." I told him looking him straight in the eye with my head held high. Now was definitely not the time to be shy little old me. The prat didn't even respond, all he did was take out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Let's start with the basics. Luckily, I have my notes with me with the short-notice McGonagall gave me. Stupid Snivellus." I mumbled the last part; as I didn't really want to offend him, but thankfully he just acted like he hadn't heard my comment and listened to me start to talk about the more simple translations.

Surprisingly the two hours went by fast, and Regulus really wasn't that bad. No derogatory comments, he was just quiet. Maybe, his brother could learn a thing or two from him, because he never shut up. Ever.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you Monday. Same time same place." I said trying to sound cheery. All he did was nod, gather his things, and march swiftly out the door his robes billowing behind him. Cool.

Letting out a small sigh, I gathered my things and decided to go to the Great Hall and grab something to eat. Remus should be there, and I'm sure he would want to know what happened. Thinking about my upcoming tutoring sessions with Regulus took my mind off the walk to dinner, and I was there in no time. Looking around Remus was indeed there, looking quite ill. His mother's sickness really was starting to take its toll on him. Remus noticing that I was there waved me over, and it wasn't until I swung my feet over the bench next to him and started to pile potatoes on my plate that I noticed who Remus was sitting across from. Sirius fucking Black, just my luck really.

"Nice work on the dungeons there Katherine." Sirius said with a laugh. I was kind of surprised he was talking to me as he usually just ignored me when I was around Remus. I gave him a weak smile in return.

"You should have just ignored him Kay." Remus said sternly using his nickname for me. Technically I knew he was right, but a girl can only take so much.

"I know, but I kind of just snapped. I can only take someone constantly being a complete arse to me for so long."

"Well, what's your punishment? How many points did we lose?" Remus asked warily. Not that I blame him, James and Sirius always were losing points he had every right to be annoyed. However, I'm sure he would rather me lose points, than have the punishment I do now. Being one of Sirius' best mates, he wasn't Regulus' biggest fan.

"None…" Before I could continue, I heard a voice that only James loved. Sweet Merlin Lily Evans looked pissed. Her green eyes were narrowed, and she was a madwoman on a mission. Fucking fantastic.

"There you are McEwen. What were you thinking? Do you know how many people ended up in the hospital wing, because of your little stunt?" She demanded. Good Godric, was I the only one who thought little Miss Head girl was a complete pain in the arse?

"Please enlighten me Evans." I said sarcastically. Which I have to say surprised everyone including me, usually I would have just apologized, but like I said there was only so much a girl could take. The only one who seemed to be enjoying this was Sirius who perked up at my remark. That boy always did love a good fight.

"Six people including me and Professor Slughorn. Merlin knows how many points you lost us. Be mature and just ignore them if you can't even aim properly with your bloody wand." She snapped. What. A. Bitch. Remus tensed beside me, and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. Oh hell no. I stood up from my seat, and got right in her face.

"Oh heaven forbid the complete walrus of a professor, and his kiss-ass little student get injured. Who cares about everyone else," I said sarcastically. "You know what Evans? You're just a selfish bitch. Why you were made Head girl I have no idea. I can only take being called a mudblood so many times. How dare you tell me to be mature? You're the freaking psycho who comes stomping in here like she had a right to know everything. Here's a warning back-off or I'll show you just how well I really can aim." I yelled and brought out my wand for good measure. Her eyes got big and her face changed to the color of her bright red hair, because besides today's incident everyone who had Defense against the Dark Arts with me knew I was the best in dueling. Remus, Sirius, and everyone in the vicinity's jaw were on the floor. Most of these people probably hadn't heard me talk before, let alone bitch out Lily Evans. Even Evans took a while to regain her composure.

"Of course it's my business to know what your punishment was. I'm head-girl, a member of your house, and one of the people who got hurt, because of you," She said with a smug look on her face. "Remus back me up here you're a prefect." The red-head continued. Remus didn't have time to respond, because surprisingly enough Sirius Black stood up as well. Whelp, of course he's going to defend Lily, his best mate is in love with her. Evans seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her smug look got even wider.

"Evans shut up for once." Wait, what?

"E-x-c-use me?" Little Miss Perfect stuttered.

"You heard me, I'm sick of you being a hypocrite all the time. And Katherine didn't even lose us points did you?" He said looking at me. Oh shit this wasn't good. His grey eyes sparkled with encouragement. I quickly shook my head no.

"Oh really then what is her punishment?" Evans asked crossing her arms. Again Sirius looked at me encouragingly. Thankfully there were only a few last minute stragglers in for dinner, and none of the teachers were there. Remus nudged me slightly telling me to answer. Oh, well here it goes.

"I'm tutoring someone for the rest of the year; In Ancient Runes." Her eyes narrowed slightly. Probably, because she had to drop it when she failed her O.W.L. I l would have laughed, but given the circumstances…

"Who?" Remus asked curiously.

"Ohumregulusumblack." I mumbled quietly and grabbed my bag planning on making a dash for it. A warm hand closed around my arm though. Damn.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Sirius asked his eyes flashing. Remus was up out of his seat trying to remove Black's hand from my arm. He really did have a strong grip.

"I said Regulus Black. Now could you please let go." My voice sounded angrier then I intended, but I looked at his hand pointedly and he let go. Finally that was really starting to freaking hurt.

"Why would you do that? I know you've heard me tell Remus what he's like. He's evil, and he'll hurt you. I know you wouldn't exactly consider us friends Katherine, but I do care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. You aren't tutoring him." He said firmly. Remus shook his head, knowing the worst thing you could do; would be to try and tell me what to do.

"Listen Black. We aren't friends, because you ignore me. Don't try and feed me that bullshit that you 'care about' me," I could only imagine how red my face was at this point. "You have no say in the matter of who I tutor, and it's not like I had much of a choice according to McGonagall. And your brother isn't evil, he seems perfectly fine. So back-off." Finishing my rant I stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Sirius, and shocked Remus in my wake. I didn't even both to see what Miss Perfect did. So much for being invisible I thought to myself angrily and kicked the cement wall in the Entrance hall.

"Shit, that hurt!" I yelped grabbing my foot and hopping up and down. This day officially sucked. After a few more minutes the throbbing in my foot seemed to cease and I turned to walk up the staircase. But low and behold someone was watching me. Regulus fucking Black. He has a serious staring problem.

"What?" I snapped. His face looked momentarily amused, but then it went into that neutral mask again.

"You're different than what I thought you would be." He said quietly leaning up against a wall observing me.

"Oh? What did you think I was some ditz that worshipped the Marauders, and didn't think for myself?" I asked sarcastically looking into his eyes. Not once did he even flinch before answering me.

"Something like that." He murmured and then turned on his heel and left towards the dungeons.

Sweet Merlin this day was something else.


	2. Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

_"Save some face, you know you've only got one_  
><em>Change your ways while you're young<em>  
><em>Boy, one day you'll be a man<em>  
><em>Oh girl, he'll help you understand."<em>

_ -Smile Like You Mean it (The Killers)_

After my complete and total freak out in the great hall I had been hiding out in my dorm for the weekend and living off the chocolate frogs I had stashed in my trunk for emergencies. My days of being the quiet invisible girl were over now I think, between blowing up the dungeons and having a go at Miss Perfect and the most sought after guy in school, Sirius. Thankfully, Lily lived in the heads' dorms so I didn't have to worry about encountering her. Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon, the girls I shared the dorm with, would whisper when they thought I was asleep about how I was crazier than that Lovegood character who graduated last year and was always warning others about the dangers of Nargles.

That Sunday morning I awoke and from the lack of giggling I figured my dorm mates had left already for breakfast. Stretching my arms and yawning I decided to get up and take a shower; then possibly start working on tutoring plans for Regulus.

Taking my leisurely time in I let the hot water soak into me and felt the anxiety I'd been feeling lately disappear temporarily. When I stepped out of the shower the bathroom was so steamy I had a hard time finding my clothes. Sense I wasn't planning on leaving I just through on an old pair of sweats and an old Chudley Cannon's shirt on. Humming softly to myself I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with my towel, and…

"OH! What the freaking hell Lupin are you doing here?" Sitting on my bed flipping through my notes was Remus. He really could be nosy git sometimes. He looked up at me startled. This was my dorm and he was startled by me? Like, I said git.

"Why have you been up here all weekend," he asked angrily, not even giving me a chance to respond he continued on. "You missed the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match you had promised to go with me too. Then, you blew off our usual Saturday afternoon study session. Are you mad at me or something?" he finished breathing heavily, his brown eyes pouring into me. I suddenly felt terrible and selfish.

"I'm sorry Remus. I shouldn't have ditched you, it's just I wasn't sure how you would react after the uh incident." I told him earnestly. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair before responding.

"I'm proud of you Kay," Remus said in a raspy voice. Wait, what? "You're finally coming out of your shell, and as much as I like Lily I was glad you stood up to her. As for Sirius, he just doesn't want to see you hurt. He knows you're one of my best friends, but he does feel pretty bad for what happened." Remus finished. That surprised me. Not the fact that Sirius cared about me, because I was Remus' friend, but that he actually felt bad about what he said. Huh, who would have thought?

"I didn't have a say in the matter. You know how Minnie is!" I said exasperatedly. This earned a slight smile from Remus.

"I know, I know. Just be careful. Regulus is dangerous; you don't know what he's capable of. He continued." I snorted at this, causing Remus to scoff.

"Seriously Kay." He told me frowning.

"Remus I'll be fine. Regulus barely even spoke at the last meeting; he seems perfectly alright to me. I'm not going to go and treat him like he's a bloody death eater just, because he and his brother don't get along." Once I finished Remus had a slight crease in his forehead like he was thinking of what to say next carefully.

"You put a lot of trust into people who don't necessarily deserve it," Seeing that I was about to interrupt he held up a hand to silence me. "All I'm asking is you be careful please?" He said sincerely.

Rolling my eyes, "I will be dad, I promise. It's not like Regulus will even pay attention to me I'm just the quiet, invisible muggleborn girl he's forced to be tutored by." I said. Remus looked me in the eye and shook his head.

"Katherine Shayne, I don't think you realize how many people do notice you; guys for that matter. They're just put off by how quiet you are, you intimidate them. You're gorgeous, and can kick anyone's arse in a duel." He was blushing at this point. I had never really thought of myself as pretty. I was short, and curvy, with honey colored hair that had no style to it what-so-ever. The only thing I did like about me was my eyes. A muggle boy I dated the summer before fifth year told me he had never seen that color blue before, and that's why I liked them. They were unique. Remus was busying himself arranging my parchment, while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Remmy, trust me I'm a muggle-born. Regulus would never, and I repeat, NEVER be interested in me." My voice had a tone of finality in it, and I knew he wouldn't respond, but I did his brown eyes flash briefly.

After our little discussion in my dorm, we decided to head down to the library for the afternoon and make-up for our missed studying the previous day. Remus even agreed to go to the kitchens with me for supper so I wouldn't have to go into the great hall. It was nice to spend the day with him again.

* * *

><p>"McEwen shut that damn thing off!" Marlene mumbled grumpily the next morning as my alarm continued to beep. Rolling over in my bed I smacked it off my nightstand causing a loud crash. Oops! At least it stopped beeping. Godric this was early. I rolled over and shut my eyes again what was supposed to be for only a minute…<p>

"Bloody hell, I'm going to be late!" screamed a panicked Mary MacDonald. I bolted up and looked at my smashed alarm clock. Shit. I jumped out of bed and started pulling my uniform out of my trunk and used my wand to perform a spell to clean my teeth. "Potions' starts in five minutes!" Mary said as she continued to run around like a hippogriff with its head chopped off, and bolted out the door with Marlene fast on her heels. Packing my bag I was right behind them. Thankfully sense we were seventh years we at least knew some short-cuts to get to the dungeons quickly.

Marlene and Mary ran in right ahead of me as the bell rang. Of course they got the last open table. I quickly scanned the room praying that Remus had an open seat next to him. Of course not, a curly blonde-haired Hufflepuff snagged my usual seat next to him. I recognized her as one of the Marauders fan club members. Her name was Maggie or something of that sort. If it wasn't for the fact that I had no one to sit with I would have found the situation pretty funny, seeing as Remus was terrified of the fan girls. They were downright vicious sometimes!

I started to panic. I hated not knowing were to sit and I could feel my anxiety kicking in. Merlin, I really needed to see Madame Pomfrey about a calming draught or something. A booming voice interrupted my panic attack though.

"Miss McEwen, why aren't you sitting down?" I turned to see a walrus, also known as Professor Slughorn, scowling down at me. I wonder if he's still mad about the… "Perhaps if you didn't make others around you fear for their safety you might actually have someone who would allow you to sit with them." He continued in a clipped tone. Yep, definitely still mad. The Slytherins snickered, while Remus had his face scrunched up in outrage and looked like he was about to say something in my defense. He bloody well should too! Leaving me seat-less; thanks to some psycho stalker. In fact most of my Gryffindor classmates looked pretty pissed about Slughorn's snide little remark.

"Professor, she can sit next to me." A male voice said quietly. I whipped around not realizing there had been any open seats. I think everyone's jaws had dropped when they realized who had spoken. All of the Slytherin's looked dumfounded, including their head walrus. I looked at Remus who was glaring, and gave a slight smile as if to say see he really isn't that bad. I heard a slight growl from somewhere to my left. Yes, growl. Sirius was looking between his brother and me with a venomous glint in his eyes. Sometime he really reminded me of a dog for a strange reason.

"Are you sure Mr. Black? I know that's asking a lot of you." Slughorn said. What an arse, I'm not that terrible. Besides he should be thanking me. That stint in the hospital wing made it looked like he had dropped a few pounds. I glanced at Regulus nervously. He just nodded curtly in response to his head of house.

I made my way slowly over there. "Thank you." I said feeling grateful. On my way over I noticed the only other seat open was next to Snape and thinking the destruction of one dungeon had been enough I was counting my lucky stars.

"You're tutoring me it's the least I could do." He said quietly. He started setting up the cauldron and I took that as my key to go and get ingredients for the potion Slughorn had written on the board. The potion didn't seem too hard, but I was terrible at potions. Hopefully Regulus knew what he was doing.

While I was looking for snake fangs, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sirius.

"Why would you willingly be partners with him?" He asked venomously his face extremely close to mine. I must have looked frightened, because his expression softened and his words were kinder the next time he spoke.

"I know I upset you last Friday, and trust me Remus chewed me out right after you left," Remus hadn't mentioned that. "You need to listen to me though. My brother is not someone you want to get involved with in any way shape or form. He's a prejudiced pureblood involved in dark stuff, and you're, well, muggleborn." He continued, I could tell he wasn't trying to offend me, but still.

"I can take care of myself thank you." I said and shrugged his hand off of me. Grabbing the snake fangs I made my way back over to the table, on my way I noticed Lily Evans watching me curiously. Great, that's all I needed. I slammed the ingredients down on the table and opened my book in a huff. Regulus eyed me curiously.

"What did my dear brother say to you?" Regulus asked. He was watching us? I shook my head to signify nothing, and began following the instructions. We worked wordlessly, and surprisingly pretty well together. Alternating the steps between us it was pretty easy. As the fumes from the potion began to drift throughout the dungeon, I mulled over what Sirius had said. Could Regulus really be that awful? It certainly wasn't my place to judge, and it's not like him and I were even friends. If only the stupid spell just would have it Snape I wouldn't even be in this situation. I could still be the quiet Gryffindor that no one knew and live my life in peace.

"Alright, class please hand in a vial of your potion to be graded." Professor Slughorn said. That went by really fast. Regulus automatically scooped up our potion and delivered it to the front of the class, and made his way back to the table.

"Are we still meeting tonight?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" I snapped. These damn Black brothers really got on my nerves. He held up his hands in defense with a slight smile on his face.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, but your brother is driving me insane." I was trying my best to sound apologetic. Regulus' jaw tightened at the mention of his brother. Clearly, there was some tension there.

"Don't listen to anything my dear brother says," he said while scowling at the back of Sirius' head. "Is it alright if we meet at a 7 from now on? I have Quidditch practice after lessons most days."

"Sure, I'll let McGonagall know." He nodded his head curtly and with one last scowl in his brother's direction he bolted out of the classroom. Just then Remus walked silently up to me.

"You want to head to the library with me to get some last minute transfiguration done?" He asked, I could tell he was trying to avoid the topic of my new potions' partner.

"Sure let's go." I said and began dragging him out of the dungeons. On our way James Potter fell into step with us outside of the library, his black hair as messy as ever. James was the only marauder who actually talked to me now and again even when I wasn't with Remus. He was actually a pretty nice guy.

"Hey Moony, Katherine don't mind if I join you do you?" He asked smiling good naturedly. I'm glad he wasn't mad about the Evans incident. Feeling quite happy for some reason I answered him before Remus had the chance.

"The more the merrier!" I began leading the way to my favorite table in the farthest back corner of the library. It was so peaceful. Remus sat next to me and James across from us. We all began pulling out our books and parchment when James broke the silence.

"There's going to be a big victory party in the common room this Saturday, are you going to come Katherine?" Ah the Quidditch match against Slytherin. James always was cocky when it came to sports, not that I could blame him. He was a great chaser, and captain for the Gryffindor house team.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter. Someone has to supervise you and Sirius." Remus said.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a smile. This seemed to surprise them both.

"Seriously, you'll come?" James asked flabbergasted. I laughed; I really was anti-social; usually choosing to hide out in my dorm avoiding the chaos. Oh well, there's a first time for everything, and it was my last year at Hogwarts. Going to at least one Quidditch victory party seemed like something I should do before I graduated.

"Yes I think I will." Remus gave me a small one armed hug.

"If I would have known just having James ask you to go would have got you too, I would have had him do that a long time ago." Remus teased. I smacked him playfully on the shoulder, while James laughed.

"Oh shut up _Remmy._" I said knowing full well what would happen.

"I told you not go call me that in front of people!" Remus whined and threw a piece of crumpled up parchment at me.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Remmy." James said with a smirk and picked up the parchment and threw it back at Remus or as he was now known as _Remmy_; which caused me to start laughing hysterically earning a dirty look from Madam Pince. The look then caused James and Remus to start laughing at me, which turned in to me throwing my quill at Remus; who retaliated by throwing a book at me (which did kind of hurt.) Soon parchment, quills, and James' red ink started flying through the air. It was an all-out war.

Then it happened.

"Out! Get OUT!" Madam Pince screeched swooping down on us like a bird, which made the situation even funnier, because her nose was very 'beak' like. James and Remus seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as they burst out laughing and we were chased out of the library with our possessions bewitched to hit us.

I fell down clutching my side from laughing. While Remus waved his wand and the book that was smacking James in the back of the head repeatedly along with the rest of our items fell to the ground with a clatter. Rubbing the side of his head James stared at me with a wide smile gracing his handsome features.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship McEwen."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Let me know what you think of this chapter! I wanted to show Katherine's friendship with Remus, and the beginning of one with James. I know there wasn't much Regulus in this chapter, but the next one will center around him mainly. Please leave a review!<p> 


	3. New Haircuts, Friendships, and Feelings

_"I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind."_

_ -Collide (Howie Day)_

* * *

><p>After the library incident James started joining Remus and I in our study sessions the rest of the week, which now took place in the Common Room in hopes of avoiding that crazy vulture of a librarian. It was Friday and my head still had a bump on it from being hit with my books repeatedly. Bitch.<p>

I was walking down the corridor hoping to grab something to eat before my tutoring session with Regulus. The one on Monday passed without incident, and no more mention of his brother. Thank Godric. In fact Regulus didn't talk at all. He just nodded his head a lot. Whenever I was around Sirius I could feel his eyes on me as I avoided his gaze. It was creepy the way he was constantly looking at me, and it was starting to make me a bit paranoid. I did not want to become one of those jumpy people, who was always looking over their shoulder, and jinxing everything that moved. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I collided with something hard.

"Sorry." I mumbled and avoided eye contact keen to be on my way.

"It's alright I've been looking for you anyways." My head snapped up at the sound of the voice and I saw myself looking into the bright green eyes of Lily Evans. Spectacular.

"Look Evans, I'm kind of in a hurry." I said awkwardly and tried to walk away until she put her hand lightly on my arm.

"Look Katherine," Did she just call me by my first name? That's a first. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last week. Sometimes I just don't think before I do things." She finished nervously. Well, the surprises just keep on coming. If she was going to play nice I suppose I could too.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped like that, and for putting you in the hospital wing. I would have been mad too. Actually, I would have been pissed." I corrected myself while doing my nervous laugh that only happens when I'm uncomfortable. Lily smiled slightly and I did too. Shit, this was weird.

"Why don't you join Remus, James, and I in the common room sometime." I said. Wait, what? Lily seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because she looked confused. Trust me when I say this, Lily Evans does not look confused often.

"Well you don't have to, it's just I don't know, sorry I ramble when I'm nervous, and well you know…" I trailed off looking at the stone floor of the corridor. I really wasn't good at this whole communicating with other people thing.

"You know I think I will." Lily said with another small smile. Hold up a second. When did Evans become Lily? Oh, what the hell.

"Okay, um, well yeah, I guess I'll see you around then, I've got tutoring, and I'm gonna be late." I said hitching my bag up on my shoulder.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you around too. Good luck with tutoring." Lily gave me a small wave and turned on her heel her red hair flowing behind her. Maybe, she wasn't so bad. I glanced at my watch, and realized that little exchange took longer than I had thought. I had about a minute to get from the fifth floor to McGonagall's classroom before I was late. I bolted.

Clutching a stitch in my side, and breathing heavily I burst into the room at 7:05. That was my exercise for about the next, let's see, year? How I stayed thin I wasn't sure, because athletics were not my thing.

"You're late." Regulus said who was sitting at our, now, usual desk. He was tapping his quill against the table, and his black hair was shorter than from the last time I had remembered seeing him, which was our last tutoring session. Remus had managed to shake off the fan girl and I was partners with him once again in potions.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I got held up." I said while pulling out the chair next to him.

"That isn't an excuse. Let's just get started." He said, while running a hand through his hair.

"Did you get a haircut?" I blurted out suddenly. This seemed to take him by surprise and for the first time ever I saw Regulus Black smile. Let me tell you, it was a pretty damn nice smile; he had one dimple on the left corner of his mouth. Hold up a second. Why was I noticing Regulus Black's dimple all the sudden?

"Yeah, I cut it myself. You're the first person to notice." He said giving me a funny look, his smile now gone.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not the first to notice, some people are just intimated by you, and probably just don't want to talk to you and make you mad or something, because you'll kill their cat or whatever," I told him without really realizing what I was saying. "Which I hope I didn't just offend you with my rambling, your hair looks nice though. Well I mean yah I'm just going to stop talking now." I said laughing nervously.

"Do you find me intimidating?" He asked curiously, his eyes borrowing into mine with a light I'd never seen in them until now. I thought about it for a second and decided to answer honestly.

"Well, no sorry." I said. He gave me a sarcastic smirk that was eerily similar to his brother's.

"Not even if I were to kill your cat?" He asked.

"I don't have a cat I'm allergic." I told him without realizing he was joking around. I turned a shade of red that was put the Gryffindor house colors to shame. However, Regulus seemed to find this hilarious as he burst out laughing.

"You know you're pretty funny McEwen." He told me his eyes sparkling. I continued to blushed, I didn't really know if he was making fun of me or not.

"Let's just get to work." I said irritated. Regulus was still smiling when he pulled out his parchment and worked on a practice quiz I had made up for him. While he worked the only sound was his quill scratching on the parchment, while I read a muggle book my mother had recommended to me Jane Eyre.

_15 minutes later_

"What's that you're reading?" Regulus' asked his voice breaking my concentration.

"It's a muggle book that my mum recommended to me." I said.

"A muggle book?" He said and I was pleased to hear that there was more curiosity then sneering in his voice.

"Yes, it's about this young orphan girl and all the struggles she faces. Like an extremely cruel aunt, and then being sent off to a new school. She eventually falls in love with her boss, but then she…" I realized I was rambling again. My cheeks flushed red.

"Sorry you probably didn't want to hear all that, I just get so fascinated by the books I read." I continued apologetically. Regulus, to my surprise just looks amused.

"Do you mind if I borrow it from you when you're done." He asked. Was he being serious?

"Really, you want to borrow it?" I asked questioningly. A pureblood, who usually stuck up his nose at people like me wanted to borrow my book written by a muggle author?

"Yes, is that alright?" He asked his brows furrowed.

"Yes. I should be finished with it by tomorrow evening; I could give it to you at dinner, is that alright?" He stiffened at this suggestion. Well, I guess I could understand why he didn't want his friends knowing he was borrowing it from me, let alone that he was reading it.

"Tomorrow is the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. For your own safety I suggest you don't approach that table." Shit, the Quidditch match is tomorrow. I had completely forgotten.

"I can't believe I forgot about the match!" I exclaimed.

"You actually go to watch the Quidditch matches?" Regulus asked incredulously, with a slight smirk on his pale face.

"Oi, I take offense to that. Just, because I don't have many friends doesn't mean I have absolutely no one to watch it with."

"That's not what I meant," He said sounding rather offended I might add. "I just meant that you don't really seem like the Quidditch type." He continued. I felt kind of bad now.

"I'm sorry, I guess you're right. I'm more of a keep my feet on the ground and read a good book kind of girl. Flying absolutely terrifies me." I told him apologetically. He seemed taken aback by this.

"You're afraid to fly?" He asked.

"I like to feel like I have control, and with flying I just feel like anything could happen. You however, you seem so graceful up there. You make it look easy." I hadn't really meant to say that. He probably thought I was some creepy stalker now. It was true though. Every game I went too, he seemed so at ease.

"You pay attention to me out there," Regulus asked seeming really surprised. "No one really notices me out there, because I'm not the great Sirius Black." He continued sarcastically. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"You're much more tolerable then your brother, trust me," I told him matter-of-factly. "Now let's see how you did on your quiz." I continued taking the piece of parchment from him. I could feel him watching me as I corrected his paper. Guess, he was nervous about how he did. Or, he thinks I'm some weirdo now that he must keep an eye on to make sure I don't attack. When I was finished I looked up into his grey eyes that were still watching me.

"How did I do?" He asked after a moment, breaking the silence that seemed to blanket over us.

"You got ten of the fifteen questions right, so not too bad." He was avoiding looking into my eyes now.

"How about you take this, and try correcting your mistakes. We'll go over it again on Monday." I told him and handed the quiz back to him.

"Aren't we supposed to be here for what another hour?" he asked when he glanced at the beautiful silver wristwatch he had on.

"Yes, but I figured you should probably turn in early. You have some tough competition for tomorrow." I nudged his arm lightly with my shoulder. He seemed surprised by my actions, but he gave me a soft smile. See, I was right he really wasn't that bad.

"Thanks I appreciate it. I'll see you around." He said looking down on me as we both stood up. Godric, he really was tall. As he started walking out of the door I called out his name at the same time he had turned around and said mine.

"Regulus?"

"Katherine?"

We both gave a small laugh, and I tried to ignore the fact how nice my name sounded when he said it.

"You first." I told him.

"This was uh fun. It was nice to have a conversation that doesn't involve talking about," He paused awkwardly. "It was just nice talking to you." He finished smiling, however the look in his eyes shifted. I had wondered what he was going to say.

"I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow." Giving him a small smile; which he returned, and with that he was gone. I sighed to myself; that was one interesting tutoring session.

I ended up walking down to the kitchens to grab something to eat sense I had missed dinner. When I got back to the common room it was pretty empty for a Friday night. I spotted Remus sitting on a chair by the fire with Sirius. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, Remus and Sirius." I said. Remus gave a smile, while Sirius almost fell out of his chair.

"Did you just acknowledge me willingly?" Sirius asked mocking shock. I shrugged and Remus laughed.

"I'm trying to be nice," I said smiling. "Besides you've quit stalking me finally." I added as an after-thought.

"I was not stalking you!" He cried out indignantly!

"Whatever." I told him still smiling.

"What's got you in such a good mood Kay?" Remus asked shutting his Muggle Studies book, which he had taken so he would understand my household when he came to stay over the summer holidays.

"Oh nothing." I was still smiling.

"Didn't you just get done with tutoring?" Remus asked suspiciously. Well, technically I had but Remus would not be happy if he knew that I was in a good mood, because of how well Regulus and I had got along. I had to lie. To my best friend. Well, my only friend. However, James and I were becoming pretty chummy. Anyways they were both starting to look at me funny. Sirius' eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head at the thought of me smiling after a tutoring session with his brother.

"Nah, I got done like an hour ago. I stopped off at the kitchens to grab a bite to eat." I said rather quickly. Neither of them seemed to buy it.

"Why are you smiling so much then?" Sirius asked, well actually more like growled. Think quick Katherine. Just then I saw Lily Evans walk in through the portrait hall.

"I'm smiling, because I got Evans over there to agree to join Remus, James, and I in the common room for a study session next week. She and I made up." I said. Remus seemed to buy this but Sirius still looked a little suspicious.

"You got the ice-queen, whose been rejecting James every day for the past two years to agree to a study session with him." He asked his forehead creased in concentration.

"Well, not just James; Remus and I will be there too. If you don't believe me ask her yourself," Nodding my head in her direction. "I however am exhausted and off to bed." I told them faking a yawn and stretching. I needed to get out of their fast.

"Well, I'll meet you down here at nine tomorrow morning." Remus said giving me a small smile which I returned.

"See you then!" I told them and bolted up the girl's staircase. The whole time I could feel Sirius' eyes following me.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start the next morning.<p>

"That's my eyeliner you're using Mary!" I heard idiot 1 yell.

"No it is not! Besides you borrowed my lip-gloss last week without asking!" Idiot 2 responded.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Bloody hell." I groaned into my pillow. Marlene, and Mary's bickering continued until they finally left about fifteen minutes later. It was mornings like these I wished Lily still lived in the dorm. She was the only one who could get these two to shut up! I rushed around getting ready, and put on my Gryffindor sweater, and scarf and looked in the mirror.

My blue eyes were shining brightly, but my face looked extremely pale and my hair was just hanging there. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to put on some make-up. Throwing on some eyeliner (that I kept well out of Mary's claws) and foundation my face looked much more presentable. I decided I wanted waves in my hair. Putting my wand to my head, and closing my eyes I concentrated hard. Heat spread around my head. I opened one eye nervously glancing at my reflection. Holy shit! I opened my other eye. Good Godric, I looked presentable. After staring at myself for a few more seconds, I realized I was due to meet Remus in the common room.

Rushing down the stairs, I saw Remus, and most unfortunately, Black and Pettigrew. Peter honestly gave me the creeps. With his watery eyes, and squeaky voice; he followed them everywhere! Black was a nice guy, just really annoying sometimes.

"Hello!" I said cheerily.

"Wow, Kay you look great." Remus told me. Sirius looked me up and down, which I was surprised pleased me a little bit. Peter on the other hand looked at me blushed and started muttering stuff under his breath. Creeper much?

"Thanks, but let's go. I want to see how nervous James is acting right about now." I told them giggling and grabbed Remus by arm and pulled him out of the common room.

Breakfast went by without incident. Well, besides a few minor things. For example, when Ally Clark (Gryffindor seeker) stood up with the rest of the team you heard the usual Slytherin jeers about her muggle parentage. This resulted in Sirius flinging a pancake at the Slytherins which landed in Marcus Goyle's hair. McGonagall, surprisingly, ignored this. She didn't say anything until the Slytherin's retaliated by throwing a jug of orange juice at the Gryffindor table. She docked twenty-five points from Slytherin.

When the Slytherin team, got up to leave, I noticed Regulus' towering figure. He must have felt my gaze, because his eyes met mine.

He mouthed, "See, I told you." Probably in reference to my safety being threatened if I had approached the Slytherin table. I was about to mouth something back, but coincidentally Sirius' fat-head blocked me from Regulus' view. He glowered down at me.

"I'm just trying to protect you McEwen." I glared at him, and thankfully Remus, who was oblivious to the arising situation, decided that it was time to head down to the pitch.

The stands were packed. Not that I was surprised, the Gryffindor v. Slytherin game was always a blood bath. Even Dumbledore was there, but that was probably due to the fact that his presence might keep the game more civil. I seriously doubted that though.

I ended up squished between Remus and Sirius. Peter was on Sirius' other side, and Lily Evans and her friends in front of us; Mary was trying, and failing greatly to gain the attention of Sirius. How she was dressed in a skirt that short in weather this cold was beyond me. She looked pathetic, and like a hooker.

"Welcome, everyone to the Gryffindor v. Slytherin match." A squeaky voice filled the stadium. What the fuck. Was that Flitwick announcing the game? Everyone around me seemed to be having the same reaction. They probably wanted an unbiased person commentating. That must have been hard to find, seeing as how everyone wanted Slytherin to lose except well Slytherin and their head walrus. This ought to be good.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sirius' bark like laughter burst out. I couldn't help but smile too. While Flitwick began to say the names of each player, I found Regulus up in the sky. Like I told him yesterday, he was so graceful to watch fly. It was almost beautiful in a way.

"That's Mr. Potter with the quaffle. Nice boy he is. Oh, look at that he passed it over his head and caught it again." Flitwick's voice squeaked out.

"Dear Godric, what were they thinking?" Remus muttered to himself. The red and gold side burst into cheers as James scored. My eyes continued to find Regulus throughout the game though. Every now and again it almost looked like he was searching the crowd for someone. Sirius seemed to notice this too.

"Here put this on." And he shoved a hat down on my head.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" I demanded. He shrugged, as did Remus.

"You looked cold." He muttered. I pulled the hat off my head and threw it back at him, and marched down a step onto the other side of Lily Evans.

"Is it alright if I stand here," I asked her. She seemed surprised by nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you, Sirius is driving me absolutely crazy!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who can resist the marauder charm." She yelled over the boos as Slytherin scored and nodded her head towards Mary and now some Hufflepuff, who were currently trying to grab his attention by bending over in front of him. They were like a walking train-wreck.

"He's not trying to charm me though," Lily gave me a questioning look. "Sirius is afraid that I will start hanging around his brother, because I'm tutoring him. It's quite irritating." I continued. Lily's face turned into a puzzle expression.

"I've actually seen him…." She was cut off by the Slytherin's now booing a penalty they were called on. It seemed like Goyle had taken his bludger bat and thrown it at Gabe Warner, a chaser for Gryffindor. The score was currently Slytherin 100, and Gryffindor 250.

"Mr. Potter to take the shot for Gryffindor," Flitwick's voice echoed across the pitch. "Just look at that broom. The charms on it are just simply magnificent." He continued excitedly. Leave it to Flitwick to be more excited about James' broom than the actual shot. As James was speeding up to the hoops to shoot, Slytherin went wild.

"Look at Regulus, he's seen the snitch! Come on Ally get him!" Remus was yelling. I hadn't seen him this excited in a while. Ally was close behind Regulus but there wasn't a chance she could catch up. Regulus was too good. Sure enough the green cladded crowd went crazy as Regulus' hand closed around the snitch. The game was tied.

"Gryffindor Wins!" Flitwick announced. Wait, hold up a minute I know he's the charms' teacher but can't he do a simple math problem? The stadium went silent.

"Mr. Potter scored before Mr. Black grabbed the snitch; making it Gryffindor 260 and Slytherin 250!"

"We won!" Lily screamed. We started jumping up and down cheering. James was in the middle of a giant team hug in the sky. Gryffindor was going crazy. Sirius and Remus were hugging. The Slytherins were booing and hissing. Slytherin's captain Lestrange was yelling at Madame Hooch. Out of all the commotion my eyes met someone else's. Regulus, he looked sad. I felt for him at that moment. I think he thought that Quidditch was the only thing he really had that he was the star of, and he had just lost at it.

"Come on Kay let's go!" Remus said as Gryffindor stormed the pitch. I got down there just in time to see Lily throw her arms around James. James looked like all of his dreams had come true. Finally, after a few moments he let her go and Lily was blushing like crazy, while he looked almost shy. It was actually kind of sweet.

Slytherin had already cleared out and I had no idea where Regulus had gone. Remus pulled me over to where James was and I gave James a small smile. He beamed back at me.

"Congratulations Captain!" I said.

"It was easy really," Ah there was the confident James I knew. "Excited for the party tonight?" He asked giving me a wink. I had forgotten about the party.

"Of course she is!" Remus answered pulling me into a one-armed hug. I laughed, but really being around such a big crowd made me nervous. I had to get out of there.

"Yep, I am! I'm going to head back now. I'll see you all later." Sirius opened his mouth to say something but I dodged in between people in the crowd before he could.

Making my way back to the castle it was pretty much an empty path. I guess I could understand why Sirius didn't want me around Regulus. I was best friends with Remus who was one of Sirius' best friends. He probably just didn't want to see Remus upset if something happened to me. I really didn't think Regulus would hurt me though. To him I was just the girl he tutored. Yesterday though we did have a surprisingly nice time, and he wasn't rude at all.

"McEwen, wait up." What was that saying, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear?

"Regulus, what are you doing here, why aren't you with your team?" I asked curiously. He looked like he had just got out of the shower, his hair was still wet. I have to say it looked pretty cute short. Snap out of it McEwen, Regulus Black is not supposed to be looking cute. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Needed to clear my head."

"Yeah I can understand that. That was a really nice catch you made though if that helps." I told him seriously. His grey eyes seemed to light up. That was strange.

"Thanks. Too bad it wasn't enough." He muttered looking up at the sky.

"Quidditch isn't your only strength. Don't forget that." I said earnestly. He looked back down at me and I noticed that his pocket was buzzing and twitching. "What is that?" Pointing at his pocket I asked. He reached out and pulled out the snitch from the game. It went still instantly at his touch.

"Here," He held out his hand with the snitch in it. "Take it." I was thunderstruck.

"No, I couldn't you caught it." I said holding up my hands in reluctance.

"I insist. You've been sincere with everything you've said to me. Take it." He told me. I held out my hand and he put the snitch in it gently closing my fingers around it. It surprised us both when the snitch lay still. Regulus had a puzzled look on his face.

"I wonder…" Before I could finish I heard a growl close by. We both jumped back when we saw a large black dog baring its teeth at us. This seemed to snap Regulus to his senses it seemed.

"I forgot my, um, look I have to go back to the Quidditch locker rooms." He stuttered out. What the hell was going on? He looked so confused. Maybe he was afraid of dogs?

"Yeah me too. I'll bring you that book on Monday. Thanks for this by the way." I held up the snitch; Regulus nodded and then took off towards the pitch again. The dog shrunk back into the shadows, and I was left in a state of confusion.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What does everyone think? I really like this chapter, and I'm eager to get the ball rolling for KatherineRegulus. I decided to make Regulus the same age as Sirius, because it works better for the direction I want the story to go in. However, Regulus is still the younger of the two. If you have any questions just ask! Thanks for reading!


	4. Lilacs and Late Night Visits

_"You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you."_

_ -Hot Mess (Cobra Starship)_

* * *

><p>After Regulus left me standing their confused, I put the snitch in my pocket and made my way to the girl's dormitory where I hid out until later that night. Thankfully, Marlene and Mary didn't return so it was peaceful. I figured they were in Lily's dorm getting ready. The snitch was zooming around the dormitory while the noise from downstairs was slowly drifting its way upstairs. I sighed to myself. Remus would be looking for me and would know something was wrong if I didn't go down there. However, I was much more comfortable laying in my bed reading. I had finished <span>Jane Eyre, <span>and was currently flipping through the pages of Hogwarts a History. Yeah, I'm lame skipping a party to read. It was pretty interesting though reading about the founder's. It surprised me that at one point Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were close friends. Who would have thought?

"What are you still doing up here McEwen?" I yelped and fell off my bed my book went flying.

"Bloody hell Black, how did you get up here?" I asked angrily. Sirius Black was standing in my dorm. Ah, if only Mary was here to see this. She'd probably faint. Back to the point. What the hell was he doing up here?

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously and held out a hand to help me off the floor. I accepted grudgingly. His long black hair was falling elegantly over his aristocratic features, even I couldn't deny he was good looking, but for some reason I found myself preferring the short hair his brother had. We both looked up when we heard a soft zooming noise hovering above us. The snitch, his brother had given me. I grabbed it quickly, and it stilled instantly. Sirius wasn't stupid he could put two and two together.

"There's no use in hiding it, I know he gave it you." Sirius said sounding irritated while looking at the snitch enclosed in my hand. I gulped. I really didn't want to fight with him tonight.

"He's not a bad person." I told him, glad that my voice wasn't shaking. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and straightened my shoulders.

"You don't know what he's capable of," He told me baring his teeth. "I can't stop you from tutoring him, as I know you didn't have a choice in the matter," About time he figured that part it. "But I will know if anything happens." I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes you remind me of a dog." This seemed to loosen him up.

"Why do you say that?" He asked smirking.

"You have bad breath just like one." I told him giving a smirk of my own.

"Ha Ha Ha, McEwen. Now, let's go downstairs before Moony has a coronary." He told me and started gently pushing me out the door. I hated when they used those nicknames. It was so bloody annoying, and Remus or as Black would call him _Moony, _would never tell me what they were for.

"I can walk on my own thanks." I told him, and pushed him off of me. It was his turn to roll his eyes as we made our way down the stairs.

"Katherine there you are!" Remus called running over to me as soon as he saw me.

"Hi, Remus." I said and took in my surroundings. It was all fifth years and above, and it was packed in the common room. There was a table that was filled with food, punch, and butterbeer, which I'm sure the marauders had been the ones to bring. The screaming banshees were being played loudly and the dancing was getting pretty, uh, intimate. Couples were snogging in various parts of the room, Mary and Gabe from the Quidditch team, Marlene with her long term boyfriend Benjy Fenwick, Lily and James, Peter and some desperate fifth year girl. Hang on, Lily and James?

"Is that…?" I said pointing in the corner where it looked like James was eating Lily's face off.

"Yep, that's them." Sirius said proudly. You would think it was him that had got the girl of his dreams finally, not his best mate. But I suppose he was just happy that James was finally going to quit his whining.

"They started out talking, and well that happened." Remus said blushing a little at the pair of them. Remus was always very reserved, and in all the time I've known him he'd never had a girlfriend. That type of stuff always seemed to make him uncomfortable, I wonder why? I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Well as long as they don't do that in front of me I'm happy for the pair of them." I said. Remus nodded in agreement.

"A bit of snogging never hurt anybody, McEwen." Sirius told me and wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I blushed knowing I didn't have nearly as much experience as Sirius did. I've only kissed two boys.

"Katherine is off limits Sirius." Remus told him and put a protective arm around my shoulder. I appreciated the gesture, because the thought of Sirius being interested in me like that terrified me. Not that he ever would be.

"I'm going to go grab some punch." I said and walked in the direction of the food table. Thankfully neither of them followed me. Unfortunately for me I didn't hear what Sirius had said to Remus.

"Do you think she knows that the punch is spiked with firewhiskey?"

_Two hours later_

"There you are Remmy I've been looking everywhere for you." I said giggling and running up and hugging him. He was standing in a circle with Peter, and Sirius. At least that's how I think it was. It was awfully blurry.

"Kay, exactly how much did you drink?" Remus asked concernedly?

"Why does it matter? It was only punch." I let out another giggle.

"Dear Godric, she is smashed!" Sirius said. Now I was confused.

"What's he talking about Remmy?" I asked.

"Nothing love why don't we get you to bed." Remus said tugging on my arm gently. I didn't want to go to bed.

"No I don't want to go to bed Remmy! I want to dance and sing. Sing with me Siri." I grabbed an amused looking Sirius and started belting out the Celestina Warbeck song Mary was always playing. Spinning around the common room I began belting out the words.

"Oh, come and stir my cauldron

And if you do it right

I'll boil you up some hot, strong love

To keep you warm tonight."

"Aren't I good Remus?" I asked the sandy-haired boy who was holding his face in his hands, while Sirius held me steady as I was stumbling around.

"You're just wonderful Katherine." Peter told me clapping his hands. Godric he was weird. Just then my stomach started to feel funny.

"I don't feel so good." I said out loud not to anyone in particular. Sirius looked alarmed and tried to take a step back while still holding me up right. Too late, I threw up all over his feet.

"Sorry." I coughed as I took in his disgusted expression. That's all I remember, as I promptly passed out.

"I can't believe I missed her throwing up all over you Padfoot." James annoyingly loud voice said.

"Quiet you prat, she's still sleeping." I opened my eyes slowly and saw four boys staring at me.

"No, she's not she's awake!" cried out an excited Peter. Why must he be so loud?"

"Where the bloody hell am I?" I asked. My head was pounding and it looked dark outside. The blankets I was wrapped in smelled like Remus. Sweet Merlin I was in the boy's dormitory.

"Well, you see you drank a little bit too much." Said James.

"And passed out after throwing up on Sirius." Added Peter.

"We didn't want to bring you into the girl's dormitory, out of fear of Mary." Sirius continued.

"So we had to bring you hear. Sorry Kay." Remus said apologetically. Godric these four idiots even finished each other's sentences.

"I got drunk last night? Please, tell me I didn't do anything to embarrassing. I've never drank before." I said. Sirius smirked, that was not a good sign.

"You sang me a little Celestina Warbeck is all." He said evilly. Oh please no. I looked at Remus and all he could do was nod. James looked gleeful and Peter was looking between the three boys excitedly. I slapped my head, which wasn't the best idea at the moment probably.

"I can't believe I did that to you of all people Black." I said glaring at him, he looked offended for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by his stupid smirk. "What time is it anyways?" I asked

"It's about 9," Then why is it dark outside. "At night." Remus finished. I slept the whole day away? I was never drinking again. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm going back to bed. See you morons in the morning." I told them grumpily and was almost instantly asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Katherine, wake up," Remus said.<p>

"Go away." I responded sleepily.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up now. I went to your dorm and got you some clothes. You have about thirty minutes before potions starts." He replied sounding tired himself and shook me gently. I threw my pillow, or I guess it was his, at him.

"I'm up." I said as my eyes took a while to adjust to the morning light. He forced a smile on his exhausted looking face.

"Good, I'm going to head down now. I have some questions I want to ask Professor Slughorn. See you soon." He grabbed his bag and was on his way out the door. I hated Monday mornings.

Taking a quick shower, and putting waves in my hair again I brushed on some make up and was out of the boy's dormitory in a flash. Man, I sounded like a whore; I had spent the last two nights in my best guy friend's bed. I can't believe I slept all of Sunday. I must have needed it though; at least my pounding headache was finally gone.

Walking the corridors down by the dungeons when they were this empty I had to admit was a little creepy. Probably wasn't the best thing for me to do.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard someone sneer, and groaned as I recognized the voice. I so did not need this today; and my hand tightened around my wand.

"Hello Evan." I told him sounding bored. However, I realized it wasn't just Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, and Vulcan Mulciber where there as well. Oh joy. They all smirked superiorly at me. Evan had this mad glint in his eyes. You see the thing with Evan was I had beaten him in a duel during class earlier in the year. Let's just say he hadn't been thrilled being beat by a muggleborn, who was also a Gryffindor, and a female one at that.

"What is someone like _you _doing wandering around these dungeons all by your lonesome?" He asked mocking concern. His two sidekicks laughed.

"I'm on my way to potions which all of you are supposed to be at." I snapped and tried to walk past them.

"Oh no, mudblood you are not going anywhere." Lestrange sneered and moved in front of me. That was not a flattering facial expression for him, and combined with that awful mustache he just looked disgusting.

"Lestrange, why don't you go and do something more productive with your time; like I don't know go shave your face." I said giving him a smirk. This pissed him off. I know I should really just hold my tongue given that I was outnumbered, but I lifted my wand anyways to cast a nonverbal. Before I could even think the word 'stupefy' I was flying against the stone corridor wall. He bloody hit me.

I could feel a cold substance dripping down my head. I was bleeding. Bastard much?

"Stupefy." I muttered quietly as I was slumped up against the wall. My anger must have made it powerful, because Lestrange was set flying into the wall opposite of me and bounced off of it. Unfortunately he was still conscious, because I could hear the pansy moaning in pain. Serves him right I thought.

"You little bitch." Rosier growled and advanced on me with his wand out. Soon he hanging upside down and soap was coming out of his mouth. A little thing I picked up from Potter and Black. I observed my handy work, but my head was still pounding. Just then I felt the sensation of flying through the air and then I heard the sickening crunch of my body as Mulciber, who I had forgotten about in the commotion, picked me up and tossed me into the wall. The last thing I remember was hearing a voice that sounded eerily similar to Regulus Black.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't she be awake now?" I heard Remus ask his voice strained. My head was pounding; I hope I hadn't got drunk again.<p>

"She had serious head trauma, these things take time." Madam Pomfrey the school nurse said. I was in the hospital wing? Thinking hard the last memory I have was hearing Regulus' voice.

"Regulus?" My voice cracked.

"Katherine you're awake!" Remus cried out looking seriously relieved. I opened my eyes and my head felt incredibly heavy. I could see that Sirius was also there, but Regulus was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You were attacked Ms. McEwen. If Mr. Black hadn't come along when he did, I'm not sure what would have happened. The Headmaster has punished each of your attackers. Unfortunately in my opinion they have not been expelled," Pomfrey told me. "I'm going to go get you a potion for your head. I know it must be bothering you greatly." And with that she bustled off.

"You saved me Sirius?" I asked. His eyes narrowed and Remus' body stiffened.

"No, my brother did," He muttered and his eyes flashed. "Sorry he's not here to greet you, seeing as how his name was the first thing you said after being unconscious for three days. The prat brought you here, and hasn't returned sense." He snapped. I've been knocked out for three days?

"Sirius." Remus scolded him. Madam Pomfrey returned at that moment with a bubbling purple potion.

"You two young men need to leave. She needs rest and it is nearing curfew!" She snapped. Pomfrey had a wand shoved up her arse clearly. I had questions that I needed answered!

"Will you be alright Kay?" Remus asked. I nodded my head. Sirius gave me one more look and headed out the door. Remus kissed my forehead and followed suit.

"I need to keep you here for a few days for observation and you need to drink this!" Madam Pomfrey said and handed me the potion. I brought it to my mouth hesitantly and decided just to drown it and get it over with.

"Sweet merlin that tastes awful!" I said as I coughed and spluttered. Madam Pomfrey took the empty glass and with a flick of her wand the lights were out. This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

><p>I had no idea what time it was, but I did know I could not sleep a wink. These hospital gowns were itchy and the room smelled terrible. I officially hated this place.<p>

From my bed I could look out the window and see the stars. Coincidentally I had a perfect view of Sirius' star, the brightest star in the sky. You know he really wouldn't be that bad if he just let his grudge against his brother go. Okay, maybe I was bitter that he had practically ignored me all of these years. But still who wouldn't be? The whole I hate Regulus mantra he had going just didn't help his case.

The door creaked open slowly to the hospital wing. I instantly reached for my wand and saw thankfully that it was at my bed side table. At least it hadn't been damaged in the fight.

"Whose there?" I whispered into the dark. The area surrounding my bed was lit up as the candle next to it began to give off a hazy light. Hey someone brought me flowers! I can't believe I hadn't noticed a beautiful bouquet of lilacs next to my bed. Those were my favorite flower. I heard another creak. Getting back to my potential demise.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I whispered.

"Must be magic." I knew that voice. I looked up into the grey eyes of Regulus Black as he crept towards my bed with a slight smile playing on his lips. However his face looked exhausted.

"Regulus?" I asked surprised.

"It's nice to see you awake." He replied and pulled out the chair at the side of my bed. When I met his eyes they were sparkling. I couldn't help but look into them.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius had said Regulus hadn't been here sense he had dropped me off. Regulus seemed a little embarrassed when I asked him that.

"I, uh, have been coming every night to check on you. I would have come during the day, but I don't fancy having to deal with my brother and your friend Lupin." He told me avoiding my gaze.

"That's alright. Trust me I don't blame you Remus can be a bit protective of me and Sirius is just a prat." I said bluntly. He gave a small laugh at my remark.

"Remus is a good friend of yours isn't he?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, ever sense we sat next to each other in first year charms," I could remember that day so clearly. I was having a hard time fitting in and all of the girls in my dorm had already paired off so I was left to sit by myself, but Remus saved me from that extreme embarrassment. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just every time I've seen you, you're with him. To an outsider it looks like maybe you two are more than friends," He trailed off awkwardly, but at the same time his greys never left my blue ones. I burst out laughing at this. Remus was like my brother I could never and I repeat never have anything but strictly platonic feelings for him. "What is so funny?" He asked sounding irritated.

"There is no way Remus and I would ever like each other like that." I told him in between giggles.

"That's good to know," Regulus mumbled to himself. "Those flowers are nice. Do you like them?" He asked abruptly changing the subject and pointing towards the table next to me. They were gorgeous.

"They're my favorite. I absolutely adore them and they smell fantastic!" I said blushing a little at how over excited I sounded at the prospect of flowers.

"Good I'm glad to hear that." He told me and looked somewhat pleased with himself.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously. Regulus scratched the back of his head and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing important. So has my brother said anything else to you about me lately?" He asked. Regulus was a master at changing the subject of something he didn't want to talk about.

"Actually yes, he was a bit upset, because when I woke up you were the last thing I could remember and I said your name and he felt the need to lecture me it's quite annoying actually." I said rolling my eyes, but blushing at the same time.

"I was the first person you asked for?" He said teasingly looking down at me. His grey eyes sparkling, he looked incredibly cute at that moment.

Come on Katherine, focus here. "It's nothing important," I told him sarcastically. "Anyways he never cared about me before and now all the sudden that I'm tutoring you it's like I can't get away from him." I said exasperatedly. Regulus seemed to be thinking carefully about what to say next.

"Sirius thinks that I want to be a death eater." He told me bluntly with his eyes borrowing into mine. I must have looked confused, because of what he said next. "Do you know what a death eater is?" He asked.

"Of course I know what a death eater is you prat. What I don't get is why anybody would want to be one. Let alone why you would have stopped the death eater miniatures from killing me if you did want to be a death eater." I snapped. He narrowed his eyes at this.

"I wouldn't let them kill you. You're different." He replied irritated.

"I'm different from what exactly? My parents are muggles for merlin's sake," I cried out. "I'm exactly what death eaters hate. Why do you even talk to me? Is this some sort of plot to hurt me?" I demanded wildly.

"Yes, you've got me. It's been my intent to hurt you this entire time. I set this whole thing up," He responded angrily with his stormy grey eyes flashing. "I don't want to be a death eater okay? I don't want to kill anyone let alone you." He snapped breathing heavily. All of this fighting was really starting to make my head hurt, but he just looked so vulnerable in that moment that I knew he wasn't lying.

"I've never told anyone that before." He said and put his head in his hands. I could have sworn he was about ready to cry. Good Godric my life was turning into those pathetic soap operas my mum watched obsessively.

"I stole a book from the library once." I blurted out. Regulus looked up at me like I was insane and burst out laughing. How hadn't Pomfrey heard us by now?

"I tell you I don't want to be a death eater, something everyone in my family is or believes in and you tell me you stole a library book," If he wasn't crying before he was now. "That is classic right there Katherine." It wasn't that funny. I mean I thought it was a pretty big deal, but I suppose turning on your family who worships dark magic ranks higher on the list then stealing a copy of Quidditch through the ages.

"Are we friends Regulus? Like real friends? Not ones who only talk in secret but ones that hang out in public?" I asked suddenly, and I had a right to know. There was no way I was going to be his secret, but Regulus' laughing stopped abruptly and his shoulders tensed up.

"I don't want you to get hurt Katherine," He said seriously. "If my family knew…" He gave a small shudder.

"I'm not afraid of that Regulus. I want us to be able to hang out, because I feel really at ease with you." I said earnestly. He smiled at this, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No one has ever said that to me before." He replied.

"Well, what do you say friends?" I held out my hand for him to shake very much like the first time I met him. However, this time he shook it.

"Friends." He said as he looked down at our hands and gave a crooked smile. His large hand covered my rather small one completely and I felt safe. That was something that I hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Now Ms. McEwen if you continue getting headaches I ask that you come see my immediately," Madam Pomfrey told me three days later. I was finally getting released from the hell hole in which the hospital wing resided. "I will also send the rest of your things up to your room." I looked at my schools books Remus had brought me, clothes, and the Lilacs that were still sitting on my bedside table. They really improved the smell of this joint.<p>

"Yes Ma'am and thank you." I replied impatiently. It was an early Sunday morning and I was starving for some real food. Remus had come to pick me up. Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at me.

"I am counting on you to watch out for her." She told Remus sternly.

"Of course, I will." He told her as he put his arm around me and smiled.

"Very good, and I will be seeing you tomorrow evening Mr. Lupin." She replied and his skin paled a bit. What was that about?

"Yes." Was all he said and he practically dragged me out the door.

"So, let's get down to the Great Hall. I for one am starving." He told me as we walked down the corridor. He wasn't getting off that easy.

"What did she mean she would see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Detention." He replied blankly and kept staring straight-ahead to the nearing Great Hall entrance.

"Looks like when I'm not around you have no one to keep you in line." I said teasingly and nudged him gently in the shoulder. He looked down and gave me a weak smile. That was strange? We sat down next to Lily (who had surprisingly come to visit me a few times while I was recovering,) and James.

"How are you feeling Katherine?" She asked kindly as James put an arm around her shoulders (they were now officially an item Lily informed me earlier that week during one of her visits.) I was impressed that he could eat with one hand considering the amount of food he usually consumed.

"All better," I told her smiling. "My head has finally stopped pounding and I'm now able to eat food that is edible and doesn't look like something Hagrid has to clean up from the hippogriffs." James snorted at this statement.

"You're right. The hospital wing food is nowhere near as good as this. It's, because Pomfrey makes it instead of the house-elves," He said while eating and food was coming out of his mouth. Lily teach your boy some manners. "Don't ask me why though." He added. Trust me I wasn't planning on it.

"Good Godric James do not talk while your mouth is full." Lily said sounding grossed out and handed him a napkin. He got a sheepish expression on his face, and thankfully used the napkin.

"Sorry Flower." He told her causing her to blush. Who would have thought this day would ever happen? Sirius plopped down next to me. I hadn't seen him sense he had stormed out of the hospital wing after I had first woke up.

"Good to see you McEwen." He told me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. That was surprising?

"You as well Black." I replied and started on my fourth piece of toast; which was my favorite food of all time. I could live off of it if I had too. I heard a rustling of wings as the owl post began to arrive. I only ever got letters from my parents, who found owl post delightfully interesting. That is why I was so surprised to see two letters drop in front of me. The first one was from my mum who had received a letter notifying her of my stint in the hospital wing and her desire to gravely injure my attackers. Oh my mum was sure a treat.

It was the next letter, or rather note was from Regulus.

_Katherine, _

_Would've asked in person, but my brother is watching me like a hawk. It's creepy really. I think he can now be added to my list of stalkers. It's quite a long list let me tell you. Also, approaching Gryffindor table doesn't seem like the smartest idea for someone in green and silver. Anyways, please graciously accept my invitation to be partners in defense tomorrow? I heard we have a new project. I don't have Quidditch practice tomorrow (it's a miracle really,) so maybe we can just start on my tutoring right after that? Write back._

_Regulus_

This letter made me laugh quite a bit. Remus looked at me curiously as did Sirius.

"Just my mum rambling on, you know how she is Remus." I told him. Luckily they both seemed to accept this answer. Taking advantage of Sirius stuffing his face with bacon I looked towards the Slytherin table. Regulus was their eating next to his cousin Narcissa Black. Narcissa wasn't all that terrible. Okay, well she could be a serious bitch and she was dating Lucius Malfoy who was a few years her senior, but there were worse Slytherins to deal with. Trust me.

Regulus must have felt my gaze, because he met my eyes after a few seconds. I held up the letter carefully, as to not attract attention, and nodded my head yes. He gave me a quick wink and a smile which I returned blushing just a little bit. I was surprised that this was my usual reaction when Regulus looked at me now days. Especially after the several nighttime visits he paid me while I was in the hospital wing. He was very interesting to talk to. Thankfully no one noticed our exchange. Except for Narcissa; who was now looking curiously between Regulus and me.

Damn.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	5. Almost Kisses and Ruined Friendships

_"Cause I just stood there in silence watched while my world blew away_

_And just like that my life is broken_

_I can barely breathe_

_And now I'm opened for suggestions_

_At the end of the day life's a lesson_

_My life's a lesson."_

_ -Suggestions (Orelia Has Orchestra) _

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon was a blur between flipping through pages of textbooks, ignoring the sickening I mean adorable displays of affection between James and Lily, and making fun of said sickening moments with surprisingly Sirius. Remus had entrusted me to Sirius' care while he went to lie down as he was feeling quite ill once again.<p>

Thankfully that evening brought an early departure of Lily and James as they had their "rounds" to take care of. I'm sure that would include the close inspection of a broom cupboard or two from the way they had been acting the last hour. The whole common room was so sorry to see them go as we were all enjoying the lovely view of James "discreetly" sucking on Lily's neck and hearing her squeal every couple minutes. Gag me.

"I'm happy for him and all, but that was something I refuse to ever witness again." Sirius said and he stuck a finger down his throat to get his point across as the portrait entrance closed shut behind the two.

"I hear you trust me," I told him as I finished the last line on my potions essay. "I can't really say I enjoy hearing Lily make sounds like that."

"Oh James stop that tickles, and people might see!" I said and gave a highly exaggerated version of Lily's laugh, but Sirius seemed to find this hilarious.

"Don't worry my flower; I plan to tickle you in private soon." Sirius said playing along and mocking James. It was my turn to laugh.

"Thank Merlin I didn't hear him say that. I don't think I would have been able to survive hearing that." I told him through my laughter. He was smiling but rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Oh please you should hear what he mumbles in his sleep about her." He told me seriously. "The moaning he does has scarred me for life."

"Oh dear Godric I feel for you." Then a recent memory came to my mind. "However, you haven't heard anything till you've heard Mary talk about all the ways she will please her Sirikins." I told him giggling, and it was true too. James wasn't the only one who had inappropriate dreams, and unfortunately talked in their sleep. Sirius' grey eyes went wide at this.

"Sirikins?" He asked in barely a whisper. I nodded my head and smiled gleefully. He covered his face in his hands.

"She terrifies me." He responded after he absorbed even more frightening facts of Mary. I laughed so hard I was practically crying, and Sirikins (as Mary would call him) just glared at me. Surprisingly after I had been laughing hysterically for a while Sirius cracked a smile and was soon laughing along with me.

"You know I really am sorry I didn't talk to you sooner McEwen." Sirius said seriously. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Your loss Black." I replied back nonchalantly. Sirius frowned slightly at my comment. Well, it's not like I was going to say it was my fault that he hadn't talked to me. I mean sure I could have been a little more social towards my fellow peers, but in all reality he wouldn't have even started talking to me if it wasn't for his Regulus obsession.

"You know what McEwen it really is," He told me. This was getting awkward. "That's why I think we should starting talking more. How about we are partners tomorrow for that new Defense project I just heard about?" He said smiling at me hopefully. Hadn't I just been asked the almost exact same thing by Regulus. For Sirius hating Regulus as much as he did he sure was a lot like him.

"I would, but someone already asked me to work on it." Sirius looked confused at my reply. Well, it was better than the reaction I knew he would give me when he found out who exactly I'd be working with.

"Remus already agreed to be partners with Peter." Sirius said. That stung, I mean did he really think Remus was the only one willing to be partners with little old me?

"Remus didn't ask me you prat. Regulus did, him and I are friends." I snapped at him hoping to put him in his place, and by the look on his face I had.

"Excuse me? You went from tutoring him to being his new best friend in the matter of two weeks McEwen?" Sirius asked me viciously. Fuck you seriously Sirius besides enough was enough already. I stood up suddenly and grabbed Sirius' arm.

"What the bloody hell are you doing McEwen?" He asked angrily. Too damn bad Black you don't get to ask the questions now.

"Shut up and let's go now." I said and dragged him up towards his dorm. Thankfully it was empty. I slammed the door shut and let my frustration out.

"Spit it out Black why do you think your brother is so evil and that he spends his free time torturing puppies?" I demanded. He looked taken aback and for a second I thought he wouldn't answer me.

"You want to know the truth?" Sirius asked angrily. I nodded my head in response.

"My whole family hates me, because I don't believe in blood superiority. Every summer when I would go back I would face curse after curse being thrown my way," His eyes were flashing at this point. "They tortured me every day. Even if it wasn't with magic it was with their words. Do you know what it is like for your family to despise you?" He asked looking a bit crazy and at that moment I felt for him. I had no idea what he had been through, but I couldn't see Regulus torturing anybody.

"Regulus cursed you?" I asked quietly. His face formed a sneer at that point.

"Oh no your precious Regulus didn't raise his wand that's the problem. His own brother who had been there for him through everything and he didn't even try to stop them. That and combined with who his friends are I know he's evil." Sirius said glaring down at me. He wasn't as tall as Regulus but he still easily towered over me by at least eight inches.

"I had no idea," I replied solemnly as I took in the bitterness that was etched in his face. "I'm not excusing what he did, because it's not right, but did you ever think your brother was terrified of them as well." I said. He scoffed at this and turned his head away from me.

"I can't believe you're defending him." Sirius growled.

"I'm not trying too, but I know that your brother doesn't want the life of a death eater." I told him earnestly and put my hand on his shoulder gently. His eyes met mine.

"I don't trust him and I never will again." He whispered his eyes never leaving mine.

"He's my friend Sirius and I would like to think you are now as well. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did though." Sirius was looking at me intensely and all of the sudden I realized how close we were standing towards each other. I needed to get out of their now.

"He's got you exactly where he wants you, I don't see how you can't realize he's using you. But as your _friend_ I will do my best to protect you." Sirius replied and pulled me into a hug. Shit, I really needed to get out of there. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"Look I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow for classes." I told him and without waiting for a response I left his dormitory and sprinted towards mine.

* * *

><p>The next day I went through in a state of confusion and tiredness. Remus was looking as awful as I felt I noticed as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for a quick lunch before Defense started.<p>

"How are you feeling Remus?" I asked curiously. He gave me a weak smile in response and continued playing with his food. The other three boys exchanged looks. What the hell was going on here?

"So Katherine how have your classes been?" James asked awkwardly.

"You're in all of my classes and sit right behind me why don't you tell me?" I shot back. He gave a small forced laugh and glanced at Sirius who was giving him a look that implied he was a complete idiot. Peter just looked confused as usual. Fuck this. I continued to eat my sandwich and by the time I was finished no one still had said anything.

"Well, I'm going to class see you all there. Remus I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey for a potion before you leave to see your mum." I told them and grabbed my bag. He avoided eye contact and just simply nodded his head. Whatever. I bolted out of there. Why were they all acting bloody weird? Remus looked awful. I was lost in thought until someone called out my name on the staircase halfway up to the third floor.

"McEwen hello I'm talking to you," Someone snapped. I turned around and look right into the cold blue eyes of Narcissa Black. Holy shit why did she look so mad? "I've been following you for the past two staircases calling out your name and you just ignored me what the hell?" She demanded glowering down at me. Being tall must run in the Black family or something. Or maybe I was just incredibly short? Huh, who knows.

"Sorry I was just kind of lost in my own thoughts." I told her awkwardly. What exactly did she want again?

"I wanted to talk to you about your little friendship with my cousin," She told me sounding irritated. It was like she read my mind that was a more then slightly disturbing thought. I eyed her carefully and tightened the grip I had on my wand. "It is too dangerous for you and for him to associate with each other." She told me in a low tone.

"How is it dangerous for him?" I asked hating that I sounded so stupid.

"You obviously don't realize how strong my families feelings are about people of your, how should I say this, nature." She said haughtily. My eyes narrowed at her. "His family, and his friends' well you saw what they did to you. Can you imagine what they would do to a blood traitor?" She continued.

"What goes on between Regulus and I is absolutely none of your business. Back off Narcissa." I snapped getting right in her face. She eyes me carefully, but a smirked graced her lips that were so eerily similar to Sirius'.

"It is my business when you could be the reason why my cousin dies." She snapped back.

"What's going on here?" A voice called out a few steps below our little chat. It was Regulus and he looked pissed. "What are you doing Narcissa?" He demanded. Narcissa tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and glared at her cousin.

"I'm explaining to your _friend _how she's going to get herself killed or worse get you killed." She replied hotly. Regulus narrowed his grey eyes at her and stepped in between us. Probably a good idea; I couldn't take much more of that blonde bitch before I snapped.

"You think I don't realize this is dangerous?" He growled at her.

"No I really don't think you do. Do you realize the consequences this will have for you?" Narcissa asked heatedly. This was like watching one of those muggle tennis matches my grandpa is obsessed with. They were shooting answers back and forth to each other, and I was really starting to feel nervous.

"I know exactly what I'm doing Narcissa. Mind your own business, and don't you dare go running to Bellatrix or Lucius about this either." He snapped. Regulus grabbed my hand and began pulling me up the stairs leaving Narcissa to stomp off to wherever it was she came from. My guess was the pits of hell. When we finally reached the defense classroom it was empty and I was trying to catch my breath.

"Don't listen to what she says." Regulus told me as he sat down at a desk in the back of the classroom. I took the seat next to him.

"Would your family really hate you that much for being around me?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes." He said avoiding my eyes. I knew that his family believed in blood supremacy but to threaten death for Regulus for associating with me was beyond crazy. I don't even want to know what his friends are going to do when they see him sitting next to me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He looked at me carefully for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't want that life and as much as I hate to say this it's probably best I do what Sirius did and start making my own decisions," He told me and people began to start filling in the classroom. "I'll take care of it, but just promise me you won't go wandering around on your own?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head.

James and Sirius walked into the classroom with Lily, and Peter. I wasn't surprised to see Remus wasn't there. He probably went to the hospital wing I hoped. I didn't like how ill he was looking the past couple days.

When James saw me he started whispering furiously to Sirius who sneered in the direction of his brother. Lily gave me a small smile; which also didn't surprise me. She knew there was good in everybody and she always tried to find it (hell she even gave Snape a chance.) Thankfully, none of them said anything though. I couldn't handle another confrontation today. Professor Kapla, the old ex-magical law enforcement officer, and temporary professor for this year walked in.

"Today class we will beginning our project that will be due the day before you leave for the Holidays." It was November 1st today so we had plenty of time. That still didn't stop the class from giving a collective groan. What a bunch of whiners. "The person you are sitting with will be your partner." Regulus nudged me gently with his arm and I smiled, despite the death glares I was receiving from the Slytherins. Rosier especially.

"Your assignment will be to research as many spells as possible. Your partner and you will duel another pair in front of the class. Your grade will be on your technique, teamwork, and the outcome," He said eyeing everyone carefully. "These are dark times and you all need to be prepared for what lays ahead for you out there." He finished gravely. Could he be anymore morbid? Everyone's eyes were on him. The only difference was the cruel smirks that graced the features of certain students.

"Sir?" Lily Evans raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Evans." He asked sounding bored. Not that I could blame him; she did ask a lot of questions.

"I think it would be a good idea if you would go over the fact that curses that are used to torture and kill are not permitted." She told him pointedly staring at the future death eaters of Britain.

"That should go without saying, but yes none of those curses will be permitted. If anyone is idiotic enough to perform them, you will be expelled immediately," He said firmly. "I won't tell you who you and your partner will be dueling until the day of in order to keep you on your toes. Now you have the rest of today to begin discussing the approach you would like to use with your partner." Kapla stated looking at all of us. With that the room broke out in chatter.

"This shouldn't be too bad at all." Regulus said looking down at me.

"Why is that?" I asked flustered I was distracted by his eyes. Damn they were nice. Oh god I sound like some fan girl. A smirk formed on his lips. Hopefully it wasn't because of the red I'm sure was coloring my cheeks right about now.

"Well, you're quite the talented duelist," Well, he was right there. "I'm pretty sure if those dumbarses over there would have used their wands instead of their hands you would have destroyed them." He said gesturing towards Mulciber and Rosier who were partnered together, and Lestrange who was partnered with Narcissa. Apparently, according to the school board, they couldn't expel those three inbreeds because I had also "attacked" them. Yeah it's called self-defense you moron governors. Although, it was quite obvious that they got off so easy, because Rosier's father was on the school board.

"I would love to get another chance to duel them again." I said thoughtfully while twirling my wand in between my fingers.

"They'd have to get through me to touch you again." Regulus mumbled underneath his breath. At least I think that's what he said.

"What did you just say?" I asked questioningly.

"Don't worry about it; we have to start planning this out." He told me and pulled out his parchment and quill. The rest of the hour went by fast between laughing at some of the ridiculous spells Regulus wanted to use and trying to ignore the way my heart pounded in my chest whenever he looked at me or his arm brushed mine. I hadn't even really noticed the way Sirius' eyes were constantly on his brother and I or the manic expression Rosier wore.

"Alright Class, time to pack up your items. I would like an outline of the tactic you are planning on using on my desk tomorrow." Professor Kapla told us his seriously. I gathered up my things, and followed Regulus out the door into the corridor with most of the class trailing behind us minus the Marauders; who had sprinted out in record time.

"Do you want to just head up to the transfiguration room now?" I asked him looking up at him.

"Yeah sure, but I know a short-cut." He told me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked daringly. Regulus seemed surprised at my response and smiled that smile that was so real and bright. I seriously loved that smile.

"What the hell are you doing with her Black?" Demanded an infuriated Evan Rosier.

"That would be none of your business." He snapped back. Rosier seemed taken aback at this.

"Two blood-traitors your parents have raised now they must be so proud." Evan shot back with an evil smile twisting his classic pureblood looks. Regulus looked livid but before he could even raise his wand I thought of my favorite spell of the moment and flicked my wand.

"I'd be more concerned with your appearance at the moment then Regulus' family matters Evan." I told him giving him a sarcastic smile. Regulus along with many of surrounding students (including a few other Slytherins) were laughing at his now bright hot pink hair color.

"Pink doesn't really suit you." Regulus said looking the brown haired boy up and down. He grabbed my hand and led me down the end of the corridor, ignoring the frustrated scream of Rosier, and towards a portrait of two unicorns which he opened.

"I never knew this was here!" I said sounding astonished. Regulus was still laughing at Rosier's hair.

"That was bloody brilliant Katherine!" He told me happily. I was too busy taking in how happy he looked at that moment that I missed the next step and fell; luckily Regulus caught me before I could smash my face on the ground.

"Thanks." I told him embarrassed at how clumsy I could be. He was smiling, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes met mine. I noticed how close we were his arms still around me to keep me steady. I could feel his breath on me and smell the scent of his cologne. It smelled just how it does before it rains out; one of my favorite smells. He pulled me closer and started leaning in and I did too. I couldn't believe how I was falling for someone so fast. I took in his dimple and his long eyelashes. He looked so handsome.

"You're beautiful Katherine." He whispered gently.

Just before his lips met mine we heard quiet whispers enter ahead of us at what must be another entrance. We both jumped back, and I looked at Regulus blushing but at the same time I motioned for him to be quiet. His facial expression looked like a mixture of disappointment and confusion.

"I have to tell her Prongs." A voice whispered furiously. Wait Prongs, as in one of the marauders stupid nicknames? That low voice I recognized as Remus'. I thought he was in the hospital wing, he missed class and everything. Remus never misses class.

"Are you sure you can trust her Moony? Look at who McEwen is hanging out with now." Prongs finished. That was James' voice.

"She's been asking so many questions and I just feel guilty for not telling her!" Remus continued. Regulus looked at me curiously and I didn't know what to do. What did he need to tell me?

"McEwen won't be afraid of you Remus just, because of your furry little problem." I would recognize that squeaky voice anywhere. It was Peter.

"She'll be pissed at you for keeping it from her. She won't be disgusted with you, because you're a werewolf." That was Sirius. What did he just say? Remus is a werewolf no fucking way. Remus Lupin was the sweetest and most kind person I knew. Regulus seemed to be piecing something together as his brows were furrowed together.

"She'll hate me." A distraught sounding Remus said. I felt dizzy and angry and pretty much every emotion you feel when you find out your best friends has been lying to you for practically seven years and is a werewolf. I made a decision at that point to confront them. Regulus looked at a loss for words, but he tried to grab my arm to stop me from walking up the stairs. I slipped out of his grasp and I must say if it wasn't for the situation I was in the marauder's reactions would have been priceless.

"How could you bloody not tell me that?" I demanded at a Remus who looked definitely worse for the ware. He opened his mouth to speak, and I felt a hand gently enclose around mine. I knew it was Regulus. That promptly shut that no good lying ex-best friend's mouth for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Kay, I didn't know how too. I didn't want you to hate me." He was pleading at this point.

"I could never hate you for something you can't control," I snapped back, and for just one second his chocolate brown eyes looked hopeful. "But I can hate you for lying to me. You were my best friend Remus, my only friend. Our whole friendship was a lie." I yelled at him. Regulus squeezed my hand.

"Calm down McEwen, can't you tell the guy's miserable?" Potter snapped at me.

"Her best friend was lying to her about something this big and you tell her to calm down? You're even more idiotic then I originally thought Potter." Regulus said defending me.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Snapped Sirius who began to raise his wand. Oh for fuck's sake.

"He's being a better friend to me then Lupin ever was." _Moony _looked like I had slapped him. It all began to make sense. The nickname, how he had to go home to visit his deathly ill mother every month, and how his boggart was a full moon.

"Not only did you lie to me about you being a werewolf for merlin's sake, but about your mother being ill." I felt ridiculous and like a fool, because I had made cookies and pies over the summer holidays every year for Remus' mum thinking how sweets might make her feel better. I sent her cards. Godric I couldn't believe how oblivious and stupid I had been.

"You disgust me don't ever talk to me again!" I yelled at him and ran past the four of them. I could hear Regulus' footsteps behind me and felt him wrap me in a hug when I burst into tears outside of McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So what did everyone think? Please leave a review!<p> 


	6. Learning to Fly

_"He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentlemen_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

_When you were young."_

_ -When you were young (The Killers)_

* * *

><p>It was November 3rd. typically the tradition was for Remus to meet me at the bottom of the girls staircase, hand me a neatly wrapped present, and then take me down to the kitchens for a breakfast he always had the house elves make me. Chocolate chipped waffles and toast. Typically on this day at this very moment I'd be running down the stairs beyond excited for the day. Yes, today was my birthday. But none of the things I would typically do where going to happen anymore. Want to know why? I just found out my best friend was a werewolf and more importantly that he had lied to me. I was never getting out of this bed again.<p>

The hangings were shut tight around my bed and I was just staring at the ceiling above my bed waiting for idiot 1 and 2 to vacate the dormitory. I hadn't spoken to Remus or any of the marauders once sense I had overheard their conversation. Despite the numerous attempts for them to get Mary or Marlene, and even Lily at one point to get me to go down and speak to them I hadn't. Despite the letters Remus had been sending me telling me he was sorry and how he had never meant to ruin our friendship and just wanted to protect me. Bullshit.

I had finally wrapped my head around the idea that Remus Lupin was indeed a fact a werewolf and that didn't bother me. It just left me with millions of questions. How did it happen? How old was he when he was bit? Most importantly why hadn't he told me? When you go through the majority of your life with only one friend you lean on them for a lot of things. You tell them everything, you do everything you can for them and to help them. When Remus told me his mum was sick and that's why he had to miss so many days of class I felt awful. I did everything I could to support him, and to find out it was all a lie? I couldn't believe my best friend in the entire world had lied to me. That's what hurt, and that's exactly what led me to run away after I found out. That's exactly why I spent a good hour crying in Regulus Black's arms instead of tutoring him like I was supposed to have been doing.

"Do you think we should wake her?" I heard Marlene ask quietly. Don't even bother; I put a charm on my curtains so they wouldn't open them unless I wanted them too.

"I don't know. She hasn't left the dorm for days and I feel terrible. She and Remus were inseparable. I can't imagine what might have happened." Mary whispered back. I could tell they were trying not to wake me, and I realized maybe they weren't so bad. That maybe I had just judged them so harshly and vice versa.

"Well, he's miserable as well. I heard him telling James that today is her birthday you know." Marlene whispered back. Well, it was nice to know he remembered.

"Katherine?" Mary called out. I held my breath hoping they wouldn't realize I was awake.

"Enough is enough already." A voice I recognized as Lily snapped as the door to the dormitory banged open. Good thing I thought to put that charm on my curtains. "Mary and Marlene would you excuse us I would like to have a few words with McEwen?" She added sweetly.

"Of course Lily." Marlene whispered.

"If you manage to get through to her will you tell her we wish her a happy birthday?" Mary asked quietly. That was beyond surprising. None of my roommates had wished me a happy birthday sense first year. Lily must have nodded her head to answer her, because I didn't hear anything besides the door shut.

"Katherine you will be getting out of this bed right now. I know for a fact today is your birthday and you will not spend it sulking in here. I do not give a shit what happened between you and Remus." She yelled trying to wrench my curtains apart. When Lily Evans' swears you know she's pissed. "Dammit McEwen I didn't want to have to do." With a swishing noise my curtains opened.

"What the fuck?" I cried out. Lily gave me a smirk.

"Did you forget whose best in our year at charms Katherine?" She asked conversationally as though we were talking about the weather. I groaned of course I had forgotten about that.

"Go away Evans I don't want to talk about it." I snapped pulling the sheets higher up on me.

"Oh no, I did risk being late for breakfast just to come up here and listen to you whine. Get up now." She barked her green eyes flashing.

"No." I retorted. With a lazy flick of her wand I was covered in ice cold water.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I demanded jumping out of my bed shivering.

"You have 10 minutes to shower. I'll do your hair and makeup. Now get a move on it." She said sternly. God no wonder she was head girl. She could be a right bitch if she wanted to be.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just keep your bloody wand away from me." I mumbled grumpily. She gave me a satisfied smile her red hair gleaming.

I have to admit the hot water felt amazing. I had skipped showering, eating, lessons, and pretty much everything yesterday. Besides today was my birthday. At least my parents would still be sending me a card right? Who cares if I can't spend it with Remus right? Wrong, I missed my best friend. I shut the water off, dried myself quickly, and got dressed. I really didn't need that redheaded psychopath coming near me with cold water again.

As soon as I was out of the bathroom Lily went right to work. My hair and face were surrounded by hot air as she worked quickly to get me ready with her wand.

"There we go all finished." She said proudly. I looked into the mirror and was in shock. Lily was a miracle worker. The dark shadows beneath my eyes were gone, and my eye color really popped with the eyeliner she used. My hair was in soft curls and it looked wonderful.

"Thank you Lily really." I said earnestly. She really didn't have to all of this for me.

"You're welcome. Now let's go." I froze as she handed me my book bag. How was I supposed to face Remus?

"Don't worry I took care of Remus he won't bother you today." She told me softly. Okay, I can do this. Besides I really needed to apologize to Regulus for blubbering all over him the other day. I was beyond embarrassed about that. Especially, sense we almost kissed. Thinking about that down to the Great Hall made my stomach flip flop. Lily had me sit with her, Marlene, and Mary. I avoided looking at the center of the table where I knew the marauders were sitting. I could practically feel Remus' gaze drilling into my head.

"Hello, Katherine." Mary said cheerfully. I was surprised at how friendly she was being towards me.

"Happy birthday." Marlene said giving me a small smile. This was turning out to be a very awkward morning.

"Thank you." I replied nervously. I had never been great with conversation and this was new territory to me. I noticed Lily gazing wishfully down to where James was sitting and I felt awful all the sudden.

"Lily, I don't mean to keep you from sitting with your boyfriend. You can go down there don't worry about me." I said while playing nervously with a strand of my hair. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, he understands. Besides," She added. "One can only take so much of him at a time." She said jokingly. We all laughed. I began to pile my plate with fruit and of course toast. I was really craving chocolate chip birthday waffles though. A swish overhead alerted me to the owl post coming on. Anxiously I moved my plate out of the way when Melody (the owl I bought my parents so we could keep in touch) flew towards me. More like dive bombed me. She hooted at me as I took a neatly wrapped small package from her and gave her some toast to nibble on before she took off again. What surprised me were the two other owls that dropped packages in front of me. I couldn't believe it.

I opened the package from my parents and a card fell out. With a simple happy eighteenth birthday and love from mum and dad. I began to choke up when I saw the diamond earrings they had got me. They were incredible, and very sparkly. Mary and Marlene gave appropriate OH's and ah's. Lily gave me a big smile.

"Are you going to open the other two packages?" She asked motioning with her hand to the other neatly wrapped packages. I quickly put the earrings in from my parents and brushed away the tears that had begun to form in my eyes. I missed them so much sometimes. Lily growing impatient picked up a square package and shoved it towards me.

"This is from James, and I." She said barely containing her excitement. Why did they get me a present? Lily and I couldn't stand the sight of each other two weeks ago, and James and I had only recently started speaking. Plus the whole him questioning whether Remus could trust me thing really pissed me off.

"You didn't have too…" I began, but she held up her hand to quiet me. I noticed James looking down the table at me as I unwrapped it. A beautiful leather bound journal fell out. How had they known I loved to write? Remus must have told them. "Thank you Lily this is wonderful!" I squealed and surprised myself when I leaned over the table in pulled her into a hug. She seemed surprised to but pleased that I liked it so much.

"You're welcome," She said happily. "Now hurry up and open your last gift. I just love watching people open presents!" She said enthusiastically. Lily Evans was sweet but also very strange. I shook my head with a small smile and reached for the last package.

"Oh my Godric." I said and my jaw hit the floor. The most stunning necklace I had ever seen slipped out of the package. Lily let out a low whistle.

"Who sent you that?" Mary asked leaning over the table to get a better look. It was a white gold chain with an intricate drawing of a lilac incased in an oval frame with a beautiful glass purple bead hanging from it. I turned it over to examine the back of the oval frame and my heart stopped. Engraved into it were three letters.

"_**RAB. "**_

It was from Regulus. I had told him that lilacs were my favorite flower, but how had he known it was my birthday today? More importantly why did he buy something that was obviously very expensive for me? My mind replayed our almost kiss and I practically swooned right on the spot. Quickly I scanned the Slytherin table to see if he was there, but unfortunately he wasn't.

"I have no idea." I whispered. I don't know why I felt the need to keep this information private, but this just felt so secretive and special. My cheeks were probably the color of Lily's hair right now. Quickly I put the necklace on and snapped the clasp shut. I gathered up the rest of my stuff and jumped up from my seat. "I'm going to class I'll see you all later. Thanks again for everything Lily!" She nodded her head suspiciously but didn't say anything.

As I walked quickly out of the Great Hall I sent a small glance towards the space were the Marauders were seated. Remus was playing with his food half-heartedly, Peter was stuffing his face, James was staring at Lily, and Sirius was watching me. I met his gaze for a quick second and then turned away making my way to the Potions room. I knew I shouldn't be walking by myself, considering what happened last time I did and I had promised Regulus I wouldn't, but class was starting soon so the potions corridor shouldn't be empty. I was right too, because I ended up following two Ravenclaws the entire way anyways.

Realizing once again as soon as I walked in there I had nowhere to sit; seeing as how I wasn't talking to Remus. I took a risk and sat down at the table Regulus usually occupied by himself. The rest of the class began to trickle in, including Regulus. He looked pleasantly surprised to see me sitting there as I fiddled with my new necklace. Running a hand through his dark hair he sat down.

"I was hoping you would show up for class." He said smiling.

"How could I miss class on my birthday?" I asked smiling sarcastically but pointedly looking down at the necklace that he had sent me. I looked up and met his eyes. They were alive and sparkling. Those fan girls had it wrong. If you could get lost in one of the Black brother's eyes it was definitely Regulus.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously smiling.

"No," His smile slipped off his face. "I love it." I told him sincerely. He was blushing, I never thought I'd see the day were Regulus Black blushed. Let alone, because of me. "However, you should not have spent so much on me! We have barely been friends for that long." I said sternly. He looked confused for a second but before he could say anything Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Today class I will have you take notes for the potion we will be staring tomorrow. It's very complex so I recommend that some of you," He looked pointedly at me. What an arsehole! Too bad that explosion I had caused only gave him a slight concussion. Though I suppose he had plenty of cushioning everywhere else to protect him. "Pay close attention." He finished sternly, and began to write on the board. Why did I decide to continue with this class? Suddenly, I felt Regulus shift towards me slightly. He was so close our knees were touching and if I were to shift my head to the right it would be resting on his shoulder. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest. His breathe tickled my ear as he leaned in towards me.

"Don't worry about the cost, it just means you'll have to get me something equally as amazing for my birthday. Lastly, we may not have been friends for long, but I feel closer to you than anyone else." I was blushing furiously at this point and all I could do was nod my head in response. Regulus was smiling widely when he turned his attention back to the board. Sweet Merlin I fancied Regulus Black bad. Needless to say I didn't hear a word of what Professor Slughorn said the rest of the class time. When chairs began scraping I was brought out of my daydreams.

"Hello, Katherine are you there?" Regulus was waving his hand in front of me trying to get my attention.

"What oh yeah. Sorry I must have dozed off." I said nervously playing with a piece of my long hair.

"I have a free period right now; do you need me to walk you to your next class?" He asked looking down at me.

"Oh no it's Herbology, and I wouldn't want you to walk all the way out there and then have to come back." I told him and began gathering up my things quickly. It was really fucking warm in this classroom; which was surprising see as how it was the dungeons.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you around." He grabbed a hold of my hand and slipped a piece of parchment into it quickly. He gave me a quick wink and was out the door. I waited till I was outside walking towards the greenhouses before opening it.

_That necklace looks gorgeous on you. Meet me in the library tonight at 7._

_RAB_

I was smiling the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Classes flew bye and were very boring. Herbology was easy as all we were doing was repotting plants and after that I had a free period. My last class of the day, Defense, was canceled. Wednesdays were the easy day of the week for me.<p>

I had avoided the marauders by taking a long walk around the lake and then hiding out in the girl's dormitory till dinner. I was surprised when Marlene asked me if I wanted to walk down with her. Mary had detention for being caught in a broom cupboard with some Ravenclaw sixth year. Not all that surprising.

"Did you ever figure out who sent you that necklace?" Marlene asked as we were both loading our plates with food. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her when Mary wasn't there babbling nonstop.

"No idea." I didn't feel like I should share with her just yet who had sent it to me. I had no idea what was going on with Regulus and I. For all I know he just wanted to be friends. I tried not to get my hopes up about him wanting more than that. "It's beautiful though." I said looking at it admiringly again.

"It seems like you have a secret admirer." She said giving me a little wink. Just then Marlene's boyfriend Benjy sat down next to us. He was a Ravenclaw seventh year.

"Who has a secret admirer?" He asked looking at his girlfriend curiously after giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed. I even had to admit that that was bloody adorable. They had been dating sense fourth year and the fact that Benjy still had that effect on her showed you how much they loved each other.

"Katherine does." She said smiling. Benjy looked at me like he was studying me for a few seconds. Typical Ravenclaw.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Benjy." He held out his hand which surprised me that he was being so polite.

"Katherine." I replied giving him a small smile. Marlene nodded her head approvingly. I began eating quickly. There wasn't that much time left before I had to meet Regulus in the library. I had been pondering it all day and I decided that he probably just wanted to work on the Defense assignment. It was probably a good idea to get a good head start on it.

"Hey girls and Benjy." Lily said brightly and sat down next to me. James was following closely behind along with the other three marauders in toll. The look on Remus' face made me lose my appetite. It's only been two days and I miss him so much. Maybe I should just talk to him. No, remember he lied too you! While I was having an argument in my mind I missed out on what Lily was saying.

"Do you want to join us Katherine?" Lily asked her green eyes shining brightly.

"Join you where? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I said awkwardly. She laughed and so did Marlene.

"Do you want to go shopping with us the next Hogsmeade trip?" Lily asked again. I can't understand how not that long ago I had despised Lily Evans. She had been nothing but kind to me the past couple days. It was surprising.

"Um, yeah sure I've never really been to the clothes shop at the village before so you girls will have to show me around." I told them doing my nervous laugh again. Godric I hated when I did that.

"What do you usually do there then?" Marlene asked curiously. This was getting awkward. I could see Remus physically tense up. I usually spent the day with him. Walking around and going to get butterbeer and filling up our chocolate stashes.

"Yeah what do you do there McEwen?" Sirius asked in a sarcastic tone. My blood began to boil. I needed to get out of there before I said something I would regret.

"I've got to go meet someone I'll see you later Marlene and Lily." I said in an apologetic tone.

"What no good bye for me, or how about one for Remus?" Sirius called after me. I began to feel a few tear drops fall.

"Shut up you mongrel." Lily snapped at Sirius as the doors of the great hall slammed shut behind me. I stood there for a few seconds to collect my thoughts when I heard the doors open again. I turned around expecting to see Lily and bright red hair was not what I saw. It was Remus. He stood their awkwardly and was running a hand through his sandy blonde hair before he spoke.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Sirius can sometimes be a dick to people he cares about without realizing it." He said nervously.

"Sirius Black does not care about anyone but himself." I snapped and I went to turn away, but I felt Remus' arm grab ahold of my wrist. I flinched out of surprise. He looked hurt at my reaction and quickly released his grip.

"I'm sorry I should have realized you wouldn't want someone or something like me to touch you. I'll just go." He turned to leave, with his shoulders slumped dejectedly. Did he really think I wasn't talking to him, because he was a werewolf?

"Remus that's not why I'm angry." I said softly. He froze before turning around to face me.

"Then why won't you speak to me?" He asked questioningly.

"Let's think about that for a second," I said sarcastically. "Maybe, because you lied to me."

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to lose you Katherine." He said earnestly.

"Well you should have instead of making me look like a complete fool in front of your friends," I said bitterly. "How could you tell them and not me?" His brown eyes were filled with regret and I knew he was truly sorry, but that still didn't take away the sting I felt from his lie.

"I didn't tell them. They figured it out all on their own." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"I've got to go Remus I'm going to be late." It was almost seven. He nodded his head sadly. "Maybe we can talk later?" I asked softly. His eyes flickered with hope and he quickly nodded his head. I turned to go and he called out my name one more time.

"Katherine, one last thing." He said quickly. He pulled a small frame out of his book bag and held it out to me. It was a picture of him and I over the summer holidays. We were down at the beach near my house and the picture form of him was picking me up and dropping me in the water. We were laughing and smiling. I felt my eyes start to water as I quickly put the picture in my own bag.

"We'll talk soon I promise." I told him honestly and gave him a quick hug. He didn't seem to want to let me go, but did anyways after a few seconds.

"Happy birthday." He whispered after me. I quickly walked towards the library my head consumed with thoughts of Remus. He was my best friend, and I guess I could understand how he wanted to protect me from himself. It still hurt that he lied, but sometimes you need to forgive and forget. Tomorrow him and I would sit down and have a long talk I promised myself.

When I got to the library Madam Pince gave me a nasty look. What was it with adults at this school holding grudges against students? You would think, by the way that she was looking at me, that I had set a pile of books on fire and danced around it.

I had no idea where Regulus was so I was wandering through the aisles aimlessly keeping an eye open for him. It was mostly empty, because everyone was at dinner. When I rounded a corner I felt someone grab a hold of me and pull me into one of the dark and deserted sections. I stamped hard on their foot and they let a muffle swear.

"Damn that hurt Katherine." It was Regulus. Nice job injure the guy you fancy.

"Oh my Godric I am so sorry. I thought you were Rosier or somebody." I was blushing and mumbling apologies. All he did was let out a quiet laugh.

"It's alright I should have known better." He told me as he sat down on the loveseat which was the only source of seats in the vicinity. I sat down next to him nervously.

"Still I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"You apologize too much."

"Sorry, it's…" I trailed off awkwardly. Why did I have to keep embarrassing myself here? He smirked.

"So did you want to start of the defense? Oh or your Ancient Runes? I know I completely screwed up our session on Monday, I'm a terrible tutor." I told him apologetically.

"I didn't ask you to meet me to work on homework." He said his grey eyes looking straight at me.

"Oh?" I asked curiously. Then what did he want. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest as he reached for my hand.

"Well, sense it is your birthday I wanted to show you something and I figured the safest place for us to meet would be the library." His voice was soft.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked. He avoided my gaze as he spoke.

"I may have overheard Sirius talking about it with Potter." My expression hardened at the mention of Sirius' name. I was still pissed off about his little remarks at dinner. Regulus must have noticed the sudden change. "Did Sirius do something to you?" He asked angrily.

"He tried to start a fight with me in the great hall over Remus." I told him quietly. Regulus didn't say anything for a few minutes, but still held onto my hand.

"I'll take care of Sirius." He said his grey eyes were hard. "As for Lupin I don't really know what to tell you to do about that." A sudden horrifying thought popped into my head, but Regulus wouldn't right?

"You won't tell anybody about what Remus is right?" I asked him situating myself so that I could get a better look at him.

"I don't really have too many friends right now," He said and that made me feel a bit guilty. I knew it was, because of me. "The only one in my house still talking to me is Narcissa. Even so I would never tell anyone something like that." He told me earnestly. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "Anyways enough about that come on I want to show you something." He pulled me up and dragged me out of the library. He still had a hold of my hand. I never thought I would ever be holding hands with someone like him, but truth be told nothing ever felt nicer.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Outside." He replied simply. The grounds were empty and it was surprisingly warm outside for the beginning of November. The sky was dark and the stars were shining.

"What are you doing over the holidays?" I asked wonderingly. He seemed taken aback by my question but needless to say responded as we headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

"I won't be going home. I'll probably end up staying here at the castle. What about you?" He asked curiously. We had never really talked about our families before so I knew he was probably curious.

"Well my mum and dad want me to come home, but I kind of want to stay at Hogwarts seeing as this is our last year." He nodded his head looking down at me. "I would miss seeing my little brother Russell though, but if I didn't have to put up with my older sister Ann that would be fine with me." I told him.

"You two don't get along?" He asked as our footsteps thumped softly on the dirt ground. We definitely were going to the Quidditch pitch.

"No, we've always kind of clashed in personality." I told him and it was true. "Ever sense we were little we couldn't go at least five minutes without arguing. It drove my parents crazy, and I knew it was kind of a relief for the family that I ended up going away for school. It was a lot less stressful without all the fighting." I finished.

"I'm sorry I know how that is." He said bitterly.

"Russell is amazing though. He's probably the funniest kid I've ever been around." I told him laughing. "You would like him."

"Hopefully I get to meet him someday." He said and I could tell he was being sincere. It made my heart swell. We came to an abrupt stop outside the broom shed. I did not like were this is going. Regulus gently let go of my hand and I ached for him to grab it again.

"Stay right here." He told me and walked in the shed. I looked around the grounds curiously. We were completely alone. This was like one of those murder movies my sister was always watching. I hoped Regulus didn't turn out to be some psycho and come out waving an axe or something. I jumped when I heard the shed door slam shut. Regulus did have something in his hands. Taking it in I almost would have preferred an axe.

"Oh no, no, no." I told him shaking my head. His eyes were lit up excitedly. "There is no way you're expecting me to go on that thing." I said pointedly looking down at the broom.

"Oh come on it'll be fun. Besides I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He told me excitedly. It was nice to see how happy he looked at that moment.

"I haven't been on a broom sense first year flying lessons and that resulted in me ending up in the hospital wing with a concussion." I said nervously. Regulus laughed.

"Yes, I remember that. You were the girl who wacked herself in the head with the front of her broomstick." If the situation wasn't so severely embarrassing I might find it sweet that he remembered it.

"It is not funny. I had a broomstick handle indented in my forehead." I said indignantly. This only made him laugh harder. "Fine see if I go on that bloody broomstick at all." That sobered him and he stopped laughing almost immediately and walked towards me.

"Please." He whispered in my ear. Yes.

"Fine." I told him rolling my eyes and trying to keep my cool. He grinned excitedly and quickly mounted the broom low to the ground so I could get on as well. I wasn't sure were to put my hands, but Regulus grabbed them and wrapped them tightly around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He said and before I could beg him to go slow we were off. I let out a small scream, and I could have sworn I heard Regulus laugh. The wind was whipping through my hair and we were going higher and higher very fast. The first few minutes I was terrified, but I knew at that very minute Regulus would not let anything happen to me. We began to slow down and eventually came to a complete stop about three hundred feet off the ground. It was like we were so close to the stars that we could touch them. I stuck my hand out as if to grab one and Regulus took a hold of it. He pointed directly at a star with our fingers entwined.

"That's my star." He said quietly and we traced the outline of the constellation Leo were the star Regulus was shining the brightest. I now had a whole new reason for this to be my favorite constellation.

"Beautiful." I whispered. Regulus turned his towards me.

"Yes you are." He whispered and gave me that smile that I loved so much. At that moment everything was simply right. My blue eyes met his grey eyes and I knew this person would never hurt me. That he would protect me, and be there for me. With us floating in the dark night sky my eyes fluttered shut and Regulus leaned in and pressed his lips softly against mine. I kissed him back and our lips worked together flawlessly. It was incredible, but more importantly all of these feelings just felt real. As romantic as this was though kissing on a broomstick was not the most comfortable idea. We pulled apart and his cheeks were slightly pink. I didn't even want to know how red my face was.

"That was…" I trailed off lost words and looked up at the sky.

"Something I've really been wanting to do." He said and I felt my face heat up and I couldn't stop a smile from overtaking my features.

"Me too." I said looking at him and he met my gaze.

"Katherine I want to be with you more than anything. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way about somebody, but you are everything I could ever want." He told me earnestly. "Will you be my…" I didn't even wait for him to finish.

"Yes, yes, yes." I said and threw my arms around him. Seeing as we were pretty high up that wasn't the best idea. Good thing Regulus had complete control and he kept us steady.

"I'm so happy right now." He said. "But I think it's probably best for your safety that we get back on the ground." I slapped his shoulder lightly and wrapped my arms around his waist again. We headed back down towards the ground, both happier than the other realized.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: So what did everyone think? I love this chapter so much and I hope you do too! Leave a review please and let me know your thoughts!"<p> 


	7. Heated Moments

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be."_

_ -Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) _

* * *

><p>"You're dating Regulus Black?" Lily Evans demanded the next morning at the Gryffindor table. I spit my orange juice out all over my plate. Well, there goes my perfectly good toast.<p>

"How the bloody hell did you find that out?" I said while trying to clean up the mess I just made with a napkin.

"Mary said that Sirius was beyond livid in the common room this morning. He was throwing things and going on about how he can't believe Katherine would turn into a backstabbing whore and date Slytherin scum such as his brother." She finished almost out of breathe from talking so fast. Who would have known Lily Evans liked to gossip so much?

"How did Sirius find out?" Lily looked at me like I was stupid. Of course Sirius knew. He was a marauder and they somehow found out everything. It was like they had Hogwarts muggle bugged or something. "Never mind." I said.

"So are you?" She asked excitedly. Sure, Lily and I had been getting along lately now, but I wasn't sure if I wanted the whole school to know about Regulus and me.

"You think there would be more important stuff to talk about, like I don't know the war going on. " I told Lily exasperatedly. She had the sense to drop the subject after that for a few minutes as she ate silently and I read my new book.

"Just one last thing." She said nervously chewing on her lip. I rolled my eyes and snapped my book shut.

"What is it Evans?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Be careful. I know what it's like to be attached to someone that has different views then I about serious matters like the war, and I don't want you to get hurt." Keep calm Katherine. She just doesn't want to see you hurt. Her concern was nice and I did appreciate it that she was looking out for me. I just simply nodded my head. Regulus had specifically told me he didn't want the life of a pureblood fanatic and I highly doubted he would have asked me to be his girlfriend if he was indeed really prejudiced. Let alone snog me on that broomstick, and then in the great hall, and then outside the portrait of the fat lady. I blushed just recalling those memories from last night. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and was pleasantly surprised to see the real Regulus standing there smiling nervously. It wasn't every day you saw a Slytherin approach the Gryffindor table. People were staring; damn even Dumbledore was eyeing us curiously.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked standing up and quickly began packing up my bag. He greeted me with a small kiss on the forehead. Lily was watching us intensely.

"Just wanted to walk you to class, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I leaned in closely and whispered in his ear. "Everybody is watching us." He discreetly looked around the great hall at the questioning looks we were receiving from students. I guess I could understand that, but it still made me uncomfortable. Many people didn't know who I was and a lot of them believed Regulus to be involved with many of the issues that caused tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Just ignore them. I had to deal with far worse today from the rest of the Slytherins. " He said with his eyes narrowed at his house's table. I was on the receiving end of many death glares from that direction. Trust me it's not a fun sight to see people who are probably going to be trying to kill me after we graduate, glaring at you like that. I shivered slightly.

"What did they do to you?" I asked my voice hard. I really didn't want them to be causing problems for him, because of me. I couldn't wait until this got back to his family. Not. I remember Bellatrix Black, now Bellatrix Lestrange, from a few years ago. She was, ah how can I describe her? Crazy bitch seemed to sum it up nicely. She would be over the moon about this relationship.

"Nothing I can't handle." He looked down at the table where Lily was still silently eating. I wondered where James was.

"You know Lily right?" I asked and he nodded his head in her direction. He looked a bit apprehensive and I wasn't sure why. Lily gave him a slight smile, thankfully Mary and Marlene sat down next to her.

"Let's go." I said and dragged him out of there before we could be subjected to the scrutiny of Mary. She was the leader of Sirius' little fan club, and had talked about the pain Sirius must feel for being related to someone like Regulus frequently in the dorm. I can only imagine what she was saying to Marlene right now. When we were in the privacy of the empty corridor I finally got the courage to speak up about something.

"I don't want your housemates to be cruel to you, because of me. If you regret last night I would understand." I said avoiding his gaze and looking down at my shoes. His hand gently lifted my chin to look up at him.

"Last night was the best night of my life." He replied softly his grey eyes swimming with emotion and my heart all but melted.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a shaky voice. Trust me if Regulus Black was looking at you like that your voice wouldn't be steady either.

"Absolutely." He began playing with the lilac necklace he had gotten me yesterday for my birthday.

"Good because it was the best night of my life as well." Then I did something I had never done before. I initiated a kiss with a guy. The nerves I had before disappeared at the touch of his lips. He pulled me closer to him and began to really kiss me. His hands wound up in my hair and mine were around his neck and our tongues danced together. I don't know how long we were just standing their kissing, touching, and feeling each other when a cold voice interrupted us. We sprang apart, but Regulus kept a firm arm around my waist when he saw who it was.

"I knew there was a reason you would date someone like her. She's probably already let you up her skirt hasn't she?" Evan Rosier jeered, while Mulciber laughed like a complete fucking moron in the background. He really needed to brush his teeth. They were all yellow and nasty. More importantly this was the closest I had been to them sense are last meeting. Back to the point.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked angrily and reached for my wand. Regulus put a hand on mine to stop me. What was that about?

"I'm the person who will kill you eventually, and if I don't people I know very well will." He sneered. "Regulus knows them well too. In fact just over a month ago he would have been among one of those people. Isn't that right Regulus?" He finished grinning manically at Regulus. I attempted to grab a hold of my wand again, but I realized why Regulus had stopped me in the first place.

"Mr. Rosier I would like to speak with you in my office now." It was Headmaster Dumbledore. I had never really talked to the man before, but I have to say I would be very intimated if I were Rosier; even if my father was one of the schools' Governors. Dumbledore's blue eyes were cold and filled with anger. To put it in simple terms Dumbledore was pissed. Mulciber sniggered at Rosier's situation.

"You can join him Mr. Mulciber." Dumbledore added and pointed his finger in the direction of his office. Godric this was entertaining. If it wasn't for the fact that, you know, that I was just sentenced to death by a lunatic I would be laughing hysterically right not at the look on those two imbeciles faces as Dumbledore followed closely behind them.

"Mr. Black and Ms. McEwen I suggest you two be on your way to class." We nodded our heads and began walking in the direction of the dungeons. When they were out of site Regulus turned to me quickly.

"Don't listen to what Rosier says I won't let anyone hurt you." He said seriously. I didn't care about that.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." I told him as we continued walking towards Slughorn's classroom.

"Don't be." He replied simply. I decided to let it go. For now that is.

* * *

><p>I sat later that night in the common room finishing up some ancient runes and correcting Regulus' homework while he was at Quidditch practice. It felt really easy just being with him. We weren't really sure about what to do with seating arrangements during meals if we wanted to sit by each other due to the not so pleasant feelings certain people where having towards our relationship (mainly Sirius and the whole of Slytherin house.) We ended up grabbing something quickly and going around the lake which was peaceful. He told me a little bit more about his family, and I can't say I was all that disappointed about never getting to meet them. I wasn't sure if his parents knew about me yet or not.<p>

"Are you busy right now Katherine?" Someone asked interrupting my thoughts and I looked up to see Remus standing their awkwardly. I bit my lip nervously, and gathered up my papers.

"No." I replied

"Well, can we talk now?" He said gesturing up towards his dorm. I sighed and nodded my head. We walked in a stiff silence up the stairs and he opened the door for me. When we were both safely inside I turned towards him and threw my arms around him. He seemed surprised but held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Katherine." He replied. He was my best friend and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

"Just promise me you won't ever lie to me again?" I asked him as I pulled away from him. He nodded his head vigorously.

"I swear I won't." He told me his brown eyes filled with sincerity.

"Good because I don't like not being able to speak to my best friend. Even if it's only been two days." I said.

"You don't know what a relief it is for me to know that you don't hate me." He said. "I've rejected so many times I couldn't handle it if…" He trailed off. I shook my head.

"Don't ever think I would reject for something you can't help." I told him sternly. "I just wanted to ask you something about it if that's alright?" I was playing with my lilac necklace nervously.

"Anything."

"How did it happen?" He closed eyes as if just by recalling the memory he could still feel the pain. I gently touched his arm and looked up at him.

"I was four and my father had got into some type of disagreement with someone named Fenrir Greyback." I gasped loudly, because I knew that name. Everyone did he was all over the papers for being suspected in the attacks of a few children and either killing them or turning them into werewolves. Remus didn't continue with his story and I didn't want to push him. For the second time that night I found myself hugging him. I didn't know what else to do. Remus Lupin was a kind, gentle, smart human being and probably one of the bravest persons I had ever known.

"I don't think my brother would be too pleased with this do you?" A cold voice said. Remus and I sprang apart and saw Sirius who was standing in the entryway of the dorm. I rolled my eyes. Remus stiffened at the mention of Regulus though. I hadn't gotten around to talking about that with him yet. Oops.

"Piss off Black." I snapped. He narrowed his eyes.

"So tell me McEwen what's so great about my brother that you would choose him? Please enlighten me." Sirius sneered. Godric I just wanted to slap that look right off his face.

"Sirius please don't do this." Remus said in a warning tone.

"Oh come off it Remus it's not like you're okay with her dating him either." Sirius retorted.

"It's fine Remus." I told him.

"No it's really not McEwen." Sirius said his grey eyes narrowed. "My so called family will make you regret ever getting involved with someone like him." I snorted at this.

"You sound just like Narcissa." I told him. That probably wasn't the best thing to say, but I didn't care he was just too absurd to deal with rationally at this point.

"Don't compare me to her." He snapped and he stepped towards me. He probably thought I was going to shrink back, but I wasn't budging. Remus seemed at a loss about what to do.

"Are you sure wonderful Reggie is willing to walk away from everything he's always dreamed of for someone like you? Someone, who only a month ago he would have despised." He asked disgust dripping in his voice. That's when I snapped. Well, actually that's the moment I slapped Sirius Black across the face and stormed out of the boy's dormitory leaving two very shocked boys in my wake.

My dorm was empty when I stormed in there; which was probably a good thing.

"I hate fucking Black so much!" I yelled and wrenched open my curtains to go scream in my pillow.

"I hope you're not talking about me?" A voice asked. What the fuck was it with people showing up in my dorm?

"Regulus how the bloody hell did you get up here?" I asked clutching my chest. He nodded his head towards an open window and I noticed the broom sitting next to my bed. "You flew up here?" I demanded. He laughed.

"Yes, I wanted to see you." He reached out for my hand and pulled me down onto my bed. He was still in his Quidditch robes, but it didn't bother me at all. "Now tell me what my brother did." He said sternly. It was hard to be so angry when in the company of someone who made my heart speed up like this.

"I was talking to Remus about you know what happened," I stopped talking trying to sum up the courage of what to say next without sounding pathetic. Regulus nodded his head to indicate to keep going. "He basically implied that he didn't think I was worth enough for you to leave everything behind and then I kind of slapped him." I mumbled. Regulus' eyes that usually held such kindness when looking at me were filled with anger.

"I'm going to kill him." Regulus growled. Oh no, this was not good. Regulus made to get up but I knew that nothing good would come of this. One he was in Gryffindor territory and two he couldn't just bloody well storm up to the boy's dorms and murder his brother. I did the only thing I thought of at that moment. I pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him and pressed my mouth to his. I was still in my Hogwarts uniform skirt so it seemed kind of slutty, but I needed to distract him.

He responded almost immediately and began running his hands up and down my sides. In a matter of a few seconds the snogging was getting pretty heavy and I pressed my body into his. He let out a low moan that sounded so good. Soon he flipped me over and had me pinned underneath him. We were both panting heavily. I hadn't met for it to get this far, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't control myself around him.

"Katherine." He said in a husky voice as I kissed his neck. "I know what you're trying to do and trust me there is no place I'd rather be right now but," Like I've always said there is _always_ a 'but.' I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "Merlin Katherine you're making this so hard to stop." He moaned. Clearly that wasn't the only thing that was hard as evidence was being pushed up against me.

"Then don't go." I whispered in his ear. I could feel him shiver.

"I have to handle this. I can't just let someone talk to you like that." He whispered in my ear and I groaned not out of pleasure as he sat up and untangled our legs. Although I was pleased to see he did so reluctantly. "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to our tutoring sessions." He told me giving me a smirk; which I returned. All of that alone time in an empty classroom could really be spent doing ah focus Katherine.

"You can't just storm up to the boy's dormitories!" I told him sternly. "You're not even supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room." I exclaimed.

"Watch me." He said and got up. I groaned and followed him out the door thanking the lucky heavens and whatever the hell else was up there that the common room was still empty.

"Regulus please just think about this." He however was a man on a mission as he headed up the boys dormitories and banged open the door I raced in behind him. Remus was working on homework and Sirius was flipping through a magazine of some sort. I was pleased to see that the outline of a handprint resided on his cheek. He jumped up at the sight of his brother and grabbed his wand. Regulus already had his drawn. Oh Godric this was bad.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Sirius demanded and glared at me. "Did you let him in here?" He yelled angrily. Remus had jumped up too and had his wand out as well.

"Don't you dare yell at her." Regulus said in a low deadly tone. "This is about how you can't just mind your own fucking business." He snapped.

"Come on guys let's just forget about this." I said nervously looking pointedly at Remus. Regulus and Sirius just acted like they hadn't heard me at all. Fucking spectacular.

"We both know that you are destined to be like the rest of those pureblooded psychopaths in our family. You've dreamed of it for ages." Sirius spit out with so much venom in his voice that I recoiled a bit back.

"Both of you need to calm down. I'm a prefect." Remus said. Oh really Remus you're a prefect? I had no idea. Why don't you fucking stop them then?

"If you had actually talked to me in the past year you would know what I want. I thought you might be proud that I was finally following in your footsteps and not be so ashamed of me." Regulus fired back.

"Oh please just, because you're dating a muggleborn doesn't mean you've suddenly seen the light." Sirius snapped angrily. Hello said muggleborn standing right here?

"Don't talk about her." Regulus growled and Sirius let out a cold laugh.

"She's just someone for you to toy with, and you're going to end up getting her killed." Sirius sneered.

Regulus dropped his wand and lunged at Sirius who actually looked excited at the prospect of fighting his brother. Insanity must run in that family, clearly.

"Remus do something." I cried as punches were being thrown and cries of pain where filtering out from them.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Someone said from the doorway. I whipped around and my heart stopped. Standing their looking more pissed then ever was Professor McGonagall. Oh shit, damn, fuck and any other curse word I can't think of at the moment, because bloody Minnie was looking livid. The two boys completely ignored her and were stilling fighting.

"Why McEwen chose you I have no idea." Sirius panted from underneath his brother. Regulus punched him right in the face and I winced at the impact.

"You're just jealous." Regulus snapped and went to punch his brother again. Sirius let out an angry growl and kicked him in the stomach.

With a wave of her wand McGonagall had them both thrown back against respective walls. I rushed over to Regulus whose lip was bleeding. Remus did the same with Sirius whose eye was swelling.

"I come up here to retrieve you Mr. Black and I find you're brawling on the floor with your own brother. Who might I add is not even in this house." She screeched. Her hair was coming out of her bun. It would have been funny if not for you know the fact that we were all probably going to be expelled. Regulus put a swollen hand on my shoulder probably trying to calm me down, because I could feel my whole body shaking.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and fifty points from Slytherin! And an additional twenty points from Ms. McEwen and Mr. Lupin for not doing a thing to stop this. I expected better from the two of you. " She said with her finger raised and shaking. Remus hung his head ashamedly.

"You Regulus are also needed by the Headmaster, but it was your head of house that was supposed to find you not me. Now let's go and you can bet your wands that Professor Dumbledore will be hearing about this as well." She finished angrily.

"Why do we both need to see Dumbledore?" Sirius said looking at his brother in disgust while wiping away blood from his cheek.

"That is for _Professor _Dumbledore to discuss with you two not me. No more questions let's go." She snapped. Both of them did as they were told and Regulus gave my shoulder a small squeeze before trailing off after McGonagall.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Remus asked as the door to his dormitory slammed shut. I let out a small sigh.

"I have no idea." I whispered back, but I am not going to wait here to find out. Let's go." I said determinedly.

"Go where?" Remus asked. I rolled my eyes. Remus was at the top of our class this shouldn't be so hard for him to figure out.

"We are going to go wait outside Dumbledore's office, because it is not a good idea for those two to be alone once this meeting is over." I told him and walked swiftly out the door.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Please leave a review!<p> 


	8. House of Cards

_"Baby, come a little closer _

_Come and get to know me _

_And what I got?"_

_ -Flaunt (Girls Love shoes)_

* * *

><p>"You got them all right!" I said excitedly and handed Regulus back a practice quiz that he just taken. It was Friday and a couple days after the incident as I referred to it now. At least his lip was healing nicely as he broke into a smile.<p>

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised and examining the paper closely.

"Yep!" I said proudly. Maybe I wasn't such a bad tutor. We had only been working together for a few weeks now and it was really starting to pay off.

"I think we can call it quits for the day." I began packing my things up.

"Are you sure? We have another hour here before McGonagall comes to check on us." He said giving me a quick wink. Ah yes we were now being checked on by dear Minnie. Sense we began dating and her walking in on the fight between Regulus and Sirius she lost pretty much all trust in us. The only reason she hadn't canceled the tutoring sessions altogether were, because of how much improvement Regulus had been showing.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a smirk and hopped up on the desk. Regulus put his hands on either side of me and leaned towards me.

"Oh I was hoping you could help me with my essay for potions." He said his forehead touching mine with a slight smile. I slapped his arm playfully, knowing he was teasing me. I had exploded our cauldron earlier that morning. It was a complete accident though. Anybody could mistake salamander blood with snake venom. Well, anyone that had an ounce of common sense wouldn't as the Walrus kindly informed me while wiping gunk out of his moustache. Sometimes ruining potions can have its benefits.

"Hush you." I told him and I could feel his smile as he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned closer. I could feel him trying to enter my mouth with his tongue, when we were so rudely interrupted.

"Sorry to disturb you." A tall blonde said from the door. Why didn't we think to lock that? Regulus seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he turned to face his cousin.

"What do you want Narcissa?" He asked irritated. I attempted to get off the desk discreetly. Whenever I was around Narcissa I felt the need to act extremely proper and sitting on the desk didn't seem very lady like. I mean I did want someone in his family to at least not hate my existence. Unfortunately discreet didn't really work for me as I tumbled forward.

"Shit I mean shoot." I said awkwardly. Narcissa just stared, but Regulus kneeled down beside me and offered me hand to help me up. The blonde rolled her eyes as he quickly examined me to make sure I wasn't cut. Thankfully, I at least saved myself from that. "I'm fine, just incredibly clumsy." I told him quietly.

"Are you sure?" He asked sounding concerned. Narcissa I noticed was examining us carefully and I nodded my head quickly.

"She's fine." Narcissa said. "Now your dearest mum just sent me this letter that I thought you might want to take a look at?" She said and thrust a piece of paper on him that had a family crest, which I assumed to be the Black's, on it. Regulus quickly ripped it out of her hands and his eyes scanned the paper fast. I didn't want to seem nosy so I just busied myself gathering up my books.

"She knows about the will, and the house." He said angrily and slammed the paper down on the table.

_Flashback_

"_What is taking them so long? Do you think everything is alright?" I asked impatiently to Remus who was pacing as I sat on the ground outside the gargoyles that apparently guarded Dumbledore's office. _

"_They should be out any…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the Gargoyles sprang open and out walked both of the Black brothers. Regulus tall as ever was looking like he was deep in thought, while Sirius was touching his eye swollen eye gently. Both of them looked worse for the wear though. _

"_What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked as he looked up first and saw us. Regulus followed his gaze and walked towards me slowly. _

"_We didn't want to leave you two alone after the uh incident." Remus responded to Sirius with a look that said I'm going to give you a long lecture on the consequences of fighting as soon as we get back to dormitory. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked Regulus gently and took in his appearance. There was dried blood surrounding the corner of his mouth and his short hair was messier then I had ever seen it. He even had a slight rip in the front of his robes. That fight was not something I ever wanted to witness again._

"_My Uncle," Regulus began before a cough from an angry looking Sirius made him correct himself sounding rather irritated. "Our Uncle passed away." He finished his grey eyes filled with confusion looking down at my blue ones which were filled with worry._

"_I'm so sorry." I said and I took his hand gently. He squeezed it back and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius roll his eyes and Remus just looked like he was at a loss for words. I ignored them both._

"_That's not all." He said and looked over towards Sirius for a quick second. "He left Sirius and me a great deal of money to split and a house." My jaw dropped. Him and Sirius had their own house now? It wouldn't be left standing after a day of those two being in it with the way they behaved towards each other. _

"_Well, um that's good." I said uncertainly. Remus gave me a look like did you really just say that. "I mean it's good that he left you money not that he's dead I mean that he passed away." I buried my face in my hands. Regulus let out a soft laugh and even Sirius had a flicker of a smile flash across his features. _

"_Yes, well I don't understand why he left it to me. He always respected the way Sirius tried to differ himself from the family." Sirius snorted at his brother's statement. I narrowed my eyes in his direction._

"_Oh please you're not that stupid Regulus." Sirius said as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're going to be disowned just like me, because of McEwen over there." He said happily. At that point I knew for a fact that Sirius Black was bloody crazy. _

_End of flashback_

"Yes she does." Narcissa replied in a clipped tone. "Plus she wants information on your girlfriend she knows you ignored her howler." She continued. What?

"Of course I did dammit." Regulus yelled back at his cousin. I was surprised that she didn't even flinch, but she was probably used to outburst like this. I was starting to learn that when pushed far enough Regulus could have quite the bad temper.

"According to Bella she blasted you off the family tree just like dear Sirius. She's apparently going with the story that she was poisoned during both of her pregnancies and it somehow addled with your and Sirius' brains." Narcissa said nonchalantly as she examined her nails. I'm sure I was doing a great impression of a fish at this point, because I had no idea what to say or to think.

"What does Bellatrix know?" Regulus asked carefully with his eyes narrowed. Her blue eyes zeroed in on me.

"She knows everything about your girlfriend. Evan Rosier was more than happy to fill her in as soon as he arrived home." She finished. Rosier, had been expelled. Guess having your dad on the school board didn't do you so much good when you threaten to kill someone in front of the Headmaster. Pity, I was really going to miss seeing him around.

"Have you told either of them anything?" He demanded. Narcissa's cool eyes focused on her cousin.

"Do you really think I would do that?" Narcissa asked. "I saw what my parents did to my sister when she was caught with that man Tonks and I know what your parents did to Sirius. I wouldn't put someone else I cared about through that kind of torture. The way you act around McEwen is different from the way I've seen you behave around everyone else. I've been watching you around her and the way you look at her and constantly watch over her is very unlike you. I've known for a while you've been having your doubts about the beliefs our families have, and McEwen just gave you another reason to abandon them." She finished carefully. I hadn't really noticed anything about the way Regulus acted around me; I just thought he was incredibly considerate. What Narcissa said did kind of make sense though.

"Do you know what my father has said about all of this?" Regulus asked after glancing at me, but completely ignoring his cousin's speech. It surprised me greatly at how rationally he was dealing with the fact that his family was a bunch of psychopaths.

"I wouldn't worry about your parents. Like I said there stance is to pretend that they don't have children anymore. I'd be more concerned about people that wouldn't take to kindly to you abandoning the Dark Lord's regime before you ever started. Mainly Bella you know how she is about betrayal. Lucius won't do anything to you out of fear of angering me. Your former friends are already not taking too kindly to your decision. "

Narcissa turned to me once again. "You need to be careful. Oh, I really do love your shoes by the way." I looked down at my red sparkly flats and back up. She was gone and my mind was completely blown.

"I can't believe I dragged you into this." He said angrily and slammed his fist against the stone wall.

"I can't believe how much trouble I've caused for you." I said sadly. He looked at me like I was insane.

"You didn't cause anything. I knew this pureblood mania was complete shit, like Narcissa already said, and meeting you just gave me the push to finally walk away from it for good." He said looking me in the eyes. I could tell the subject was troubling him and I for one didn't want to dwell on it anymore then I needed too, but I needed to say one last thing.

"I really think you need to talk to Sirius about this though. He's been through this, and well now you two share a house so this needs to get sorted out." I said firmly. Regulus looked like he just Snape naked.

"I will not talk to him unless it's absolutely necessary." He replied nastily.

"Well guess what it's absolutely necessary." I said trying to sound intimidating and stood up as tall as I could with my eyes narrowed. The look on his face told me I looked pretty ridiculous. He was smirking.

"Whatever you say Katherine." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You weren't intimated by me?" I asked shoulders slumped and doing my best puppy dog face. He walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Not in the least." He said stilling smiling. I stomped my foot out of frustration. His grin grew wider. Ah I was the master of getting people's minds off things that were troubling them.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked suddenly.

"Not sure." He responded. "Why did you have something in mind?" Regulus asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes. It was moments like these that I could see the similarities between Regulus and Sirius. They were both flirts, but Regulus was a lot more reserved then Sirius; which made me feel a little bit better. I was plain with boring brown hair and Regulus was the tall very handsome mysterious guy. I was very surprised he didn't have more girls lined up practically begging to date him.

"Nothing like that you moron." I said playfully. He clutched his heart in mock pain. I laughed and soon Regulus was too. He brushed a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"Your laugh is contagious." He said and I started blushing.

"Oh please." I said waving off what he said. He was about ready to argue when I heard his stomach growl. I raised my eyebrows and he grinned sheepishly.

"I can't help it I'm still growing. Want to head down to the kitchens and grab something to eat?" He asked. My eyes lit up.

"Ice cream!" I said and began dragging him out of the classroom.

"Ice cream? It's freezing out!" He exclaimed, but I could tell he was intrigued by the idea.

"Then it's a perfect time for ice cream!" I said excitedly.

"You're very strange." He told me his eyes sparkling.

"In a good way though right?" I asked smiling. He looked down at me and grinned.

"In the best way."

* * *

><p>"I tried to tell Sirius to talk to Regulus." Remus said a few days later while we were in the common room playing exploding snap. Well, we were actually building a card house. I raised my eyebrow at this. Remus and I knew how ridiculous it was for the brothers to not be speaking when they had something huge they needed to figure out.<p>

"How did that work out for you?" I asked curiously as I added another card to the level we were working on. Remus pointed to a small red welt he had on his forehead.

"He threw his book at me." He replied.

"Sirius has some serious anger issues." I said. The card house was on its fourth level. The farthest I had ever managed without it the cards exploding.

"Must run in the family." Remus mumbled under his breath and added another card. I chose to ignore his snide remarks as I had been putting up with comments like this all week. See the thing was I knew Remus wasn't okay with me dating Regulus; he just didn't want to tell me to my face and cause another fight.

"Well, they need to suck it up and talk." I replied and studied our card house carefully. These things took time and concentration. "Where are the rest of your friends anyways?" I asked. It was kind of unusual to only see one of them at a time. They were pretty much a package deal.

"James is with Lily, Peter's off following around someone who's probably way too young for him, and I have no idea where Sirius wandered off to. Why?" He said giving me a funny luck. I rarely inquired about the other Marauders.

"Just curious is all." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll have to tell my brother you've taken to asking around about me." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and knocked the cards down. That's when they decided to explode of course. I felt ash cover my face.

"Dammit Black!" I shrieked and tried wiping it out of my eyes. It seemed I had gotten the worst of it, because all Remus had to do was wipe if off his shoulder. I let a small growl when Sirius started to laugh.

"That's a good look for you McEwen!" He replied sarcastically. Godric he could really get underneath my skin. I whipped out my wand and thought of the spell that would remove the ash. I felt it disappear instantly. Well, there's one problem taken care of. Now for the other one…

"Get lost you wanker." I said angrily and stood up. This caused him to smirk.

"Only if you come with me." He said giving me a small wink. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You disgust me." I snapped. "I'm sorry Remus, but I have to go. I'm not sure what disease I'll pick up from standing around Black for too long. I'll see you at dinner. "

"Oh come on McEwen, it was a joke. Don't leave on my account." He said sounding a little bit apologetic.

"Sorry Black, but I have to go meet Regulus he should be done with Quidditch practice by now." I said checking the clock that hung over the fireplace in the common room. It was a little after six so he should be on his way back to the castle by now.

"I needed to talk to you about him actually." Sirius said sounding well serious. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"When I tried to talk to you, you threw a book at me." He said annoyed.

"Yes, well McEwen here can help get him to talk to me tonight after dinner." He said looking at Remus like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "So will you please? I want to figure out what to do about the house as soon as I can." He continued. It was weird to hear him sounding so grown up. Usually he just sounded like an immature little arse.

"You're not planning on ambushing him for kicking your arse the other night." I asked smirking. Sirius was awfully sensitive about that.

"He did not kick me arse!" He said indignantly. I could see Remus out of the corner of my eye holding back laughter, because he knew I was trying to rile his friend up.

"Of course not Sirius." I said sarcastically. "Now I'll talk to him about it. Be in that abandoned classroom on the second floor at 8." I told him. He relaxed, and nodded his head. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him though. "If you try anything I will make sure the world will never has to witness any little Sirius' running around. Am I clear?" I asked and was pleased to see he paled visibly, but slowly nodded his head.

"Good then I'll see you at eight." With that I tucked my wand away and made my way out of the portrait hole.

Regulus was waiting for me when I finally made it to the Great Hall a few minutes later. He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"How was practice?" I asked. His housemates may have been pissed at him, but there was no way they would kick him off the team. He was the best seeker in the school, and they needed him if they wanted the Quidditch Cup.

"Long and stressful. Lestrange makes me catch the snitch at least five times before I'm allowed to call it a day." He said tiredly. I could tell he had already showered, his short black hair was still wet and I could smell his cologne clearly. He was definitely going to need some persuasion in order to talk to Sirius. I hadn't brought up the subject sense that tutoring session.

"Well, maybe you need to relax." I said trying to sound seductive and began running my hands up and down his arms slowly. He seemed a bit suspicious and narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked and grabbed my hands lightly. I rolled my eyes, but decided to come clean.

"Sirius wants to talk to you about the house." I said quickly and he let out a small groan of frustration. I took the opportunity to snake my hands out of his and began gently rubbing his side.

"Do I have too?" He asked sounding a little bit childish. I let out a small laugh and gave his side a quick squeeze.

"Yes." I replied simply. I moved my hand to his upper thigh and began gently running it up and down. His breath hitched.

"Okay anything." He replied in a hoarse whisper. I smirked maybe I wasn't too terrible at this seduction thing after all.

"He wants to meet you at the abandoned classroom around eight. We could go there and wait for him if you wanted too?" I asked suggestively and he quickly nodded his head.

"Let's go." He said and practically dragged me up the staircase. The classroom was thankfully empty when we got there. Regulus slammed the door shut and pushed me up against it gently. I let out a small moan as he began to kiss my neck.

"That feels amazing." I sighed and I could feel him smirk against my neck. My hands traveled up and down his chest and he picked me up and carried me over to the desk. I continued to drag my hands slowly across his chest and they began to travel lower and lower. He let out a soft moan as my hand made its way to an extra sensitive area.

"Oh my god Katherine." He groaned. I gently pushed his robes off. His hands began to travel up and down my thigh going higher and higher. I was in my skirt still and my breathing was becoming labored. He continued to let out soft moans as I rubbed my hand up and down his thigh and nipped playfully at his neck.

"Regulus." I moaned. His hand began to play with the band of my underwear. I wasn't quite ready for that and thankfully Regulus without me even saying anything removed his hand and brought it up to my shirt and began to tickle my sides lightly.

"I want you so bad, but I don't want to rush anything." He whispered huskily in my ear. I nodded my head lightly. Trust me I had never wanted anything so badly in my life.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never um gone quite that far with a guy before and I'm just nervous is all." I said embarrassed and put my face in my hands. He uncovered my face lightly and I looked right into his stormy grey eyes.

"I haven't gone that far with anyone either and I want to take everything slow. I want to enjoy every single moment with you and for us to take our time." He said seriously. I couldn't believe how sweet he was being.

"Thank you." I told him and threw my arms around him. When I pulled away he was looking at me like he was studying me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. Did I still have ash on my face? I rubbed my forehead slightly, and he chuckled.

"There's nothing on your face." He said smiling. I swear to Merlin he was psychic or something.

"How did you know I thought there might be something on my face? It's like you're a mind reader." I said and he looked at me carefully.

"I kind of am." My eyebrows shot up. Say what?

"Explain please." I told him curiously.

"Have you ever heard of legilimency?" He asked. I shook my head no. "My cousin Bellatrix was teaching it to me over the summer." If Bellatrix knew this then it probably isn't good I thought.

"It's not dark magic. It's just when you're able to basically invade someone's mind. You can see people's memories and extract their emotions. " He continued.

"Why were you learning it?" I asked. He looked like he was carefully choosing his words.

"It's a useful tool to have if you were to be involved with the Death Eaters. My cousin thought it would be helpful. She was also teaching me occulmency where you can block someone from invading your mind." I nodded my head slowly processing what he was telling me. It sound very complicated, but at the same time interesting.

"Is it difficult to learn?" I asked.

"Yes, especially occulmency. You have to practice closing your mind while some repeatedly tries to break down your mind's barriers. It's incredibly tiring." He said.

"Will you teach me occulmency?" I asked. Regulus' face lit up with surprise. "It's just I know when we are done with school I want to do something to help end the war. I can hold my own in a duel and I don't really fancy the thought of Death Eater's looking into my mind." I added cautiously. I didn't want to offend him and make him think I didn't want him to read my emotions.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked staring intently at me.

"You being able to read my emotions and see my memories are alright with me, because I know you wouldn't abuse that power. It actually makes things a bit easier and you won't have to worry about how I'm feeling. You'll just know." I said nervously laughing.

"If you really want me too I will. I want you to be able to protect your thoughts from people that might be trying to hurt you." He said his jaw tightening. "Are you absolutely sure this is something you want to do?" I nodded my head.

"Yes." I told him and he let a small sigh.

"Alright." Then his eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you planning on doing with the war?" He asked.

"Remus told me about this group The Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore started it as anti-Voldemort movement and I want to join once we graduate." I told him seriously. I wasn't sure what I wanted as a career at that point, but I knew that with my whole family being muggles I needed to do something to protect them.

"I've heard of them, and I know they are a direct target for the Death Eaters." He said in a low voice.

"I'm already a target for the Death Eaters. I'm a muggleborn in case you forgot." I said with a small laugh.

"You're just making yourself a bigger target by joining. Just please think about it." He said carefully.

"What is there to think about?" I asked my voice rising.

"Your safety for one thing. Look, I can't tell you what to do and I won't try too. I just want you to be safe. With you being who you are and being connected to someone who is now labeled as a blood traitor will make them come after you even more than any of the other Order Members. All I'm asking is you think about this carefully. The end of the school year is still a few months away. Just please give some thought to what I'm thinking." He asked his grey eyes filled with concern. It was sweet that he wanted to keep me safe, but I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. However, I didn't want to fight about it.

"I will I promise." He pulled me into a hug. I felt safe and warm when I was with him. It was incredible that one person could make someone feel like this. I pulled away slowly.

"What is it that you want to do after school?" I asked him curiously. He frowned lightly.

"Well I'm not really sure. I had a plan set for me for such a long time that I've never really thought about it." He said slowly. I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Now you can decide for yourself what you want to do." I said jumping off the desk lightly.

"You're right I guess I can." He said thoughtfully. The door to the classroom creaked open. Sirius walked in and pushed his long hair out of his eyes. He gave me a quick wink and smirked at Regulus; who narrowed his eyes at the arrival of his brother.

"So glad you could make it Reggie." Sirius said and clapped his hands together. "You're looking quite ravishing this evening Katherine." He continued and wriggled his eyebrows up and down. My face turned bright red as I realized how high my skirt had risen up when Regulus and I were engaging in uh activities.

"Stop talking to her." Regulus snapped. I knew Sirius was just trying to get a rise out of his brother. "Katherine, why don't I meet you in the library when this is done?" He said and gave me a look like I had better not argue. I really didn't want to leave the two of them alone, but I realized this was a private matter that they needed to discuss on their own. Nodding my head I gave Regulus a swift kiss on the cheek and he squeezed my hand.

"See you soon. Please don't do anything rash." I whispered in his ear and he nodded his head in agreement. I looked at Sirius and tried to remind him of my threat earlier as I idly twirled my wand in my hands. The fact that he visibly paled all over again made me pleased, and I made me way to the library; hoping that they could put aside their differences and not kill each other in the process.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	9. Brotherly Bonding

_Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave._

_Don't give up hope: some people change._

_Against all odds, against the grain,_

_Love finds a way: some people change. _

_-Some People Change (Montgomery Gentry)_

_Regulus' P.O.V._

* * *

><p>"So how did our dear old mum react when she found it? Oh, did she send you a howler as too?" My brother asked excitedly. When Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor our mother saw it fit to send him a howler during breakfast the morning after the sorting. Her shrieks had visibly shaken and disturbed the majority of the students.<p>

"I only came here, because Katherine said you wanted to discuss what to do with the house. If that's not what we're going to talk about then I will leave." I said through gritted teeth. Sirius smirked.

"Oh I do want to talk about the house don't you worry little brother." Sometimes it took all my self-restraint to not just smack that smirk right off his face. "I was just curious if there is a scorch mark where your picture used to be on the family tree as well?" He asked conversationally. I didn't really know how to describe the way that question made me feel. As much as I knew the pureblood mania was shit it wasn't as easy for me to turn my back on our family as it was for him.

"Well as Narcissa informed me there is." I told him quietly.

"Do you regret it?" Sirius asked his eyes examining me like I was the plans for one of his pointless pranks.

"I knew that what the Dark Lord was doing was wrong. I'm just sorry for dragging Katherine into this as well. You know what our family was like." I said. It was hard for me to say these things, but like Katherine told me Sirius knew what I was going through. Well, he knew better than anyone else did.

"Ah yes, Remus isn't too thrilled about that, and I can't say I am either." He said hopping up on the window sill. Did he think I was particularly happy about it? I had barely known this girl a month and all I wanted to do was protect her.

"It's hard to resist someone like her, but if I had known what danger she would be in I would have tried harder." I finally settled on saying with a sigh.

"Listen closely." Sirius said in a dangerously low tone that it seemed everyone in our family possessed. I was immune to it by now, but I could see how it intimidated others. "If you're just using her for one of your sick twisted games to get to me I will not hesitate in making you suffer." A scowl crossed my features.

"Despite what you may think I am capable of feelings and I would never hurt her. What I want to know is if someone were to hurt her why would that affect you?" I said speaking slowly, because I knew that drove him crazy when people do that to him. It's how Bellatrix always talked to him to antagonize him when he was younger.

"She means a lot to Remus and if something were to hurt Remus that would hurt me. He's like the brother I never had." I snorted. Those four were so close it was maddening; especially him and Potter. If Potter weren't always professing his love, very loudly I might add for Evans I would say there was something more going on between him and my brother.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Now you and your friends can mind your own bloody business. We need to figure out what we're going to do with the house that's the only reason I'm here anyways." I told him. Sirius brushed his hair out of his eyes. Part of the reason I cut my hair was so people would stop comparing us. If it wasn't for the fact that I was a few inches taller than him we could almost pass for twins. It drove me insane.

"I want to keep it. The Potter's have been great, but I don't really want to intrude on them any longer." He said indifferently. This was just making things all the more difficult.

"I would like to sell it." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You do realize you're homeless now right? Why on earth would you want to sell a house that was given to you for free?" He asked looking me in the eye. "Although I don't really fancy living with you again, maybe you can sell your half to me?" He did have a point for once, because I didn't have anywhere to go. It's not like the place was going to be complete shit anyways. I only remembered it vaguely.

"You know what I think I'd like to stay there over the holidays. Then maybe we can both decide what's best for us to do?" I suggested civilly. Of course the idiot brother of mine hadn't grasped the concept of civility yet.

"I already know what I want to do, but fine if you want to stay there over break I'll see you there." He snapped.

"Excellent it'll be just like old times." I said sarcastically. He gave me one last sneer and threw open the door walking god knows where. Not that I blame him. Christmas had never been what one would call a pleasant experience at the Black household. Sense our family was so old we were usually joined by relatives that smelled moldy and forced to pose in ridiculous pictures with each other putting on the act of a happy little family. Thinking of the holidays gave me idea. I made my way out of the empty classroom and towards the library. If everything worked out maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so terrible after all. Well, minus the fact that Sirius was going to be there.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>

I really hoped Regulus' and Sirius' chat didn't result with someone ending up in the hospital wing. I should have stayed, or at least taken their wands. Not that that would have helped considering the last time they resorted to fists. To distract myself I began writing a letter to my parents. I hadn't written to them in a while and I still had to thank them for the birthday present.

_Dear Mum,_

_I miss you and dad terribly. My birthday was wonderful and you guys really didn't have to get me those earrings. I love them though, and have been wearing them nonstop. Remus got me this lovely picture of him and me at the beach this summer. I'm assuming you must have taken it with his camera. I got a couple more gifts this year too. I've been opening up and talking to more people. James and Lily got me this wonderful journal to write in. (Yes the Lily I've been complaining about for years. And yes the James that I've told you about that's been obsessed with Lily for years. They're finally together!) Also, I received this lovely necklace. You would absolutely love it. I know you're going to be kind of surprised, but this guy I just started seeing sent it to me. He's been so kind to me, and hopefully you'll get to meet him. His name is Regulus Black. Anyways, I've got to get back to this project for Defense against the Dark Arts. Tell Russell to write his favorite sister every once in a while or else I won't be sending him anymore chocolate frogs._

_Love Always,_

_Katherine_

I let out a sigh once I had finished. I knew my mum worried about whether I had any friends besides Remus. Plus she'd always been interrogating me about if I had a boyfriend. At least this would make her happy. My head whipped around when I heard a creak behind me. Saying I was a little paranoid now a days would be a major understatement.

"Hello there." Regulus said smiling down at me. I took in his appearance and noticed no new bruises or cuts thankfully.

"Hello yourself." I said smiling as he pulled out the chair next to mine. "How did your talk go?" I asked curiously. What surprised me was the fact that his smile widened and didn't tense up like it normally did when anything involving Sirius was mentioned.

"Pretty good. I'm going to be staying the holidays at this house to decide if I want to keep it or have Sirius buy out my half from me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders still smiling. It was kind of beginning to worry me. "What's that?" He asked pointing towards the letter I had just written.

"Just a quick note to my mum." I said and reached for it to stuff it into my bag. If we finished our work early with this Defense project I would run it up to the Owlery before curfew.

"Did you tell her about us?" He asked curiously. I blushed slightly and began idly playing with my lilac necklace; which is something I had made a habit of lately.

"Possibly." I said. His smile got wider if that were even possible. "Why are you doing that?" I asked nervously and pointed at his face. He looked bewildered for a second. Then realized what I was talking about and cleared his throat.

"Do you want to ." He blurted out really fast. Huh?

"Say that again?" I asked cautiously. Maybe Sirius cast some spell on him to make him sound like a complete nutter. He looked down at his feet then back up at me again.

"Do you want to join me over Christmas break and stay at my house?" He asked looking nervous. That was definitely not what I was expecting him to say.

"You want me to spend the holidays with you?" I asked surprised. He looked a little crestfallen and I immediately felt bad.

"You don't have too it was just a thought." He mumbled and looked away.

"Of course I would love too!" I said happily and reached for his hand. His eyes lit up at my answer.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. I nodded my head smiling. Then a thought popped into my head.

"I don't know how I'm going to convince my parents to let me though." I said a little sad. My father would have a heart attack, and I can't ever see my mum agreeing to something like this. Especially sense this letter would be the first mention they had ever heard of Regulus, and then they would want to talk to his parents. That would be a lovely conversation. Regulus furrowed his eyebrows for a second as though he were thinking hard and then his face lit up again.

"Didn't you tell them you were considering staying at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked not sure where this was headed.

"Well, just tell them you've decided to stay here and then come with me." He said looking at me hopefully. It was times like these I noticed why Regulus was in Slytherin. He had a very cunning personality. The only problem I had was that I had never really lied to my parents before, but it's not like I wanted to go home and deal with my sister. Besides they would never find out.

"Okay." I said after a minute of thinking it over.

"Great then it's settled!" He said excitedly and began to pull out his Defense book.

"Yeah I guess it is." I said with a small smile. Regulus looked down at me and gave my forehead a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>"Would you mind terribly if Regulus joined us today in Hogsmeade?" I asked Remus at the Gryffindor table during breakfast a few weeks later. It was the last Saturday before everyone left home for the Holidays. We only had one week left of classes after this. Remus spat his pumpkin juice everywhere including on me. Lovely, thanks Lupin.<p>

"Are you being Serious?" He asked as he handed me a napkin.

"No I'm Sirius." Sirius said as he sat down next to Remus at the breakfast table. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm being serious." I told him. "Don't even think about it." I said silencing Sirius as he opened his mouth to say something I'm quite sure was stupid.

"Why though?" Remus asked sounding irritated.

"I know it's asking so much of you, my best friend, to try and get along with my boyfriend." I snapped not really in the mood to deal with this. Remus looked hurt.

"Well, I'm supposed to be tagging along with Remus today, because James is going with Lily. I for one don't want to hang out with him." Sirius said shooting me a dirty look.

"Mind your own business Black." I said angrily.

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Regulus approaching the Gryffindor table.

"I was just trying to get Remus to go to Hogsmeade with us." I told him biting my lip nervously. I hadn't exactly consulted him about this. He looked momentarily confused before speaking.

"I thought we were going shopping for Christmas decorations for the house?" He said looking down at me.

"We are, but I thought Remus could come along and you guys could get to know each other." I said hopefully. I knew it was a long shot but it'd be nice if they could get along.

"Why though?" He asked sounding a bit irritated. It was like fucking déjà vu from not even a minute ago.

"How come I wasn't invited it's my house too." Sirius cut in and began to whine. I knew he was trying to get underneath my skin and it worked.

"Enough." I said angrily and stood up. Regulus looked apprehensive, Remus looked concerned that we were going to fight again, and Black just smirked like the annoying prat he was.

"Calm down McEwen." Sirius said clearly enjoying my outburst.

"No. You and you," I said pointing my wand at Regulus and Remus. "Are both going to Hogsmeade with me and you will get along." I told them narrowing my eyes. They both nodded their heads quickly.

"Who am I supposed to go with?" Sirius butted in. Again.

"How about Mary." I suggested with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me but I continued to talk before he could. "Let's go now before the stores get crowded." Regulus nodded his head and Remus stood up. So did Sirius. This was going to be interesting.

"You only want green ornaments, because there Slytherin colors." Sirius sneered at his brother. We were in a little shop that was only open during the Christmas season and it was gradually beginning to fill up. We were getting quite a few curious stares; mainly, because people never thought they'd see the two Black brother's Christmas shopping together. You would think they were fucking Voldemort from all the nervous looks they were getting. It's not like they were going to start throwing out unforgivables at each other in the middle of a store. Well, actually…

"No that's not why you prat. Green is a Christmas color." Regulus shot back. I looked at Remus pointedly. They had been bickering all day and it was beginning to get old. Earlier when we were in the Three Broomsticks they were fighting over which booth would get better sunlight. It was the middle of the damn winter there wasn't any sunlight! I wasn't sure at this point if I could survive the holidays with them. They'd probably be fighting over whose presents were wrapped nicer.

"How about you get both Green and Red ornaments guys?" Remus suggested sounding tired with the whole situation. They both shot him a dirty look. He held up his hands in defeat and I figured it was time for me to step in.

"Look those blue and silver ones are pretty." I said pointing towards a set that were shaped like snowflakes and very sparkly.

"Those are Ravenclaw colors. Why would I want Ravenclaw colors?" Sirius whined. Regulus clenched his jaw as though he was trying to hold back from saying something that would start a fight. I appreciated the effort.

"They kind of remind me of the ones my family uses." I said quietly. I personally didn't give enough of a fuck to argue about what house colors they were.

"Alright, let's get those then." Regulus said looking at me with a soft smile. Sirius went to say something but I cut him off.

"We can get red tinsel and a gold star to put at the top of the tree okay Sirius?" I asked hoping to Godric that that would be enough for him. His eyes lit up and took enough to begin to look for a star. At least he was momentarily distracted.

"See compromise!" Remus said happily now that Sirius had been satisfied and went off to help him.

"Sweet Merlin." I said and began grabbing several ornament packages and placing them into a shopping basket.

"I'm sorry that he's like that. Hopefully Potter or Lupin will distract him most of the time over the Holidays so he doesn't drive you completely crazy." Regulus said apologetically. I let out a small sigh and then reached for some of the green ornaments.

"You liked these ones right?" I asked softly. He nodded his head and laughed.

"He's going to have a meltdown when he sees those hanging on the tree." I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Do you think we could work on my occulmency lessons over break?" I asked hesitantly. I knew he wasn't big on the idea of it, but he had told me he'd help.

"So you really want to learn. You're sure?" He asked as we continued to walk down the aisle.

"Yes I think it'll be very useful." I told him. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but stayed silent for a few moments.

"Alright then." He said and then stopped suddenly; he put his hand lightly around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"What?" I asked curiously. He pointed upwards. Mistletoe. I felt a faint blush taint my cheeks and looked up at Regulus who was smiling lightly.

"It's tradition." He said and leaned and pressed his lips against mine. I dropped the shopping basket and wrapped my arms fully around him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and it sent pleasant shivers down my back. After a few seconds of snogging that probably wasn't entirely appropriate for a public audience he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine lightly.

"I think we definitely need to get some of that." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

"I agree and sense it's your house it's up to you to find a nice secluded spot to put it." I told him wiggling my eyebrows suggestively; making him laugh. It still boggled my mind that I was so open around him, and never felt like I was embarrassing myself.

"Trust me I have the perfect place in mind." He said giving me a wink and throwing some mistletoe into the basket.

"We're in public do you think you two could refrain from doing that?" Sirius snarled approaching us with his arms full of decorations. The best approach to dealing with Sirius when he was being an arse was just to pretend like you didn't hear what he said. Regulus had his eyes narrowed, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Where's Remus?" I asked a still disgruntled Sirius as he threw all of his stuff into the shopping bag.

"I'm right here. Are you guys ready to check out?" He asked me.

"Yes let's go." I reached for the shopping basket but Regulus beat me too it.

"I've got it don't worry." He told me smiling down at me and began walking towards the register. Sirius was closely following behind him yelling about the green ornaments he had just noticed, while Regulus clenched his jaw shut. I rolled my eyes and made to walk after them to intervene if need be, but Remus touched my arm gently to stop me.

"You know Black, I mean Regulus, he's different around you. He's not how he used to be in the past." He told me quietly. I looked into his brown eyes for a minute; knowing this was as close to Remus' approval as I was going to get.

"Yes well people can change." I said and walked towards the register.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wanted to do more of a calm chapter that wasn't as dramatic as the other ones. Remus' approval of Regulus does mean a lot to Katherine. I also wanted to show Regulus and Sirius together without so much tension. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	10. Addiction

_Hawk eyes _

_Yeah she's got control _

_Of my mind_

_And she's got my soul_

_-Hawk Eyes (The Kicks) _

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're prepared for this?" I asked Regulus' nervously. It was Friday and we were standing in the corridor outside the Defense classroom. All we had to do was get through this project and we'd be officially on holiday break.<p>

"Yes, Katherine." He told me rolling his eyes. Not that I could blame him. For one I had forced him to go over spell books for the past four days in the library during pretty much any minute of spare time; for two I had been asking the same question pretty much every five minutes sense breakfast this morning.

"So you remember…" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"I remember everything; now don't worry you'll be spectacular just don't let your nerves get in the way." He said. We still had about five minutes before class started and I carefully observed the other students. Remus was standing across from us with Peter going over what looked like last minute things. James was whispering into Lily's ear (nothing out of the usual there.) My eyes then fell on Sirius who had, much to my great amusement, been paired with Mary.

"I do not envy him one bit." Regulus whispered into my ear sounding amused. I laughed gleefully, you would too if you saw the look on Sirius' face every time Mary tried to run her hand up his arm. His skin had paled considerably and his grey eyes were wide as he tried to move discreetly away from her. However, it was like Mary was a vulture and Sirius was her prey. Her hand _accidently_ brushed Sirius' bum and with a yelp he was out of there.

"Oh, look there's my little brother I uh must go speak with him; you know family matters and such." Sirius yelled and bolted leaving a very angry Mary in his wake. I was too busy laughing my arse off to notice him approach.

"Did she just pinch your bum?" I asked Sirius gasping for air. Regulus was fighting hard to control his laughter as well. Sirius nodded his head weakly.

"If we end up dueling you two please, I'm begging you, perform a memory charm on her so she forgets who I am." Sirius said looking at his younger brother eyes full of hope. Regulus looked at me and my laughter got even louder.

"Why on earth would we want her to forget you?" I asked faking stupidity. Mary was looking at us curiously.

"She's such a nice girl. I think you two would be just lovely together." Regulus added happily.

"You could use her hair gel and I bet she might let you borrow some of her make up; we all know how you're about your appearance." I added thoughtfully. Sirius' face was forming a disgusted scowl.

"Merlin knows she has enough on right now for the both of you." Regulus muttered underneath his breath. It was true too. Mary would actually be quite pretty if she didn't have layer after layer of makeup caked on.

"You two are evil." He muttered darkly.

"Siri, we can go into the classroom now!" Mary called out as the doors opened up and people began filing in. Ah, right on cue.

"Siri?" A horrified Sirius asked us.

"Aw, what a sweet nickname!" I said imitating Mary's shrill voice. Regulus pulled me by the hand and into the classroom; leaving _Siri _all alone with Mary. That was such a nice way to calm my nerves. The professor was standing at the front of the classroom and the desks had been cleared away to make room for the duels. Well, I suppose if I wanted to be in the Order once I graduated I needed to get over my nerves.

"Class I'm going to ask you all to stand along the walls." There was a lot of shuffling as people began to situate themselves. Regulus and I ended up next to Lily and James in a corner of the classroom.

"Now once I call names you will all bow to your opponent to signify the start of the duel." Professor Kapla said. Why the hell would we bow? It's not like Death Eaters are going to be all nice and polite before they try and kill you. Regulus must be having the same thoughts, because he rolled his eyes. "You all know the rules. Curses that are used to torture, or kill are obviously banned. It appalls me that I have to say this, but it is necessary in the world we live in today." The professor continued, and Mulciber smirked superiorly looking around the classroom. His eyes landed on Regulus and me. I was itching to duel him again; even though he disregarded the rules. He was well aware that Voldemort didn't require Hogwarts' Diplomas to join up in his ranks. Again I had feeling that Regulus was doing his legilimency, because he squeezed my shoulder gently.

"The first pairing will be Mr. Black and Ms. MacDonald against Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans." Lucky bastards. They got off easy having to battle two other Gryffindors. At least they knew for sure the spells would be clean. As they approached the center of the room Sirius looked a little apprehensive dueling James and Lily. It was probably a little bit awkward to have to duel your best mate and his girlfriend. Mary on the other hand looked relieved that she didn't have to duel Mulciber. I remembered fifth year Mulciber had cursed Mary so her ears had begun to shrivel up. It was terrible, and the only reason he wasn't expelled, was you guessed it Rosier's dad.

"Begin." Kapla said and stepped back to observe. James smiled apologetically at Sirius and they both bowed as well as the girls. Then curses were flying. What surprised me was the way Lily and Sirius paired off while James and Mary battled. Lily's flaming red hair was whipping madly around as she jumped to avoid Sirius' spells. She held her own though and soon Sirius had to duck to avoid a nasty bat-bogey hex. They were pretty evenly matched. James on the other hand wasn't even firing hexes at Mary. He knew that she had trouble with nonverbal spells so it wasn't even a competition. All he had to do was use a simple protego each time. It was obvious James was incredible at dueling.

"Stupefy." Mary cried out. James blocked it with a lazy flick of his wand and laughed.

"You can do better than that MacDonald!" He said with a smirk, but it quickly disappeared when his wand shot out of his hand and landed near Sirius' feet.

"We did it Siri! We make such a good team!" Mary cried out happily and went to throw her arms around Sirius who conveniently moved to the side as she jumped at him. Technically I would blame that win more on James' cockiness and Sirius' quick reflexes, but all the same if Mary knew how to cast a nonverbal James' cockiness wouldn't have gotten in the way. Well done MacDonald!

"Excellent Mr. Black." Kapla said in praise. Sirius grinned sheepishly at James and tossed his wand back.

"What have I told you about lack of focus?" Lily cried out. Clearly, she did not like to lose. James turned bright red.

"Alright, class next up…" Professor Kapla said ushering those four out of the open space reserved for the duels. It went on like that for the next hour; nothing too terribly exciting. Peter had managed to catch Remus' robes on fire when they were up against Marlene and Benjy. I was still trying to work that one out. No offense to Peter, but his magical abilities just weren't up to par with the other three. I felt bad though, because he did try really hard and the fact that he looked like he was going to burst into tears when he couldn't remember the charm to put out the fire (aguamenti) made me feel worse. Regulus was shaking from silent laughter and earned a nasty glare from Sirius and James.

There were only a couple groups left. Regulus and I, Mulciber who had ended up pairing with Goyle, a Ravenclaw whose name I didn't know partnered with Snivellus, and then that Hufflepuff who was a marauder fan club member paired with another badger.

"Nice try." Professor Kapla said to Remus (who had done excellent on his own) and Peter as they lined back up against the wall. I elbowed Regulus in the stomach when he snorted. "Next up is Ms. McEwen and Mr. Black against…" He paused as he looked down at his list again. "Mr. Goyle and Mr. Mulciber." Regulus' body tensed completely. I smirked, because I knew I was ready for this.

"Katherine, leave Mulciber to me." Regulus whispered furiously into my ear as I started to walk up there. I shook my head furiously.

"No way." I told him determinedly. Mulciber and Goyle were already waiting for us. Sirius's face was full of concern and he had his wand grasped in his hand. Remus was in the same position.

"Hurry up you two." Professor Kapla said. Regulus walked ahead of me and tried to block me from view. I rolled my eyes. Goyle would be easy to take care of as he was quite possibly one of the dumbest human beings I had ever heard speak. I was trying to understand how he had managed to scrape an O.W.L. in this class.

"You know the drill you must bow." Kapla said. He looked a little worried at the look Mulciber was giving me. Next time, maybe he should be a little bit more careful of who he pairs up. I forced myself to bow; while Regulus barely inclined his neck. Mulciber and Goyle did the same.

The first one to throw the hex was Goyle who aimed at Regulus; who blocked it easily. Mulciber and I just circled each other staring the other one down. Goyle continued to fire hexes, but only at Regulus. That must have been their game plan; Keep him distracted so I was free for the taking. Patience was never something I was good with and I shot the first spell, Mulciber grinned manically but had to jump out of the way of my stunning spell. It barely missed Sirius who was observing us carefully. A purple light came hurtling at me and I blocked it with a simple 'protego.' Regulus shot a spell at Mulciber which barely missed him. He couldn't really do anything else, because of Goyle and I could tell it was really frustrating him.

Pretty soon it looked like a full out war zone. Professor Kapla was watching us intensely. I was throwing curses and quickly dodging them from Mulciber. He was hopping out of the way and a few of the curses that missed me looked like dark magic from the impact they had on the wall behind me, but we still kept going. In all honesty we probably could have won by now if Regulus would have stopped trying to defend me and battle Goyle at the same time. This needed to end now.

"Conjunctivitis." I yelled and it hit Mulciber right between the eyes at the same time Regulus had used levicorpus on Goyle; who while hanging upside dropped his wand. Mulciber was clutching his eyes when Regulus disarmed him.

"Fantastic!" Professor Kapla said, but went forward to use a quick spell to clean up Mulciber. Godric, he sounded like an overgrown baby with all of the bitching he was doing. When he could see again he stared me down with a glare.

"Are you alright?" Regulus asked as he looked me up and down. My robes were singed from a curse, but besides that I was fine just incredibly exhausted. Mulciber was better than I had originally thought; probably, because I had only ever experience his fists rather than his wand work.

"Yes I am I'm just glad we beat them." I told him happily. He was virtually untouched, and from the few glimpses I saw of him during the duel he had just as much of a talent for it as his brother, possibly even more. They both had shown that they could battle two people at once.

"Get your disgusting little mudblood hands off my wand." Mulciber snarled at me and went to rip it out of my hand. I hadn't even realized I had a hold of it still.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for derogatory comments Mr. Mulciber." Professor Kapla cried out sounding shocked. My jaw clenched and I brought my hand up to just smack that triumphant look right off of Mulciber's face, but Regulus' fist beat me to it. There was a sickening crunch as it made contact with Mulciber's nose.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" He snapped at the boy clutching his nose; which was bleeding profusely.

"Another twenty points from Slytherin for violence Mr. Black!" Professor Kapla yelled looking incredibly frustrated.

"Great the disgusting blood traitor lost us more points." Goyle mumbled underneath his breath. Only someone as incompetent as him would be concerned with points at this point.

"Better a blood traitor then someone as completely useless as you." Remus spat out. Regulus looked completely surprised that Remus had come to his defense.

"I wouldn't be talking about blood if I were you Lupin." Snivellus muttered underneath his breath and I snapped. I began walking towards him furiously, but Regulus grabbed me by the waist and for the second time that day someone beat me to the punch. Literally. The slap Lily Evans just delivered echoed all around Hogwarts.

"You disgust me." She snapped as Snape clutched his cheek were a red handprint appeared against his waxy skin.

"That is enough!" Professor Kapla screeched. Merlin did he looked pissed. "That's another forty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor each. Mr. Goyle please escort Mr. Mulciber to the hospital wing. The rest of the duels are postponed till after break. All of you just go." He said exasperatedly. I'd be really surprised if he even made it through the rest of the school year. It's not like he would be back next year; none of the Defense professor's ever were. Mulciber and Goyle were out the door quickly as were the rest of the Slytherins.

"Lily Evans I love you." James cried and picked her up off her feet and spun her around. She let out a giggle, and I have to say I was pretty impressed by her. I didn't think Evans would have it in her to slap her former best friend.

"What else is new?" Sirius snapped and stormed out of the classroom. Peter followed him closely.

"Let's go." I told Regulus who nodded his head and began to walk towards the door with me, but stopped and turned around.

"Lupin." He said. Remus turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thanks for you know saying that." Regulus told him and held out his hand for him to shake. I watched Remus carefully, and was relieved when he held out his own as well.

"It's not a problem mate." He said. Regulus nodded his head and I smiled widely. "Look I better go and find Sirius before he does something incredibly stupid. I'll see you two around later."

"Bye _Remmy_." I called after his retreating back. He gave me the one finger salute in return. Regulus laughed lightly as we walked down the corridor.

"I'm glad you're making an effort to be nice to him. It really does mean a lot to me." I said earnestly.

"He's not so bad. I give him a lot of credit for putting up with and my brother for so long." Regulus told me. I snorted and gave him a playful shove.

"Now you're the one that's stuck with me." I said looking up into his stormy eyes and he pulled me closer.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked kissing my head lightly. My heart sped up and I ducked down knowing my cheeks were pink.

* * *

><p>I pulled away slightly. It was about eleven that night and Regulus and I were attempting to say good bye outside the portrait hole. At the moment I was pinned between him and the stone wall.<p>

"I've still got to pack." I told him reluctantly, but didn't resist when he pressed his lips against mine again. Every time I was with him every kiss seemed more intense and passionate. I bit his bottom lip lightly and he fiddled with the top button of my blouse. He pulled away and his eyes met mine as if asking permission. As an answer I pulled him closer, and kissed him hard. The button came loose as did the next one and Regulus began to kiss my neck; while I ran my fingers lightly through his hair. Things were just starting to get even more intense when we heard footsteps approaching and sprang apart. I looked right into the watery eyes of Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, uh, I'm so-o so-r-ry." He stuttered out, but continued staring at me and my face flushed. It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes and I quickly buttoned my shirt up again as high as the buttons went.

"Something I can help you with Pettigrew?" Regulus snapped sensing how uncomfortable I was with the situation.

"No, I'll just…" He practically dove through the portrait hole after giving the password.

"I really hope your brother does not invite him to your house over break." I said giving a small shudder.

"No he is absolutely not allowed in that house. I do not want him around you or me. Especially after the way he was just gawking at you. I have a bad feeling about Pettigrew." Regulus said staring at the Fat Lady's portrait. She was drinking with one of her friend's and hadn't been paying too much attention to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Regulus let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"I'm not sure. Don't you think that it's weird how he always use to follow the other three around and now he's gone off on his own a lot of the time?" He asked. I hadn't really thought about it, but truth be told Peter hadn't been around this much lately; not that I was complaining.

"Maybe he's trying to make new friends. Peter never did really fit in with the rest of them." I said. Regulus paused for a second before speaking.

"I suppose you're right, and I suppose you better go and finish packing." He said sternly and I laughed.

"I know, I know. Should I meet you in the great hall around nine tomorrow?" I asked. The train always left too early for my liking. He nodded his head and then pulled me close once again.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." He whispered and kissed me full on the lips quickly. I nodded my expression dazed I was sure.

"Me too. Now hurry back to your dorm. Remus is patrolling tonight for the prefects so you shouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, goodnight." With that he put his hands in his pockets and left with a small smile on his face glancing back at me quickly. I turned towards the portrait of the Fat Lady who was looking down at me approvingly.

"He's a keeper for sure. Just so handsome, he could give his brother a run for his money." She said and giggled. Oh Godric, even the Fat Lady was a marauder fan girl.

"Pig Snout." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me?" The Fat Lady's friend asked shrilly.

"No don't worry Vi it's the password." She said and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and the door swung open.

I clambered in and noted the common room was packed. I supposed most people were exchanging Christmas presents with friends they wouldn't be seeing over the Holiday. I really did need to pack so I quickly made my way up to the dorm and hoped no one would try and grab my attention. For the most part people didn't bother me, but on the occasion sense Sirius had started talking to me more, fan girls would approach me and ask me the most random questions. For instance one blonde four year walked up and asked me if Sirius really washed his hair with Fire Whiskey to make it so shiny. I told her that he actually mixed it with pumpkin juice in the most serious voice I could muster. Remus, who had been standing nearby at the time, couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Was the first thing I heard as I walked into the dorm. Mary was sitting on her bed across from Marlene clutching her pillow looking hysteric. You would think from the way she was acting that someone had died. I walked over to my trunk hoping to avoid the conversation. Lately, the girls had been trying to include me more; which was nice but conversations like these were ones I wanted no part of.

"Mary, I've told you a million times he's not worth it." Marlene said in a soothing voice just as Lily joined the rest of us coming up from the common room. I was trying to pack my trunk neatly, but as of now I had pretty much everything stuffed unceremoniously in there. The only things that I had made sure to pack carefully where the Christmas ornaments and Regulus' present.

"Are you going on about Black again?" Lily asked in an irritated tone as she sat down on the end of Marlene's bed. It sounded to me like she was a little bitter still about the Duel. Usually she'd be much more sympathetic. Then again, Mary whining about Sirius was definitely not anything new. It had been going on sense about second year.

"I just don't understand why he won't even give me the time of day." She said with a stuffy nose. I continued to mind my own business.

"Maybe you need to try a different approach. Katherine, what do you think she should do to get Sirius to talk to her?" Marlene giving me a look that said please help me before I completely lose my mind. I reluctantly turned around and looked at the watery eyes of Mary; who happened to be giving me quite a dirty look and Lily just had a small smirk on her face. No idea what that was about.

"I don't really know. Regulus is my uh first real boyfriend so I don't have much experience." I said a little embarrassed. I was pretty sure that the three girls sitting in front of me were not lacking in it. Actually in Mary's case I was certain. MacDonald let out a small snort.

"You mean to tell me you and your little boyfriend haven't done the deed yet?" Mary asked in disbelief. My face turned even redder if that was possible. We hadn't even been dating for two months yet.

"Why is that any of your business?" I said defensively. Sorry I didn't jump into bed with just anybody like you did little Miss Easy.

"You're seriously still a virgin? I thought you and Remus had slept together from how close you two have always been. Besides Regulus is pretty fit, he's got nothing on his brother, but still." She said in shock. Apparently the status of my virginity was more of a hot topic then her many failed attempts of catching Sirius' eye.

"Regulus is much better looking and much kinder than his arrogant prat of a brother. Besides it's not like I'm the only seventh year virgin." I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest. She narrowed her eyes I'm sure my comment about her precious Sirikins stung.

"You might as well be." She snapped. "Even Lily has done it and we all know how much of a prude she is." Mary said with a laugh and Lily looked incredibly embarrassed. I was kind of surprised that she had actually slept with James. Sure I knew they had obviously fooled around but it's not like it was anybody else's business besides her and James'.

"Yes, well we all know how much of a bitch you're. Maybe if you didn't act like such a whore and stalk him all the time Sirius would be interested in you." I told her breathing heavily. Marlene's eyes went wide, but Lily laughed.

"You did not just say that!" Mary growled and tossed her pillow aside standing up.

"I totally just did." I said sarcastically. All I wanted to do was finish packing and I had to go and get dragged into this conversation.

"You stupid little…" Mary started to say with her eyes narrowed, but was interrupted by a sneeze. I looked at the other girls and they all looked equally confused considering none of us had made that noise.

"Hello?" Marlene called out nervously. We were all very quiet trying to listen in and then we heard it again.

"Achoo."

"Padfoot shut up!" A voice squeaked. Padfoot? That was Black's stupid arse nickname and that voice sounded just like…

"Pettigrew and Black I swear to merlin if you're in here underneath James' cloak I will murder you!" An irate Lily Evans screamed and got up and began reaching around in midair for who knows what. Mary got a horrified look on her face and dove underneath her covers. Marlene whipped out her wand and so did I.

"What cloak?" I asked her.

"James has an invisibility cloak." She said as she continued to reach into thin air. That explained so much, but I was too mortified to think about that. Black and Pettigrew were dead men hiding as far as I was concerned. I began swinging my arms around wildly. After a few seconds my arm connected with something very solid and very invisible.

"Fuck that hurt." Sirius fucking Black said. I grabbed a hold of some sort of soft and slippery material and low and behold there they were.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" I demanded and pointed my wand directly at Black's throat, while Lily and Marlene did the same thing to Pettigrew; who looked like he had pissed himself.

"Oh this isn't the boy's dormitory?" Sirius said giving a nervous laugh. "My mistake we'll just be going then." He said and made to move towards the door. I don't think so. I pushed my wand up against his skin.

"Don't even think about it." I told him narrowing my eyes. Sure he was taller than me, but I brought myself to full height and he cowered.

"Oh come on love don't be like that." He said and touched the tip of my wand to move it away lightly. Red sparks flew out of it and he gulped.

"Why are you perverts in here?" Marlene demanded glowering down at Pettigrew whom she towered over, being quite tall herself and Pettigrew being awfully short.

"Sirius made me. He said he needed to find out information about McEwen." Peter said looking terrified.

"What the fuck Peter?" Sirius demanded angrily. Peter whimpered and his shoulders slumped. Thinking about what Regulus had said earlier, I definitely wouldn't trust Peter with anything important. All it took was one scary look from Marlene and he was offering up information just like that.

"What the hell did you want to know Black?" I snapped giving him a disgusted look.

"Oh trust me I found out plenty." He said giving me a glare and my face turned scarlet remembering the conversation we just had. Lily smacked the back of his head and grabbed him by his ear.

"Ow what the fuck is wrong with you woman?" Sirius demanded.

"Shut up and let's go I'm going to let James with you and trust me he won't be happy about this. Plus I'm giving you both two weeks' worth of detention! Sneaking around in the girl's dormitories I didn't think anything else you could do would surprise me, but low and behold." She growled and dragged him out of the girl's dormitory; while he groaned in pain.

"Ouch loosen the group woman!" He yelped. He's quite lucky that's all he was getting. I was too embarrassed by this whole situation and I had no idea what I was going to say to Regulus about this tomorrow morning.

"Don't even think about trying to scamper out of here Pettigrew." Marlene growled and Peter froze. She followed Lily's lead and grabbed him by the ear.

"You're lucky there are witnesses around or I would have murdered you, you creep!" She yelled as she dragged him out towards the common room. I buried my face in my hands when Mary finally popped out from underneath her covers.

"That was humiliating." Mary said as I looked up. Maybe, she does have some decency. "I can't believe Sirius saw me when I look this awful." She whined pointing to her face; which had mascara running down her blotchy red cheeks.

"Yes, well it's not like you have a chance with him anyways." I said angrily. She let out a scream of indignation and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Bitches these days.

* * *

><p><em>Regulus' P.O.V.<em>

I left once I had made sure Katherine got back into the portrait hole alright. I was still pretty apprehensive about her wandering around on her own; even if was just walking to her common room. It really wasn't safe. Besides she made it really hard to leave whenever we kissed. I wasn't afraid to admit that I wanted her bad, but not just because she was bloody gorgeous. She was funny, intelligent, and accepted me for who I was. Probably the best thing about her was she didn't think she was any of those things. The way her cheeks turned red whenever we kissed drove me crazy. Katherine was shy, and sweet. She was addictive and I couldn't get enough of her. Merlin she had me wrapped around her finger and didn't even know it.

"Merlin Regulus you sound like a bloody girl." I said to myself shaking my head. All the same whenever I thought about her a smile graced my lips.

I got to the portrait hole and muttered the password. The common room was of course packed and the sneers I had now grown accustomed to receiving from my housemates met me the minute I was inside. I really needed to finish packing as well and it's not like I had much in common with any of the people down here to have a quick chat with anyways. All they ever talked about was the Dark Lord and his plans.

When I had first started talking to Katherine I was definitely apprehensive around her, but she never once just assumed anything about me. She gave me the benefit of the doubt, and it was refreshing to talk about things that didn't involve death.

"Regulus." A voice called from the bottom of the staircase. I turned around to see the pale blonde head of my cousin Narcissa; who was the only one that even bothered talking to me in the common room anymore.

"What?" I asked irritated. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to her bitching at the moment. I said she still talked to me not that I particularly enjoyed those conversations.

"I was told to give you this." She replied in a cool tone and held out a letter for me. Knowing Narcissa wasn't about ready to walk up the rest of the stairs I reluctantly went down and grabbed it from her giving her a curt nod. Her slim fingers enclosed around my wrist stopping me.

"Be careful over the holidays alright?" She said her icy eyes boring into mine. I gave her questioning look and she glanced down at the letter. Before I could even ask her she turned around and went to join her group down by the fireplace again. Holding the letter tightly in my hands I walked quickly into my dorm and was glad it was empty. Mulciber was going to be acting like a little bitch after earlier today; especially sense Katherine kicked his arse I thought to myself proudly. The letter had the family crest on it. Why my family or former family I suppose wasted so much damn money on all of this monogrammed shit I had still yet to figure out. Probably, because it was prestigious, and made the Blacks above everyone else in their eyes. My eyes scanned the letter intently recognizing my sweet old mum's handwriting. She hadn't even bothered addressing it.

_I never thought the Black name would be disgraced again after your blood traitor brother left. You running around with some mudblood whore has brought more shame upon the family then he ever did. Bellatrix is disgusted by what you have done. After all of the time she spent training you to help bring a better world for the Purebloods and society you go and do this? I can only hope she will teach you and that disgusting trash of yours a lesson. I'm sure you have figured out that Orion and I want nothing to do with you. If I could keep you and your brother from having my brother's house let alone some of the Black fortune I would, but there is nothing I can do. When you come to your senses do not even bother darkening our doorstep. You will regret this that I am sure of. _

_Walburga Black_

What an old crazy bitch. I would never want back into that family. A "better world for the purebloods" what the fuck was she on? The only thing that bothered me was what Narcissa had said about being careful, and what that insane old bat had said about Bellatrix. My cousin was insane and I knew that there was nothing she liked better then to hurt those who had wronged her. The fact that Katherine was involved in this was what frightened me. I had no idea how to tell Katherine about how much danger she was in, because of me. The danger her family was in. She was going to hate me, and that's something I could never live with.

"Dammit." I yelled punching the cold stone of the dorm. I knew what I needed to do and that was protect her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What does everybody think? Please leave a review and let me know. All feedback is appreciated and I'm open to suggestions about what you guys want to happen!<p> 


	11. Winter Wonderland

"_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_

_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Before you go, can you read my mind?"_

_-Read my Mind (The Killers)_

* * *

><p>"This compartment is empty." I said to Regulus the next morning. I was incredibly exhausted from the events of the night before. Mary had locked herself in the bathroom for two hours until Lily came and demanded that she got out so she could take a shower. There was lots of yelling, a few thrown shampoo bottles, and needless to say not much sleep.<p>

"Did you get any rest last night?" He said and walked in sitting down next to me. I tried to stifle a yawn, because Regulus had looked pretty out of it too. He had bags underneath his eyes and his usually clear grey eyes were tinted with red. He definitely looked like he had laid awake the majority of the night.

"It was an eventful night in my dorm…" I began and was interrupted. The train hadn't even started to move when someone came barreling into our compartment. Remus' brown hair was windswept and he was panting heavily.

"James just told me about what Sirius did. I can't believe how stupid he is sometimes. I'm really sorry." He blurted out with apologetic eyes. Well, at least now I don't have to worry about how to approach the subject with Regulus. Thanks Remus I appreciate it. I automatically glanced at Regulus who looked very alert now.

"What did he do?" He asked looking between Remus and me intensely.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Remus asked. I shifted guiltily in my seat. My plan was to just tell him about how crazy Mary went hysterical last night, and then well I hadn't really got that far into my plan.

"I hadn't quite gotten around to it." I said and began playing with my necklace.

"What did he do?" Regulus asked again getting more annoyed. Remus looked at me like are you going to tell him or do I have too. I avoided his eye contact, but opened my mouth to speak when I noticed Regulus begin to drum his fingers impatiently.

"The prat snuck up to my dorm with Pettigrew, and hid underneath James' invisibility cloak listening in on our conversations." I said quietly. This vacation was going to be anything, but peaceful I thought as Regulus bolted straight out of his seat. "It's not a big deal Lily gave him two weeks' worth of detention." I said hurriedly and grabbed him hand trying to keep him from doing something rash.

"He was spying on you. You could have been changing for fuck sake." Regulus yelled angrily. "Where the hell is he?" He demanded to Remus whose brown eyes were wide.

"Three compartments down." He replied in an even tone and Regulus was out the door and walking determinedly down the train corridor.

"What the hell Remus do you want him and his brother to get into another fight?" I demanded angrily and ran out after him. Remus was walking behind me slowly.

"If there was some guy spying on my girlfriend I would want to now." He said. "I don't care if Sirius is one of my best mates you are too, and what he did was completely wrong. I didn't think he was that stupid." He finished. I ignored him, because I could already hear angry shouts.

"What the hell where you doing spying on her like that?" An angry Regulus demanded as he pointed his wand at his brother who had jumped out of his seat. It was just the marauders and Lily who looked happy that Sirius was getting chewed out again. Peter was pressed as far as he could get into the corner out of the path of potential spells. He was probably hoping Regulus wouldn't notice him. I quickly jumped in the middle as did James who had put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I wasn't spying on her!" Sirius snapped. Regulus snorted and gave him a disgusted look.

"I didn't even think you were low enough to resort to hiding underneath an invisibility cloak to try and to glimpse of a girl. Let alone my girlfriend." Regulus said with his eyes flashing and red sparks shot out of his wand. I thought my sister and I were bad when it came to fights, but we had nothing on these two.

"Look can we just calm down?" James asked trying to be reasonable. "My girlfriend was in there too and he knows he was wrong. You know how your brother is. He doesn't think rationally the majority of the time." Both of the Black brothers glared at him.

"That doesn't make it right!" Regulus shot back at James and then rounded on Sirius again. "Stay the hell away from her; don't even think about trying to pull any of that shit over the holidays." He yelled. People were coming out of their compartments to get a look at the commotion. They shook their heads when they realized what was going on, because of late it had been happening a lot.

"Oh please save it. It's not like she was naked or anything. I wasn't up there to "sneak a peek." They were just talking. I've only seen what you've see; which isn't that much from what I've heard." Sirius said smirking with his eyes narrowed. My face might as well just change permanently to red. Regulus launched himself at Sirius, but Remus grabbed him by the arms and held him back. If the situation weren't so intense I would really want to know why they always chose to use fists instead of their wands sense you know they were wizards and everything.

"Please Regulus just don't he's not worth it. Let's just go." I said quietly looking into his eyes. This seemed to calm him down a bit and he shook Remus off of him. I grabbed him gently by the hand and led him out of there and surprisingly enough he came. Sirius was breathing heavily and glared at his brother. James was shaking his head at Sirius and Lily was glaring daggers at him. A few seconds later when we managed to get back to our empty compartment Regulus turned on me.

"Why aren't you angrier about this?" He demanded. I flinched at the tone of his voice and his eyes softened a bit. Yelling had always made me a bit nervous. Between my parents fighting about Ann and I fighting it made me jumpy. "Look I'm sorry I don't mean to yell, it's just he frustrates me when he pulls stuff like this and think he can get away with it; especially when it involves you." Regulus said.

"Trust me I was absolutely furious last night, but he was just trying to listen in on conversations. It is really creepy what he did, but I just want you to try and get along with him over the holidays. You guys are family." I said and pulled Regulus down next to me again. He looked like he was contemplating something.

"I'm still putting a spell around your door at the house so he can't even try to do that again if he wanted to." He said and rubbed his forehead. "I'll try my best to get along with him, but I can't make any promises." Well at least he said he would attempt too. I for one was not going to listen to their constant bickering all of break.

"That's all I ask." I told him with a small smile and decided to change the subject. "By the way my mum interrogated me about you in her last letter." I told him laughing. This seemed to brighten his mood considerably.

"Oh really and what did she want to know?" He asked playfully, but had a little bit of a nervous edge to his voice.

"The typical is he handsome, what does he look, is he smart, can I meet him soon." I said rolling my eyes. My mother needed lots of details to tide over her anticipation.

"Well I can answer all of those easily. I'm incredibly good-looking, exceptionally smart, and how about over the Easter holidays?" He said seriously. I blushed and avoided looking up at him. He put his hand lightly under my chin and lifted my face up to look directly into his eyes. His grey eyes were lit up brightly.

"You really want to meet them?" I asked nervously. One doesn't take meeting my family lightly. You'd be lucky to get out with your sanity, let alone your hearing with all the arguing that went on.

"Yeah I mean do you think they'd like me?" He asked as the train moved at a steady pace; the scenery whipping in and out of view.

"Well…" I said joking, but he looked genuinely worried. "My mum will adore you. Russell will beg you to teach him how to fly and interrogate you about Quidditch. He's a big sports fan." I told him and he looked really interested in this.

"Does he play any?" He asked curiously.

"No he just obsessively watches them. Sometimes I regret telling him about Quidditch, because he harasses me for details about the Quidditch games back at the school." I told him laughing. When Remus had come over last summer holidays he brought Russell a copy of _Quidditch through the Ages _just so I wouldn't have to attempt to explain the rules to him anymore. "When he finds out you play he won't let you out of his sight." Regulus grinned excitedly.

"Maybe we can take him to a game or something. I bet he'd love it." He said smiling. My heart picked up its pace considerably whenever Regulus looked like that. Completely at peace and just happy.

"You'll be his new best friend." I said and kissed his cheek lightly. "On the other hand my sister Ann doesn't like anybody; I'd be more afraid if she did approve of you. My dad well, as long as he knows I'm happy he'll be alright with you." I told him and his nerves looked like they had calmed down considerably.

"I really do want to meet them." He said. My heart swelled a little bit at that.

"Then you will." I told him happily. I took out my book while he played with a strand of my hair. It was peaceful and I could tell he was reading over my shoulder. It surprised me that he was such a big reader. That's what I had spent most of my childhood doing; I loved the feeling when a book takes you to a whole other world. I was rereading Pride and Prejudice one of my favorites and I could tell from the way that Regulus put his hand lightly on mine to prevent me from turning a page to soon he liked it as well. The compartment door banged open and my book went flying. Dammit I hadn't marked my page. Lily walked in with Remus looking genuinely annoyed.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She narrowed her green eyes and exchanged a glance with Remus.

"James, the prat, and that idiot Black let off a dungbomb in the compartment." She said and sat down across from us. Remus crouched down and picked up my book for me; giving me an apologetic smile. "You would think I would have rubbed off on James by now. It's like everything he's picked up on it goes out the door when him and Black get together. Sometimes I just want to use the imperius curse on them to make them act their age." She said continuing on with her rant. That was a pretty good idea. I'd be all for it if it didn't have that little catch of you know spending the rest of my life in Azkaban for doing it.

"Maturity will never be a strong point for those two." Remus added with a small frown. Regulus seemed oblivious to the conversation as he had continued reading. I got the feeling he didn't know how to act around these two. It's like he wasn't sure if they disliked him for his past mistakes, or if they were willing to give him a chance.

"What are your guys' plans over the holidays?" I asked curiously. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Spending time with my family, catching up on my reading." He said. That didn't surprise me at all seeing as how studious Remus was. "Sirius asked me to stop over so I might do that as long as it's okay with you Regulus." He asked addressing the dark haired boy. Regulus head snapped up from the book looking surprised.

"I don't mind, Katherine would probably like it if you were there." He said looking at me and I smiled back. It'd be nice to spend time with Remus as well. "Just leave Pettigrew." He added seriously. Remus narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything. I laughed nervously and Lily thankfully decided to speak.

"Well, I for one am going to be stuck listening to my sister's wedding plans. I can't even imagine what she has picked out." She said with her face scrunched up and I laughed.

"That bad huh?" I asked and she nodded her head vigorously.

"My mum sent me a letter with a picture of the bridesmaid's dresses." The red head gave an obvious shudder. "Pink, frilly, and polka dots." Remus shook his head trying to fight back his laughter. I could only imagine what Lily would look like in that dress and I burst out laughing. Regulus had even looked up from his book with wide eyes.

"Are you going to be in the wedding?" I asked and regretted it when I saw the small frown on her face form.

"No her and I don't really get along that well…" She trailed off awkwardly and I sympathized with her, because I knew exactly what that was like. Thankfully, the lunch trolley arrived and I bolted out of my seat, because I was starving. Gravity definitely wasn't a friend of mine, because I would have face planted it if Regulus hadn't grabbed me by the waist.

"Thanks." I said and blew my hair out of my face. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"You sit down I'll grab this for your own safety." He told me and Lily and Remus burst out laughing. I sat down in my seat mumbling darkly. It wasn't my fault I was so damn clumsy. Not all of us could be as graceful as others.

The rest of the train ride went by fast enough. I attempted to fall asleep with my head on Regulus' lap while he read. Remus and Lily stayed and chatted quietly about potions and school. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if they had actually been talking about a potion that increased maturity and the best way to slip it into someone's drink. I would have been alarmed if I didn't think James and Sirius really did deserve it.

"My flower this is where you've been hiding!" A voice cried out as the compartment door slid open. Again. I sat straight up to see an ecstatic looking James pushing Remus out of the way in order to sit next to Lily, and disgruntled Sirius staring at me. Pettigrew was nowhere to be found; probably off snacking on some cheese. Regulus looked up from his book and glared at his brother; which Sirius did in return.

"Look you two need to get along if you're going to be staying in the same house; for Katherine's sake at least." Remus said annoyed and I completely agreed with him. It's not like Sirius was some peeping tom he was just a giant git (not that I was defending him.) "What Sirius did was incredibly stupid, and Regulus you have every right to be angry, but please just call a truce." He finished exasperatedly looking between the two. Sirius finally rolled his eyes; while Regulus just looked at me as if for conformation on what to do. Hell, I was all for this truce.

"Shake hands." Remus instructed them sternly. James and Lily watched looking amused as neither of the brothers made an effort to move their hands. "For fuck's sake now!" Remus snapped. My eyes went wide, because when Remus cursed you knew he meant business. Sirius, after giving Remus an astonished look, held out his hand and Regulus shook it before quickly letting go. Well, it was something I suppose.

"How much longer do you think till we get there?" I asked impatiently. These train rides were terrible for me, because I had an awful time sitting still for long periods.

"We should be getting there any minute now." James said and turned to Lily. "My parents are really excited to meet you, you now." He told her smiling. Her face went pale and her green eyes wide.

"I'm meeting you parents why didn't you tell me?" She demanded and jumped up looking around wildly before her eyes zeroed in on me. For the love of merlin please leave me out of this. "Katherine I need your help," She said and pulled me out of my seat. I opened my mouth to protest. "Please Katherine?" She asked and pulled me out of the compartment. I mouthed a quick "help me" to Regulus who looked bewildered about what to do.

"Bloody woman is insane Prongs." Sirius muttered to James as I was dragged into the nearest bathroom. I had to agree with him on that. I can only imagine how tense that compartment was right now. Lily began fixing her hair and smoothing her clothes as soon as the door shut.

"What do I say? I've never met anyone's parents before!" She asked looking at me through the mirror. I was still sore about being taken hostage in the girl's loo. It's not like there's much advice I can give her; I clearly wouldn't be meeting Regulus' parents anytime soon. I had only met Remus' dad once before and that was it.

"Well, uh just be yourself Lily." I told her and she looked at me like I was stupid. "James has been obsessing over you for years I'm sure his parents already know all about you." Clearly that wasn't the best thing to say as she put both hands on the sink to hold herself up and looked in the mirror

"That's just it! What if he's built me up so much I am just a disappointment?" She said nervously and the train lurched to a stop.

"You're Lily Evans." I told her confidently when she faced me. "Head girl, excellent student, kind, caring, and the love of their son's life how could they not like you?" I told her and finally that seemed to be the right thing. She nodded her head and squared her shoulders.

"You're right. Hurry up I don't want them to think I'm the type of person to keep other's waiting." She said and walked out ahead of me. Ah, there was the Lily Evans I knew and that James' loved.

* * *

><p>"Here let me get that for you." Regulus said and grabbed a hold of my trunk. He used his wand and it began to shrink to a size small enough to fit into my pocket. "There all set." He said and grabbed a hold of my hand. He was looking around intensely. I didn't know what that was all about. We were waiting for Sirius before apparating to the house. He was currently saying hello to the Potters. They weren't definitely not what I was expecting; being an older couple, but you could definitely tell James was the spitting image of dad. Lily was smiling brightly and chatting away with James' mum already. Who also had red hair although it was tinted with grey. Looks like the Potter men had a thing for redheads.<p>

"Where is this house exactly?" I asked Regulus who was still whipping his head around his eyes searching the crowd of eager parents collecting their children.

"What? Oh, it's out in the country. I don't remember much a lot about it I haven't been there sense I was little." He said distractedly and yelled over to Sirius impatiently. "We've got to get out of here. I don't want to take a risk about whose picking up Narcissa." He said and that explained his erratic behavior. He was worried that Bellabitch (I heard Sirius call her that and had taken a liking to it) would be picking up her sister. Sirius looked at me and nodded his head looking a little bit concerned. He gave a quick hug to Mrs. Potter, a slap on the shoulder to James and handshake to James' dad before walking over to us quickly. I noticed the Potter's were looking at us curiously, and James leaned over to whisper something.

"Hello Regulus." A cold voice said and all three of us whipped around to see two men standing there and a slightly nervous looking Narcissa. Huh, that was not something I thought I'd ever see. Regulus pulled me behind him and Sirius stepped forward. One of the men I recognized as Lucius Malfoy; with shiny blonde hair that was longer than his girlfriends. Godric, he had more product in his hair then Mary did. The other one who had spoken was taller than even Regulus and had dark brown hair and wild eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

"Lestrange." Regulus said curtly. Lestrange as in…?

"Oh Bella is going to be very disappointed she missed this." He said in a low tone with a small smirk. His dark eyes flickered over me in disgust. So this was Bellatrix's husband. Fucking lovely. Regulus moved to stand side by side with his brother blocking me from view. When those two stood together they could be bloody intimidating.

"And why is that?" He asked in a deadly low tone. "Surely you wouldn't be stupid enough to try something here." I really wished I could have seen his reaction, but all I heard was a sadistic laugh.

"Well I don't know Reg I would say he is. He obviously doesn't have very good judgment. Look at how he married." Sirius said his tone a mix of sarcasm and hatred.

"It's great to see you two together you know." Lestrange said viciously. "Two blood traitor brothers sticking up for each other how sweet." Kind of a pathetic comeback in my opinion. I noticed Lucius was being uncommonly quite; usually he had so much lovely input to give. I guess Narcissa was right that he didn't want to piss her off.

"I'd watch what you say Lestrange." Regulus said in a cool tone. "Your dueling ability has never been quite up to par with mine or my brother's if you remember correctly." He said and I knew at that moment he was doing the infamous Black smirk. I wasn't sure what exactly had happened between the three but it must have been pretty embarrassing at the next comment made.

"I can't wait to watch the light leave your eyes you disgusting mudblood lovers." He snapped. "You know how Bella likes to have a little fun before she does that though, so I'm sure you'll get to see your little muggle whore scream in pain before someone disposes of her like the trash she is."

My blood began to boil and I went to move around Reg and Sirius (who had both drawn their wands,) but I felt someone put their hand gently on my shoulder. I turned to see Mr. Potter standing next to me.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked and everyone whipped around. He may be old but he had a commanding presence. Lestrange's face formed a scowl.

"Not at all just merely having a quick chat before leaving." Lucius Malfoy said smoothly. Regulus' eyes narrowed and Sirius snorted.

"Well, if that's all you should probably be on your way." Mr. Potter said and gestured around to the nearly empty train station. "I'm sure you have plenty of _business _you have to take care of." He finished and gave what a passerby might consider a friendly smile, but really was kind of scary.

"Yes, we mustn't keep Bella waiting any longer." Lestrange said smirking and looking at me. I returned the stare and didn't blink once. Now was definitely not the time to show fear.

"Do tell her I said hello." Sirius said sarcastically. The three ignored him and disapparated on the spot. "Merlin I can't stand them." Sirius said looking at the spot where they just were.

"I'd be concerned if you did like them son." Mr. Potter said and gave Sirius a gentle clap on the shoulder. He turned to look at Regulus and me. "I'm Harold Potter, and you two must be Regulus and Katherine." He said giving us a genuine smile.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I said returning the smile and Regulus nodded his head in acknowledgment. He could at least say thank you, but I could tell from the look on his face that something was bothering him. Mr. Potter looked curiously at him for a second before turning back to his brother.

"I better be off. The Mrs. and James will be wondering what's keeping me. Make sure you stop over this Sunday though alright?" He said.

"How could I give up the opportunity for free food?" He said with a laugh. Mr. Potter rolled his eyes and ran a hand through untidy hair that was very similar to James' except for the specks of grey.

"It amazes me how much you and James can eat. Anyways be careful." He said and with a final wave a small pop sounded and he was gone. We sat there for a moment in silence before I finally spoke.

"Well he seems nice." I said to Sirius who smiled brightly. Regulus was fidgeting around.

"The Potter's are wonderful." He told me happily.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing." I said as I took in my surroundings. We were in a lightly wooded area where a rather a small wooden cabin was standing in the middle of the woods. It was right on a creek and it honestly looked like a winter wonderland.<p>

"You haven't seen the inside yet." Sirius remarked darkly and walked towards the door. So far it definitely wasn't what I had been expecting at all. Regulus took in my amused expression and smiled lightly.

"I'm really glad you're here." He said and kissed me softly on the forehead. "But please don't listen to anything you heard back at the station. I will never let them near you." Regulus said looking into my eyes. I could tell he was trying to pick up on my emotions right now. Whenever he did it I felt a little bit lightheaded.

"I'm happy I'm here too!" I said smiling back. "Let's not think about those idiots right now. Don't you want to go see what your house looks like?" I asked and he nodded his head. Distracting myself and Regulus was the best idea I had right now. The truth was I was terrified about what Lestrange had said. As much as Sirius annoyed me I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. Regulus, well truth be told I was crazy about him. I knew that even after this short time I was in love with him and it terrified me to think about someone hurting him. Although it terrified me even more to think about telling him that I loved him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and thankfully Regulus didn't notice that I had dazed off for a minute lost in my own thoughts.

"Yeah come on. Sirius will probably have already taken the good room." He muttered and I rolled my eyes. Sirius had left the door ajar and we walked into a rather dark entryway. I waved my wand and the candles in the entryway lit up.

"At least he doesn't have the same tastes as mother." Sirius said from the staircase observing the décor sounding relieved.

"I can't say I'm going to miss seeing the heads of house-elves lining the walls." Regulus said looking around. The entryway led to the kitchen and a sitting room.

"Heads of what?" I whispered hoarsely with wide eyes. The more I heard about their mum the more thankful I was I would never meet her. Regulus and Sirius laughed at my shock.

"Come on let's go explore!" Sirius said excitedly and began running up the stairs; which I presumed had bedrooms and such. Regulus rolled his eyes but had a trace of a smile on his lips as he peeked his head around a wall.

"This furniture is revolting." He said from the living room. I had been standing tentatively in the doorway not quite sure what to do with myself. Regulus turned around and beckoned me forward. "Come look at this." I walked up slowly and my jaw dropped. The couch was a bright purple and the carpet mustard yellow. Holy hell that was a strange combination

"Oh my." I said not really sure how to react. The living room did have a fireplace which was a plus, but that furniture and carpeting?

"He always was a little bit funny in the head." Regulus said. "Do you know any housekeeping spells?" He asked hopefully. No, but merlin I intended to learn some.

"Oh my Godric this is amazing!" A voice said from behind us. Sirius was observing the room his grey eyes dancing excitedly.

"You actually like this?" I asked in shock.

"You don't?" He said and plopped down on the couch kicking his feet up on the table. "This is the perfect house for a young man like me!" He said happily. At that moment I was convinced that there must be a leak in his dorm back at Hogwarts.

"Don't even dignify that question with a response." Regulus whispered into my ear and I giggled. "Let's go have a look at the rooms." He said louder and Sirius shot him a dirty look.

"What aren't you two sharing one?" He sneered. That made me a little bit nervous. I hadn't really thought about the sleeping arrangements. It's not that I didn't want to spend time with Regulus like that; I was just terrified that I would manage to embarrass myself. I had been told by the girls in my dorm, and my siblings that I talked in my sleep. I shuddered to think about what I would say.

"No you prat. Katherine isn't like those girls that you date. She's going to have her own room." He said angrily. His grey eyes clouded with emotion and his muscles tensed up. Is it completely inappropriate for me to say that all I wanted to do at the moment was snog him senseless? To me there was absolutely no comparison about looks between the Black Brothers. They were both handsome, but Regulus won hands down. I wasn't sure if it bothered me or not that the majority of the female population would disagree.

"Alright how about we look upstairs now?" I said and practically dragged Regulus out of there leaving Sirius, who had just opened his mouth to retort, behind. The stairs were creaky with age, but they led to a narrow corridor with two doors on each end of it. It surprised me that the walls were bare, because my house was filled with photos everywhere. I supposed this man was unmarried, and I wouldn't be too keen on plastering the walls with photos of my relatives if they were anything like what I had witnessed at the train station.

"If I remember correctly these two rooms here are pretty nice." He said and stopped and opened the first door. The room was about the size of my one back home, with a bed lined up against one wall and a wooden bureau on the other, but it had a large window that looked out over the creek. I ran to look out it excitedly and noticed in the short time we had been here it had started to snow again. I turned around to face Regulus and he was looking at me happily. "I take it you want this one?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"As long as that's okay with you and Sirius?" I asked uncertainly. This was there house after all.

"Of course it's okay with me." He pointed to a door that I hadn't noticed before. "That leads to the bathroom and connects to the room I use to stay in when I was younger." I nodded my head and walked towards it. The bathroom was painted white and had a shower and toilet. Nothing to fancy. Regulus walked in behind me and opened the door to the other room. It was set up similar to mine, and had the same wood flooring. The rooms were surprisingly nice compared to the one I had seen downstairs.

"You don't mind sharing a bathroom do you?" He asked nervously, and I shook my head no in response. "Good, because you don't really have any other option. Sirius will have the other bathroom to himself and I don't really fancy the idea of him walking in on you." He added sounding a little bit concerned.

"Trying to keep me all to yourself Black?" I teased and he smirked in response.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked and pulled me close are lips inches apart. My breath shortened.

"Definitely not." I could feel his lips hovering over mine and felt his hands tracing my back lightly. My eyes fluttered shut, and…

"Do you think you two could not do that in front of me?" An irritated Sirius demanded from the hall doorway. I let out a groan of disappointment and Regulus looked at his brother.

"I didn't know we had an audience. How about you try knocking you git?" Regulus snapped. Good Godric their truce hadn't even last three hours. Sirius was leaning casually against the entrance with his arms crossed glaring at us.

"It's my house I shouldn't have to knock." He said with a smirk and then looked at me; Regulus was scowling at him. "I just wanted to warn you not to touch anything unless me or this arse has looked at it. Our uncle may have been more sane then the rest of the family, but I just got attacked by a teacup so you never know." He finished grimily and held out his hand that he had wrapped a cloth around.

"Ouch are you alright?" I asked walking closer to him followed by Regulus.

"Yeah it's fine I just don't know healing spells that well and didn't want to risk it." He said looking down at his hand once again. I didn't either and trust me he was much better off without me attempting any. He'd probably end up losing all the bones in his hand.

"Let me see it." Regulus said and pulled out his wand. Sirius looked a bit apprehensive but did as he was told. It seemed the two were slowly accepting each other, but I mean really slowly; like the amount of time is takes Goyle to process a sentence. Regulus unwrapped the cloth slowly and we saw a nasty bite mark and dried blood.

"A teacup did that?" I said surprised. It looked more like a dog bite or something.

"You'd be surprised the amount of damage stuff like that can do." Sirius replied and closed his eyes when Regulus muttered a spell. The cut slowly began to close and all that remained was the blood, but Regulus wiped if off.

"Wow thanks." Sirius said and examined it closely. His brother simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know you knew healing spells?" I said looking up at him with a small smile.

"There useful I'll teach you some." He told me.

"That would be amazing. We can start them as soon as you start teaching me occulmency as well." I told him excitedly. That was something I had really been looking forward too; especially now after meeting Lestrange at the train station. The whole time I had this weird prickly sensation in my mind; there was a pretty good chance he was trying to break down the barriers (a lot less gently then what Regulus did) on my mind and I had to admit I was a pretty easy target for that.

"You're teaching her occulmency?" Sirius asked his brother sharply and stood up straight. Even when he did that he never reached the height of his younger brother.

"She wants to learn it and the more I think about it it's a good idea. It'll be an advantage for her, another way she can protect herself. Not that she'll have to if it's up to me." Regulus said looking down at his brother; who nodded his head, but still looked a little uncertain about something. Did they even remember that I was standing right here?

"I'm going to go unpack now I'll leave you two to do whatever…" I said trailing off they were still just staring at each other. It was a lot less creepy when they weren't doing it to me. I slowly backed out of there leaving them too it shutting the door quietly behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Regulus' P.O.V.<em>

"Who would have thought my little Reggie was capable of loving someone other than himself." My brother said looking at me straight in the eye once Katherine had left the room. I was stunned for a second. It wasn't often that something was said that I didn't have a response for, but this was an exception. I had never really thought that I would ever fall in love with someone. Most purebloods just ending up marrying some distant cousin and calling it good. Love really wasn't something I considered, but when I heard my brother say that out loud it hit me right upside the head. Of course I was in love with her. How could I not be?

"Trust me I'm just as surprised as you." He said and walked out of the room leaving me completely consumed with my thoughts. The main one being how do I tell her?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a bit of writer's block, but I'm glad this chapter is finished. Things are going to be getting a lot more exciting from here on out! Please leave a review!<p> 


	12. A Crowned Heart

"_Change came in disguise of revelation, set his soul on fire._

_She said she always knew he'd come around._

_And the decades disappear_

_Like sinking ships but we persevere._

_God gives us hope but we still fear what we don't know."_

_-A Dustland Fairytale (The Killers)_

* * *

><p>"Clear your mind." Regulus said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. I had to take a deep breath to keep from snapping at him.<p>

"I'm trying." I said avoiding his gaze. Occulmency was no joke, and it was really wearing me down. I felt unsteady on my feet and Regulus looked at me worriedly.

"We should stop for the day. I'm worried about you." He said approaching me. I shook my head furiously.

"Just one more try? Please." I said softly. He looked like he was about to argue, but nodded his head in agreement. I stood up straight and tried to keep my mind blank. Closing my eyes I felt him begin to dig deeper into my thoughts. I saw distant memories flashing before me. Ann throwing her toy at me when we were little, Russell the day before I left for my first day of Hogwarts outside the platform, Professor McGonagall in my sitting room telling me I was a wizard, Ann again yelling at me telling me she hated me that I was useless, Remus and I in the library third year and his lips approaching mine. That's when I began to panic and everything changed. I was seeing a little Regulus watching two people I assumed to be his parents yelling at a defiant looking Sirius, Regulus on a broomstick, Regulus hunched over in front of a crazed looking Bellatrix, and then the memories stopped coming. My head was pounding when I looked up into Regulus' eye and he looked upset.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" I started but he held up a hand to silence me.

"That's not it. You and Remus kissed?" He asked in a hurt tone. I felt awful and embarrassed at that moment as I recalled everything he had seen. Slowly I lowered myself onto the couch that was located behind me.

"It was third year and it was one awkward kiss that we haven't talked about since." I told him. He walked slowly over to me and sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me? That night I came to see you in the hospital wing you said that that would never happen." He said angrily looking at me.

"That's how little it meant to me." I told him my voice rising. "I don't even think about it. He kissed me and then apologized, because he said it was like kissing his sister." Regulus didn't say anything for a few seconds, and rubbed his forehead slowly.

"It was third year?" He asked looking down at me and I nodded my head.

"Yes. It was incredibly weird too. I was just sitting there you know reading my book and he just planted one on me." I said awkwardly and Regulus snorted. "Oh come on I doubt your first kiss was awkward as having your best friend just jump you like that." I told him teasingly and his shoulders tensed.

"What?" I asked when he didn't say anything. "Oh Godric your first kiss wasn't with someone like Eve Parkinson was it?" I asked covering my mouth with my hand trying to stifle my laughter. Eve Parkinson was this awful girl in Slytherin who had a nose shaped like a pig snout. I'd feel bad about making fun of her for it if she wasn't such a bitch.

"No it wasn't with Parkinson." Regulus said turning red in the face. That was definitely a relief, because I didn't like the idea of that mini Bellabitch kissing him.

"Alright then who was it?" I asked my curiosity growing as I gently squeezed his hand. If possible he blushed even more.

"How many people have you kissed?" He asked suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows at the question.

"Well Remus, even though I don't really count that, one of Ann's friends Theo who I briefly dated, and you." I told him brushing my hair behind my ear. He nodded his head. What was the big deal here?

"You did pretty well on that last try with the occulmency." He said suddenly and kissed my forehead softly. Oh no he wasn't changing the subject yet. His first kiss couldn't have been that bad. Well, unless it was like his cousin, but I highly doubted he'd be locking lips with Narcissa.

"Regulus just tell me who it was. I promise I won't laugh." I told him seriously and he looked down at our entwined hand nervously. He mumbled something incoherently. I definitely wasn't used to seeing Regulus like this. He was usually so confident in personality and it unnerved me a bit to see him so nervous.

"What was that?" I asked trying to get him to look at me.

"You were my first kiss alright." He snapped suddenly and I jumped a little in my seat. I was his first kiss?

"Really?" I asked not believing it at first.

"I just never really thought about girls that much." He said. "Not that I thought about guys either." He added quickly and I laughed.

"I actually feel pretty special that I was yours." I told him and he examined me carefully.

"You don't think it's strange?" He asked with narrowed eyes and I shook my head.

"Definitely not it makes me kind of happy that were experiencing all of this stuff together for the first time. Merlin, I can't believe I sound so cheesy." I told him covering my face with my hands. The grandfather clock next to the fireplace chimed loudly. It was unusually quiet probably, because Sirius was nowhere to be found and I wasn't quite sure I even wanted to know what he was doing. Actually, I really didn't.

"Not everything." He mumbled darkly and I rolled my eyes. Now was time for some definite action. I climbed onto his lap and kissed him lightly.

"You'll be my first everything else." I told him as I playfully nipped at his neck.

"Really?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and began running his hands on my lower back.

"Definitely and I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else." I told him and leaned into kiss his lips.

"I told you we should have given them warning Padfoot." A voice snapped. Regulus and I both jumped slightly and looked over to the entrance where Remus was standing covering his eyes and Sirius had his narrowed.

"Oh please." I said. "Reg was just helping me with my occulmency you can uncover your eyes you big baby." Remus slowly removed his hands and I noticed his cheeks were tinged. It's not like we were shagging or anything. Snogging apparently was pretty scandalous to Remus.

"That's not what it looks like." Sirius snapped and pointed his hand accusingly. These two were ridiculous. I slowly got off of Regulus and stood up. He did the same.

"It's not like you haven't been in far worse positions Sirius." Regulus shot back with a smirk. That was definitely true. The amount of times Remus and I had walked into the common room from a late night study session to a not fully clothed Sirius and some bimbo were almost too many to count.

"He's got you there Pads." Remus snorted and smiled at Regulus. Who unfortunately didn't look quite as happy with Remus for agreeing with him. Remus looked at me curiously and I rolled my eyes.

"When we were working on my occulmency Regulus may have encountered a memory of mine from third year in the library." I said pointedly. Bloody boys were getting on my nerves. It took a minute but Remus seemed to process what I was talking about. He looked at Regulus apologetically; while Sirius had his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Oh, yeah uh sorry about that mate." Remus said and Regulus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter it was a long time ago. Just as long as it doesn't happen again." He said his grey eyes narrowed threateningly.

"It won't trust me that was just more of a curiosity thing." He said awkwardly. Sirius was looking between the three of us carefully.

"What happened in the library third year that you need to apologize for Moony?" Sirius demanded. Nosy git was worse than a thirteen year old girl when it came to gossip. Remus examined his shoes carefully and Regulus looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Oh for merlin's fucking sake Remus and I kissed." I snapped.

"You kissed her and didn't tell me?" Sirius demanded rounding on Remus. I sat back down on the couch with my face buried in my hands. This seemed to be the usual position for me lately.

"I didn't think it was important at the time." Remus said defensively.

"Why would he need to tell you?" Regulus asked angrily. I stuffed my fingers in my ears and began to hum to myself quietly. Ah finally peace and quiet. Not that it lasted long when I noticed them all staring at me.

"What are you doing?" All three of them asked like I was stupid or something. Maybe, I wasn't humming all that quietly after all.

"What? It's a better alternative than listening to you three argue." I said defensively and stood up. I went to grab my coat from the closet.

"Where are you going Katherine?" Regulus asked worriedly. I don't know why he was so nervous it's not like him and Sirius hadn't set up protective charms around the property. No one was getting in here without their permission.

"I'm going to go find a Christmas tree. Its two days away and we haven't even decorated anything. Besides you three are driving me crazy I could use a walk." I snapped impatiently.

"Wait to go Sirius." Remus said as I slammed the door shut. It was freezing out and I ran my hands up and down my arms to stay warm. The ground was covered in freshly fallen snow from the night before and it was beautiful. I wandered over along the creek and walked a little ways looking at each tree carefully. It had always been tradition in my family for all of us to go out together and find one. I had received a letter from my mum earlier that morning telling me all about what was going on for the holidays. It made me a little sad that I was missing it, but I was happy that I was here with Regulus. My mum had gone on and on about how Regulus just sounded so dreamy (her words not mine.)

A walk was just what I needed. I heard a twig snap behind me and I jumped whipping my wand out and turning around wildly. Just, because there were protective charms didn't mean I wasn't paranoid; especially after the train station incident. I let out a sigh of relief when my eyes met the sight of a doe. Her brown eyes studied me carefully before moving towards the creek; which I was surprised wasn't frozen all the way through.

I continued on my path and I wasn't quite sure how far away from the house I had wandered. I was too busy being lost in my own thoughts. Regulus being the main one. Merlin he had me hooked and I desperately wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was terrified. What if he didn't feel the same way? I heard another twig snap behind me. Thinking it was just another wild animal I didn't bother turning around this time. I was definitely having a harder time controlling myself around Regulus as well. We hadn't gone that far yet, but I knew I was ready for a little bit more and I was pretty sure he was too. Another noise sounded behind me and I felt like I was being watched all the sudden. Freezing where I was my grip on my wand tightened considerably and I slowly turned around.

"Boo." Someone said. Actually, someone would mean it was a person. I was pretty sure Sirius Black was not a human being, more like the spawn of fucking Satan.

"What the bloody hell?" I cried out angrily and he smirked. "What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I snapped and smacked his shoulder. Hard.

"Ouch, what the hell woman?" He cried out and rubbed his shoulder. What a pansy.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that!" I shouted and I saw the doe from earlier take off from all of the sudden noise. "I thought you were a death eater or a manticore." I added. Running into one of those was definitely up there on my list of greatest fears.

"Oh please no one is going to be able to break through those charms trust me. You know how brilliant I am and Regulus isn't that stupid either; we knew what we were doing. And there aren't any bloody manticores around here" He said his eyes dancing. I rolled mine in response. He never missed an opportunity to show off his _very _high self confidence level and honestly you never knew what could be lurking nearby. Maybe, I was a bit too paranoid.

"You're very arrogant besides I know for a fact your brother is just as if not more intelligent then you." I said and a thought popped into my head. "Speaking of Regulus where is he? I highly doubt he would send you out here to find me." I said looking at him suspiciously. Sirius' facial expression remained blank when he responded.

"He and Remus decided to start setting up decorations as apology for making you mad and I did not fancy doing that. So I thought I'd ah just sneak away for a moment and come find you." He said putting his hands in his pockets and avoiding eye contact. "Besides it's not like I can trust you to pick out a decent tree all on your own." He added.

"And you just have so much experience is the art of Christmas trees?" I asked and began to walk away from him not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Well, no but I am an excellent judge of what's nice to look at." He told me wiggling his eyebrows in an eerily similar fashion to what Regulus had done earlier. However, Sirius didn't have quite the effect as his brother did on me. It was very much the opposite.

"Sure you are." I told him. "Christmas trees are a lot different than the skanks you find 'nice to look at' as you so eloquently put it." I finished walking along the path and examining some of the trees.

"I resent that. I've never been serious about any of those girls." He told me walking fast to keep up with me.

"That's so kind Sirius." I told him sarcastically feeling a bit disgusted by him. He used girls and then tossed them aside like trash.

"That's not what I meant." He told me. "I've just never found a girl who I found very interesting. Most of them just want to talk to me about gossip and stupid shit like that." Now that I believed, because I had seen the members of his fan club. Brains were not something that was a hot commodity among those girls.

"Try finding a girl that isn't already obsessed with you." I told him as I stopped in front of the perfect tree. It was a white pine just like what my family usually got so that was a definite plus. It wasn't too tall or bare, and was very round. I whipped out my wand and did a severing charm; the whole time I could feel Sirius' eyes on me and it made me a bit uncomfortable. The tree landed with a soft thump on the snow covered ground.

"Do you want to know why I never talked to you all of these years?" He asked studying me carefully. Not particularly, but I had a feeling he was going to tell me.

"Why Sirius, because I didn't throw myself at you?" I asked sarcastically and he looked momentarily hurt, but it only last for a second and I wasn't even sure if that's what I had saw.

"No, it's because Remus was afraid I would treat you like I did to all of the rest of those girls. He told me you were off limits." He said quietly. This conversation was definitely making me uncomfortable. With a wave of my wand the tree was floating in the air in front of me.

"Let's just get back. It's starting to get dark out." I told him and started walking back towards the cabin. He stood there momentarily and didn't move. For a second I thought he wouldn't follow me at all, but he did.

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked questioningly. What was I supposed to say? Sorry that you treat girls like shit Sirius, but I appreciate you not doing it to me? I didn't know what he was trying to get at here.

"I wouldn't mind being your friend you know." I told him. "You've never had a friend that was a girl have you?" I asked him knowing that he hadn't.

"You want to be my friend?" He said slowly. I quickened my footsteps when I saw the house a few hundred feet ahead of me; carefully maneuvering the tree so it wouldn't bump anything.

"Yes is that a problem?" I asked. "I'm dating your brother and your my best friend's other best friend." I told him stopping outside the cabin and setting the tree down gently; I wanted to carry it in by hand to be on the safe side.

"He loves you." He spit out suddenly stopping beside me. I froze.

"Who?" I asked carefully.

"Who do you think?" Sirius snapped his eyes darkening by the second. "My brother. I never thought he was capable of loving anyone and then he goes and loves the one person…" He trailed off for a moment. "Do you love him too?" He asked, well more like demanded. I was in stunned silence, my mind was boggled. The front door flew open and both of our eyes snapped to see Remus standing there.

"So that's where you wandered off too Sirius." Remus said looking at him intensely before turning to me. "Regulus is in the kitchen. Why don't you go in there and Sirius and I will bring in the tree." He said and I nodded my head slowly. I avoided looking at Sirius and walked quickly to the kitchen. Regulus was standing there with baking items spread out on the black countertops. He was flipping through what looked like a cook book scratching his head thoughtfully. I smiled lightly.

"So what are ya making me?" I asked him playfully. He looked up from the book and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was going to come after you, but Remus told me just to give you a few minutes. So I thought I would try and make uh well something." He said. "Everything just looks so damn confusing. I've never baked before." He said apologetically. I laughed.

"Lucky for you my family makes me do all the Christmas baking so I am an expert." I told him walking over and flipping through the book.

"How about sugar cookies with frosting?" I said after a few seconds. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds perfect." He said. "Now where do we start?" This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty Minutes Later<em>

"I can't believe you tried to put a whole egg in including the shell." I said shaking my head laughing. He mock glared at me, but I could tell he was fighting off a smile.

"It's not my fault. Kreacher, the family house-elf, always did this stuff. I had no part in it what so ever." He said. Lucky bastard, I was like the family house-elf whenever I was home; my siblings where always too lazy to do anything. He was looking at me thoughtfully before he started to grin evilly.

"Not that you don't look beautiful already, but do you know what would only increase your beauty?" He asked smirking.

"What are you on about?" I asked carefully. There was no way this would end well.

"This." He said and flung a spoonful of frosting at me. It hit me square in the face. I growled and this only increased his laughter.

"You should see yourself right now." He said breathing heavily. Oh payback was going to be a complete bitch.

"You know you look really handsome right now but do you know what would only increase that?" I asked mocking him. That sobered him up pretty quickly.

"Don't even think about it." He said. Too late for that I thought gleefully and threw left over melted butter we had. It landed in his hair and began to drip down his face. He wiped it way and looked at me menacingly.

"You're going to pay for that." He said as he picked up the bag of flour and it emptied it on me. It was so on. Pretty soon we were both laughing and dodging each other as we flung whatever we could at the other. The kitchen looked like a war zone. Regulus grabbed me by the waist and I began to squeal with laughter. His grey eyes were sparkling.

"Gotcha." He whispered in my ear. We were both grinning ear to ear. I could only imagine how I looked right about now, but all I could think about at that moment was how happy he made me.

"Regulus I…" I began but we were interrupted when Sirius walked into the kitchen. His jaw dropped as he looked at the disaster area he entered. It was worse than the Great Hall food fight of '75 that he had started.

"What the bloody hell happened in here." He asked in an irritated voice.

"We're just making some cookies." I told him casually and began to snicker again as did Regulus at the outraged look on his brother's face. The older Black brother narrowed his eyes at the two of us.

"I am not cleaning this up." He said. "How old are you two anyway?" He asked and Regulus released me from his grip. I pulled a clump of flour out of my hair as I turned to face Sirius again. I was still a little bit apprehensive after our conversation earlier.

"Oh don't try and act all mature brother. We were just having a bit of fun." Regulus said rolling his eyes. His tone wasn't as vicious as it usually was when he talked to Sirius; which I think surprised all of us.

"Where's Remus?" I asked suddenly noticing my friend's absence. Sirius looked at me and I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh at my appearance.

"He had to get home. He wanted to tell me that he said goodbye." Sirius said and I nodded my head. It wasn't like Remus to leave without saying goodbye himself, but I didn't push it any further.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get this stuff out of my hair." I said. "Can you two manage to make sure the cookies don't burn?" I asked seriously.

"Why do you get to shower first?" Regulus asked and I snorted.

"Because I look absolutely ridiculous right now and you're the one that started this." I told him poking my finger into his chest; completely forgetting Sirius was there watching us.

"You do not look ridiculous. In fact I find you incredibly attractive right about now." He whispered huskily in my ear. I turned bright red and was just about ready to lean into kiss him when Sirius made his presence known.

"I'm still standing here." He said angrily. Oops sorry about that.

"Right, I'm going to go…" I said and kissed Regulus quickly on the cheek before bolting out of there. I felt both of their eyes on me as I disappeared up the stairs. "Don't forget about the cookies." I yelled down at them. I heard one of them mumble something and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve<em>

"You know I'm really happy that you're here right now." Regulus whispered into my ear and shivers ran up my spine. Of course he would say that considering where we were right now.

"You just like it that I'm in your bed." I said teasingly and he grinned.

"How could I not?" He said giving me a wink and brushing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. We were finally alone as Sirius was at the Potter's for Christmas Eve dinner and I had decided to bring Regulus his present from me and the one my parents had sent for him. The house was fully decorated and it looked really nice if I do say so myself. It had taken a certain amount of convincing and then threats to get Sirius to let the Green ornaments be hung up, but he finally consented to it when I had promised to ensure he would never reproduce if he didn't let me.

"This is for you." He said a few moments later and handed me a package. I could tell that he had rewrapped it multiple times, and I smiled. Unwrapping it slowly I gasped. It was a gorgeous silver bracelet that had an ancient rune symbol hanging from it. I recognized it to mean protection as I quickly slid it onto my wrist.

"Thank you so much." I said and he smiled clearly happy that I liked it.

"I just wanted to get you something to let you know I'll always keep you safe." He said and I squeezed his hand before handing him a package.

"Here this is from my parents." I told him blushing. He looked surprised as he didn't immediately open it.

"Your parents didn't have to get me anything. I haven't even met them yet" He told me his grey eyes serious.

"Trust me I couldn't have stopped them even if I wanted too. My mum went on and on in her last letter about how sweet you sound. She even said my dad read Russell's book on Quidditch so you and him would have something to talk about." I told him blushing a bit. My family could be a bit much at times.

"Really?" He asked curiously as he slowly unwrapped the paper. A package of muggle sweets I'm sure Russell had picked out fell onto the bed, along with and a green and gold sweater my mum had knit him. He picked it up and examined it smiling.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously. They hadn't told me what they had got him and I was just thankful it wasn't something completely lame.

"It's wonderful." He said happily and pulled it over the shirt he was wearing already. "I've never had anyone knit me something before." He said playing with the sleeves. His grey eyes were lit up enthusiastically.

"Mum will be really pleased you like it." I said and handed him the package from me. I started fiddling with my necklace nervously as he looked down at it.

"Wow." He said as his present slid gently out of the paper. It had taken the longest for me to pick out what to get him. Remus was easy all I had to do was get him a new book and my family loved anything that was magical so that was simple as well. Third year I had got my mum some chocolate frogs and apparently she refused to eat them, because they amused her so much. Regulus held up his gift and examined it closely. It was a simple rope necklace with a charm of the Claddagh symbol two hands holding a crowned heart. I thought it had been perfect, because of my Irish heritage.

"What does this stand for?" He asked looking into my eyes and my heart beat quickened.

"It an old Irish symbol for love and loyalty." I told him feeling my cheeks flush. Merlin, when had I become so cheesy. "I'm sorry if you think its lame, I just thought you know, because I'm Irish and I couldn't believe I had found it in Hogsmeade. It was just…" I stopped talking as soon as he silenced me with his lips. He pulled away for a second and looked at me and I swear my heart all but stopped.

"I love you Katherine." He said and my eyes went wide. Yeah, Sirius had told me that Regulus did, but I wasn't sure if I should have believed him or not. I smashed my lips against his and melted into the kiss.

"Does." Regulus said pulling away for a second and I quickly pulled him back to me. "This." I captured his lips again with mine. "Mean you love me too." He finally got out in between kisses.

"I love you. I've been trying to tell you that for a few days now." I said and he looked directly into my eyes and smiled. It was that smile that only happened when he was truly happy. His eyes were dancing with emotion. Quickly he pulled me back into another kiss. We rolled over and somehow I ended up between him and the mattress, but I was completely okay with that. Wrapping one of my legs around him I pulled him closer and he let out a small moan. My breathing was becoming heavy and I was having a hard time focusing on anything but Regulus. I tugged at his sweater and shirt pulling them over his head. His bare chest was pressed up against me and he slowly began to unbutton my shirt; which quickly joined his crumpled up on the floor. His eyes stared at me drinking me in and I looked appreciatively at his toned stomach. And then he brought his lips to my neck.

"Regulus." I moaned and I felt him smirk against my neck.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into my ear as his hands began running slowly up and down my thighs underneath the skirt I had been wearing. He was teasing me and it was driving me absolutely insane. My hand found the button on his pants which I undid and decided to do some teasing of my own. He let a low groan. Everything just came so naturally with him, it's like I just knew what to do.

"If we don't stop soon I will not be able to control myself much longer." Regulus mumbled as he began trailing kisses down my chest; I let out a small sigh. I didn't care that we hadn't been together for that long, I loved him and I did not want to stop one bit.

"Katherine, Regulus where are you?" Sirius yelled from downstairs. He sounded pretty frantic and Regulus rolled off of me with a disappointed groan. Trust me; I was just as put out. Wasn't Sirius supposed to be at his dinner still? Regulus handed me my shirt and we both quickly ah straightened ourselves up, just as the door was thrown open. Well, at least he gave us some warning seeing as how James and Mr. Potter were standing there.

"What's going on?" Regulus asked in a low voice. Sirius looked at me and then looked to Mr. Potter who had been observing me carefully. I was fidgeting with my shirt hoping I didn't look like I had just nearly shagged my boyfriend.

"Katherine do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?" Mr. Potter asked me quietly and I nodded my head confused.

"Yes Remus told me about it, why?" I asked nervously. I saw Regulus' eyes widened and he put an arm around me protectively. James and Sirius exchanged a look and now I was really worried.

"I am a member of the Order and we received a tip that there was an attack." He said slowly. Alright, what's going on? "An attack at your home. Professor Dumbledore and a few members including myself arrived there, but I'm afraid we were too late." He said in a somber tone.

"What do you mean you were too late? What's going on?" I demanded and began looking wildly between the four men standing around me.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but your mother and father were killed by Death Eaters. Your brother and sister are safe, as they were out shopping at the time of the attack and are currently at headquarters right now." He said and I fell back into Regulus' chest in shock. This could not be happening. My parents could not be dead. I had just got my Christmas presents from them. Right now they'd all be sitting down for the big family dinner we had every holiday. My mum would be wearing her ridiculous Santa sweater and my dad would be joking around telling us we were all going to get coal for the amount of fighting we did. Tears began to silently stream down my face.

"You said Russell and Ann are safe?" Regulus asked as he held onto my shaking form. Mr. Potter nodded his head; while Sirius and James looked down at me sadly.

"I need to see them." I said trying to keep myself composed. I knew I was having troubling processing what Mr. Potter was trying to tell me, but I needed to see my family or at least what was left of it. The older man nodded his head.

"Of course I'll bring you there now." He said and I took a wobbly step forward. Regulus moved with me and the whole time the only thought that went through my head was that I was an orphan now.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Poor Katherine, but unfortunately it had to be done. Please leave a review! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and it's important to me to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up soon and you'll get to meet Katherine's siblings!<p> 


	13. Dreams Let You Escape

_"I'm falling apart_

_I'm barley breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating"_

_-Broken (Lifehouse)_

* * *

><p>"Katherine what's going on? Where are we?" The voice of my younger brother yelled out as soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, followed closely by Regulus, Sirius, James and his father. Russell's light blue eyes were rimmed in red and he had definitely grown sense the last time I saw him. With his blonde hair and stocky build, he was the spitting image of my father – my father, who was now dead along with my mother.<p>

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking a few shaky steps forward. The room was dark and cramped it was clearly an old house. A million thoughts were running through my mind at that moment. Right as Russell opened his mouth to respond, a blonde who was a few inches taller than me came into view. It was Ann.

"Of course he's not alright. We come back from shopping downtown and find our house half destroyed and our parents dead. Then were taken to some old run down house and no one would tell us anything until you got here," she spit out viciously. Her green eyes narrowed and were watering. While Russell is the spitting image of my dad, Ann is like my mother's twin; down to the sound of her voice and color of her eyes. Just hearing her talk made my stomach lurch. I was the only one who looked nothing like my parents; something Ann constantly reminded me of growing up.

"I'm sorry I don't know…" I started to say. Everyone was watching us closely and out of the corner of my eye I saw both of the Black brothers looking at Ann suspiciously.

"No I want answers now," She demanded angrily, and I brought my hand to my face to wipe away tears that began to fall softly down my face. Ann and I had never got along before. Not, because I was a witch, but because of sibling rivalry. Right now from the way she was looking at me, I could tell she absolutely despised me.

"Ann, calm down," Russell whispered furiously. He was shivering and it dawned on me that the majority of our family's possessions had been destroyed in the fire. James picked up on that and he silently handed my little brother his cloak. Russell, who was only a year than me, took it carefully and gave a nod in thanks before putting it on. A throat was cleared from an entryway to my left and I looked over my shoulder to see Professor Dumbledore and a man with a heavily scarred facing standing there.

"Miss McEwen I see that Mr. Potter has brought you here. If you and your siblings are up to it, Alastor, Moody, and I would like to speak to you about the events of tonight." His blue eyes were filled with sadness as he observed us, while the scarred man, Alastor, looked at us suspiciously. I nodded my head as did my brother and sister.

"First of all I want you three to know that you have my deepest sympathies about the loss of your parents," Dumbledore said, looking at each of us in turn. Russell nodded his head solemnly and Ann ignored him completely.

"Thank you sir," I replied avoiding looking into his eyes. Every time I did it felt like I was being examined and scrutinized thoroughly.

"Right now we are at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," the old Headmaster continued. My eyes went wide and I was momentarily stunned. We were at the headquarters for the anti-Voldemort movement? Holy shit. Both of my siblings looked confused, probably, because I hadn't discussed the war really with my family. If my parents knew they would never have let me return to Hogwarts.

"What is that?" Ann demanded. Merlin, if it weren't for the situation we were in I would be beyond embarrassed with how she was behaving. One doesn't just snap at Dumbledore.

"You'll do best to watch your tone little Miss," Alastor Moody growled and Ann narrowed her eyes, but said nothing further. I had to admit that was one of the first times I hadn't seen her argue with someone when they reprimanded her.

"The Order of the Phoenix is the anti-war movement group whose goal it is to protect and stop Lord Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore responded. From the looks on their face you could tell that that didn't really clear anything up.

"What war?" Russell asked and I saw James and Sirius look at him curiously, while Regulus and the three adults looked at me questioningly.

"There is a man," Dumbledore began and James snorted at this, and his father slapped the back of his hand.

"Ouch dad! I'm sorry I don't really consider that monster a human," James retorted angrily. Dumbledore continued without acknowledging the interruption.

"That is leading several very violent attacks against Muggles like yourself and Muggleborns," Russell looked at me uneasily and Ann remained expressionless. "He calls himself Lord Voldemort and his followers are the ones that attacked your house tonight, and murdered your parents," he finished.

"Do you know what Death Eaters were involved in the attack?" Regulus asked, looking between Dumbledore and Moody. Moody, I noticed, was watching the two Black brothers very suspiciously. I assumed it was because of their family's reputation.

"Are you sure we can trust them Dumbledore?" Moody said in a low growl. Regulus stepped closer to Moody and Sirius mirrored his movement.

"We have no part in our family and I suggest you don't insinuate that we do again," Sirius said in a low tone. Moody reached for his wand. Hello, three orphans over here trying to figure out who killed their parents and you prats want to duel?

"Enough," Dumbledore said sternly. Immediately everyone stood down, even though they all did so reluctantly. When Dumbledore says jump, you jump. He just has that kind of presence.

"Now, we spotted two people we were able to identify for sure," Professor Dumbledore finished.

"Who?" I asked holding my breath. I had a bad feeling about this. Ann was eyeing my Headmaster carefully.

"Evan Rosier and Bellatrix Lestrange," he said in a grave tone. Regulus turned white as a ghost, Sirius clenched his fists, and I let out a deep breath.

"Well that's good isn't it? You can go and arrest them. Send them off to that Prison with those things that take your soul," Ann asked looking at me. A long time ago during one of the rare moments that we were getting along, I told her some stories – one about Dementors and how they guarded the Wizard Prison Azkaban. I shook my head slowly. Nothing was good about this situation.

"What are you shaking your head for? Those people will be punished won't they?" Ann demanded now looking to Dumbledore. "You're the head of this organization do something about this!" She yelled and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I assure you Miss McEwen that I am doing all that I can to find these people and have them punished. Bellatrix Lestrange has been wanted by our Ministry for some time now in relation to many attacks. Evan Rosier was recently a student of mine who was expelled. I want nothing more than for these individuals to be held responsible for all that they have done to the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds," Dumbledore said in a firm voice. I couldn't believe this was happening. Two hours ago I was opening Christmas presents and now I'm at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with my two Muggle siblings discussing the murders of our parents who were killed by fucking Death Eaters.

"Ann and Russell need to be protected. I know how Rosier's mind works and once he finds out that he left two people alive he will stop at nothing to kill them," Regulus said looking at Dumbledore. A cold shiver ran up my spine. They were under attack, because of Rosier's grudge against me and for me being a muggleborn witch. Their lives, our lives were never going to be the same.

"Who are you?" Ann snapped at Regulus who looked taken aback at her tone. Trust me that was nothing compared to the unpleasantness Ann usually brought upon people.

"I wish you could have met under better circumstances but Ann and Russell this is Regulus my boyfriend," I told them giving a something that I hoped at least resembled a smile. This just wasn't how they were supposed to meet, not like this. My mother, who had been so excited about meeting him, would never get the chance now. He would never get to join us for a family dinner, shake my father's hand and receive a hug from my mother. Any chance for that was now dead and gone.

"Hello," Russell said and stepped forward to shake Regulus' hand. Regulus seemed surprised but grasped my younger brother's outstretched hand in a firm handshake.

"I've heard a lot about you," Regulus said and Russell gave a small smile.

"Likewise," he replied. Everyone else seemed to feel like they were intruding upon something, but Ann quickly broke the awkwardness.

"Pleasure," She snapped before rounding on Dumbledore. Sirius was looking between me and Ann with his mouth open. Regulus glanced at me nervously and I shook my head. He should feel lucky she didn't chew him up and spit him back out. That's what she usually did.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Ann snapped and Dumbledore looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Our house is destroyed, people are trying to kill my brother and me, my parents are dead and a funeral needs to be planned. I have work and Russell has school. What are we supposed to do about all of this?" She asked and I saw her try and discreetly wipe away a few stray tears. Ann was tough, but she wasn't as strong as she led everyone to believe.

"You need to go into hiding," Moody growled rather loudly I might add.

"Excuse me?" Ann asked.

"Alastor is right," Dumbledore told her. "We will find a safe house for you to stay in for the time being. School and work will need to end. Everyone must think you perished in the fire that destroyed your sitting room along with your parents, and you must contact no one. Tomorrow morning, I myself will take you to your house and recover whatever is left. It's to my understanding that the majority of rooms were not destroyed. As for your parent's funerals, as much as it pains me to say this, you can only do something small and quick for your own safety. It's best that it is done tomorrow morning before we return to your house," Dumbledore said gravelly.

"How are you going to make everyone believe we died in the fire?" Russell asked while Ann seemed to be in shock. I knew at that moment she hated me from the way she looked at me.

"I have my ways," Dumbledore said and Russell nodded slowly. "Now we need to think of a safe house for you to stay for the time being. I can assure you it'll be protected and no one will be able to break through my barriers." He turned to Moody who looked like he was thinking hard.

"They can stay at mine and Sirius' house," Regulus said quietly looking at the Headmaster. "Our Uncle recently passed away and left it to us. Combined with the charms he Sirius and I put around it and yours it'll be incredibly safe. Besides we are meant to go back to Hogwarts in a week's time so there will be plenty of room for them." Dumbledore seemed to ponder this for a second before nodding his head.

"That is very generous of you Mr. Black. Are you okay with this as well Sirius?" Dumbledore asked the other Black brother.

"Of course anything to help," Sirius responded looking into my eyes. Regulus put an arm protectively around my waist and I sank into the familiar comfort. This was just all too much to handle right now.

"Let's go now shall we?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded my head and held out my hand for Russell to take, which he did gratefully. Ann, somewhat reluctantly, walked towards us.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said laying my head on Regulus' shoulder. It had taken a bit to get everyone situated. Sirius had agreed to take the couch and Ann had taken his room while Russell slept in the one I had been using and I moved into Regulus'. I saw Ann take note that all of my stuff was already there and she surprisingly didn't say anything. I was just waiting for the monumental explosion that I was sure to come sooner rather than later. Dumbledore, Moody, and Mr. Potter each put charms around the house as soon as we arrived. There was no one getting in that was for sure.

"I'm so sorry Katherine. This is my fault if I hadn't…" Regulus began to say as he gently stroked a piece of my long hair, but I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Rosier has had me targeted sense the moment I stepped out of those boats and onto Hogwarts ground. I'm a muggleborn and my family was bound to be in danger. Just please don't try and take the blame for this," I said looking into his stormy grey eyes. He reluctantly nodded and said nothing more about it.

"You really do need your sleep," he said giving my forehead a small kiss.

"I don't know if I can. If I close my eyes all I will be able to picture is my parents and I just can't do that not yet," I said my voice cracking. "I will find Bellatrix and Rosier and make them pay for this," I whispered and Regulus wiped away the few tears that began to fall down my face. The room was still dark, but I could see the sky lightening outside. It must be at least four in the morning.

"No I will be the one to make them pay for this. For hurting you," he growled and brought me closer. I was grateful for how safe and protected he made me feel when that was what I needed the most.

"I love you," I whispered softly as my eyes began to fall shut to the gentle touch of Regulus caressing my hair. The last thing I heard was Regulus' voice.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they're really gone," Russell whispered dress in black Muggle clothing he had borrowed from Sirius. It was around nine in the morning and we were standing outside a small church located down the road from our house.<p>

"Neither can I. I wish I would have been there maybe I could have…" I began and the tears began to run down my face. Sirius, Regulus, and Professor Dumbledore were standing at a respectful distance from us and where our parents were now laid to rest. Dumbledore had been adamant that the service be quick and he presided over it himself. I wanted something more for them, but I think our parents would understand. Someday I would give them something proper. The only thing we had been allowed to do was order the headstones through the church; I couldn't have magic make them, not when it was what killed them. It just didn't feel right.

"You can't blame yourself for this," Russell said sadly. "You weren't there and there's nothing you could have done, that's what your Professor said." Ann let out a small snort.

"Is there something you wanted to enlighten us with Ann?" I snapped. Merlin, she couldn't even get along with me at our parent's funeral.

"Don't kid yourself Russell she's the reason our parents are dead and that our lives are over. She was off at her boyfriend's house when mum and dad were being murdered," She snapped fixing me with her signature glare her green eyes etched in red. My heart shattered into a million pieces at that moment. Regulus must have sensed something, because he began to slowly make his way over.

"They wouldn't want you to blame her. You know that Ann," Russell said in my defense and I gave him a small smile. His words weren't enough to rid the guilt I felt building up inside me – the guilt that would always be there.

"I don't mean to rush you three or anything, but it isn't safe to stay in the open like this for too long," Regulus said apologetically and he was soon the target of Ann's glare. She was like a fucking basilisk, only her stare made your insides freeze.

"Yes we should get going," I said, and gave Ann a nasty look of my own. I knelt down next to my parents graves and ignored the numbing feeling that I felt.

"I love you two always. I'll be back when I can. I'm so sorry," I said letting my tears fall freely and Russell put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Ann and Russell both said their good byes with my brother not even holding back his emotions, and my sister fighting like hell not to show her pain. I felt empty leaving them there as we made our way to the house.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything Katherine?" Sirius asked me as I stood in my parent's room. The room looked the same. Even some of my dad's socks were laying on the floor and the dress I assumed my mother was going to be wearing for Christmas dinner was hanging over a chair. Her makeup was out on her vanity mirror. It was like they were still here.<p>

We had to be quick and Regulus had offered to pack up all my things. The sitting room where my parent's bodies had been found was destroyed. The furniture was burned and all of the decorations we had hanging in there perished. It was the only room that had really suffered any damage.

"Yes. I just wanted to, you know, grab something to remember them by," I told him sadly, and he nodded his head. I had grabbed the family photo albums that my mum kept underneath the bed, her jewelry box for Ann and me to look through, and a couple of my dad's old sweaters. They smelled like him and it took all of the strength I had left in me to not completely break down; especially when I looked at the photo next to their bedside table. It was of them on their wedding day and they were both smiling up at the camera. I picked it up and added it to the growing pile of things I was taking. Dumbledore had said to be careful with how much we took for when our muggle relatives came to go through the house. I was to be the only surviving McEwen and I didn't plan on keeping in contact with any of my other relatives (besides Russell and Ann) just to ensure their safety.

"I'm so sorry Katherine. I won't let them get away with this," Sirius said determinedly.

"You sound just like your brother sometimes, you know that?" I told him giving him a tight smile and I could see him fighting back a scowl. It was good to see that even through unimaginable loss not everything changed.

"What are you doing with that?" A voice snapped from behind Sirius. The shrill sound came from Ann and I saw her gaze land on the jewelry box. She dropped the bags she had in her hands to the ground and marched towards me determinedly.

"Mum would want us to look through it together," I told her defiantly. I was not in the mood to deal with her and all of her craziness right now. Her green eyes narrowed into slits and she went to rip it off my hands.

"She didn't mean any harm by it," Sirius said angrily. Ann turned on him seemingly forgetting that I held the box.

"My mother wouldn't want the person responsible for her and my father's murders to have her hands on this." If tears weren't already flowing they would be now.

"Just take it," I whispered and thrust the box into her chest. She looked momentarily surprised for a minute before tightening her grip on it. I walked past the both of them and towards my room for the last time. I could hear Sirius say something to Ann and I felt bad for leaving him in the room alone with her. Godric knows he would be lucky to make it out with his sanity after being alone with that bitch for more than a minute.

"Will you really take me flying sometime?" I heard my little brother ask when I reached the doorway to my room.

"Sure. Your sister even has a snitch that she can show you," Regulus replied in a kind tone. Despite my anger at Ann this made me smile. I knew that Regulus was trying to distract my brother from what was going on right now, and Russell seemed really excited about flying.

"Do you think she'd let us try and catch it?" I laughed from the entrance way and they both looked up at my appearance. I noted a lot of my stuff was packed into a trunk that Regulus has obviously shrunk already. My relatives knew I was away at some "boarding school" for the "incredibly gifted," so if a lot of my stuff weren't there when they came it wouldn't make a difference.

"Not a chance. That snitch is pretty special, but I'll let you look at it." Russell frowned for a moment as if weighing rather it'd be worth it to argue before his face lit up enthusiastically.

"Alright," he said, and Regulus smirked at me. I felt myself roll my eyes, but all the same allow myself to go back to that moment and remember how happy I was during that memory. Russell glanced between the two of us looking as though he was trying to decide what to say. He eventually made up his mind.

"Our mum and dad would have liked you quite a bit I reckon," Russell said quietly looking at Regulus whose eyes lit up a bit, but his expression remained solemn. I completely agreed with what my younger brother said, though. They would have adored him.

"I reckon I would have really liked them too," he said and nervously shifting his feet. If I stood there much longer I was going to lose my mind. All of the memories from this house were practically suffocating me.

"We should probably head downstairs and get ready to go. We don't have much time left. Besides, I left Ann alone with Sirius so we should probably go make sure he's alive," I said looking at Russell who completely understood what I was talking about from the concerned look he gave me.

"He's going to regret agreeing with Reg on letting us live at their house," Russell said. I liked the nickname he gave Regulus and I think Regulus did too from the pleased expression he had on his face. I had a feeling these two would get along really well, and I think it would be good for the both of them. Regulus put an arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"If she irritates Sirius I'll be more than happy to have her living with us," Regulus said. "As long as she treats you well though," he added in a low tone so Russell couldn't hear.

"Trust me she'll make him regret ever being born," I told him seriously. Ann had a knack for making people feel – how should I put it – special. As in she'll literally make you feel like complete an utter shit about yourself. She was just a sweetheart really.

"I'll meet you down in the kitchen I just need to go grab my bag," Russell said and left Reg and I alone. I definitely liked that nickname.

"He's a very strong person," Regulus said looking at me and I nodded my head.

"He's going to have to be," I replied, especially if he has to live alone with Ann for the remainder of my term at Hogwarts. Maybe I could convince Dumbledore to let him visit the castle, disguised of course, and take him to Hogsmeade. Russell would absolutely love it.

"Should we go then?" Regulus asked as he looked around my nearly empty room, and I did the same, taking in its pale yellow walls one last time. It was hard to realize I wasn't coming back here to see my parents ever again.

"Yeah I guess we should," I told him and I walked out of my bedroom of the last eighteen years for the last time. When we got downstairs, everyone was gathered around. I noticed Ann avoid my gaze as we entered the kitchen. She was too busy shooting daggers at Sirius, who was watching Reg and me closely.

"Is everyone set then?" Dumbledore asked the room at large and we nodded our heads. "Very good. The only one who will be able to come back here will be Katherine and that won't be allowed for a couple months as everyone assumes she is still at school," he finished and held out an old worn sneaker. It was the same portkey we had used to get there. Portkey was the safest way for Russell and Ann to travel at the moment.

"I won't be joining you as I will be traveling to the Ministry of Magic. I will see you all soon," he finished with his blue eyes twinkling. All of us gently put a finger on it as it began to glow. With a final glance at Dumbledore we were ripped out of my parent's kitchen and back to Regulus and Sirius' house. The landing was smooth for Regulus, Sirius, and Russell but Ann and I ended up out flat on our arses. My face turned scarlet as I saw them smirking down at us. Balance was not something I was blessed with. Regulus offered me a hand, which I gratefully took.

"Thanks," I said as a scowling Ann got up on her own, picked up her bag, and stormed off up the stairs to the room she would be staying in. We all watched her go, and I can't say I was disappointed about not having to keep her company. Sirius had his eyes narrowed in the direction she had gone. Yeah, those two were going to get along wonderfully.

"I'm going to go put my things away," Russell said breaking the silence and I nodded my head. He turned his head in Regulus' direction.

"Do you think you could show me your broomstick after?" He asked eagerly. Merlin, boys and their sports. Well, at least it would give him something to be excited about it.

"Sure I'll meet you back down here in ten," Regulus said giving him a smile, which Russell eagerly returned as he brushed a hand through his light blonde hair and followed in Ann's path. It was just the three of us standing there now. I was exhausted and could really go for a nap right about now.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs and lay down or something," I said. "Listen, Sirius, I'm really sorry about you having to give up your room. I know this is a lot what you and Reg are doing, but it means so much to me," I told him earnestly and he nodded his head and brushed a piece of his long black hair out of his eyes.

"It's not a problem. I've been thinking about converting the basement into a room. Not that I particularly want to venture down there. Godric knows what my uncle has down there," he added, making a disturbed facial expression. We had all avoided that basement like the plague so far this vacation. I tried to stifle a yawn, but Regulus caught me.

"Come on, you must be exhausted. Let's get you upstairs," he said and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders, which I was grateful for. The past twelve hours had been a complete nightmare. So much had happened in so little time, and to be honest it absolutely terrified me. I gave a small smile to Sirius which he returned a bit stiffly and allowed Regulus to steer me up the stairs in the direction of our bedroom. Our bedroom the thought made my heart beat quicken with excitement and at the same time comfort. It meant the world to me to know he was nearby to keep me safe. It would be weird not sleeping in the same bed as him when we returned to Hogwarts.

"I would stay with you, but your brother seems very excited at the prospect of flying," he said apologetically and I shook my head. I lay down on the bed and wrapped myself up under the covers.

"It's a good distraction for him, just be careful," I said warningly. All I needed was for something to happen to one of them. "Besides, I'll be here when you two are done," I told him giving him a small smile, which he returned.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me knowing that," he whispered before kissing me softly on the lips. My eyelids slid shut and for a moment everything was perfect. For that moment the last twelve hours hadn't happened, my parents were still alive, and I didn't have to worry about my siblings being sought after by Death Eaters. Oh the places dreams let you escape too.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please leave a review it means a lot to me when you do! Also, huge thanks to The Fluffy Ball of Doom for betaing this chapter for me!<p> 


	14. Puppies, Confessions, and Hogwarts

"Katherine please wake up!" A voice whispered furiously into my ear. It was Regulus. I sat straight up and wiped the sweat off my forehead and tears from my eyes. I had been having the same dream for the past couple nights.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you again." I said turning to Regulus who had been the one to comfort me after each and every one of my bad dreams. I was tangled up in the sheets and I noted how dark the night sky was. He was shaking his head at me as he brushed a few loose piece of my hair out of my blue eyes; which I'm sure were probably bloodshot from the crying. Merlin, I must look awful.

"Was it the same dream again?" He asked looking at me concernedly. I nodded my head in response.

"Yes it just seems so real." I told him. It was always the same. I pictured the manic expression Rosier wore and the crazed delightful look in Bellatrix's eyes as they tortured my parents who were begging for mercy. I could hear Bellabitch taunting them, telling them that I would be joining them soon in death.

"I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do to stop you from seeing all that." He whispered furiously as we both fell back into the pillows Regulus' arm wrapped protectively around me.

"You being here makes me feel better." I told him earnestly. "Where supposed to be going back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow and I don't know how I'm going to explain these nightmares to the girls in my dorm. They'll think I'm bloody crazy or something, waking up in the middle of the night like this." I told him my voice shaking slightly. The thought of going back to Hogwarts was not something I was looking forward too.

"They won't think you're crazy." He told me seriously. "You lost your parents and if they are cruel to you about that then I'll have a word with them. Although I have to admit Evans looks like she could be bloody scary and she would surely take care of that MacDonald girl before I even had too." He added thoughtfully and I let out a small laugh. It was nice being friends with Lily instead of putting all of my energy into hating her. She had heard what had happened and sent me flowers and letter almost immediately. I assumed James must have told her, and I greatly appreciated her gesture.

"I suppose you're right. I'm worried about leaving Ann and Russell here though. They won't have anybody but a few members from the Order to check up on them and it'll get pretty lonely." I told him looking up at the ceiling.

"I had an idea for something that might make Ann feel a bit more comfortable with staying here." Regulus said clearing his throat. My interest definitely perked up at this. The past couple days Ann had been shut up in what was now Sirius' old room. The only one she would even talk too was Russell and he said all she did was mumble rudely underneath her breath. She hadn't been eating much and it worried me. I knew she was the older one, but she had never been good at dealing with her emotions.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. He turned so he was looking at me. I was really going to miss being able to sleep next to him when we got back to Hogwarts.

"Well, what if we got her a dog. Russell told me the other day that your family dog had passed away over the summer and that your sister was really close with her. It might help." He trailed off awkwardly. Our golden retriever that we had had for about ten years named Morgan had died. That was the first time any of us had really dealt with grief and like now Ann hadn't dealt well with that either.

"How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?" I told him earnestly. He had been nothing but nice to Ann even when she was being a bitch. Russell was following Regulus around constantly and talking to him about Quidditch or trying to convince him into showing him spells. Not to mention all he had done for me the past couple days. Regulus had completely changed from the person his family wanted to be to the person I knew he really was. I know it must have been awkward for him, because of my siblings being muggles and him never having been around anyone that wasn't magical, but he was nothing but friendly towards them. He wasn't cut out for the life his family wanted for him, he was to kind hearted deep down even though I know some people are turned away by his coldness, but you just needed to get past that to really understand him. I shuddered to think of what would have happened if he would have become a Death Eater. Regulus I noticed through the darkness was giving me his smile that I referred to as "My Smile." He only ever does it around me and that made me feel really special.

"Well, Ann and Russell can't leave the house and I definitely don't think you should either so maybe Sirius and I could go." He suggested carefully. Don't get me wrong I loved that he was so protective of me, but sometimes it wore a bit on my nerves. However, I didn't really feel like arguing with him this late at night.

"Okay not that I'm a big fan of you going. You're just as much, if not more of a target than I am." I told him sternly. I didn't wait for him to answer and I just sunk back into his side. I could hear him let out a small sigh but he didn't attempt to disagree with me. He knew I was right.

"How do you think Sirius is going to react to getting to pick out a puppy?" I asked curiously.

* * *

><p><em>Regulus' P.O.V<em>.

"Do we really have to give this dog to Ann?" My brother asked as he held on tightly to the new puppy he picked out from this muggle animal shelter on the outskirts of London. He was like a little kid in Honeydukes when he saw all of the dogs. The person that was helping us probably thought he was insane; which he actually is.

"I feel like she might eat little Padfoot or something." He added with a worried look. I couldn't really argue with him on that. Ann was rather frightening and she was opposite to Katherine in everything from looks to personality. As much as Sirius liked to separate himself from the family naming a dog after himself just proved he had quite a bit of the Black family arrogance.

"Little Padfoot?" I snorted as we walked down the street looking for a safe place to apparate. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What would you call it Salazar?" He snapped and I rolled my eyes. He never would let go of the fact that I was in Slytherin.

"No, but I sure as hell wouldn't name a dog something as stupid as your nickname from your 'Marauders'." I told him mockingly and was pleased to see the shocked look on his face. Over the years I had noticed no one ever really questioned their group.

"It's not just some stupid nickname!" He snapped. "They gave it to me, because of…" Sirius snapped his mouth shut and looked back down at the squirming little black puppy. It really was kind of adorable, but as you could probably guess I hadn't been allowed to hold him.

"Because of what?" I asked questioningly giving him a strange look. It definitely wasn't like him to just stop talking. Usually he never shut the hell up; especially when he was around Katherine lately. No need to explain how much that annoyed me.

"None of your business little brother it's marauder business." He said superiorly. In that case I really didn't think I wanted to know and I simply shrugged my shoulders. The puppy let out a small cry and I realized he must be freezing because of the snow that covered his fur. I took off my scarf for Sirius to wrap around him. Surprisingly he took it without question, even though it was Slytherin colors. He watched the puppy carefully and held Little Padfoot so gently that I was shocked.

"I didn't know you were such a dog person." I remarked as we finally saw an alley we could apparate out of it. It was kind of relief I wasn't a big fan of walking around like this in the open; even if it was just muggle London. Katherine would murder me if we were attacked. She was right when she said yesterday that I was just a much of a target. The Death Eaters wanted me dead, and they would stop at nothing to see that that happened. If I wasn't so selfish I would let Katherine go, because of the danger she was in, but I just couldn't. It wasn't possible she had a hold over me, and at least this way I could protect her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Sirius told me giving me a smirk, before disappearing into the air with a pop.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's P.O.V<em>

I was watching the clock carefully. They had only been gone about an hour and I knew I was being paranoid. Ever sense what happened I'd been increasingly nervous about everything. Remus was five minutes late to the time he said he would be here the day before last and I had a full blown panic attack. Trust me having to breathe into a paper bag was not fun.

"Where did Regulus and Sirius go?" Russell's voice said interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see him standing in the doorway to the sitting room. My younger brother had been incredibly strong the past couple days. If he wasn't with Regulus talking about Quidditch he was interrogating Sirius about his pranks. (He had heard about the Marauders from Remus.) Ann was really going to just love living with him for the next five months. I'm not really sure who I felt worse for; especially sense Sirius had been helping Russell plot and Sirius wasn't exactly what you would call Ann's biggest fan. His dislike for her on a scale of one to Bellatrix I have to say Ann was probably ranked a Narcissa.

"It's a surprise for you and Ann. Mostly for Ann." I told him giving a small smile.

"When will they be back?" He asked impatiently. He totally liked them better than me.

"Am I not good enough to hang out with anymore?" I asked him raising my eyebrows and he rolled his eyes in response.

"I need guys to talk too." He said seriously and I burst out laughing. "What?" He grunted and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think Remus was happy to see you the other day." I said and his eyes lit up.

"It was awesome listening to Sirius and Remus together. Do you think I can meet James and Peter soon?" Russell asked excitedly. His new goal in life was to be an honorary marauder. Godric help us all.

"James yes. Peter probably not. Regulus won't let him over here." I told him. Not that I was complaining I had been feeling a little off about Peter lately, and let's face it Peter wasn't really a big help to the Marauder's prank. He was usually the reason they got caught, or that the prank went wrong.

"Why doesn't Regulus like him?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Russell was a smart kid and had definitely picked up on the tension between Reg and Sirius, but hadn't asked any of us about it.

"What is with all the questions?" I shot back and my brother frowned slightly. Merlin, I had been more than a little irritable lately. I heard a small pop outside and realized the boys must be back.

"Go get Ann will you?" I said politely and he nodded his head before bounding up the stairs. The door creaked open and I saw Regulus walk in and brush the snow out of his dark hair. Sirius closely followed him holding tightly onto a little squirming bundle of black fur. My heart melted a little bit.

"Let me see, let me see!" I said excitedly and ran up to the two of them to look at the puppy.

"Calm down McEwen." Sirius replied with a smile as he held up the puppy for me to get a better look at it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked softly as I reached out a hand to gently stroke its fluffy black fur. He had bright brown eyes and if this didn't help Ann I wasn't sure what would.

"A boy." Regulus replied as he looked down at the puppy and hesitantly reached out to pet him. "This is the first time I've been allowed to actually touch him." He finished looking pointedly at Sirius who was looking around the room at anywhere but us.

"What was so urgent that I needed to come down here for?" Ann's delightful voice snapped down the stairs towards us. I turned around to see her standing there in one of my dad's old sweaters with Russell right behind her.

"I told you she's going to probably sacrifice little Padfoot." I heard Sirius whisper furiously to Regulus who shook his head. Did he just say Little Padfoot?

"Regulus had a really good idea." I told her and I saw her start to walk down the stairs glancing at the puppy lying in Sirius' arms.

"Did you get a puppy?" Russell said excitedly and ran down the stairs followed closely by Ann.

"Yes, he is more for Ann though." I told him pointedly trying to remind him of the conversation we had just a few minutes ago. He shrugged his shoulders and began to start talking in a baby voice to the puppy.

"This was your idea?" Ann asked looking at Regulus and he nodded his head.

"I was told you were a dog person and I thought it might make being here easier." He said honestly. I held my breath praying that she wouldn't yell. She tended to do that a lot for no reason.

"I picked him out." Sirius said looking at Regulus who rolled his eyes.

"Well, give him here!" Ann said and held out her hands. Sirius looked at her uncertainly. It's not like she would actually sacrifice him.

"Sirius." I said in a stern voice and surprisingly he listened to me. The puppy let out a little bark as he was sat gently in Ann's arms. She was observing him and I saw a smile play at her lips.

"Do you like him?" I asked nervously. For the first time, sense she'd been here, when her eyes looked at mine they weren't filled with hatred. They were dancing happily; this was definitely a start.

"He's adorable." She said as she began scratching his ears. He really seemed to like this as he let out a little cry of appreciation and she giggled.

"Thank you Regulus." She said and his grey eyes went wide for a second. Those were the first kind words she had said to him sense they had met.

"You're welcome." He said and looked at me. I gave him a wide smile and he reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Come on let's bring him to the other room and let him run around!" Russell said impatiently looking at Ann. It seemed the one quality all of my siblings and I had shared was our impatience.

"Alright alright." She said giving a slight smile and looked down at her puppy before walking after Russell. As soon as she was gone I turned and gave Regulus a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for that." I told him and was looking into his eyes that were clouded with emotion when someone cleared there throat. It was Sirius and he had his eyes narrowed. Oops.

"Sorry." I told him awkwardly before giving him a quick hug and then pulling away before he could even realize what had happened. "Thank you for going with Reg and helping him out. I know you and Ann aren't the best of friends, but it means a lot."

"It wasn't a problem at all." He said giving me a pleased look. I turned back to Regulus and noticed he was watching his brother carefully. I couldn't keep up with those two and their arguments.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked Regulus and he nodded his head. I reached for my cloak that was hanging on a coatrack nearby. While I was fastening a button Sirius spoke.

"I'm just going to go and give my name suggestion to Ann for the puppy." He said somewhat awkwardly and I laughed.

"Please let me know what her reaction is." I told him and he nodded his head before quickly walking out of the room. What was his problem?

"Did something happen with you two while you were gone?" I asked Regulus curiously and he shook his head like he was coming out of some deep thoughts.

"What? Oh nothing. Shall we go then?" He asked holding the door open for me and I walked out just as Ann's shrill voice filled the house.

"You want me to name the dog what?" She screeched.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm not actually looking forward to going back to Hogwarts." I said to Sirius the morning we were set to leave. I took a bite of my toast (which is what I have been living off of for the past week or so) and looked up at him. He was stuffing his face, as usual, with eggs and bacon, which I made might I add, for everyone.<p>

"Leave some for Regulus he'll be down in a minute." I added and gave me a small scowl.

"You know they'll be safe." He said giving me a reassuring smile and I nodded my eye but let out a small sigh.

"I just feel terrible that they're going to be left alone in the woods. At least they have Keltie now." I added as an afterthought.

"Stupid name." Sirius mumbled underneath his breath. He had been going on and on about that sense he had found out what name Ann had chosen.

"Oh like Little Padfoot is much better?" A voice said sarcastically from the door. Ann walked in her blonde hair thrown up into a messy bun. Keltie came in running at full speed behind her. That dog was definitely something else. At least he didn't bark all that much. When we had first got our dog Morgan she cried all through the night. It drove my dad insane.

"I'm offended that you would even have to ask that." Sirius snapped and she rolled her eyes. They still hadn't been getting along very well. "I think Little Padfoot should come with me back to school. At least I'll know your safe that way." He said in a baby voice to Keltie who was eating it up. Sirius discreetly handed him a piece of bacon. Ann would have his head if she saw that. She had banned table scraps being the control freak that she was.

"He is not going anywhere with you unsupervised." She snapped right back and helped herself to a glass of milk.

"Can't you two just knock it off? We'll be gone in a couple hours and you won't have to see each other for at least five months." I sighed.

"Not long enough." I heard Ann mutter but Sirius gave me a strange look before nodding his head slightly.

"You're right; someone has to be the mature one." He said thoughtfully and I nodded my head approvingly before throwing down the rest of the toast I had been attempting to eat. I never thought the day would come where I would turn down a piece of buttery heaven, but alas my anxiety hadn't been allowing me to really eat that properly.

"You really need to eat more. How about some fruit or something?" Sirius added giving me a serious look. No pun intended whatsoever.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm going to go upstairs and finish packing." I told them and rose out of my seat. I quickly scratched Keltie behind the ears and left them on their own. Hopefully the kitchen wouldn't get blown up with them alone in it. That was a pretty good possibility though.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius' P.O.V.<em>

Katherine walked out of the kitchen, her long hair trailing behind her, and leaving me alone with little Padfoot (the name only I referred to him by) and the she devil known as Ann. She could give Narcissa a run for her money for being the biggest ice queen in the world.

It drove me crazy as Katherine disappeared out the door that she hadn't been eating properly. I know Regulus had been trying to get her too as well, but it just wasn't working. I let out a small sigh as I stared at the spot she had just been. She wasn't the only one that wasn't necessarily excited about going back to Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong I was really excited to be my best mates for our last term, but I wasn't looking forward to the fan girls. Lately, they had been getting on my nerves with how desperate they acted around me. I wasn't a fucking piece of meat.

"It's only slightly disturbing that you are obsessed with my sister that just happens to be dating your brother." A smug voice said. The fork I had been using clattered to the table.

"I am not obsessed with anyone. I'm just concerned about her is all." I said even though it was obvious I was lying. I wasn't obsessed with Katherine, as Ann had so thoughtfully said voicing her opinion moments ago, but I couldn't deny that I had feelings for her anymore. I'd always know she had been gorgeous, and out of respect for Remus I avoided talking to her, because he warned me to stay away from her. She was just always there and listening in on her and Remus' conversations she was bloody funny. One look at the way her blue eyes lit up whenever Remus had said something slightly amusing and I was hypnotized. I was intimated by her like most people were. She talked about things that mattered unlike the other girls I knew, besides Lily. Katherine didn't date though and for some reason I was strangely relieved by that. Then she started tutoring my bloody brother and well you know how that ended up. For the love of merlin I sounded like a bloody stalker.

"Uh huh and I'm a witch." She added sarcastically while she got the puppy food ready for my mini me. He did look like a miniature of what my animagus form was.

"Well you're definitely something that rhymes with witch." I added in an undertone and she scowled.

"It's obvious to everyone but her; too bad for you though that she's in love with your brother!" She said in a sing song voice. I could tell she just loved this. If I wasn't terrified of what Katherine could do with her wand, Ann would be hanging upside down by her ankle right now.

"You're so bloody annoying." I snapped and stood up storming out of the kitchen leaving a smirking Ann by herself. She was right Katherine was in love with my brother. If it wasn't for the fact that I was crazy about her I'd be happy that someone had been able to help him when I couldn't. If it wasn't for her I knew he would have joined the Death Eaters. I was at a loss as I threw myself onto the couch; where I'd been sleeping lately. I really did love the carpet in here and didn't understand why everyone made such a fuss about it. Anyways back to the point. As much as I hated that Regulus was with her I had to accept it. He was my brother and of course I cared about him really and I mean really deep down and they both made each other happy. This fucking sucked. I put a pillow over my face and screamed into it and that seemed help my anger subside a bit.

"Something wrong Sirius?" A voice called out happily from the kitchen. Ann was a bloody bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's P.O.V<em>

I was in the process of looking underneath the bed for a missing shoe when the bathroom door opened and I felt the steam come pouring out.

"What are you doing Kay?" Regulus' voice asked sounding amused. I crawled out from underneath the bed and looked up and nearly swooned on the spot. Regulus was staring at me in nothing, but a towel. I stared appreciatively at his uh nicely toned body. He wasn't overly muscled and I was thankful for that, because too much muscle was not attractive at all. He definitely had definition there though and with his hair mildly damp still from the shower I really really should have fainted on the spot. My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a smirk and he busied himself pulling clothes out of his trunk. One of us had been smart and got all of his stuff ready last night. Smug bastard I thought to myself.

"Yes, actually I can't find my shoe." I told him knowing full well that my cheeks were red. I couldn't help that he had that type of effect on me. He rolled his eyes when he looked back at me.

"It's downstairs in the entry way. Keltie ran out of here with it earlier." He said smiling. That dog could be such a little brat sometimes. He had chewed up my favorite socks the other day too.

"Oh alright I'll grab it before we leave." I said sitting on the bed to face him.

"How much time do we have left before we have to leave?" He asked as he shut his trunk and turned to face me completely. Regulus ran a free hand through his black hair and I let out a small sigh. How the hell did girls pass him by? His brother that's why, but I just didn't get it.

"About an hour." I told him and lay back on the bed closing my eyes. I was really going to miss this. Not just the whole seeing him shirtless in nothing but a towel thing, but being able to fall asleep next to him and being close to him in general as lame as that sounded. I just felt safe and loved and I liked feeling like that a lot.

"Leave the window unlocked tonight to your dormitory." He said and my eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows. I figured he had been doing the occulmency thing again. We had temporarily put my lessons on hold.

"Well," He said his grey eyes boring into mine as he walked over. I noticed he had put pants on and I was ashamed to say I was a little disappointed. When had he even changed? Probably, when I was fantasizing about him snogging me senseless.

"I was thinking I might be able to come and visit you tonight. I'm really going to miss this." He said seriously and my heart pounded when he sat down next to me.

"I suppose I could leave it open." I said nonchalantly and he laughed. The necklace I had got him was hanging from his neck onto his bare chest. It looked good on him.

"Good, because truth be told now that I've been able to spend every night with you over break I have no intention of stopping." He said before pushing his lips against mine in a soft kiss. It was a lot like the first one we had and I had pretty much the same reaction. I was breathless and blushing.

"Well, that's good, because I have no intention of letting you stop." I told him and went in to kiss him again when I heard scratching at the door. We both froze and I saw him smile before he got up to open it and we saw Keltie standing their wagging his tail excitedly. If it had been anyone else I would have been mad, but how could anyone stay mad at a puppy? He started barking and I heard loud footsteps bounding towards our room. It was Russell.

"God put a shirt on. I really don't want to know what you two have been up too." He said sounding disgusted looking between the two of us.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I told him.

"If you saw what I'm seeing you would be thinking the same thing too." He said reaching down to scoop up Keltie. I suppose he did have a point, considering Regulus was shirtless and I was flushed.

"See if Regulus will take you flying next time he sees you if you keep insinuating things." I told him and his eyes went wide. Even though he couldn't fly on his own he had become obsessed with going with Regulus.

"Sorry sorry I'll be going now." He replied giving Regulus an apologetic look who looked amused by the whole situation.

"They are bloody disgusting." I heard Russell mumble to Keltie who let out another bark as Regulus shut the door.

"Did you see how terrified he looked when you said that?" He asked his eyes lighting up as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

"You know I'm not sure who would be more upset. You or him?" I said seriously. While Russell was excited to go flying, Reg was absolutely thrilled to take him. It was one of the few times he ever really let loose.

"He's fun to hang around with. He's like a little brother." Regulus said in a soft voice. That was ridiculously sweet.

"I'm glad you two get along so well." I told him.

"Me too. We should probably bring our trunks downstairs so that we can get ready to go and you can say your goodbyes." He said and held out a hand to help me off the bed.

We were all standing in the entryway getting ready to leave any minute. Each of us had shrunk our trunks and stuffed them in our pockets, because we'd be apparating. Regulus had insisted that I do side-along with him just to be on the safe side. Dumbledore had said members of the Order would be there just to be on the safe side. When you had people like Bellabitch trying to kill you I supposed you could never be too careful. Woman was a fucking psychopath.

"You'll write to me?" I asked Russell who had just had something suspicious slipped into his hand by Sirius. I honestly didn't even want to know.

"Of course. You'll have to tell me all about your Quidditch games." He said to Regulus who nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well, Dumbledore said Order members will be checking in on you two frequently. Just please do not leave the boundaries for where the spells have been put into place." I said to Ann and she nodded her head.

"You would think that you're the older sibling with the way you've been talking to us." She said seriously before turning her attention back to Keltie who Sirius was having a very heartfelt goodbye with. Merlin, I wondered about that boy. He seemed strangely in tuned with animals.

"Now if your devil owner is mean to you I want you to bite her, okay?" He asked Keltie who seemed clueless about what Sirius was saying and let out a small bark and wagged his black fluffy tail enthusiastically. "Good boy." He said and kissed the puppies' head. It was actually kind of sweet.

"Well, I guess we better get going." I said a little sadly. I had never really one for good byes and after everything we'd been through this past week I found myself struggling to leave them.

"Don't worry about us we'll be alright." Russell whispered into my ear as he pulled me into a hug. It still boggled my mind that my little brother was so much bigger than me now. He was almost as tall as Regulus.

"I know take care of each other and I'll come to visit as soon as I can. Don't drive Ann to crazy." I told him and he smirked glancing down at his hand that I noticed was still in a fist. I could only hope that whatever Sirius gave him wasn't dangerous. Knowing him it was probably a stunned Doxy from down in the basement (the first day we had been here Regulus had been attacked by a few of them when he went to go have a quick glance down there.)

"Take care of her will ya mate?" Russell asked Regulus who nodded his head immediately.

"Always." He replied. Russell seemed to think I wasn't very capable when it came to magic. I turned to Ann who was in a slight argument with Sirius. Again.

"I guess I'll see you soon." I said and she stopped bitching at Sirius long enough to nod her head.

"Bye." She said tersely. Well, that was better than nothing I suppose.

"You're a bitch you know that." Sirius snapped and Ann looked shocked and at a loss for words. It was moments like these that I enjoyed.

"I'll see you two at the barrier and Russell I promise to mail you what we uh talked about." He said in a low tone. What exactly had they talked about?

"Wicked." Russell replied and my eyes went wide.

"He sounds just like a Marauder." I whispered nervously to Regulus who nodded his head with a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't worry he's not an idiot like the rest of them." He said and he earned a glare from his brother and a laugh from mine.

"See I told you I'd be the brains of the operation." He said. Wrong, Remus was totally behind their best pranks. It was always the quiet ones you had to watch out for.

"Right kid. I'll see you two in a few seconds. Remember to apparate right outside the barrier." He said looking worriedly at me and Regulus curtly nodded his head.

"We'll be there right after you." Regulus said and with a small pop the older Black brother was gone.

Shall we?" I said anxiously and Regulus held out his arm for me to hold onto. "See you two soon stay safe." I said taking in their appearance one last time. It felt like I was saying good bye to the younger versions of my parents. With a crack we were gone.

"Kay." A voice yelled instantly as we appeared in front of the barrier. Remus was standing alongside Sirius, James and Peter. Aw the Marauders reunited how cute.

"Remmy!" I said excitedly and threw my arms around me as he hugged me tightly and I gave a quick wave to James which he returned. I hadn't seen James sense that night and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I ignored Peter completely.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked resting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm alright." I told him and he nodded his head but his brown eyes were filled with worry. I knew he felt absolutely awful about what had happened. Remus loved my parents and the feeling was mutual with them.

"Do you think we could continue this conversation on the train?" Regulus asked while he glanced around. "I don't think it is safe out in the open and I don't really want a repeat of what happened last time we were here." He finished and began to usher me through the barrier.

"Of course we can all get a compartment together if that's alright?" Remus said as he walked besides us through the barrier. It seemed weird to me now at how nonchalantly we did it now compared to when we were first and second years. I was always terrified that I wouldn't be able to get through and I would come in contact with a brick wall at a very high speed.

"Sure I know Katherine has missed you a lot over break." Regulus said as the steaming red engine of the Hogwarts Express came into our line of vision. Regulus put a hand protectively on my waist and I was thankful for it. Really all I wanted to do was to turn around and go back to Regulus' house. We boarded the train rather quickly and I felt safer as soon as were sitting in an empty compartment.

"So Sirius told me that you went out and got Ann a puppy?" Remus said sitting down across from Regulus and I.

"Yes it was Regulus' idea and it definitely seems to be helping her a bit. She's stopped going out of her way to piss everyone off besides Sirius." I said smiling and I could see Regulus fighting back a smirk. It had brought him a great deal of happiness that Ann despised Sirius more than she disliked him. Plus it was very entertaining.

"Ah yes Sirius wrote quite a few descriptive stories about Ann." He said giving a small laugh. I could only imagine what those stories were.

"Anyways how were your holidays?" I asked curiously not really wanting to dwell on mine. That's when something mighty surprising happened.

"I met someone." Remus mumbled awkwardly and my eyes went wide. Regulus' ears perked up and I could tell he was pleased with this development.

"Who?" I asked and I couldn't help but be a little suspicious. Remus didn't meet anyone ever. I wasn't trying to be a bitch, but in all my life he had never expressed interest in a girl (besides that awkward kiss we shared.)

"Dorcas Meadowes." He mumbled and my jaw dropped. Dorcas Meadowes? As in the Dorcas Meadowes that graduated last year and was Hogwarts self-proclaimed party girl? Holy shit that was something I didn't see coming. Remus seemed to be growing slightly more nervous with my lack of response. I couldn't help I didn't know what to say. I mean from what I had seen she was nice and bloody brilliant, but she was just the complete and total opposite to studious and bookish Remus. For merlin's sake she's the one that went streaking across the Quidditch pitch during the Gryffindor v. Slytherin match last year as a dare.

"Really?" Regulus said, because I was quite sure I resembled a fish with the way my mouth was gaping open and closed. Remus looked grateful that at least someone said something.

"Yes I uh ran into her over the Holidays and we got coffee and we just sort of hit it off." He said blushing madly. It was kind of strange hearing Remus talk about a girl to Regulus. Ha I bet they never thought that would ever happen and that's when I lost it. Completely and totally lost it. I just started laughing and I couldn't stop.

"Katherine are you alright?" Regulus asked putting his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I was shaking from the laughter and Remus was looking at me apprehensively.

"I just, you two, Dorcas, he's Remus and you…. Oh bloody hell." I manage to spit out in between giggles. They both seemed alarmed and I began to calm down when I realized how insane I must look. Oh who I was kidding this was just too fucking entertaining for me to keep a straight face.

"I don't think I've seen you laugh like that ever." Regulus said smiling once I had finally stopped and began to breathe normally. Well, more normally than I had been.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it." I said. "So are you two an um item now?" I asked Remus seriously. He seemed thankful that I had finally pulled myself together.

"Kind of we promised to write and she's going to come for the next Hogsmeade visit." He finished scratching his sandy blonde hair. I nodded my head, but I definitely need to meet her before I would be okay with them dating. I didn't want anyone to ever hurt Remus. He'd faced enough rejection already to last him at least three lifetimes with his furry little problem as James would call it. Remus had opened up to me about it ever sense I had found out and the way people who knew about it reacted was just terrible and I wouldn't let some girl crush his heart.

"Well that's nice." I said somewhat awkwardly. How the hell was I was supposed to know what to say?

"This is definitely going to be an interesting last few months at Hogwarts." Regulus whispered into my ear as he gently kissed my temple. Remus had pulled out a book and the compartment door slammed open. We were joined by the rest of the Marauders and Lily; the red head immediately pulled me into a hug and to my surprise and everyone else's I returned it. I was thankful that she didn't say anything about what had happened. Once she let go she sat down between James and Sirius who was watching me closely. I rested my head on Regulus' shoulder and listened to him and James surprisingly strike up a conversation about Quidditch. They were both on rival teams, but it made me really happy that everyone was starting to accept each other somewhat. I agreed with Regulus completely this was definitely going to be an interesting last term.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what did everyone think? I have to say I like this chapter a lot, but just so you know the next chapter will have skipped a few months ahead. The war is going to become an even bigger part of the story, and I'm really eager for them to graduate Hogwarts and move on into the real world. Anyways, please leave me a review. Let me know your thoughts, concerns, question. I love hearing from all of you readers!<strong>


	15. Traitors and Warnings

Author's Note: Just a reminder that this chapter has skipped a few months.

* * *

><p><strong><em>May, 1977<em>**

"Hey." Regulus said as I drew back the curtains to my bed.

"Hey yourself." I said with a smile and quickly got into bed shutting the curtains. Regulus had come across a useful little spell that kept the curtains closed unless you wanted them open. Combined with the silencing charm we used no one else knew that he had been spending every night here sense we had returned from Christmas break.

It was early May and the room was incredibly warm so neither of us bothered going underneath the covers. I had just got back from the library where Remus and I were having a grueling study session for our upcoming NEWTS. Sirius had joined us and his lack of focus ended with me whipping a book at his head. I left before he could retaliate. Lately, Sirius and I had been getting along a lot better. Even Reg and his relationship had been improving. Well, slightly but at least it was evolving.

"It's late you should really be getting more sleep." He said as he pulled me closer and I eventually fell down on top of him. Sense the dorm was so hot I usually just slept in one of his old t-shirts and him just in a pair of boxers. I know a lot of people had assumed we had _done the deed _as Mary would put it, and I can't say that I didn't want, but still we hadn't. Every day it got harder and harder to control ourselves, but sense we had come so close the night my parents were killed Regulus had said he wanted to wait till the right moment. I had a feeling what he wanted to wait for as he had dropped a few hints, but I hadn't gotten my hopes up yet. Even though we had been through so much already in our lives we were still quite young. Regulus wasn't even eighteen yet, well he almost was his birthday was May 10th so it was only a few days away.

"I know I know, but now that I'm with you I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep for a while." I told him honestly. Regulus rolled his eyes, but I could tell from the smile that was playing on his lips that this made him quite happy. He had been having Quidditch practice every day, because of the final championship match that was against Gryffindor this coming Friday after lessons. His teammates gave him hell for his choices, but he loved it and he wasn't about to quit something that meant so much to him. Besides Slytherin needed him or they had no chance whatsoever at beating Gryffindor; James on the other hand had tried to talk Regulus into quitting many a times out of _concern_ for the harassment that he was facing. Bullshit he just wanted to guarantee a victory, but Regulus just laughed if off every time he brought it up.

"I got a letter from Russell today." Regulus said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. That wasn't anything new, those two were always writing letters; as were Russell and Sirius. I was lucky if my brother sent me a letter once a month.

"He likes you better than he likes me." I said seriously and Regulus laughed loudly.

"That's not true love, he just gets bored and he likes to hear about my Quidditch training." He said his grey eyes still dancing.

"He and I use to be so close you know and then you came along." I said giving him a mock glare fighting back a smile. He just rolled his eyes at me but kissed me lightly on the lips. My heart sped up which had become the regular reaction whenever I kissed Reg.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked curiously. The dorm opened and I heard Mary come in. Her footsteps paused outside my bed, but after a few seconds she continued on and I heard her enter the bathroom. Even if with the silencing charm I was still a little paranoid they would hear us.

"Nothing I have something planned already that I want to do." He told me with a stern look.

"Shouldn't I be the one planning stuff for your birthday?" I asked scrunching my face up in confusion.

"Trust me I know what I want to do don't worry about it." He told me and I rolled my eyes. I'd have to have a chat with Remus about that they had been talking in whispers a lot; which neither I nor Sirius were happy about.

"I'm still getting you something though." I told him I just didn't known what yet. Sirius and I had agreed to go shopping together for him. I was just surprised that Sirius was getting his brother something.

"You don't have to do that." He said as he ran his hands up and down my arm causing me to shiver. We had definitely done enough talking for one night and I pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss; which quickly became more heated.

"I love you Katherine." Regulus whispered breaking the kiss as he pressed his forehead against mine. I nodded my head before bring my lips to his neck kissing it gently.

"I love you as well." I said against his throat and he let out a soft groan. His hands began to wander up the back of my thighs and onto my bum. Everywhere he touched my skin felt like it was on fire. I wanted him bad and I ground my hips into his hard causing us both to moan in unison. My hands were running up his bare chest and I saw him shiver. I never thought it was possible to feel like this before.

"You will be the death of me." He groaned loudly as he played with the hem of my knickers. I responded by letting my hand wander beneath his boxers until I found exactly what I had been looking for and his breathing became labored.

* * *

><p>"You look incredibly tired." Sirius said slapping his book bag down across from at the breakfast table the next morning. He could say that again. Just, because Regulus and I hadn't gone all the way didn't mean we didn't enjoy doing other things. My cheeks flushed just at the memory of last night and the way he said my name as he…<p>

"Hello, anybody in there?" Sirius asked waving a hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my rather delightful memory and focused on him. His dark hair was hanging elegantly in front of his face. It apparently made him look like a sexy rugged rebel according to Mary who constantly gushed about it to Marlene at night, causing Regulus and I to burst into fits of hysterical laughter. It's not that Sirius wasn't handsome, because I'd be lying if I said he wasn't. I just preferred his brother's features to his. Although they did look similar, Regulus just stood out more to me and I couldn't help it.

"Sorry about that." I said and began buttering some more toast and he let out a bark of laughter. We both turned around when we heard a wail come from the Hufflepuff table. A young brunette girl who couldn't be more than a fourth year was being escorted out of the Great Hall by Professor Sprout who had her arm wrapped around her student. My heart broke for her, because everyone knew what it meant when your Head of House approached you in the Great Hall during breakfast. Someone you knew had died or been tortured and they wanted to reach you before the Prophet did. I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Snivellus watching the situation with a smirk. What a sick bastard. I absolutely could not wait until that little grease pit got what was coming to him.

"That's terrible." I whispered sadly and Sirius nodded his head.

"I do my best not to think about it, because it just makes me want to be out there fighting even more." He responded and I knew exactly what he meant. We had both talked about joining the Order as soon as we graduated. After a few minutes of slowly chewing and trying to push the memory of what I had just saw out of my mind, I decided to ask him something that I hoped he might know the answer too.

"You wouldn't happen to know what Reg has planned for his birthday would you." I said curiously. Surely, if Remus knew he would have told Sirius. They shared everything with each other it was slightly worrisome.

"No, shouldn't you be the one planning something? Speaking of which, we really do need to get to Hogsmeade to get his present." He added observing me carefully.

"Yeah I know. It's just do you know what he and Remus have been whispering about?" I asked hopefully, but was disappointed when I saw him shake his head no.

"I don't know but it's bloody annoying he's supposed to be my friend. Regulus is always about taking my things." He added grumpily shoving some egg into his mouth. I shook my head, because sometimes he was just beyond ridiculous.

"You sound like a five year old who got his stuffed animal taken away." I told him waving my fork at him and all he did was shrug his shoulders like it was perfectly acceptable for an eighteen year old man to act like a child. I can't say I was really surprised though, this was Sirius I was talking about. When I started to giggle Sirius couldn't bite back his any longer either. We must look ridiculous to everyone else as we were laughing like lunatics very loudly I might add.

"What's so funny?" James asked sitting down next to Sirius with Remus in tow.

"What? Oh uh nothing." I said continuing to giggle. Sirius looked at me through bright eyes. James rolled his eyes and Remus looked at me curiously.

"You two have been getting along very well lately." He said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You know I take offense to that. Why can't she get along with me?" He asked with narrowed eyes before turning to me.

"And you I do not act like a five year who got out his stuffed animal taken away." He snapped and I laughed even harder. He was fighting back another smile too. I don't know what had gotten into us today.

"Please he never had a stuffed animal he was constantly playing with our cousin's dolls." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Regulus standing there with a smirk and his grey eyes dancing playfully. There was nothing the two Black brothers loved more than getting the other one riled up. It also didn't help that James burst out laughing along with me and that a Remus was fighting a smile. I had no idea where Peter was. It was strange he never usually missed a chance to stuff his chunky little cheeks. Regulus took the seat next to me and pulled me into a quick kiss. We were never usually big on PDA but after last night I definitely was okay with it. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he pulled away and his usually pale skin was flushed.

"Not at breakfast." Sirius growled and pushed his plate away. No wonder he played with dolls he was such a drama queen.

"Oh look Sirius, Mary is coming this way." I said faking cheerfulness, but it turned real as soon as I saw the horrified look on his face. Scary Mary was indeed coming this way her makeup fresh and caked on in layers. How lovely.

"Bloody hell." He whispered and every one roared with laughter.

"Hey Siri." She said happily ignoring everyone else at the table. Merlin, now my appetite was gone. Regulus and I were in an actual relationship and we didn't have ridiculous nicknames like that and neither did James and Lily. Although, Remus did call Dorcas "Dory" but I think that was just the nickname people she was close with called her.

"Hello uh Sca.. I mean Mary." Sirius said and Regulus' grin widened. All of us had gotten into the habit of calling her Scary Mary; I really wanted to see her reaction to her "Siri" calling her that. She sat down next to him and he bolted up like she had pinched his bum again.

"Well I must really be going I have uh a very important meeting with um Dumbledore my apologies." He said frantically stepping over the bench.

"Katherine we must do what we talked about earlier." Sirius added giving me a wink and smirking at Regulus who stiffened beside me. They always tried to one up each other on the whole revenge thing.

"What is that you two must do?" Regulus asked in a tense voice as he watched his brother's retreating back. He definitely wasn't a big fan of my friendship with Sirius.

"Yes, I would really like to know that myself!" Mary said icily.

"You do know you and Sirius aren't dating right?" I said slowly hoping she could process it. She glared at me while James snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"It's only a matter of time he's just playing hard to get." She snarled viciously before giving me a vindictive smirk. "Something you wouldn't know anything about. Whoever casts the silencing charms around your bed really needs to work it." My face went bright red and Regulus froze beside me. All of our friends were staring at us with wide eyes.

"You slept with her? You told me you wanted to do things properly with her." Remus demanded angrily towards Regulus whose eyes went wide when he looked at me quickly. I however wasn't paying attention as I launched myself at Mary over the table and she let out a squeal. However, someone grabbed me around the waist before my fist could make contact with that little slag's face. She had no business saying anything like that as she was found every other night in various positions with a new guy every time.

"Let me go." I said and swung my hand just as Mary jumped back from the table. I swear to merlin my vision went red.

"You're insane McEwen no wonder why your family was targeted." Mary cried out and everyone in the near vicinity went dangerously quiet. I froze I couldn't believe she had just said that. My wand which I had reached for fell to the Great Hall with a loud clatter. Mary was looking at me smugly. How she was not sorted into Slytherin? Oh right, because she was a muggleborn just like me. Her face paled considerably and I turned to see Regulus pointing his wand directly at her heart.

"Don't you ever say something like that again or you will regret it. I promise you that." He said in a viciously low voice. She nodded her head like she was being controlled by the imperius curse before bolting out of the Great Hall her blonde hair trailing behind her. For the amount of confrontations that I had been involved in the Great Hall I had been surprised that I hadn't received a detention yet. Regulus was breathing heavily and I put a hand on his arm causing him to jump slightly. Everyone was staring at us and honestly I felt like I was going to cry.

"Come here." He said softly and put an arm around my shoulders comfortingly before steering me out of the Great Hall. We left with everyone whispering after us. When we got out into the Entrance hall I broke down and just started sobbing into his shoulder. Regulus pulled me behind a tapestry that was a short-cut to the seventh floor and held me close. It felt like I cried for hours as I thought about my parent's death and my siblings all alone.

"Just let it all out." He whispered soothingly into my hair and I continued to do so. I couldn't believe someone could be so cruel and throw my parent's murders in my face. My tears began to subside and I lifted my head off of his shoulder. Regulus looked as terrible as I felt and I had soaked the side of his shirt. How attractive of me.

"I'm sorry about that." I said gesturing towards his ruined shirt. It had my mascara on it as well.

"Don't worry about something as silly as a shirt. Are you alright?" He whispered. I avoided looking at him through my blood shot eyes and he brought a finger to my chin to gently make me look into his grey eyes that were filled with worry. If a guy can still look at you like that after you just sobbed all over his shirt you have someone special.

"I've been better. I just try not to think about my parents well you know and just to have someone throw it at me unexpectedly like that it just took me by surprise as all." I told him wiping my face on my sleeve. I couldn't look much worse that was obvious.

"First of all MacDonald is a spiteful bitch and second of all I meant what I said back there. I will make her regret it." He told me seriously and I nodded my head. There wasn't a point in arguing, because when Regulus set his mind to something he did it and you couldn't do anything to stop him.

"I suppose we need to work on our silencing charms." I said trying to make a joke and he gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry I got a bit err enthusiastic last night." He said scratching his dark hair and looking a bit embarrassed for a moment.

"I was thinking you were more along the lines of grateful." I told him standing up finally and he did the same. He smirked in response to what I said.

"Well my love I have to say after last night I can't wait to get you alone again." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Merlin, you're a git." I told him laughing and he pulled me into a quick hug.

"And you're a goddess." Reg said laughing at how much I blushed. He was definitely more than charming when he wanted to be.

"I really wish we didn't have class today." I told him as we walked out from the tapestry. The corridor was pretty much empty and learning was not on the list of things I wanted to do today; especially if I had to see that bitchy little tart Mary.

"Let's not go then." He said seriously as we approached the stairs that would take us to Charms.

"We have NEWTS in less than a month we can't skive off any more classes." I told him regretfully. A walk around the Lake would be wonderful right about now.

"It's my birthday though." He said giving me a puppy dog look.

"You're birthday isn't till Saturday." I told him giving him an exasperated look. At least he wasn't like Sirius who during the month of September demanded special treatment, because it was his birthday. It was sickening how many girls complied with his wishes.

"Exactly it's my birthday week and I am demanding as one of my presents that you skip at least the rest of the morning classes with me. We can go to Defense if you really want too and then I do believe you owe me a Rune's tutoring session." He said looking at me with a smile. Regulus had improved greatly in Runes and the majority of the tutoring session was spent studying for NEWTS (my anxiety was making me really nervous for them,) working on my occulmency, and then participating in much more _pleasant_ activities that were an excellent stress reliever.

"I don't know…" I told him uncertainly.

"Please?" He asked in a quiet voice. My greatest weakness had always been being tempted with something that I wanted. I could never say no to Regulus even if for some strange reason I wanted too.

"Alright, but don't think you're getting out of tutoring early today." I said sternly and he laughed before grabbing my hand and dragging me outside into the empty grounds. The weather was lovely and the sun was shining. I couldn't believe that I was almost done completely with my career at Hogwarts. Seven years definitely had gone by fast.

"I have to ask you something." He said as I tiptoed into the water. It was chilly but with the humid air it felt refreshing at the same time. Regulus was sitting on the shore watching me carefully.

"What is it?" I asked curiously and he cleared his throat. What now? He looked mighty serious.

"What exactly was Sirius talking about in the Great Hall?" Regulus asked looking at me intently.

"Umm…" I said uncertainly. I didn't want to tell him that Sirius and I were going to pick out presents together as I had been looking forward to the surprise of him finding out that his brother was actually going to get him something.

"What was he talking about?" He asked again a bit more forcefully this time though. Regulus had never really spoken to me like that before so I was taken aback.

"He and I were going to go birthday present shopping for you together." I said finally after a few seconds.

"Are you trying to tell me that Sirius was actually going to get me something for my birthday?" He said in a doubtful tone. Well I guess I couldn't blame him for being surprised.

"Yes, he seems like he really wants to fix things between you two." I told him and Reg rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me that you don't want a relationship with your brother?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I want a better relationship with him, but I just don't' trust him completely yet." He finally said running his fingers through his black hair.

"I get that." I said earnestly, because I really did. "I don't think Ann and I's relationship will ever be the same and it sucks. I just don't want that for you." I finished before kicking at the water out of irritation. While Ann I had written the letters were always short and never really held much detail as to what was really going on in our lives. She talked about Keltie, and I talked about Regulus and school. That was it, nothing about our feelings or anything else and especially not our parents. I felt Regulus come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"You know what?" He asked and I giggled as he tickled my sides through my blouse.

"What?"

"You look really hot right now." He said and before I knew what was happening he picked me up and tossed me into the water. I let out a screech as I landed with a splash and was soaked to the bone; he was going to pay for that.

"You're dead Black." I said trying to sound angry, but failing miserably. Launching myself on him I pulled him down into the water in a heap of laughter. This was definitely what I needed.

* * *

><p>"Dorcas says hello." Remus said later that evening in the library studying. Ah yes Dorcas, Remus' girlfriend. They had been writing nonstop and I had met her during a Hogsmeade trip right after we had gotten back from break. I was surprised at how much she brought Remus out of his shell. Her carefree attitude had rubbed off on him, and his more serious nature did the same for her. They balanced each other out and I was happy for them. Plus, Dorcas was in the Order of the Phoenix and I had got the opportunity to express my interest in joining as soon as I graduated. She'd been more than happy to explain to me how it worked. Apparently, they needed all the members they could get, although Regulus wasn't very thrilled by it.<p>

"Well, let her know I say hello as well." I told him before looking around and once I established we were alone I leaned in closer and whispered so only Remus could hear me.

"Has she been on any missions lately?" Remus paled at that as he always got nervous whenever he knew she was about to go out on one. However, I wanted every detail. I had become obsessed with finding out everything I could about the Death Eater's movements; especially those of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rosier.

"Not that she's mentioned." He said and began writing again. Really, if he was going to force me to sit down here in the library with him to study and all he did was write letters I was going to leave pretty quick or just find something else to distract me. I began staring at him intently while twirling my quill. Nothing annoyed Remus more than when people stared at him without saying anything.

"What do you want McEwen?" He asked irritated. I smirked; he only ever used my last name when he was annoyed.

"I'm bored Remus." I told him choosing to ignore how whiney I must have sounded. One could only study so much and I had reached my limit for the day.

"Where's Regulus at?" He said exasperatedly. Oh so he was trying to get rid of me eh?

"Quidditch practice." I said smirking again; it wasn't going to be that easy. "What exactly have you two been whispering about? It drives Sirius and me absolutely insane." Remus gave me a sarcastic smile probably to get back at me from distracting him from his letter.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and I let out a groan. That's exactly what Regulus said and I did not like being kept out of the loop.

"Please tell me." I asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No." He said firmly.

"You are the worst best friend ever." I told him in a snippy tone and he laughed.

"Your right I'm just downright awful, how will you ever forgive me?" He said. Sarcasm did not suit him at all it just made him sound like Sirius and James.

"Oi McEwen!" Someone called out. Ah, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. James came walking up; actually it was more similar to strutting. Lily was walking behind him looking unbelievably stressed out. Between NEWTS, Head girl duties, and keeping James in check I don't know how she was still functioning properly.

"Yes, James?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage. If he was going to start lecturing me on how terrible I was for not making Regulus quit Quidditch for his mental health I might not be able to handle it. It was funny the first few times, but now it was just a tad ridiculous.

"I just wanted to let you know that MacDonald got two weeks' worth of detention for earlier this morning." He said giving me a serious look. My stomach dropped slightly at the memory of this morning. Regulus had greatly improved my mood and I hadn't seen that bitch all day so I had pushed the thoughts out of my mind. Being friends with the Head girl and boy definitely had its perks.

"With who?" I asked curiously.

"Filch." James said smiling. Oh Mary was going to be livid. She was going to be spending her time polishing trophies and cleaning toilet bowls.

"Dear merlin she is going to get her hands dirty whatever will she do?" I said sarcastically and they all laughed. I had definitely loosened up around people and it was nice to have a group of friends to lean on.

"Godric knows Mary's going to think the world is ending." Lily added her green eyes lighting up with laughter. James put an arm around her shoulder. Those two really were made for each other. I was honestly just waiting to see the ring I was sure was going to appear on Lily's finger before the end of the year.

"Remus, why aren't you paying attention to us?" James said complaining to Remus who was bent over his letter again. I think he was still convinced that Regulus and I were shagging and it made him really uncomfortable. I was practically Remus' sister after all.

"Because, I don't want to remember this morning and that's what you guys are talking about." Remus replied glaring at me and I rolled my eyes. Lily watched us looking amused. She hadn't been present for the episode this morning, but James being the gossip that he was she had heard all about it.

"For Pete's sake Regulus and I aren't sleeping together. He just stays the night sometimes, because of the nightmares I have." I said and Lily's eyes went wide along with Remus'. James was grinning madly.

"He actually has been staying the night?" Lily screeched earning a dirty look from Madam Pince. She had relaxed enough to finally not watch us constantly in the library after the incident in the beginning of the year, but if we kept being loud like that she was going to swoop in on us like we were her dinner.

"Get the knot out of your wand Evans I just told you nothing inappropriate was going on." I said.

"But still he's a boy staying the night in the girl's dorms." She said seriously looking at James as if to back her up. He held up his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me Lily there's been a couple times that we've fallen asleep in each other's beds." James' face went red.

"Pretend like you never heard that." He said looking amazed at his own stupidity. That's gross I didn't not want to think about those two having sex. I didn't want to think about anyone having sex actually.

"James!" Lily said hitting him on the side of the head in an eerily similar fashion to what I had seen his dad do back in December.

"Sorry, sorry." He said rubbing his shoulder. "Bloody woman you hit hard." Don't be such a baby Potter.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to accept it sooner or later. Probably sooner actually." Remus added thoughtfully. What the hell was he talking about?

"Speaking of Pete where has Peter been lately?" James asked suddenly. I had mentioned the word Pete five minutes ago and he was just now bringing it up? Maybe, people should stop hitting him upside the head it clearly wasn't doing him any favors.

"No idea." A voice said and I turned to see Sirius had joined the party. "But whenever he disappears he takes the map with him." That was definitely interesting and I was going to have to mention it to Regulus later. He'd been weary of Peter for a while now.

"That's strange." Lily said scrunching up her face. Dating a marauder gave her access to all information concerning them. Well, most of it anyway. James looked at the other two thoughtfully but didn't say anything.

"So how are you doing Katherine?" Sirius asked pulling out the chair next to mine and looking at me closely.

"I'm fine Sirius thanks for asking." I told him and stood up.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked looking a bit put out. Merlin, that boy always loved attention.

"Well, I'm not getting anything done here," I said looking pointedly at Remus who rolled his eyes. "And Reg is done with Quidditch practice in a few minutes so I'm going to go and meet him in the Entrance Hall." Plus, Madam Pince staring me down made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you need me to walk you?" He asked standing up. Everyone was looking at us, but I shook my head.

"No that's okay, but tomorrow can we get to Hogsmeade?" I asked and his eyes lit up.

"Definitely. We can go right after class if that's alright with you?" Sirius asked excitedly and flipped his dark hair back.

"Sure see you all later." I told everyone and walked out of the library. At least I wasn't being creepily watched anymore. I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked down the corridor. I really hoped Regulus and Sirius would fix things soon.

"McEwen wait up!" A voice said from behind me as soon as I got into the corridor outside the Entrance Hall. I turned to see the tall pale figure of Narcissa Black looking at me intently. So much for not being stalked.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius' P.O.V.<em>

"Definitely. We can go right after class if that's alright with you?" I said happily as I brushed my hair back out of my eyes. I always did that when I was nervous. Don't get me wrong I did want to pick out my brother something somewhat nice, but going with Katherine was just an added bonus. She scrunched her face up like she was thinking about it but nodded her head yes.

"Sure see you all later." Katherine said her eyes lighting up when she smiled and walked away. This was one of the rare moments where I allowed myself to watch her go. Usually she was with my brother and he had taken to watching me like a hawk whenever she was around. I knew I needed to get over her, but I was hooked on my brother's girlfriend. How fucking spectacular was that?

"Sirius this needs to stop." Remus said interrupting my thoughts. I turned and fixed him with a glare.

"You think I don't know that mate?" I said icily. James and Lily were watching us carefully. Remus began folding up his letter that was probably for his precious _Dory _before looking at me again.

"She and Regulus are in it for the long run and that's not going to change." He said in a terse tone.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you? You've been best of pals with my little brother from what I've seen lately." I snapped angrily at Remus.

"There are other girls out there Sirius that would be lucky to have you." Lily said kindly and James nodded his head vigorously. Did they think I didn't realize that there were other girls out there? If I could get her out of my head I would, but she was stuck there all the fucking time.

"I know it's just…" I said but was interrupted by Remus who looked really irritated. Welcome to my world mate.

"He wanted to know what I thought about them taking their relationship to the next level." Remus said with narrowed eyes.

"Look you're one of my best mates and I didn't know how to tell you this, but I think you need to be prepared for it for when it does happen." Moony said a bit more calmly. What the hell was he talking about? They already lived together, what other step could they take.

"Remus are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lily asked cautiously looking at me quickly and James' eyes widened with understanding behind his glasses.

"What are you people talking about?" I asked getting irritated and slamming my hand down on the table. I saw Remus nod his head in Lily's direction and she covered mouth with her hand.

"I think what Remus is trying to say mate is that your brother wants to take things to the biggest level you can in a relationship." James said and he was looking at me pityingly. He had known about the whole Katherine thing for a while, and also knew I hadn't talked to her out of respect for Moony.

"What level? They already live together." I said hating that I sounded pathetic.

"He's going to ask her to marry him." Remus said quietly looking down at the table.

"Marry him?" I asked stupidly and Remus nodded his head slowly. I can't say I was completely surprised, but it hit me smack in the face with the force of a bludger. They were in a relationship I could accept that. They were in love I could accept that. They made each other happy I could accept that. But marriage? That was permanent and I didn't know if I could ever accept that. Over the past few months I had really gotten to know her and that had just made my feelings intensify. I knew there was nothing I could do though. If I said anything I would lose Katherine completely and whatever relationship I had with my younger brother and there was no way I would do that. Deep down I wanted to be close with Regulus like when we were younger. This whole situation was just a fucking disaster for me no matter how it turned out.

"I know that your relationship with Regulus is tense, but he's not a bad person. He's good for Katherine and she is for him as well." Remus said sounding somewhat apologetic.

"Excuse me." A shrill voice said nearby. Madam Pince was walking towards us and it saved me from having to answer Remus; which was probably a good thing seeing as how I could feel my control of my temper slipping especially after what he just said. We would never have known how good Katherine and I could have been for each other, because of Remus.

"Yes, Madam Pince?" Lily asked polite as ever as all four of us stared at her. I was not in the mood to listen to this bitch with a beak start chirping at us. At least it wasn't a member of that bloody fan club talking to us though.

"Professor Dumbledore has just sent word that you four our needed in his office immediately." She said scrutinizing us carefully.

"Did he say about what?" James said urgently and her bead like eyes narrowed.

"Do I look like an owl to you? No, he wants you in his office now." Did she really just ask that? I mean she must have some idea of what she looks like I thought as she flew off towards another rowdy table full of fourth years.

"What is that all about?" Lily asked nervously and I shook my head.

"I don't know but we better go find out." James said standing up and the rest of followed suit. I felt like I had been hit by too many things all at once. My little brother proposing to the girl I was crazy about and now being called up to Dumbledore's office to more than likely receive some bad news. Today was definitely not my day.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>

I froze when I saw who it was. Seeing Narcissa reminded me of her sister and that made my heart speed up and anger to course through my veins. I was definitely on the verge of having a full blown panic attack. It's not like I hadn't seen Narcissa in classes or around the corridors, but never one on one and Regulus or Remus or somebody was usually there to keep me sane.

"Katherine, can I talk to you?" She asked looking a bit nervous. Her pale face looked a bit flushed and I was chewing on my lip nervously trying to remember how to breathe.

"What about? I'm supposed to be meeting Regulus right now." I said a little more coldly then I had intended too. She wasn't the one that had held the wand to my parent's that night, but her sister was and Narcissa was engaged to another Death Eater. How sweet, I'm sure Bellabitch will make an excellent auntie to whatever spawn they reproduced.

"I know you must hate me." She said her voice low even though we were completely alone in the corridor that led to the Great Hall.

"You knew about it didn't you?" I asked and she shook her blonde head furiously.

"I didn't know what they were going to do exactly, but I know they would do something. I tried to warn Regulus before the holidays, but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." She said and my eyes narrowed. My hand was fingering my wand tightly in the pocket of my robes. If she even thought about trying anything I wouldn't hesitate in cursing her. For the time being I tried to clear my mind like I had done earlier during Regulus' tutoring sessions when we worked on my occulmency again.

"What do you want then?" I snapped and she zeroed her eyes in on me her face now free of emotion.

"I know you want to join the Order when you graduate and I know that Regulus will do the same in order to make sure you're protected." She said in a matter of fact tone. How the hell had she known?

"I have my ways of finding these things out." She said in a smooth voice and flicked her hair over her shoulder as my mouth gaped open. My mind was spinning as was a usual result when I talked to her; which thankfully didn't happen very often.

"What I'm about to tell you next is for my cousin's safety and yours as well, because I know what you mean to him. He may not speak to me anymore, but I watch you two and I'm good at reading people if I do say so myself." She said. This conversation was turning more and more disturbing by the minute. I couldn't understand why she would want to help me when I was the type of a person her family despised. Shouldn't she also want to make Regulus pay for leaving their crazy arse family behind?

"Okay." I said dumbly. How was I supposed to know what to say in a situation like this?

"I don't know who, they haven't told me that much, but there's a traitor amongst your group of friends. You need to know this, because they are either a Death Eater already or are in the process of becoming one. If they get into the Order I'm sure you can put together what will happen to you or Regulus, your friends, your brother and sister." She said emphasizing the last part. Dumbledore had said that everyone believed them to be dead; I should have realized that the Death Eaters would know better than that. They after all, while evil, were smart. Voldemort didn't just let any dumbarses into his ranks, well any dumbarses that couldn't offer him something of value.

"How do you know…?" I started to say before a voice filled the corridor.

"What are you doing here Narcissa?" Regulus snapped his tall form approaching us in the dimly lit corridor. His grey eyes were filled with anger as he examined his cousin who was shaking her head.

"I was just leaving cousin. Listen to what I said Katherine." She told me looking at me one last time with her icy blue eyes before turning around.

"Stay away from her Narcissa." He called after he threateningly and she slowed her pace for a second as if she was going to stop but changed her mind and her footsteps quickened.

"Regulus I…" I said but I couldn't get it out. What did she mean there was a traitor? Then it dawned on me; all of his disappearances, taking the map with him whenever he left, how the Death Eaters had known where I lived and his skittish reaction every time he saw me sense the holidays. That spineless little bastard.

"It's Peter. We need to get to the Headmaster's office now." I whispered and Regulus looked concerned and confused.

"How did you know we needed to go see Dumbledore?" He asked questioningly. "I just got the message at practice and I was coming to find you now so we could go there. What the hell did Narcissa say to you?" Regulus finished breathing heavily.

"No time for that now. We have to get to Dumbledore." I said hurriedly and grabbed his hand dragging him off in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please leave a review! Everyone who does will get a sneak peak at the next chapter! Also, I just wanted to clarify Regulus and Sirius' ages. Sirius is the older one with his birthday in early September, and Regulus' in the middle of May. Their mother (the crazy old bat) became pregnant with Regulus almost immediately after having Sirius and Regulus was born two months earlier than his suspected due date. Just wanted to clear that up for everyone to avoid confusion! Thanks again for reading!<p> 


	16. If You Ask Me

_"Damn, damn girl you do it well_  
><em>And I thought you were innocent<em>  
><em>You took this heart and put it through hell<em>  
><em>But still you're magnificent <em>  
><em>I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me."<em>

_ -Not Over You (Gavin DeGraw)_

* * *

><p>"Why won't this stupid thing open?" I cried out as I kicked the Gargoyle that blocked entrance to the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Chocolate frog." Regulus said before my foot made contact with the stone again, thankfully because that bloody fucking hurt.

"Katherine, please tell me what is going on." Regulus asked desperately as he chased after me up the staircase, but I ignored him as I pushed open the door without knocking. Imagine my surprise when I saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily staring up at me with concern and shock as I tried to catch my breath. Regulus was right behind me and put a hand on my shoulder to try and relax me.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" I asked anxiously and before they could respond a deep voice caught my attention.

"I am right here, Miss McEwen. Is everything alright?" He asked his blue eyes searching me carefully.

"I need to speak with you about something important." I said without taking a breath and he nodded his head.

"What a coincidence I must speak with all of you about something as well?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat at his desk. I looked nervously at the three present Marauders who were looking at me curiously. Regulus' expression dawned in understanding. I probably should have explained to him, but I wasn't thinking clearly. Was this really the right approach? I mean Narcissa could be setting me up for all I knew. I had no proof besides what she had told me and let's face it Pettigrew was a strange boy. Maybe, he was sneaking off to meet some girl and he didn't want the Marauders to know about it. I decided I needed to talk to Regulus about this before speaking with Dumbledore.

"You know what never mind. What did you want to talk to us about?" I asked and the looks I was receiving were reminiscent of how people looked at Lovegood on a daily basis when he was at Hogwarts.

"We'll talk about it tonight." Regulus whispered into my ear. I was thankful he didn't say anything about what he had figured out and I just nodded my head.

"If you're sure?" Dumbledore said giving a moment's pause if I wanted to change my mind and I nodded my head.

"The six of you are some of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen." He said looking at each of us in turn. I saw James and Sirius exchange smirks. Really, Dumbledore you didn't need to encourage them anymore. They both already had big enough heads and now they had the Headmaster telling them they were brilliant? I could only imagine what that would do to their egos.

"These are dark times, and I have heard from sources that some of you have expressed interest in joining the Order of the Phoenix." He said carefully and my eyes went wide, but all of us remained silent. I felt Regulus' grip on my hand tighten. This was he had been afraid of, me joining.

"Now I want each of you to understand the risks. You will be fighting to protect the innocent from the acts of Lord Voldemort and his followers. It is dangerous and I can't guarantee your safety when you are sent out on missions. This is a very serious decision and I will not allow any of you to be involved in any missions until you have graduated." He said looking at us closely.

"I don't need to even think about it." Remus said cutting in. "I know I could be of excellent use, because of what I am." He said avoiding eye contact with everyone. This was a big step for him. Everyone in the Order would have to know about him and Remus hadn't even told Dorcas yet. He should probably get on that. I can't imagine Dorcas would take too kindly to being informed of this at a meeting instead of in private.

"You're correct Mr. Lupin, but don't think that I am asking you to join just, because of that. You're an exceedingly loyal, brave, and an excellent duelist. All qualities that Godric Gryffindor himself prized in his students." Dumbledore said, causing Remus to blush at the praise, and I nodded my head in agreement. Truth being told Remus was all that and more.

"We'll join as well." James said nodding in Lily's direction. Her pale complexion looked like it had lost the little color that it had, but she held her head high. Like me she was a muggleborn and if I knew anything about Lily it was that she would die to protect the people she loved as would James. We all looked at Sirius who had been unusually quiet.

"Do I even have to answer that question?" Sirius said with a smirk and Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Yes, I know that you Mr. Black always are up for a battle. However, I want you to understand how important this decision is and what you will be fighting for." He said gravely and Sirius narrowed his eyes and I noticed he glanced towards his brother and me.

"I know exactly what I'm fighting for and you couldn't stop me even if you tried." Sirius stated determinedly. The Old man looked as though he were deciphering something before turning to us. It was our turn now.

"Regulus and Katherine what are your thoughts?" He asked. I looked at Regulus and I knew that he wasn't going to be happy about this, but there was no way I couldn't fight.

"Of course I will." I stated looking into my Headmaster eyes.

"Katherine, are you sure?" Regulus whispered furiously and I narrowed my eyes.

"How could I not fight after what they did to my family?" I snapped and everyone looked surprised. I had never spoken to Regulus like that before. I felt guilty but at the same time this was what I wanted and there wasn't anyone that could change my mind. Regulus let out a small frustrated sigh.

"I will as well then." Regulus said.

"Are you sure Mr. Black? I'm aware of your situation and you will be fighting against family members and former friends. Are you prepared to do that?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Regulus eyes never left the Headmaster's once as he spoke.

"That will not be an issue I can assure you that." Regulus said his jaw tense. I knew that Regulus just wanted to keep me as far away from this as possible, but sense that wasn't an option he was doing what he thought was best. I caught a glimpse of Sirius out of the corner of my eye and for a moment I saw a look of pride on his face as he watched his younger brother, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Well I'm very pleased that you all have agreed to join. You will be tremendous assets to the Order and this way I will not have to wipe this meeting from your memory if you had refused." He said cheerily. I knew the old man was brilliant and all but he had crazy down pretty well too.

"Tomorrow evening I will also be meeting with a few more of your classmates to extend the offer: Ms. McKinnon, Mr. Fenwick, Ms. Vance, and Mr. Podmore." I nodded my head in agreement. Marlene had grown on me the past few months and I had even studied with her and Benjy a few times. They were both talented and I had no doubt in my mind that they would join. Emmeline Vance was a seventh year Ravenclaw who I had never really spoken too, but she was good friends with Lily from what I had seen. On the other hand Sturgis Podmore and I had been partners once in Defense and he was incredibly quiet but exceedingly brilliant. It was a bit unnerving really.

"Excuse me but why hasn't Peter been asked to join as well?" James said breaking the silence. I felt my heart pick up its pace. Even though I hadn't told Dumbledore my suspicions there was no way I was going to let that little creep anywhere near the Order. I didn't trust him and I wasn't about to risk him being involved in something as important as this. No fucking way.

"Absolutely not." Regulus said speaking up and earning a very dirty look from his brother.

"And why not? We can't all join and not have Peter he'll feel…" Sirius began but Reg cut him off.

"He'll feel what? Left out? This isn't your little gang of marauders where talking about this is a group that is in charge of the anti-Voldemort movement. Can you tell me that you 100% trust him?" Regulus demanded his temper rising. Although I completely agreed with him, him and his brother breaking out into a brawl in the Headmaster's office probably wasn't the best idea.

"I agree with Regulus." Lily said quietly cutting in and I think every jaw hit the floor; even Professor Dumbledore looked like he had to clamp him mouth shut.

"Are you kidding me Lily?" James asked angrily.

"I agree as well." I said quickly and Lily shot me a thankful look for attempting to deflect her boyfriend's anger off of her.

"Peter would want to help." Remus cut in and I shook my head.

"No Remus I need you to trust me." I said and Remus' expression was a mixture of confusion and anger. I got it he's their best mate, but he's also a potential Death Eater. I just didn't know how to tell any of them that. There was no way they'd believe it.

"Well, as I hadn't planned on asking Mr. Pettigrew quite yet, but as it seems some of you feel that is not the best idea I think I shall stick with that decision for the time being." Professor Dumbledore said gaining everyone's attention before all hell broke loose. They didn't call him brilliant for nothing.

"But…" Sirius began but Dumbledore silenced him with his hand and a picture behind him spoke. Holy shit I did not notice all of the photographs in here before watching us closely. The one that spoke looked eerily familiar with dark hair that was streaked with grey and narrowed grey eyes. I just couldn't place it.

"Hold your tongue boy. It's quite obvious that you did not inherit any of the respectable qualities from our noble family. The rest of your ancestors would be ashamed." It snapped.

"Oh shut it you old coot there was a reason you were Hogwarts least popular Headmaster." Sirius snapped. I turned to Regulus and he answered my question immediately.

"That would be our Great-Great-Grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black." Regulus said in a low voice but still attracted the attention of Phineas who eyed Regulus carefully.

"You boy you were sorted into Slytherin weren't you?" He didn't even wait for Reg to answer before continuing.

"I heard you were disowned for your fraternizations with a muggle born eh? Just like your good for nothing brother." He said and my cheeks turned bright red when he zeroed in on our Reg and mine's entwined hands. Sirius looked very, very pissed, but that didn't stop the old coot as Sirius referred to him from continuing on with his rant.

"You're both a disgrace to the prestigious name of Black." He said in a grave tone. Excuse me. He may be portrait but I wasn't opposed to hexing those. Regulus and Sirius were two amazing people despite of their upbringing.

"You shut the hell up." Sirius and Regulus said together before looking at each other in surprise.

"That is enough Phineas." Dumbledore said sternly and the portrait or person, whatever the hell it was quieted down, but not before shooting the two brothers very disgusted looks.

"Now Sirius we need to be careful with whom we take and I think it's in the best interest that we all think about this before inviting Mr. Pettigrew." Dumbledore said and Sirius shut his mouth, but that didn't stop him from wearing a completely furious expression.

"Now I must express the importance that this not be discussed with anyone other than the people in this room and even then do so with caution." He said gravely and we all nodded our heads.

"I will allow you all to attend a meeting in a few weeks' time and I will send word when it will take place. For now you're all dismissed." He finished and his tone spoke with that of finality. Our chairs scraped as we all bid him goodnight and walked out the door.

"Well, that was um interesting." I said once we all got out into the corridor.

"Couldn't you have taken a little bit more time to think about joining the Order?" Regulus said angrily at the same time Sirius spoke.

"I can't believe you don't think Peter should be in the Order. He's your friend." Sirius said looking depressed. Clearly, what I said was the wrong thing if it resulted in all of the bitching that was going on.

"You too Lily. How could you not want him there?" James said rounding on his girlfriend who looked upset. James had never yelled at her just like Regulus had never yelled at me.

"How could I not join the Order? I've thought plenty long about it." I snapped at Regulus who had a stony expression.

"And you I don't have to explain my reasoning to you and neither does Lily." I yelled at James and Sirius who were standing side by side with their arms crossed.

"How about everyone just takes a second to calm down?" Remus said in a soothing voice. How about not?

"Shut it Remus." Lily snapped angrily and looked at me for conformation and I nodded my head.

"We're going." I yelled angrily looking at Regulus.

"Don't bother talking to us until you've grown up." Lily finished for me and they just stared at us like the fucking morons they were. Lily and I turned our backs and marched up the corridor.

"I can't believe them!" I said angrily and Lily nodded her head furiously.

"Who are they for getting angry at us for having our own opinions?" She said squeezing her hands into fists.

"They are a bunch of selfish arseholes." I said in agreement. Men always thought they were fucking right about everything.

"Who is he to say that I haven't thought about this long enough? My parents were…" I began, but was interrupted by a voice. Lily and I whipped around to see Regulus running after us and I glared at him. Lily on the other hand nodded her head approvingly. He looked out of breath and we were on at least the sixth floor I realized. Being angry is a really good distraction when walking.

"At least he has the sense to come after you." She said giving me a smirk.

"It doesn't mean I want to see him." I said and Reg ignored this when he turned to Lily.

"James is a floor below us wanting to talk to you if you want to go meet him. He couldn't keep up with me." He said out of breath and she nodded her head determinedly. I let out a low whistle, because at that moment I sincerely feared for James Potter's health. Lily was not someone you wanted to piss off, funny how that we have in common. Regulus cleared his throat before looking at me.

"I'm sorry." He said and I tapped my foot impatiently on the stone floor.

"If that's all you have to say then I'll just be going." I told him and he grabbed onto my hand when I went to turn away.

"I'm just scared of losing you." He whispered. "I knew the entire time you would join the Order but the thought of losing you absolutely terrifies me. And now that we're both members it just all happened so fast. I realized I was being an utter arsehole as soon as you left." Regulus said and I instantly felt awful. How selfish could I be? He wanted to keep me safe and I went off and joined some regime where there was a good chance I could die.

"Please say something." He said and I threw my arms around him.

"I love you Regulus Black and I'm sorry for getting upset with you. It's just I can't not fight back." I told him pulling away and he nodded his head.

"I know and I'll be there alongside of you the entire way. I'm sorry for overreacting." He said pulling me back into his chest.

"I'm terrified of losing you too." I whispered and he me tighter.

"You never will." He said and my heart contracted.

"And you'll never lose me either." I said and he kissed my head before pulling away. I let out a small sigh at the loss of contact, but the look he gave me was very serious.

"Will you please tell me exactly what Narcissa said now?" He asked. To be honest I had completely forgot about the conversation his cousin and I had had until that moment.

"She told me that she doesn't know who, but she wanted to warn us for our safety that there is a traitor amongst our friends." I told him and he nodded his head for me to continue.

"I just really think its Peter. You know that Map they have where it shows where everyone is in Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes what about it?" He asked.

"Sirius mentioned earlier that whenever Peter disappears it's always with the map. Why would he do that unless he was hiding something?" I asked and Reg looked like he was concentrating hard.

"He wouldn't. Is there anything else?" He asked and I nodded my head

"You know he's really skittish around me and I think it's possible that he might have told Rosier and Bellatrix where I live. He could easily have found out by casually asking Remus, who would never think anything of it. Besides Peter is just so spineless; he's easily scared into doing what you want him too." I finished without taking a breath. Merlin that felt good to get off my chest. However, when I looked into Regulus' eyes it was downright frightening.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore this?" He demanded and I shook my head. Didn't we just get over the whole being angry thing?

"We have no proof besides little things that could easily be classified as a coincidence. For all I know Narcissa could be setting us up." I said earnestly, because it was true.

"I'll take care of this." He said after a few minutes. "Let's just get you back to your dorm it's been a long night." Regulus added and he pulled me close to his side as we walked. Life would be so much easier without this war.

* * *

><p>"Why is this so difficult?" I whispered furiously to no one in particular during Potions late Friday morning.<p>

"Well, Ms. McEwen maybe if you paid attention, instead of bothering the more capable students, you would know what was going on." Slughorn called from the front of the classroom. What a smug walrus he was. I glared at him and he gave me a sarcastic smile. Seriously get over the dungeon thing, even Lily had finally let it go and trust me that girl was not one to forgive easily.

"Why do you have to be so rude to her?" Sirius spoke up and I dropped the knife I had been using to slice the stupid root for the potion. All of the Quidditch players had been excused from today's lessons (Regulus was sleeping in my bed still,) and the oh so capable student I was paired with was Sirius. Remus had paired off with Lily after Sirius demanded that we be partners and Peter was too much of an idiot to be in this class. Slughorn was only kissing his arse, because he was under the delusion that Sirius would attend his last Slug club party. He'd rather make out with MacDonald then do that; which happened to be very risky, because there was no telling what you might catch from her.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Black." Slughorn replied without even looking up from his crystalized pineapple. Like his extremely large arse needed that.

"Leave it, it is fine." I said irritated. Sirius had come to apologize to me after snapping at me when we left Dumbledore's office on Monday night. Apparently he and Remus had had a long talk about something or another. Remus even joined us in Hogsmeade when Sirius and I snuck over there to get stuff for Regulus' birthday. I suppose he came along just to make sure Sirius didn't get us into trouble.

"Excuse me Professor Slughorn." A voice said from the doorway. I glanced over to see a girl I recognized as a third year Ravenclaw staring nervously into the classroom. I think her name was Gwenog or something like that.

"Ah, yes Ms. Jones what can I do for you?" Slughorn asked sitting up immediately. Huh, she must be a slug club member, because the Walrus didn't just stop eating for anyone.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to fetch Katherine McEwen and Sirius Black. He said he needs them to report to his office immediately." She finished. My heart stopped and my face must have visibly paled, because Sirius squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. Something must have happened to Ann or Russell. There was no other reason for us to get called to his office. If it was for the Order Lily, Remus, Marlene, and Benjy would have been asked to go as well.

"Very well McEwen, Black you heard what she said now move along." He barked and I didn't even say anything nasty back. I was too panicked to be concerned with that stupid oaf and I practically sprinted out of the room with Sirius on my heels.

"Katherine, wait up." Sirius called running after me. I ignored him and my pace just quickened. Sirius eventually caught up to me as I reached the gargoyles for the second time that week in a panic.

"Chocolate frogs." I said hurriedly and they sprang open immediately. I burst through the door and looked wildly around and my heart stopped. Sitting there across from Dumbledore was…

"Oh you've got be kidding me I thought I got another Ann free month." Sirius said with obvious distaste. Ann and Russell were sitting there staring at us. Russell was grinning like crazy as he jumped up and pulled me into a hug. Ann had a scowl on her face after Sirius' comment.

"I've been the one that's had to live with her for the past few months." Russell said causing Sirius to shake his head sympathetically.

"Oh shut it you too." I said playfully and looked over at Ann who had stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Regulus invited us he said something about it being important that we're here this weekend." Ann said smirking at Sirius, who let out a low growl.

"It's really nice of you two to come and support him during the Quidditch finals and his birthday. It'll definitely mean a lot to him." I said nodding my head excitedly. Ann rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Yeah we'll be here till late Saturday night and then we have to go back." Russell said his expression faltering a little but he quickly recovered.

"I can't believe I'm actually at Hogwarts and that I get to see Quidditch!" Russell said looking around Dumbledore's office amazed by the moving portraits. Some of them winked, but in Phineas Nigellus case he rolled his eyes. What an old cranky bastard.

"Wait, how are they going to be able to get around? Everyone thinks they're dead." I said looking at Dumbledore whose blue eyes were twinkling. That man has the strangest reactions to things.

"They will be disguised under the influence of polyjuice potion and will be introduced as two foreign exchange students who are looking into transferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. You will say that you and Sirius have been assigned as their tour guides. Russell will go by the name of Claude LeBlanc and Ann will assume the name of Marie LeBlanc. Twin siblings." He added smiling down at us. Well, it sounded simple when you put it like that.

"Oh alright then." I said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Ann said in bitchy tone. She was downright embarrassing sometimes; I mean you can't just speak like that to someone like Dumbledore. The older man was smiling as though my sister was actually respectful.

"Yes, yes of course I'm sure you're eager to get a tour of the grounds Ms. LeBlanc." Dumbledore finished and pulled out two flasks from his robes. Huh who knew good old Dumbledore was one to hit the sauce.

"You both must drink these every hour on the hour. That is extremely important, and if you have any issues please see me or Professor McGonagall." He said and handed my siblings the flasks.

"Cheers." Russell said and threw it back making a somewhat disgusted look as he finished. Ann sniffed hers carefully before taking a sip.

"That's downright disgusting." She sputtered out and I rolled my eyes. My sister always had a flair for the dramatics. Sirius looked positively beaming at the fact that Ann was grossed out. My sister and Sirius had more issues then Regulus and Sirius did. It was pretty impressive really.

The affects were almost immediate as both of their bodies gave a jerk and I had to look away. I had read about the polyjuice transformation before and it made my insides a little squeamish. Can you imagine if you were stuck with three arms or something?

"Oh Godric I'm going to need a picture of this." Sirius said gleefully a few seconds later and I opened one eye hesitantly to see a very uh plump girl with bright red hair standing before me. Next to her was a taller, and much leaner male version of said plump girl.

"I look awful!" Ann cried out glancing her reflection in one of Dumbledore's many trinkets. I was fighting hard to contain my laughter but Sirius was having a field day.

"Yes you really do." He said grinning madly.

"Oh come off it Ann it's not that bad." Russell said looking at himself and he received a very nasty glare from our now very round sister.

"Well, I hate to rush out of here, but I must be going. I have a meeting in the staff room to attend. Mr. Black and Ms. McEwen you are excused from the rest of today's lessons." Dumbledore said and Sirius high-fived with Russell happily. I on the other hand took it at a subtle hint that we needed to leave.

"Thank you very much Headmaster." I said and he smiled merrily back at me. For a second I could have sworn he gave me a quick wink. Karma was definitely a bitch Ann.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually at a Quidditch match!" Russell said excitedly as we watched the players take the field later that day. My eyes were scanning the field for Regulus and I quickly met a pair of grey ones. Regulus gave a small smile and I could tell he was nervous. Hell, I was nervous and I wasn't even playing.<p>

"Do you not have a Quidditch team at Beauxbatons?" Lily asked curiously and I saw Russell shoot me a apprehensive look. The only person that knew who the two foreigners really were was Sirius, Regulus, Remus, and I. I felt bad about keeping James and Lily in the dark, but it would look suspicious and I couldn't risk Peter finding out. Peter had been quieter than usual and it got me thinking that maybe he was smarter then he let on. Not likely, but still a slim possibility. Right now he was currently sitting next to Lily as he watched the crowd with his beady little eyes.

"No, we don't." Ann snapped. She was still a little bit pissed about her new found appearance and Lily, who had been trying to be helpful all day, was on the receiving end of my sister's temper.

"You know Marie you're definitely lacking in the looks department compared to some of the other French girls I've seen." Sirius said rather bluntly and Remus snorted. Lily smacked him upside the head.

"I'm sorry Marie please don't listen to this prat." Lily said apologetically and shot Sirius a look that stated he was a complete and utter arse.

"It's alright. I have a feeling Sirius over here is suffering from some sort of rejection and taking it on innocent bystanders. He's probably in love with a girl who won't give him the time of day." A smirking Ann finished and Lily looked momentarily confused before nodding her head slowly. I had no idea what my sister was talking about but from the look she was receiving from Sirius it seemed like it might almost be true. Huh, I'd have to ask Reg if he knew anything about that later.

"Oh would you look at that the game is starting." Remus said cutting in and Lily let out a nervous squeal. I watched as Regulus mounted his broom and the captains shake hands. James squeezed the Slytherin's hand rather tightly and it looked painful. This game was going to be pretty ugly.

"And they're off." A voice called and I turned to see Benjy Fenwick sitting at the commentator's booth. That was a much better choice than Professor Flitwick.

"Go Regulus!" Russell called out earning quite a few dirty looks from the surrounding people. We did happen to be sitting in the Gryffindor section and Russell didn't grasp the concept of house rivalry yet; although I was obviously cheering for Regulus to catch the snitch as well.

"Don't be so obvious you moron. People are going to think it's weird that you're cheering for someone you just met; especially if the Slytherins get wind of this." I whispered into Russell's ear and he gave me an apologetic smile, but it made me happy to see how much he was enjoying this.

_40 Minutes Later_

"That'll make it 140 to Gryffindor and 90 to Slytherin!" Benjy's voice said booming across the stadium and was mixed in with all of the cheers and boos coming from each team's supporters.

"I can't believe you're actually cheering against your own house." Sirius said. He was standing on the other side of me and I rolled my eyes.

"How could I not cheer for Regulus you moron? If some girl you were dating was in different house and she didn't cheer for you if you played Quidditch that would do a number on your ego." I told him.

"Fair enough." Sirius replied with a smirk; which soon turned into a disgruntled frown when a Slytherin beater hit one of the Gryffindor chasers with his bat. I hoped he was okay, but I can't say I was surprised with the level of violence considering the bad blood between the two teams.

"I think he sees it!" Russell cried out and began jumping up and down wildly. My eyes had been following Regulus the whole game and it figures the second I turned away he would spot the snitch.

"Slytherin's seeker has spotted the Snitch!" Benjy called out wildly and the crowd went crazy; even Ann seemed to be getting into it as she stood on her tippy toes to see over the crowd.

"Go Regulus go!" I screamed as the Gryffindor seeker Ally Clark was hot on his tail. My pride wanted Gryffindor to win, but my heart wanted Regulus to catch that snitch.

"He's going to crash!" Lily shouted and I had the sudden urge to cover my eyes, but I wouldn't let myself as I saw Regulus' hands enclose around the golden snitch.

"Regulus Black has caught the snitch. Slytherin are now the Quidditch Champions!" Benjy said and it was obvious he was disappointed. The only people who actually wanted Slytherin to win were Slytherin. Regulus landed on the ground and walked passed his teammates who were in a huddle celebrating without him. Stupid little bastards. They hadn't even done anything; it was clear to everyone that without Regulus they would have lost. I didn't even have to think about running down to the field and tackling him in a hug. Who cares if my teams lost, my boyfriend just played amazing.

"Congratulations." I said and kissed his cheek while smiling brightly. He was grinning from ear to ear as I noticed James walked over looking devastated.

"Congratulations mate." He said and held out his hand; which Regulus shook looking a bit stunned. James was the ultimate Quidditch nut and the fact that he congratulated Regulus after losing his final championship match said millions about the kind of person James was.

"Thanks." Regulus replied seriously. Lily thankfully came over to comfort a dejected looking James when I realized that I had left my brother and sister alone in the crowd.

"Oh my Godric do you see Russell and Ann?" I said beginning to breathe really fast. Fuck, shit, damn, and every other swear word known to man.

"Where, did you see them last?" Regulus asked worriedly as he scanned over the crowds of people. Great I lost my brother and sister, and now was beginning to have a panic attack when Regulus and I should be celebrating. I was officially the world's biggest idiot.

"In the stands." I said and began to weave in between people searching for bright red hair. The only person I saw that fit the description was Lily and I knew Ann definitely wouldn't be around her.

"Katherine, they're over there." Regulus said and I whipped my head around when I saw what he was looking at. It was my brother and sister (thankfully disguised) standing behind a Sirius who had his wand drawn and pointed at a very angry Snivellus. I ran as fast as I could trailing behind Regulus whose longer legs made it easier for him to run more quickly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regulus said viciously to Snape. I was surprised to see a look of fear formed on my sister's face. Russell nervously glanced towards me and I stepped in front of him blocking Snape's view of him.

"Nothing at all, Regulus. I'm just getting your brother to introduce me to the newest addition of potential students to Hogwarts." He said in a tone that chilled me to my bone. I couldn't way to meet him outside of Hogwarts in a battle. My new motto for dueling was 'No Mercy.'

"They're not interested in meeting someone as disgusting as you Snivellus." Sirius said and held his wand out a little farther; and Regulus followed suit. I've said it before these two could scare the hell out of anyone when they stand together like that. Snivellus had his out with a tight grip around it. I didn't even want to think about the amount of nasty germs on it. The last time it was probably cleaned was probably around the last time he washed his hair. Disgusting.

"Katherine, what is going on?" Russell whispered furiously. I held out my hand to silence him. Where was a teacher when you need them? Sure, they were always there to catch you snogging in a broom closet, but never when actual danger was involved. Fucking lovely that was. I had a nasty feeling that even though my brother and sister's identities were protected under the polyjuice potion Snape had an inkling about who they were.

"Oh I'm sure they're under the Marauder's charm already. It's sickening. Have you been inducted as their fifth Regulus?" Snape sneered and I pulled out my wand. Pretty soon his was flying right into my hand. Whoever said Expelliarmus wasn't useful was a complete and fucking moron. Snape's yellow teeth were barred and he looked about ready to kill. Oh darn if he only had his wand.

"If you don't shut the fuck up for once I will more than gladly snap this disgusting thing you call a wand in half. Got it Snivellus?" I said mimicking his sneer and Sirius snorted in amusement. Regulus was watching the situation carefully with a hint of pride on his face. Told you I can take care of myself.

"Give it back now McEwen or I will personally see…" He began and I started to laugh.

"Personally see to what? Go ahead tell that useless head of house of yours. Or wait where you going to call me a mudblood again?" I said giving him a sarcastic frown.

"I fucking dare you. Either way it won't bring back your wand." I said and he went to lunge for it. That's when a Professor showed up.

"Mr. Snape what on earth do you think you're doing?" An enraged McGonagall demanded. I definitely wouldn't be messing with her right now. Not only did her House's team just lose, but the bun her hair was in looked tighter than usual. Plus, you know the fact that she was intimidating as hell.

"McEwen stole my wand." He said angrily as he picked himself up off the ground. Did I forget to mention that I had casually stepped aside when he lunged at me and his big nose broke his fall? Oops.

"Is that true Ms. McEwen?" McGonagall asked looking at me carefully and I shook my head.

"No Professor. Severus dropped his wand and I picked it up for him. He just wasn't happy that I touched it, because according to him I have muggle germs." I said hanging my head sadly. Snivellus gave an outraged gasp as he began to open his mouth to argue furiously.

"Enough Mr. Snape I hope what Ms. McEwen has said you did isn't true for your sake." She said and that's when Regulus cut in.

"It is though Professor we all heard it." He said with a straight face. Merlin, he was a good actor.

"Snape did say that and I'm just as appalled as you are Minnie." Sirius said barely containing his glee. He was obviously in heaven right about now. First with Ann being transformed to an obese redhead and now his sworn enemy getting in trouble? It was like an early birthday present for him, but I highly doubted McGonagall would let him get away with calling her Minnie.

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Black and Mr. Snape you will come with me to the Headmaster's office. I can't believe that someone of your age would be making comments like that." She said and he gaped at her like a fish. I handed dear Minnie the git's wand and watched as he trailed after he arguing his case, but not before he shot me the look of death that usually only James and Sirius were on the receiving end of.

"That was bloody brilliant Katherine." Regulus said picking me up and spinning me around. I started giggling and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Oi no snogging my sister in front of me!" Russell called out. Reluctantly we pulled a part and he set me back down on the ground.

"You're my hero Katherine McEwen." Sirius said in awe. "That was perfect. Snivellus was livid.

"You're a lot more of a bad arse then I thought." Russell added with a smirk.

"Is he one of those Death Eaters?" Ann asked quietly her face pale and that seemed to knock everyone down a peg on the happiness scale.

"Yes." I said solemnly and she nodded her head. We all stood their awkwardly before we decided to make our way back to the castle. Russell was ecstatic that Reg let him play with the snitch he had just caught. However, my mind was still reeling from the Snape incident, and I also couldn't help but think of how awful Regulus' teammates were. He singlehandedly won the game for them and he didn't even get to hoist the cup. It was ridiculous and I couldn't help but feel like it was my entire fault.

* * *

><p>"I'm bunking with the Marauders?" Russell asked excitedly later that night in the common room. He was having the time of his life here; even though he was under an assumed identity. James had even put together that Claude was indeed my brother and he couldn't help but recognize the bitchiness that was Ann's signature personality trait. Basically all of the marauders, minus Peter, knew that it was actually my brother sharing a dorm with them. It made me incredibly nervous that Russell was staying in the same room with Peter and I was tempted to give Pettigrew a friendly little shove down the stairs so that he would spend the night in the hospital wing.<p>

"Yes, and it's going to be awesome!" Sirius and James said giving each other high fives. Remus shook his head embarrassed by the maturity level of his best mates. I was embarrassed for him and by the fact that my little brother wanted to be just like them. The thought made me shudder and I could tell Regulus was trying hard to contain his irritation.

"Where are you sleeping Reg? Do you have to go back to your common room?" Russell asked. We had let him in on the house rivalry and the fact that Regulus had to share a dorm with Snivellus instantly made Russell feel terrible.

"No I uh have somewhere else to spend my time." He said vaguely and my cheeks tinged a bit.

"I don't want to know." Russell said holding his hands up.

"You're going to be staying in my dorm if that's alright with you?" I asked Ann cautiously. Lily and Peter were already up in their dorms and the common room was pretty empty sense the loss today, making it alright for my siblings to act more like themselves. She simply nodded her head and continued to look out the window. I felt bad that she had to leave Keltie at the Order's headquarters, because she was pretty lonely and Sirius taunting her all day hadn't helped.

"Well, I think we should head up for the night. It's a big day tomorrow for some of us." Russell said with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Did Regulus tell you what he's planning for his birthday?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"Of course not." Russell said brushing me off before turning to the Marauders. "Would you mind showing me where the room is?" He asked and Remus jumped up quickly.

"I think I'm going to go as well." Regulus said and gave me a wink. I'd be seeing him in a few minutes when he climbed through the window. He kissed my head lightly before waving good bye to everyone and walking out the portrait hole.

"I'm going to head up as well." James said giving Sirius a pointed look before following Russell and Remus.

"Here I'll show you where the dorm is." I told Ann and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I already know where it is." With that she started walking up the staircase. Pretty soon it was just Sirius and I the only noise being the crackling of the fire. Sirius was sitting on one of the comfy red armchairs and I was still sitting on the floor by the fire. The silence was just starting to get a bit awkward and I was ready to leave, seeing as how it wouldn't be much longer until Regulus would be hovering outside the dorm window, when Sirius spoke looking me directly in the eyes.

"Does he make you happy?" He asked and my eyes went wide with surprise.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked curiously and he continued to stare. It was as if he was searching my soul.

"Just answer the question Katherine."

"Well, yes he makes me happy. He makes me happier than I've ever been. I honestly didn't think it'd be possible to be in love with someone as much as I am with him." I told him tugging at my necklace nervously. I had no idea where this conversation was headed.

"You don't think you'll ever love someone or be as happy as you are with him, with anyone else?" Sirius asked and for the first time in my life I saw a vulnerable Sirius Black and it absolutely terrified me.

"I've never thought about it," I told him honestly and he nodded his head for me to continue. "But no I don't think so. The way your brother makes me feel isn't describable. He just gets me completely if that makes any sense." I finished.

"You've never really given any one else a chance besides him though. Before you met him you didn't notice other guys you never…" He said trailing off nervously and when our eyes met the look he gave me was smoldering. It was almost like looking into Regulus' eyes, but there were a million emotions playing in Sirius' gaze at that moment. I didn't know what to think.

"What exactly are you trying to say Sirius?" I asked biting my lip. There was a long pause before he answered.

"It's a funny thing that your life can change any second without you having any time to prepare. One sentence could flip your world upside down." He said before standing up.

"If you ask me I think if you had given another guy the chance you'd be just as happy and a lot safer for that matter." Sirius said holding me under another smoldering gaze.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I'm going for a walk. See ya later McEwen." He said avoiding my eyes and ignoring my last question. I watched as Sirius put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the common room without one glance back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Everyone that leaves a review gets a sneek peak at the next one! Also, do you guys like the length of the chapters or would you rather they be more broken up? Let me know please and thanks again for reading!<p> 


	17. Do You Remember?

"Wake up, wake up it's your birthday!" I said excitedly shaking Regulus awake. Mary and Marlene had already vacated the dorm so the curtains around my bed were drawn open. Ann was passed out and I didn't expect her to be waking up anytime soon, because she wasn't very cheerful in the morning. Imagine that.

Reg opened his eyes and sat up slowly stretching his arms. I could see a sleepy grin forming on his face as I took in his messy bed hair. When I had gotten up to the room the night before Regulus immediately fell asleep the moment we reached my bed and I hadn't gotten the chance to tell him about Sirius and mine's conversation. I wasn't even sure if I should or not, because I didn't want to cause even more of a riff between them. I knew that they could fix things if they both tried hard enough.

"You would think it was your birthday from the way you're acting." He said laughing and I grinned sheepishly. I couldn't help it I loved giving presents and it took all of my control not to give people their gifts early.

"Here you go." I said and I reached down beside my bed and picked up his gift. It had taken a great deal of time to figure out how to wrap it as it was on the heavy and oddly shaped side.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. After, he got me a spectacular present, when we weren't even together yet. It did take a bit of effort to lift it up onto my bed though.

"Wow." He said as he finished tearing off the wrapping paper, and I felt nervous all the sudden. Maybe, I shouldn't have listened to Sirius when he told me it was perfect. He could be trying to sabotage the present. Merlin, I was very paranoid for only being eighteen.

"Do you like it?" I asked worriedly. He examined it closely before speaking.

"Is this what I think it is?" Reg asked and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, if you think it's a pensive then yes?" I said it sounding more like a question than a statement. I had found it at Dervish and Banges and I thought he would like it. Regulus was always replaying memories and had to remember every detail about events. This way he could. Trust me sneaking through Honeydukes with it and down a hidden passageway had not been easy. Remus had even used a few choice swearwords to describe the process.

"This is amazing." He whispered and began looking at the symbols engraved on the sides. I had tried to figure out what they said, but had no such luck.

"So you like it?" I asked sounding relieved.

"I love it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about how much you spent on this. It can't have been cheap.' He said tearing his eyes away from the pensive to look at me.

"It wasn't that expensive." I said avoiding his eyes and before he could argue I decide to change the subject.

"What memories are you going to put in there?" I asked and he smirked.

"That is for me to know and you to possibly never find out." He said and I gave him a glare.

"Fine. Now tell me how does it feel to finally be the same age as me again?" I asked sweetly. Reg was always a bit sensitive about the fact that he was younger than me. He was actually one of the youngest ones out of all the seventh years.

"Fantastic." He replied getting up out of bed. I took that second to admire his nicely toned body just covered by boxers. I don't know what Regulus had planned for earlier, but I definitely had plans of my own.

"Don't worry you'll find out my plans soon enough." He said giving me a quick wink and setting his pensive on the shelf below my bed; which was probably the safest place for it considering his roommates. There is no way in hell I would let Snivellus, or Mulciber get their filthy hands on it.

"What have I told you about using legilimency this earlier in the morning?" I groaned as I watched him pull on his clothes from the day before. He was going back to his dorm to shower and get dressed.

"It's my birthday though." He replied back happily and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, what is the plan then?" I asked as he buttoned his pants. Ah, disappointing.

"Well, I'll meet you down in the Great Hall in half hour and we'll eat lunch. Then the rest of the day is a surprise." He finished simply and a thought popped into my head.

"What about Ann and Russell?" I asked. "We can't just leave them alone." I was happy my siblings were here and I did want to spend time with them as they were only here till later that evening.

"Don't worry about that. Remus is going to show them around the castle and we will meet up with them in a few hours." He said and I nodded my head slowly. I supposed that meant I had to wake Ann up. Lovely.

* * *

><p>"Now I see why you gained all that weight when you first went away." Ann replied as she stared at all of the food on the table. She was definitely why I had so much confidence. Not.<p>

"Oh shut it and just enjoy all of this." Russell said cutting in before a fight could break out. He was on his third plate and even James looked a little bet perturbed at just how much my brother could consume. Sirius I noticed was absent and it made my stomach a little bit uneasy. I was concerned for him after last night. He seemed so upset and I had no idea what to do. Maybe, I should bring it up with James.

"Where's Regulus? I thought for sure he would have whisked you away by now. " Ann said casually. A little bit too casually for my liking.

"What do you all know that I don't?" I asked suspiciously. Every one avoided my eyes except for Remus who gave me a wink. This was beyond frustrating.

"Patience is a virtue you know love." Regulus said from behind me making me jump. He was smiling, but his eyes looked a bit shifty.

"The only reason I'm refraining from hexing you all is, because it's Regulus' birthday. Just so you all are aware." I said glaring at each and every one of them. They all ignored me.

"Happy birthday mate!" Russell said jumping up and pulling out a present that I had no idea he had with him. You know I have to say my siblings were doing an excellent job of blowing their cover. Not that anyone would dare try anything under Dumbledore's watchful eye. And it was true, because Dumbledore and McGonagall were taking turns glancing at us from the staff table.

"Thank you." Regulus said smiling widely as he tore the wrapping paper off. Out fell a picture of him and Russell outside the house. They were both laughing and examining Reg's broom. It was a wizard's picture and I had taken it.

"It's not much. It's hard to go shopping though when you're supposed to be dead." Russell said avoiding eye contact. I could tell he was embarrassed by how sentimental it was, but I thought it was incredibly sweet of him.

"It's awesome Russ." Regulus said looking at the picture again, before slipping it into his book bag.

"This is from Lily and me." James said thrusting another present at him and Regulus looked taken aback.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." He said looking at James and Lily. I was pleasantly surprised that they did and I could tell he was too. While him and James had gotten on well with Quidditch, Regulus and Lily didn't talk all that much. I think she was a bit nervous around him, because they both used to be friends with Snivellus and she was still a little broken up inside from everything that happened. Since, I had spent most of my time not talking to people they assumed I was a fantastic listener. You might as well just call me a muggle therapist from all the shit people told me.

"Of course we did. We're friends Regulus." Lily said cutting in and James nodded his head in agreement. See, they really did get along.

"Thanks guys." He said smiling warmly at them as he held up a broomstick servicing kit. That would definitely come in handy with how much Russell begged to use Regulus' broom. I could already see my little brother eyeing it excitedly.

"Glad you like it!" Lily said happily as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. I can't imagine why I didn't like her the first six years at Hogwarts. Well, I can but I choose to ignore that now that I've really gotten to know her.

"I'd give you the present from me, but your brother has it. It's from the both of us, but Sirius is well not feeling well so he's in the dorm." Remus said and I could immediately tell he was lying. Not about the present, because I know what they got him. It was this knife that could open any lock and it was actually pretty interesting, but no I knew he was lying about where Sirius was. So they must know something was wrong with him then. Ann snorted into her goblet.

"Yeah, he isn't feeling well." She said and Remus silenced her with one look. One of the benefits of being a werewolf was being able to give a death glare that people actually were afraid of. I shivered a bit, and Ann recoiled, but opened her mouth again. I often tried to figure out which of the Hogwarts' houses she would be in. Her personality fit every one of them besides Hufflepuff. She seemed to be lacking the whole friendliness aspect.

"My present to you is moral support for what you're about to do." Ann said nonchalantly but grinned at the confused expression on my face.

"What the hell…" I began before Regulus bolted up out of his seat, and cut me off.

"Are you ready to go?" Regulus asked looking at his watch nervously. It could only be like two in the afternoon at the latest and the Great Hall was emptying as people were wandering around the grounds. It was beautiful outside from the looks of the ceiling.

"Yeah, but aren't you going to eat?" I asked my eyebrows rising.

"Not hungry. Let's go." He said and pulled me up out of my seat hastily. We were beginning to walk away when Remus called out to us.

"Regulus, can you come here for a second?" He asked and Regulus nodded his head before walking back. I was standing there impatiently tapping my foot. I wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Regulus' P.O.V.<em>

Bloody hell I was nervous. I could feel the box pressing up against my leg and the stares every one kept giving me at the table hadn't helped calm me down. I knew I wanted this, to be with her forever, but what if she said no? I had been reassured by Russell in many letters that that wasn't possible. In fact the only thing that did calm me down was Katherine. As soon as I saw her when I woke up this morning, I knew that she was my future, my everything.

I had noticed that my brother was absent from the table, but didn't have time to dwell on why he was, because Ann couldn't keep her mouth shut. Sometimes I swear if she wasn't Katherine's sister I would have done something by now. Merlin, if she weren't a muggle my mother would bloody love her. She had the bitchiness and confidence of Bellatrix, the iciness of Narcissa, and the natural aura about her that she was superior to others. It was pretty hilarious though to see her under the disguise of a rather heavy set redhead. Anyways, I had decided to get Katherine out of there before someone would ruin my plans when Remus called me back. Holy hell this was getting frustrating. I left Katherine standing there looking quite irritated and made my way back over to the table.

"Yes?" I asked. Remus and I had actually become what someone might refer to as friends, but he was very protective over Katherine. Most of the time I appreciated that, but right now I just wanted to get the hell away from every one besides her.

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten the ring or anything." He said casually, but there was something else. I didn't particularly feel like performing legilimency at the moment and Remus mind was difficult to break down barriers anyways, because of his condition. Going through his mind was like weaving your way through the forbidden forest, not on a path.

"What do you really want? I'm nervous enough as it is." I told him glancing back at Katherine who was tapping her foot impatiently. Everyone was staring at us. Evans and Potter were smiling, Ann looked irritated as usual, Russell looked nervous for me and Lupin well he looked encouraging.

"Good luck." He said and I nodded my head before swiftly turning and walking towards Katherine. Her hair was wavy, and her breathtaking blue eyes lit up. The look of irritation she wore on her face seemed to disappear when our eyes met. She broke out into a smile and suddenly the box pressing against my leg felt a whole lot lighter.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>

"I haven't been down here sense first year when we got off the boats." I told Regulus later that afternoon. Well, more like evening. We had spent the past few hours down by the lake. We were lucky we found an empty area, because of how beautiful the weather was. I even convinced Reg to go swimming. I couldn't believe it when he told me he didn't know how too. He did teach me how to skip rocks though, something I had never been able to accomplish no matter how hard my father tried to teach me.

"Me either." He said and he opened the door to the boat shed. It was a little dark when you first walked in, but there was a dock you could walk out onto and that's where he went. The sun was still shining brightly above the black lake.

"I hope you're having a good birthday." I said nervously. "I wish you would have let me plan something though. I feel bad that you're doing all the work." He rolled his eyes but his expression soon turned serious as he cleared his throat.

"Do you remember that day?" He asked suddenly.

"What day?" I asked confused and the intensity in his gaze deepened.

"The first time we were here. Do you remember what happened?" Regulus asked a bit more urgently and I thought back on the memory. Over the years I had never really thought about my first night at Hogwarts, it all seemed like another lifetime ago, and really for me it was.

"We got on the boats and it was like a torrential downpour of rain, which was pretty unfortunate, because it was freezing. Then I remember being terrified of the lake, because I heard James talking about a Giant Squid." It all came back to me easily and I was surprised the way I remembered James yelling loudly over the sound of the waves to Sirius. Peter was also in their boat, and if I remember correctly I was in one with Lily, Snape, and Marlene. I looked up to see Regulus staring at me and I shook my head to clear my mind and continue.

"I was so thankful to get onto the dock without falling overboard. But then I almost fell into that freaking lake when I was getting off the boat and climbing onto this dock. If that…" I started but trailed off at the memory. I was my eleven year old self again trying to take everything in and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was still convinced that it was all just some big joke and that at any moment I would be sent back home to my parents who would be beyond disappointed. As a result of my lack of concentration I almost paid a visit to the bottom of the lake when my foot caught on a loose board, but someone had reached out, grabbing me by the hand and keeping me from making the most humiliating splash of my life. I thought hard trying to remember who, but it was a long and forgotten moment, locked away in the back of my mind until now, with Regulus by my side asking me to recall it.

"If that?" Regulus said pushing me to remember. I closed my eyes and tried to recall every detail I could. I was soaking wet and terrified not knowing what to do. I felt my foot catch on the board directly out of the boat and I let out a little squeal. Someone with dark hair and the most intriguing grey eyes turned around and grabbed me by the hand. My future self would know those eyes anywhere.

"That was you?" I said shocked. The boy had grabbed my hand and steadied me before turning and joining another group of kids, but not before giving me one last curious glance over.

"Yeah that was me." He said pulling me to stand up with him. We were looking over the boats that were gently swaying with the small waves forming in the water. It was peaceful, but I was in a state of surprise.

"How have you not told me about that?" I said hitting his shoulder lightly.

"I was waiting to see if you would remember." He replied simply and my heart sped up. This was the first place I ever met Regulus. If only I had known then what was to become of us in the future.

"I watched you during the sorting ceremony you know." Regulus said holding onto one of my hands carefully and my eyes widened. Well, apparently he was just full of surprises today.

"You did?" I asked and he nodded his head. I saw his grey eyes light up as he recalled the memory and ran a hand through his dark hair like he did when he was nervous.

"I had just taken my seat at the Slytherin table when I saw you again. You were still shivering like mad from the rain and after Sirius was sorted I waited for you to be called so I could know your name." He said and my heart was beating crazily.

"I remember when you were sorted into Gryffindor and I felt almost like I was disappointed, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, because I knew that we couldn't talk even if we wanted too. Over the next few years, I saw you around every once in a while, but always with Remus. I just assumed you were another desperate girl trying to get a marauder." I slapped his shoulder, not so playfully I might add, at this comment.

"I was not!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Let me finish." He said and I did, but I was confused as to where he was going with this. "

"We never talked, never bumped into each other and then when I was told I needed a tutor and that it would be you I didn't know what to expect. That was a little after the time I started to have my doubts about my family, and during our first session I didn't know what to say or do. The more I got to know you though the more I knew that you, you were different from what I was brought up to believe." Regulus said his eyes shining.

"You don't have to talk about this you know." I told him touching his chest lightly and he shook his head while looking down at me.

"I do though I want you to know everything. You were the reason I changed, and without you I don't think I'd have had the courage to leave the way I did. I love you and I…" He said before fumbling with something in his pocket and pulling out a tiny velvet box. My heart stopped and before I could say anything Regulus was in front of me, down on one knee. My mouth seemed incapable of forming words at that moment. His hands nervously fumbled with the opening of the box when finally he lifted the cover to reveal the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. It was simple, but elegant with its square cut blue sapphire and shining diamonds surrounding it. It was what I had always dreamed of.

"Katherine McEwen, will you marry me?" He asked his grey eyes sparkling nervously.

"Yes, of course yes!" I said regaining my voice and crying out the words excitedly.

"You will?" Reg asked and I nodded my head furiously and held out my hand for him to slip the ring on. He did so and it fit perfectly. I looked up at him and wasn't even embarrassed when a few tears began to fall gently down my face. He picked me up and spun me around while I giggled.

"You've just made the happiest man alive. I don't think I could have ever asked for a better birthday present." He exclaimed and I pulled his lips to mine. In that kiss, when our lips locked I felt every emotion he was feeling. The happiness, security, and most importantly love. Regulus was still lifting me in the air when he lost his balance and I let out a squeal, very similar to my first time walking on this dock. We toppled over into the cool water with a large splash and were soon soaked to the bone, but it didn't matter.

"Looks like this time you couldn't stop me from falling and you got lucky enough that I dragged you down with me." I said laughing as he pushed strands of wet hair back out of my face and he smiled an expression of pure happiness. It was my smile, the smile he only ever did for me.

"Wherever you go I go." He said simply and pulled my lips back to his and I felt the familiar butterflies explode in my stomach. In that moment everything was perfect, and right. My future was him, and now it always would be.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius' P.O.V.<em>

I had been in the Shrieking Shack ever sense I walked out of the common room last night and I was just returning to the common room now. I tried to bring myself to tell Katherine how I felt, but I couldn't. However, that didn't stop me from realizing that she would always choose him over anyone else. My little brother was what she wanted, and I loved them both enough to walk away. Literally. That didn't mean I was fucking happy about it. I couldn't even bring myself to go and give Regulus his present this morning. I knew at any moment they be walking through the portrait hole smiling and happy and engaged.

"Hey, Padfoot." I jumped at the sound of the squeaky voice. I knew who it was immediately just from the tone.

"Hey, Peter. What are you doing?" I asked and took in his appearance. I hadn't really seen him that much lately, and I wasn't sure where he had been. Not to be a prick or anything, but Peter didn't really have any other friends besides James, Remus and I.

"Around. I heard about Regulus and Katherine." He said chewing on his fingernail. Merlin, that was gross, especially sense Wormtail wasn't big on personal hygiene.

"Yeah, everyone has. Speaking of which, do you know where everyone else is?" I asked curiously not wanting to dwell on that subject any more than I had too. All it did was brought back the feeling of emptiness in a part of my heart as pathetic as that sounded.

"There at dinner still. Don't worry about your brother though. I have a feeling that he'll get what's coming to him." Peter said and the look in his eyes made me incredibly uneasy. He may be one of my best mates, but I kept thinking back to that night in Dumbledore's office. Regulus and Katherine seemed so adamant in not letting Peter know about the Order and even Lily agreed with them. Something just didn't seem right. Besides, although I was pissed about my brother being with my girl, Regulus was still my brother.

"What exactly do you mean by that Peter?" I asked sharply and he shook his head.

"Oh nothing. It's just there is a war going on and well the side you are on and the enemies you've made will determine your outcome is all." Peter said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He didn't sound like the Peter I knew at all.

"Where have you been lately, Peter?" I asked again suspiciously. He was just acting odder than usual.

"I'm surprised you've noticed that I'm even gone." He snapped suddenly, his usually watery eyes fixing me with a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about, Wormtail?" I asked my voice rising. The common room was pretty much empty, because as Peter pointed out it was dinner.

"Never mind I have to go I'll see you later." He said and scurried out of the portrait hole a lot faster than I thought possible for him to move. I watched him go carefully, and as soon as the portrait door slammed shut I sat down on the chair Peter had just vacated. I would definitely be mentioning this conversation to James and Remus later. He just didn't seem right in the head.

I felt something underneath me and a second later I was pulling out the Marauder's Map. In his haste to get away from me the moron must have forgotten it. I saw the outline of Peter Pettigrew running along the fourth floor corridor. What worried me the most was that maybe Peter knew more than any of us ever thought him capable of knowing? Maybe, little Peter Pettigrew wasn't who he portrayed himself to be after all.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's P.O.V. <em>

"Do we have to go back now?" I whispered as Regulus and I were lying down in a boat gently swaying back and forth. In between stealing kisses and whispering softly to each other, we had managed to lift ourselves out of the water and into the nearest boat.

"Trust me there is nowhere else I would rather be right now, but everyone is waiting for us and your brother and sister are going to have to leave soon." He said quietly as he played with the ring on my finger.

"Everyone knew about this didn't they?" I asked sitting up a little straighter looking at him. He smirked.

"Sorry that you had to be left out the loop for so long." He said and I mock glared at him.

"Well, I suppose it was much better finding out this way." I replied looking down at our entwined hands where my ring was sparkling. It really was gorgeous.

"I don't want to wait long to have the wedding though. Mainly I can't wait to be your wife, but also because of the war and the Order." I told him and he nodded his head in agreement.

"It's probably best that it's not too big either. I don't want any unexpected visitors." He mumbled darkly and the thought made me shudder. I can't imagine his mum would be too pleased when she found out about this.

"Just a few people." I said in agreement and he looked up at me with a smile playing on his pale lips and I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He ran his hands up and down my arms causing me to shiver, and I quickly ended up below him on the hard floor of the boat. My legs wrapped immediately around his waist and I pulled him closer.

"Wait, wait." He said and pulled back suddenly. We were both breathless and to be honest I didn't have any intention of stopping whatsoever. It would be perfect to be together here, right now, when everything was so incredible.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes and I saw his cheeks flush a bit.

"I think we should wait until the wedding night to do that." He said brushing his hair back nervously with an apologetic gaze.

"You do?" I whispered. That was not what I was expecting.

"I just want to do things properly. Trust me, I want to do that with you more than you know, but I want it to be perfect for you, and if we continue doing that I won't be able to control myself." He said his eyes never leaving mine. Regulus wouldn't strike you as someone this sweet when you first met him, he's kind of standoffish actually, but when you really get to know him he's the most considerate person.

"Thank you." I said before throwing my arms around his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief into my hair. We eventually made our way back to the castle, whispering, and talking about what we wanted for the wedding. The sun was setting as soon as we got to the Entrance Hall, and I don't think it was possible for me to be happier than I was at that moment. If you would have told me a year ago that at this time I'd be engaged to Regulus Black I probably would have fainted then and there, but now nothing seemed better.

Our path took us straight to the common room where I hoped everyone would be so we could tell them altogether, officially.

"Polyjuice Potion." I said once we got to the Fat Lady and the portrait door swung open. Regulus never let go of my hand when we approached our group of friends. Everyone I noticed was there besides Peter, but that was fine with me.

"Hey guys." I said announcing our presence. Remus and my siblings were sitting playing a game of Gobstones. Sirius was studying what I thought to be the Marauder's Map, and James and Lily were looking over a piece of parchment as well. Every single eye snapped to my hand when they saw us and I felt my cheeks flush.

"You said yes!" Lily said jumping up and elbowing James in the process. He looked a bit dazed for a second before following Lily over to us. There was no way Potter didn't have brain damage from all the physical contact he had inflicted upon his head.

"Was there any doubt that I would?" I asked her and she held up my left hand to get a better look at the ring.

"Finally I get a brother." Russell said approaching Regulus happily and pulling him into a hug. Reg looked pretty happy at that statement as him and Russell pulled apart from each other.

"I can't believe you're going to be getting married, Kay." Remus said picking me up into a large hug and I giggled into his chest.

"Neither can I, but I don't think I've ever been happier." I whispered into his ear and he nodded his head before kissing my cheek.

"You know it's a real shame that you're a guy Remmy, because I would totally have you be my maid of honor." I said a bit more loudly and everyone laughed. Remus rolled his eyes at me before walking over to shake Regulus' hand. My eyes met my sister's as she approached me slowly, the fact that she didn't look like herself made it a bit awkward. I didn't know what her reaction would be and I was pleasantly surprised when she pulled me into a hug.

"Mum and dad would be so happy for you." She said quietly and I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes. That was quite possibly the nicest thing she had ever said to me.

"Now let me see your ring and see if he managed to get what I told him you would want." She said before reaching for my hand and eyeing it intently.

"You told him this is what I wanted?" I asked flabbergasted and she nodded her head.

"Of course I did, men are helpless when it comes to this type of thing." She said in a matter of fact tone and Regulus scowled at her.

"Well, sense Remus obviously won't do will you be my maid of honor?" I asked her and she looked shocked as did everyone else.

"Of course I will." She said and pulled me into another hug.

"Who would have figured my little sister would be getting married before me." She said a bit too loudly. People that weren't part of our group were eyeing us suspiciously. It was probably a good thing they were leaving soon, because I'm pretty sure they had managed to blow their covers in less than thirty-six hours.

"I would say it was a pretty safe bet that Katherine would find someone before you. I don't think anyone could stand being around you all the time." A voice said from behind Ann. I looked up directly into Sirius' eyes, so much like his brother's, as Ann glared at him, but he ignored her. He walked forward and pulled me into a hug. He held on tight as if he were almost afraid to let me go, but then he did and I was sure I imagined it.

"Welcome to the family." Sirius said before pausing thoughtfully. "Well, almost I suppose." He said grinning and I laughed.

"I can imagine you'll be the only one saying that too me." I told him and he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I would say that was a safe bet. My dear old mum might send you a howler, and trust me that is like a rite of passage to becoming a Black." He said seriously and my eyes widened.

"He's joking." Regulus said at my nervous expression. No contact between Regulus' mum and me was fine as far as I was concerned.

"Katherine, you're going to stay tonight with me in the head's dorm and we are going to start working out details for the wedding." Lily said excitedly. It looked like I had myself a wedding planner and I wasn't sure if I should be thankful or not. I can't imagine what she would say when I asked her to be a bridesmaid. Actually I can, and it involved lots of screeching. Lily was easily excitable.

"Regulus is staying in our dorm tonight anyways." Sirius called from the couch. He was looking intently at the Marauder's map again and I was curious as to what he was looking for, but not as curious as I was about the fact that he invited his brother to stay with him. Regulus seemed to be too, but when I saw their eyes meet it was like they silently communicated with each other and Reg just gave him a curt nod.

"I wish I was staying another night!" Russell said loudly and dawned on me how late it was. We were supposed to be at McGonagall's office in a few minutes so Ann and Russell could go home.

"Yes, well we need to get going. Lily do you want to go with me up to McGonagall's office and then we can just go to your dorm after?" I asked. Lily had figured out who these two foreigners really were at breakfast this morning apparently.

"Sure thing. I'm so excited, I love weddings!" She said smiling brightly. Ann looked apprehensive and I gave James a pointed look, basically saying that he better propose to her sooner rather than later and his cheeks flushed. Message received.

As Russell and Ann said their goodbyes I caught Sirius' eye and he looked like something was really bothering him. I definitely wanted to talk to him, but it didn't seem like I would get the chance to tonight. Eventually we broke eye contact and Regulus came over to say good night. It felt strange that we wouldn't be spending the night together for the first time in a long time. Although, I suppose we had the rest of our lives to do that and the thought made butterflies erupt in my stomach again.

"Tell me all about your ideas tomorrow morning, okay?" He whispered before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Of course." I told him. "Happy birthday!" I said one last time. I had a feeling today would be one of the memories he would be adding to that pensive.

"It's the happiest birthday I've ever had." He called after me as I ushered Ann and Russell out the portrait door with Lily by my side. I turned around and blew him a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Regulus' P.O.V.<em>

It dawned on me as I entered my brother's dorm that the last time I was in here was during our fight. That seemed like ages ago. If you had told me last year at this time that I would be practically living in the Gryffindor common room and engaged to Katherine McEwen I probably would have laughed right in your face. Trust me when I say laughing wasn't something I did a whole lot back then. Now, I couldn't imagine not being with Katherine.

"Why exactly did you want me to stay the night in your dorm, Sirius?" I asked suspiciously once everyone settled down. I was still standing by the door, not sure what to do with myself, while everyone else had gone to their perspective beds. James and Remus seemed just as confused about why Sirius wanted me here as well. My brother fixed me with a searching look before answering me.

"I want to know why you and Katherine were so adamant about not letting Peter in the Order." He said and I was surprised. I thought he was going to try and lecture me about Katherine. He thought he was so discreet about his feelings for her, when in reality everyone but Katherine knew about them.

"I'm surprised you haven't said congratulations yet." I said sarcastically.

"Tell me why you are so suspicious of Peter." My brother responded through gritted teeth, ignoring my previous comment.

"Narcissa corned Katherine right before the meeting in Dumbledore's office." I told him bluntly.

"She did what?" Remus asked speaking for the first time.

"You don't have to worry about my cousin trying to harm Katherine; I can assure you of that." I responded swiftly.

"He's right. Now what did she say?" Sirius asked again more urgently.

"And what exactly does it have to do with Peter?" James said piping up. James was a good person that was obvious, but he put too much trust in people. Maybe, it was just, because of the people I had spent most of my life around, that I knew not everyone could be trusted; especially someone like Peter Pettigrew, who would trade your life for his in a heartbeat.

"Narcissa approached Katherine and told her that there was a traitor amongst her group of friends. Narcissa didn't know who, because she hadn't been told that much, but she wanted to warn Katherine for our own safety." I told them and James snorted.

"She could easily be just trying to set Katherine up. Try and turn her against her friends." He said like one of his friends betraying him was the most ludicrous idea he had ever heard.

"Why would she want to warn you?" Remus asked, cutting James off. "She is engaged to a Death Eater, her sister murdered Kay's parents, and she hates muggles and muggle-borns." The mention of the murders of Katherine's parents made my blood boil, but I needed to get my point across. What shocked me was that I think Sirius was on my side for this.

"She told us to be careful over the holidays; she didn't know that Bellatrix would go that far though. They hadn't told her those that that's what they were planning to do. As much as a bitch Narcissa is, she cares about me and she knows how much Katherine means to me." I said talking more to Sirius then the other two. I knew if Sirius would believe me then the other two would soon follow.

"So?" James snapped. "She's nothing, but a future Death Eater. You can't trust her and I think it's pathetic that you are willing to, even though you especially know what those people are capable of." He sneered.

"James." Remus said in a warning tone, but I shook my head, because he was right. I did know better than they did about this type of thing. I was almost a Death Eater.

"As much as it bothers me to say this, I agree with my brother. For two reasons." Sirius said glancing down at their map again; which actually was brilliant magic.

"I'm waiting Padfoot." James said his eyes narrowed. This was one of their rare lover spats they had occasionally, so I'm sure Potter was facing a bit of shock right now.

"For one I talked to Peter in the common room today. He wasn't like himself. He was snapping at me and he…" Sirius said trailing off and glancing at me.

"He what?" I asked and he took a breath before continuing.

"He said that you would get what was coming to you, because of the side you have chosen and the enemies you have made." He finished and honestly I didn't know what to think. Obviously, Pettigrew knew something about me and was stupid enough to let it slip to my brother.

"Peter said that?" James asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What's the other reason?" Remus asked studying Sirius' face carefully. Lupin was surprisingly calm, but I suppose Remus was probably a master at controlling his emotions by now.

"Wormtail left the map when he ran out of the common room earlier today. I've been watching and guess who he just appeared on it with in the dungeons." He said holding out the map to James, who ripped it off of his hands quickly. My eyebrows shot straight up.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." James snapped and Remus and I went over to look. I had never seen the map, but Katherine had described it to me and it didn't take long for me to find where James deadly gaze was practically burning a hole through the map. A set of footprints, labeled Peter Pettigrew, where standing next to the footprints of Mulciber, and Snape.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> _Sorry this chapter has taken longer than I expected. I just wanted to make it perfect and I'm so happy Regulus and Katherine are engaged. I know some of you may think that the whole him saving her from falling in the lake after their first boat ride and her not remembering it may be a little cheesy, but I couldn't resist. I love the whole concept of not knowing how much someone will change your life when you first met them. Also, what do you all think of the Peter drama? Leave a review and let me know. I want your opinions to play a big part in the writing of this story so let me know what you want to see happen! As always everyone who reviews gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_**

_**P.S. **_

_**Here is a link to Katherine's ring, just take out all of the spaces! **_

http:/ www . zales . com / product / index / . jsp ? product Id = 11891938& kpc = 1


	18. Nothing is Impossible

"You know I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to you about your wedding to Regulus Black!" Lily said later that night. We had brought Ann and Russell to McGonagall's office, and the only thing that made the goodbye easier was knowing that I would be seeing them in a few weeks' time. I looked at Lily thoughtfully, sitting across from her on her bed. James was still in the guys in their dormitory so we had the whole place to ourselves.

"I have to agree with you on that one!" I told her and we started laughing. It was nice to have a girl to talk to about this. It's not like Remus could sit down and discuss wedding plans with me. Well, he might if I asked him too.

"So what have you envisioned your wedding to be like?" Lily asked getting down to business, after we both calmed down.

"I'm not really sure." I told her honestly. I had no idea how to plan a wedding. It was times like these I really wished my mum was around to tell me what to do, because I didn't know where to start.

"Don't worry; I'm an expert at knowing what not to do for a wedding after watching my sister plan her own disaster." Lily said grinning. It wasn't too often you heard Lily say anything negative about another person, and it made me imagine her sister to be a real piece of work. I returned her smile.

"So bridesmaids, are you just going to have Ann?" Lily asked her green eyes sparkling as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Well, do you want to be my second bridesmaid?" I asked her biting my lip nervously and her jaw dropped. Literally. I'm actually surprised I didn't have to lift it up for her.

"Really? Of course I will be" She squealed and threw her arms around me. I patted her back nervously, but I couldn't hide the fact that I was pleased.

"Thank you!" I told her as she pulled away.

"So you're just going to have two bridesmaids then?" She asked me and I nodded my head.

"That's my plan." I said sitting up straighter.

"Well, who is Regulus going to have as his Best man and Groomsmen then?" Lily asked again and it dawned on me that I hadn't really thought about that. All of the so called friends he use to associate with would probably rather, actually I didn't want to imagine what they would rather do, because it was probably pretty terrible, but either way there was no way they would be in the wedding.

"I would like Russell to be one of his groomsmen." I told her and she nodded her head approvingly. It only made sense that my brother would be in the wedding. Besides, he and Reg were so close already I didn't think it would be a problem.

"And the Best Man? He and Remus have always gotten on well." Lily offered and I shook my head.

"No, I want Remus to walk me down the aisle." I told her my voice cracking a bit. If my father couldn't do it, then my best friend would have too.

"Of course, I didn't even think of that!" Lily said.

"Well, if it were up to me I would want Sirius to be Reg's best man," I told her fiddling with the blanket on her bed. "There relationship has been slowly improving and I think it would mean a lot to Regulus. Besides it only makes sense that his brother be his Best Man if my sister is being my Maid of Honor." I looked up after a few seconds of her not responding and was surprised to see her wide eyed expression.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked biting her lip nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Regulus' P.O.V.<em>

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked them. They all looked at me like I was insane.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? If you do, please enlighten us." My brother snapped. I felt a pang of guilt for a moment. Yes, I thought my brother was a bastard sometimes, but contrary to his beliefs I did have a heart. Finding out that I was engaged to Katherine, and then discovering that his best mate was nothing but a traitorous arsehole I felt bad for him.

"Confrontation isn't the best option in this case. Clearly, Pettigrew outsmarted you three, who is to say he won't do it again?" I asked him looking into his eyes that were very similar to mine. It was just one of the many things we had in common, even though we both did our best to overlook those.

"He betrayed us and you think I don't know what he's capable of now!" Sirius yelled slamming his fist against the wall.

"He's your friend you can decide what you want to do." I said shaking my head in frustration and I heard Remus let out a sigh.

"Regulus, is there any way you can tell someone's a Death Eater? Like a type of marking for example." He asked exasperatedly and I honestly felt like an idiot. All I had to do was look to see if he had the mark and the problem would be solved. I should have done it ages ago when I first started to suspect him.

"The Dark Mark." I said repeating my brother's motion and punching the nearest wall. I saw the blood beginning to drip down my hand as I pulled it away. That was going to be fun explaining to Katherine. I know the fact that I had a temper bothered her a little bit, even though she'd never admit it.

"What do you mean the Dark Mark?" James asked sharply. I could tell from the shift in his eyes that he knew what I was talking about. It was the symbol a Death Eater or the Dark Lord shot in the sky after every murder.

"He burns it into your skin and uses it to communicate with his followers. When you feel the mark burn you are to report immediately to his side. If not, well you can imagine the consequences he has in store for you." I told them gravely. I had never been to a meeting, but I could still remember the look of glee Bellatrix got in her eye when she talked about it. The pride her face dawned when she would proudly display her mark to me.

"You knew the whole time what they were doing was wrong didn't you?" My brother asked in a hoarse voice.

"Of course I knew, but in the beginning I was blinded by power and the pride our parents felt, Sirius." I said sharply.

"But Katherine, she made you realize didn't she?" He asked again and I knew a lot depended on my answer. He loved her, but he was grateful for what she had done for me. She saved me when he couldn't and he wouldn't take that away from me. Because, my brother loved me too.

"Yes." I whispered and my brother simply nodded his head. It all would have been very emotional if it weren't for Remus.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand here?" Remus asked looking irritated. "Our best mate may or may not be a Death Eater. Padfoot, focus here!" He said and James buried his hands in his face. It was close to the full moon and I figured that's why he was so on edge. The door creaked open and all our heads snapped in the direction of it.

"Peter, where have you been?" It was James who spoke and I noticed that he was trying to keep his tone even. Pettigrew was avoiding all of our eyes as he walked over to his bed. He looked nervous, but he always did.

"Oh, I was in the library. You know just going over things for NEWTS is all." He said pulling a clean shirt out of his trunk. His lie almost sounded believable.

"I was just down there a few minutes ago, and I didn't see you. Where were you sitting?" James asked suddenly and Pettigrew froze for a moment. There goes Potter again always giving his friends the benefit of the doubt. I knew that deep down James really was hoping that Pettigrew was in the library and that the map was just malfunctioning.

"I was in the restricted section. I got a note from McGonagall." Pettigrew said and began walking towards the bathroom. This really had gone on long enough. I hated attacking people from behind, but it's not like it would hurt him, unfortunately. If I could inflict as much pain as possible on him I would, because I would bet nearly anything that he had something to do with Katherine's parents' murders.

"Stupefy." I said pulling out my wand. I didn't even make it a nonverbal, so at least he knew it was coming. Pettigrew collapsed into a disgusting lump on the ground.

"What the hell, Regulus!" James cried out and I rolled my eyes.

"All three of you were all for confrontation and I just sped up the process. Now quit your whining Potter and help me turn him over so I can look at his arm." I said and he didn't move. Sirius walked over letting out a grunt as he kicked Peter over. James eyes went wide at the motion.

"Need I remind you…?" James began but I interrupted him.

"Need I remind you Potter that this disgusting excuse for human being would have sold all of you out for his own safety? He is probably responsible for Katherine's parents being dead. So shut the hell up unless you have something useful to say." I told him and he glared at me. He walked towards me swiftly and for a second I thought he would punch me, but his motion surprised me. He knelt on the ground next to Pettigrew and ripped up the left sleeve of Pettigrew's shirt. He let out a small sigh when he looked down at it.

"I can't believe Peter would do something like this." James whispered and let the sleeve fall down again, covering the black snake and skull that stood out against Pettigrew's pasty white skin.

"What do we do?" Remus asked. We were all standing over an unconscious Peter, looking down at him. Sirius looked about really to kill or at least put him close to death. James looked distraught and Remus looked disgusted.

"Kill him like he would have done to us." Sirius said viciously.

"Go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." I said exasperated. My brother really needed to learn to control his hot head or it was going to get him into trouble one of these days.

"We can't kill him. Dumbledore will have him sent to Azkaban and the Dementors will take care of him from there." James said and Sirius let out a low growl.

"We could be dead, because of him. He would have handed all of our lives over for his, when we all would have died for him." Sirius said his eyes never leaving James'. They understood each other on level that only brothers' could.

"I won't let you become a murderer, because of him!" James shouted and that silenced Sirius once and for all. It was rare that James lost his temper like that, but when he did Sirius usually respected his best mate's wishes.

"Well, now that that's settled, who wants to go with me to the Headmaster's office?" I said looking between the three.

"We all will." Remus said and without another word he pulled out his wand and ropes appeared wrapping tightly around Pettigrew's motionless form.

"Just to be careful." Remus said stuffing his wand back in his pockets. "We don't want him escaping on us do we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Month later<strong>_

_(Katherine's P.O.V.)_

I had a hard time looking at the daily prophet anymore. My usual routine was to scan it at breakfast and then discuss it with Sirius before everyone else came down. Looking at the latest headline article made me sick to my stomach.

**KNOWN DEATH EATERS STILL AT LARGE**

_An attack on a muggle village has left many casualties. The body count is still yet to be determined, but it includes mainly woman and children. A known Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, was positively identified by a surviving victim. Peter Pettigrew, as many of you may recall, recently escaped Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy where he was a seventh year student. He was identified as a Death Eater, by Albus Dumbledore, who is Headmaster of the school. Headmaster Dumbledore was given information by students…_

I tossed the paper aside in frustration. It was a month after Regulus had proposed and also a month after Pettigrew, the bastard, escaped. Apparently, in their haste to get to the Headmaster the three remaining Marauders had forgotten that Peter could transform into his animagus form. That whole situation could have been avoided if those morons had told the rest of us that James, Sirius, and Pettigrew were all unregistered animagus. They were lucky that Dumbledore overlooked their stupidity, and didn't tell the minister, or they would all be sitting in a cell in Azkaban. But I was definitely over that. Completely and totally over it.

"Good morning." Sirius said sliding in the table across from me.

"Isn't it?" I asked throwing the paper at him. Okay, maybe I wasn't over it. Sirius let out a small sigh and helped himself to some bacon. He was lucky I was even letting him have any.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked moodily.

"Regulus is in the shower, Ann is still sleeping, and Russell is outside trying to make the broom fly on his own." I said hiding a smile. My little brother was determined to perform magic. He thought that sense I was magical, that he must be even a little bit and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't possible.

"He's still trying?" Sirius asked and I nodded my head.

"So…" He said and I continued to pick at my toast.

"Have you gotten your suit fitted yet for the wedding?" I asked.

"I have to wear a suit?" He asked confused and my eyes went wide. Between the Order, awaiting my NEWTS results, and planning this wedding I was more than a little stressed out.

"Of course you do you moron. You're the Best Man for Godric's sake!" I snapped and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am?" He asked and my jaw dropped. I swear to merlin if Regulus…

"Good morning." Regulus said walking in the room and kissing my forehead.

"Regulus, is there a reason your brother doesn't know he's your Best Man yet?" I asked giving him a sweet smile and he avoided my gaze.

"I may have forgotten to mention it. With all that's going on with the Order missions and what not." He said avoiding my gaze and scratching his head.

"By the way Sirius, you're the Best Man." He said and I slammed my head down on the table.

"Don't I have a say in it." Sirius asked and I looked up long enough to glare at him. Lily had mentioned that Sirius might not want to do it, but she never explained why, because we were called to the Headmaster's office.

"Guess not." He said.

"Thanks." Regulus said and I decided to leave. I was supposed to go dress shopping with Lily and Ann, who was going disguised under polyjuice potion. Not as a heavy redhead this time though.

"I've got to get ready. I'm supposed to meet up with Lily at a dress shop in an hour." I told them and before I could leave the room Regulus grabbed onto my hand, pulling me back to him. I ended up on his lap and all the anger I felt towards him a second ago disappeared.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress." He whispered in my ear and a pleasant shiver ran down my spine. The wedding was only a month away, we had set the date for the fifth of July, and my excitement was hard to contain. Regulus seemed to be having the same issue as me.

"If you knew the shop we were going to after that, you be even more excited." I responded and he let out a soft groan.

"I'm still in the room you know." Sirius snapped and I ignored him. I kissed Regulus quickly on the lips and said an apology to Sirius who only grunted in response. Whatever his deal was he better get over it before the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>Regulus' P.O.V.<em>

"I'm sorry that she's determined to have you be the Best Man." I told my brother once Katherine had left the room. Not that it hadn't been hard to let her go; especially after the last comment. I knew it was going to be hard resisting her until our wedding night, and she definitely wasn't making it any easier. For instance at night she would sleep in just one of my old shirts and nothing else. How was that not supposed to drive me absolutely insane? It wasn't just the fact that she was bloody gorgeous that made her irresistible, but the fact that I was just in love with her. I want to be as close with her as physically and emotionally possible. It would definitely be worth the wait though. She deserved for it to be perfect and waiting would make it just that.

"Do you not want me to be?" My brother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant. It would actually mean a lot to me if you were." I said, avoiding his gaze. I wasn't really one for being all emotional. Only Katherine brought that out in me.

"Really?" He asked and I stood up. I could see Russell standing outside the window with my broomstick. I'd much rather be out there then having this conversation.

"Really." I said walking out the door, leaving him at the table to do whatever it was he was doing. When I got outside I saw Russell's face red with frustration. I felt awful that he wanted to do this so badly and I didn't want to tell him it probably would never happen. Ever sense we had got back from Hogwarts he had been at this every bloody morning.

"How's it going out here?" I asked, going for the encouragement approach.

"Don't ask." He said staring at the broom again. It was lying in the grass, not moving an inch.

"What was with all the yelling in there?" He asked his head gesturing towards the house.

"I forgot to tell Sirius that he was the Best Man and Katherine found it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You forgot huh?" He asked smirking. It seemed everyone but Katherine was aware of Sirius' feelings.

"Yes, I did smartarse. He agreed though." I told him and Russell nodded his head.

"Of course he would. He's probably going to pretend Katherine's walking down the aisle to him." Russell said sarcastically. I didn't have a response for that, but Russell didn't seem to mind.

"Up!" He said not looking at the broom but still smirking at me. That's when the impossible happened. The broom rose up off the ground and smacked Russell right in the face.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

"Holy shit is right I think my nose is broken!" He yelled and he was probably right, because blood was dripping down his face and his nose was bent at a funny angle, but I was more concerned with the fact that he actually did magic.

"That's not possible." I said and it really wasn't. He was a muggle, and the only magical blood they had ever had in their family was Katherine.

"I did it!" He said excitedly and began jumping up and down. I had never heard of this happening before.

"None of you thought I could and I finally did it!" He continued to say happily. I saw Sirius walking out the back door and toward us. All of the commotion must have brought him outside.

"Why are you two being so loud?" He asked looking between us and I was at a loss for words. The bloody mess on Russell's face caught his attention. "And what the hell happened to your face?"

"I did magic. I just made the broom go up and it smacked me in the face, but still I did magic!" He cheered and Sirius raised his eyebrows in my direction, ignoring Russell, who was beginning to look a little pale.

"How is that possible?" Sirius asked and I shook my head.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I know it was him that did it. I watched it happen." I told him seriously. I walked over to my broom and grabbed a hold of it. It wasn't safe for him to be practicing magic if he didn't know how to control it. Tossing it to Sirius, who caught it, I turned back to Russell.

"Hold still." I said and his eyes widen. I quickly pulled out my wand and fixed his nose. At least now it was pointing the way it was supposed to.

"No more magic for now okay?" I told him sternly and he nodded his head confused, and began touching his nose softly.

"Is this a bad thing?" Russell asked concerned and my eyes met my brother's before speaking. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"It's not a bad thing, it's more of a how the hell did that just happen kind of thing. I'll get in touch with Dumbledore and see what he thinks we should do." I told him.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>

There were so many wedding dresses and I had no idea where to start. Plus, we had an Order meeting tonight and we were all going to be assigned our first missions. The Order had started using Regulus and Sirius' house, because of all the protective charms around it. There was no way anyone was getting in, and Dumbledore was secret keeper, so it was basically the safest place to be in the world besides Hogwarts.

"You're so lucky you're getting married." Lily said jealously as she flipped through the racks of dresses. James was supposed to be proposing any day now. He told me he wanted to wait until we had everything set for this wedding, which it would be in a few days, before getting Lily going on her own. That is if she said yes, but I had no doubt in my mind that she would.

"I'm not sure what I want the dress to look like though." I told her nervously.

"Nothing too poufy." Ann said from behind another rack. She had picked out a few for me to try, which was surprising, because she was never big on dress shopping.

"That's true." I said agreeing and I saw Lily put a dress back dejectedly. I quickly grabbed a few ones that I thought looked pretty and started walking over to the dressing room. A sales assistant was waiting to help me try them on. It was a bit uncomfortable having someone watching me change, but I didn't have a choice. The first one I tried on was strapless, and simple with a beaded design at the bottom. I knew immediately it wasn't the one for me, but Lily had picked it out and I decided to show it to them for her.

"No." Ann said immediately as I walked out and I rolled my eyes. She was taking this pretty seriously, and I saw Lily shoot her a reproachful look. Those two definitely weren't each other's biggest fans for some reason.

"I hate to agree with Ann, but she's right. It's just not you." She said and I nodded my head in agreement. It was pretty, but it screamed Lily not me.

"Alright, on to the next one." I said holding up the bottom of the dress, careful not to trip over it, and walking into the dressing room again. Over the next hour I got a lot of reproachful looks from Ann, who in return received a lot of dirty glares from Lily over the dresses. The sales assistant, Delilah, was really good about how many dresses I had actually tried on. Apparently, it was nothing compared to some of the brides she had come in here. I found that hard to believe as I had tried on about fifteen dresses already, but I gave her a small smile for trying to make me feel better. There were a few dresses that I liked, but I just didn't get that feeling I thought you were supposed to get. The one where you put it on and when you looked in the mirror you just knew that that one was the dress for you. Then you would walk out and your mother would tear up and tell you how gorgeous you looked, but that wasn't going to happen. I figured Lily would probably shed a tear a two though if I found the right one.

"Here is the last one that you have back here." Delilah said handing me a dress. I let out a small sigh and began to pull it on. When she adjusted the off the shoulder straps properly I turned around and looked in the mirror. It was sparkly on the top and had bead designs all the way down the dropped waist. It was perfect.

"You like it?" Delilah asked knowingly and I nodded my head, apparently it was so perfect the dress rendered me speechless.

"Well, let's go show them then!" She said and helped me out of the room.

"Oh my Merlin you look fantastic!" Lily said covering her mouth with her hand and my heart skipped a beat. It was Ann who looked like she was holding back tears though.

"That's the one." She said and I nodded my head in agreement. I did a little twirl for good measure and giggled. Everything was coming together, finally.

* * *

><p>We had just arrived outside the house after completing all of the dress shopping. After, I had happily paid for my dress we went onto the biggest headache of my life. Shopping for bridesmaids dresses. The only request I had was that the color be lilac and that thankfully hadn't got any arguments. What did was the fact that they had to agree on one dress they both liked. Delilah was happy to see the two of them go, when they finally settled on a strapless dress, that flowed really nicely and looked lovely on both of them. She did however smile at me and gave me her best wishes for the wedding.<p>

"You know where going to have to hide our dresses from Keltie right?" Ann asked as her and Lily followed me into the house. Order members should be getting here soon and I needed to put my dress somewhere before Regulus saw it and before that dog got its teeth in it. Keltie chewed up everything in sight.

"Oh, we'll stuff them in Russell's closet. Keltie doesn't go in that room." I told her and she nodded her head in agreement. Russ' room was like a health code violation on every level. It was so gross, even Keltie, wouldn't dare go in there.

"Lily, would you be a dear and go put them in there?" Ann asked sweetly and the redhead looked apprehensive at her tone.

"I suppose." Lily said after a long pause and took the dresses from us. Ann grinned gleefully at her and we made our way into the kitchen to see if any Order members were here yet. Even though she was a muggle Ann usually sat in on the meetings, because well I'm really not sure. No one seemed to mind though.

"Hey, ladies." A pair of voices said from the kitchen table. I looked over to see Gideon and Fabian Prewett sitting there grinning at us. They were twins, with red hair brighter than Lily's, and had the best sense of humor that I had ever encountered.

"Hey boys." I said smiling back and brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I heard you were out dress shopping." Gideon said with his eyebrows raised. He was only two years old than me and he felt the need to constantly tease me about tying down Regulus, but I knew it was all in good fun.

"Yes, I was and I found the perfect one." I told them and they rolled their eyes at the same exact time. It was almost kind of creepy in a way. Gideon's eyes flickered momentarily in Ann's direction and I saw her blush. I exchanged a look with Fabian who grinned evilly. I think I solved the mystery as to why Ann attended the Order meetings. Gideon and Fabian were usually the ones sent to check on Ann and Russell when I was away at school.

"Are you planning to stroll down the aisle anytime soon, Ann?" Gideon asked with a wicked grin on his handsome face. Her blush only deepened and she didn't have a chance to answer as the door flew open and in walked Dorcas and Remus. They looked like they had been arguing about something, but I saw Remus silently communicate with me not to say anything.

"Hey, guys!" I said uncertainly.

"Hey, Katherine." Remus said pulling me into a quick hug.

"Regulus said he needs to talk to you to out in sitting room." Dorcas piped up sending another glare Remus' way. I had no idea what that was about, but between the shy looks Ann was sending Gideon's way and the silent death threats Dorcas was communicating with Remus I decided not to linger in here. I felt bad for abandoning Fabian though.

"Alright, see you guys in a few." I told them and Fabian gave me a quick wink as I strode by him. The Prewett twins were like a set of older brothers. It was crazy how close I had become with them in such a short time, but they were so much fun to be around. When I got into the sitting room I saw that Regulus had company. Dumbledore, Russell and Sirius were all sitting around staring at me as I entered.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. I looked at Russell, because he was usually the easiest to read, but he avoided my gaze. What in the hell was going on. Regulus opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Your brother performed magic earlier today." Dumbledore said simply and my eyes went wide. Sirius was watching me with interest and Regulus stood up and walked over to me.

"What do you mean he performed magic? It's not possible." I said.

"I saw him do it. You know how he's been outside with my broomstick trying to make it fly for him and today it did." Regulus said squeezing my hand.

"How could he have?" I asked looking towards Dumbledore whose blue eyes were twinkling.

"It's possible that he may have been suppressing his magic for some unknown reason. It's rare, but it's happened before." Dumbledore said and I felt lightheaded. Russell was even more of a target. Not only were the Death Eaters after him, because of me, but now that he had performed magic so late in life…

"He will be safe." Dumbledore said and I nodded my head. There was no point in arguing and I felt bad, because my brother looked ashamed for some reason. Probably, because everyone was treating it like he had done something wrong.

"Looks like I'm not the only magical one in the family anymore then." I said and Russell met my eyes for the first time. He gave me a small smile and I knew he was secretly excited.

"He needs to get his magic under control and both Regulus and Sirius have agreed to teach him, because he is too old to attend Hogwarts now. As you know they are more than capable wizards and Russell will be in excellent hands. I will meet with Mr. Ollivander and explain to him the situation and I will obtain a wand for Mr. McEwen." Dumbledore said looking at Russell whose eyes were dancing excitedly. It was his dream his come true. It was just a lot to absorb.

"Until then I don't want you practicing magic unsupervised. Is that understood?" Dumbledore said sternly and Russell immediately nodded his head.

"Very well, if you'll excuse me I need to go and speak with Ms. Meadowes." Dumbledore said and walked swiftly out of the room. We all sat in silence for a minute and finally I spoke.

"Well, this is an interesting development." I said nervously. It was exciting, but I was nervous for Russell now more than ever. His magic was so underdeveloped and it would take a lot of work for him to be able to protect himself sufficiently.

"I can't believe I'm a wizard." He said and he hesitated before asking something. "Do you think mum and dad would be proud of me?" I felt tears begin to form in my eyes a bit. My parents would be ecstatic if they were here to witness this.

"I reckon they would be." I told him and he stood up grinning from ear to ear.

"I have to go tell Ann!" He said running out of the room and I laughed. I didn't know how Ann would react to this, but clearly I wasn't the only one who wanted to find out.

"I have to see this." Sirius said more to himself before bolting out of the room after Russell. He loved seeing Ann reach her breaking point; I can't imagine what he would do if he found out Ann fancied Gideon.

"I can't believe he's actually magical." I said looking up into Regulus' grey eyes and he wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

"Neither can I." He whispered and I pulled away a little bit.

"He'll be okay won't he?" I asked biting my lip nervously and Regulus smirked.

"With me teaching him he'll be fantastic. Don't you worry." He said and I rolled my eyes. I should probably be more concerned about my brother picking up the Black family arrogance if Reg and Sirius were teaching him.

"You're lucky I find your self-confidence charming." I told him and he grinned.

"The meeting is starting soon." He whispered resting his forehead against mine, and at that moment the meeting was the farthest thing from my mind. Just as his lips were leaning in to meet mine I heard a frustrated shriek from the kitchen.

"What did Sirius do to her now?" Regulus said sounding aggravated and I giggled. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up. We walked in the kitchen to see a red faced Ann, a gleeful Sirius, and a smirking Gideon. Oh no.

"Ann has a crush on Gideon!" Sirius announced sounding like a five year old once again. Ann's face flushed an even darker shade of red and Gideon's face even looked a little flushed. Sirius was definitely very perceptive when he wanted to be; especially when it came to humiliating Ann.

"I hate you. If I would have got the magical gene that apparently everyone in my damn family has, but me I would have killed you by now!" She screeched and stomped out of the room steaming. Sirius looked a bit surprised at the outburst, but then he went back to grinning evilly.

"You know I didn't actually know that she fancied you mate I was just trying to bug her, but I think that just proves she does." Sirius said to Gideon. Fabian mumbled something underneath his breath that caused his twin to smack him upside the head.

"Do you always have to get her so riled up?" Regulus asked, but I could tell he was enjoying this latest development as much as Sirius was, but for different reasons. I think Regulus was hoping that maybe if she got a date she wouldn't be such a bitch all the time, and I didn't blame him, because I was hoping that too.

"It's fun." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. I had no idea where Russell had disappeared off too, but I knew Dorcas and Remus were outside, because of how loud they were shouting. They never fought before and I was surprised that their argument was still going on.

"What's that about?" I asked pointing out the window and just as I said that Remus turned on his heel and stormed back in the house with Dorcas running after him.

"Don't you walk away from me Remus Lupin!" She yelled and he ignored her choosing to go stand beside Sirius.

"Lay off him he'll do whatever he pleases." Sirius snapped. Obviously he knew what was going on and I was kind of pissed that I didn't.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" A voice growled from the door. Alastor Moody was standing their glaring at all of us. Merlin, he was intimidating and I knew he was still suspicious of Regulus and Sirius, which made me upset.

"Nothing at all." Fabian said smoothly. Moody loved the Prewett twins for some reason and Fabian's answer seemed to ease his mind a bit.

"Well, all of you back in the sitting room. We're having the meeting in there now." He growled and turned on his heel out the door. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something like _damn teenagers and their hormones_ on his way out. Oh my merlin.

"I hate that he thinks he can tell me what to do in my house." Sirius snapped.

"It's not just your house you moron, and you might as well just listen rather than argue." Regulus shot back at him. Dorcas was still shooting daggers at Remus who was pointedly ignoring her and the Prewett twins were talking hurriedly underneath their breaths. This meeting was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was definitely a dramatic chapter. Peter escaping, the chapter fast forwarding to when they are actually in the Order, Russell performing magic, and Ann's crush. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would really like to get a few more reviews for this chapter, because I only got two for the last one. Please let me know what you guys think, because I love hearing from you! Also, big thanks to all of the readers that regularly review. It means a lot! (: <strong>


	19. Color of death

The night sky was tinted red. Not the pretty pinkish red. It was blood red, the color of death and it only increased my feelings of foreboding. Fabian and I were patrolling a muggle village that an informant had said would fall under attack. Right now we were in the town's square and were sitting in silence, listening for any noise, watching for any type of movement. I could only imagine how the waiting was probably driving Regulus insane back home. He had wanted to be the one to do assignments with me, but Dumbledore hadn't allowed it. James and Lily weren't allowed to patrol together either. Regulus had wanted Sirius to go and that idea was nixed also by Dumbledore. Then Remus, but Dorcas vetoed that suggestion. Usually I liked the girl but she was being a bitch lately and I had no idea why. Finally, Fabian and I had been partnered together.

"Are you nervous?" Fabian asked putting a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, but it was hard to read his expression. He had the perfect mask of confidence covering his features.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked and I couldn't miss the grin that graced his handsome features.

"You're shaking so bad the ground is moving, McEwen. Or should I call you Black now?" He asked and I smirked.

"Give it two weeks and you can." I told him and he laughed. He and his brother had this infectious type of laughter. It was like you didn't have a choice but to join in with them.

"So what is going on with Ann and Gideon?" I asked and he shook his head.

"My brother is remaining silent on that, but I know for a fact that he visited your place without me accompanying him a few times." Fabian said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened during those _visits. _I opened my mouth to response, when a shrill laughter filled the air. My hand went for my wand immediately and I saw Fabian tense, before paling considerably. A group of people in black cloaks had appeared a few spaces down from where we were standing. It was Death Eaters and there were quite a few of them. They probably had new recruits with them.

"Expecto Patronum." He whispered and a bright white light in the form of a fox appeared. He was sending a message to the order.

"The village is under attack, we need back up." He said to the silver fox and just like that his patronus was off.

"Come out and play I know there is someone here." A voice called out, followed by the same shrill shriek of laughter.

"Bellatrix." I whispered and I in that moment every feeling of grief and pain I felt sense that night in December changed into vengeance. At the same time bright orange flames erupted from a building two down from where Fabian and I were standing.

"We have to get in there now." Fabian said. "The rest of the Order will be here soon. Are you ready?" He asked and I didn't respond with words, I responded with action. I ran forward and out into the middle of the street and came within sight of a group of people, who had their masks off. I could hear Fabian's footsteps pounding on the dirt behind me and I shot the aguamenti charm at the building, hoping to extinguish some of the flames. The night air was filled with screams.

"Oh, look it's a Prewett come to play and he's brought a friend." A tall dark-haired woman called out. She didn't recognize me, but I would know her face anywhere. Any article printed with a picture of her in it I had stared at it memorizing every line, every feature. I would recognize that look of insanity anywhere.

"What's your name dear?" She called out, giving me a sadistic smile. A jet of purple light went flying out my wand, and directly at her chest. A look of surprise graced her features and she didn't have time to react. Someone blocked it for her and I saw the grease dripping down onto the ground. It was Snape. A little over a month out of school and he was already set on killing and torturing the innocent.

Fabian quickly shot a spell at a large, deranged looking man. Soon curses were flying every which way between the two. Every now and then Fabian would shoot a jet of water at the building burning. I could still hear shrieks coming from inside it, and it killed me that there was nothing I could do. If I stopped dueling that would only work to the Death Eater's advantage and more lives would be lost. Sometimes the choices you had to make aren't always easy and this was one of them. Bellatrix and I began to circle each other. We both had our wands held directly in front of us and I was waiting for her to realize who I was. To see the dawning of realization on her crazed features.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" She snapped and my eyes remained hard. I shot another spell her way and she was ready for that one, blocking it with the flick of her wand. A jet of red light came shooting at me and I jumped to the side to avoid it. From the looks of the tree behind me the spell was a nasty one.

"Better luck next time." I said and whipped my wand in a circular motion. I heard faints pop and recognized that the rest of the Order was arriving. People began squaring off with one and another. I heard Edgar Bones, yelling along with someone else as they rushed forward into one of the now many burning buildings. Pretty soon Bellatrix and I were shooting spells back and forth at each other. Dueling against her was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Her spells were dark, intending to maim or kill me. I could tell I was giving her a run for her galleons though as she danced around my spells.

"Crucio!" She yelled and I ducked. She was getting frustrated and it was working to my advantage.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Katherine McEwen?" A voice sneered from my left. Evan Rosier had appeared to my left and I was livid to see that no one was even dueling against him. I had no idea where Regulus was, but I knew he had to be close. Sirius was throwing spells back and forth between Snape. Both of them looked like they were intending to do as much damage to the other as possible. Besides that the air was a blur of color and smoke.

"What did you just say?" I heard Bellatrix growl and I smirked at her. I shot the _langlock_ curse at Rosier and he was so caught up in trying to egg me on he didn't even realize it was coming.

"Recognize me now, Lestrange?" I sneered and in a moment of rage I saw a green curse come flying at me. It missed me by a near inch and I'd be a fool to say it didn't rattle me.

"You're the muggle filth that my cousin abandoned the family for? I've had the pleasure of meeting your parents." She sneered trying to get a rise out of me. Her mentioning my parents made my blood boil. I clenched my jaw knowing that she was watching my every move and trying to gain confidence out my reaction.

"Well, yes but I'm also the same filth that is going to make you suffer." I said and sent a conjunctivitis curse at her face. This time it made contact and I watched her grab her eyes in pain. The taste of satisfaction felt so sweet on my tongue at first, but it left a bitter aftertaste knowing that no matter what I did to her my parents would always be dead. I felt a searing pain slice through my body all of the sudden.

"Fuck." I yelled as I felt my skin rip open. Blood began pouring out of the side of my neck and I clutched at my skin desperately. Evan Rosier was grinning evilly in my direction and I realized that I had let my guard down. He lifted his wand to strike again and between the pain and the loss of blood I froze, but Rosier didn't have much time to look victorious as a fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sirius yelled, completely forgetting about the fact that he had a wand and continuously punching Rosier everywhere his hand would connect. I felt someone grab my waist and pull me down to the ground carefully. I was so dizzy that I didn't even know who it was at first. Everything around me was so chaotic and the air was filled with screams of pain.

"Katherine, are you okay?" A voice whispered into my ear and I recognized the concern and fear in the tone as Regulus. I nodded my head before glancing back over in the direction of where Bellatrix was. It seemed the spell was finally wearing off of her as she began to gain her focus back.

"Bellatrix." I said as loudly as I could muster. Regulus looked in the direction of his cousin just as Lily joined us. No one else had red hair that long.

"Lily, take her back home. I love you, Katherine." Regulus whispered quickly giving my hand a gentle squeeze and standing to face a livid Bellatrix.

"Come on, Katherine. We have to go." Lily whispered holding her hand against my neck to apply pressure. I tried to struggle and crawl to where Regulus was, but Lily had a firm grip on me.

"I can't leave him." I yelled and the last vision I had before Lily and I disappeared was a jet of green light hurling at Regulus. We landed with a loud thump in the sitting room of the house and we weren't alone. Ann and Russell were rushing back and forth tending to a bloodied Gideon, doing the best they could without magic.

"Lily, I have to get back there. I can't just leave him to fight against that deranged psychopath." I choked out and she ignored me, instead concentrating on my neck. The look on her face told me it wasn't pretty, but that was the least of my concerns at the moment.

"Sit still Katherine, I have to close this up before you lose any more blood." She said furrowing her brow and holding her wand against the skin. I could tell she was reluctant to remove her hand and she eventually called Russell over to help.

"Hold this to her neck while I try and close the wound." She said her voice full of authority and Russell didn't argue, grabbing a small piece of torn shirt instead. He looked worried. I felt my neck become almost unbearably hot, before cooling considerably in a matter of seconds. The cold trickle of blood ceased and Lily looked relieved. I lay still for a moment taking everything in.

"Thank you, but I need to get back there." I said attempting to stand up but Russell had to grab on to my shoulders to keep me steady.

"You've lost too much blood, Katherine. I promise Regulus will take care of himself." She said sounding irritated. I noticed James hadn't returned yet either and that she was probably worried about him as well. She had a few minor scratches, but besides that she was relatively unharmed.

"Did you see who all was there?" I heard Gideon grumble from another chair. His face had two deep gashes across it and his bare chest seemed to have the same issues.

"Bellatrix." I said. "And Rosier." Ann looked up at me with shock and I saw Lily rush forward to tend to Gideon's wounds.

"Who did that to your neck?" She asked biting her lip.

"I was momentarily distracted by Bellatrix and Rosier took the opportunity to curse me." I said and she nodded her head trying to hide her fear.

"Snape was there as well." Lily said and it was obvious that that had some effect on her.

"Dolohov, Mulciber, and the older Lestrange brother teamed up against me." Gideon said clearly pissed.

"You took on three of them?" Russell asked in awe and Gideon nodded his head. He winced in pain with the movement, but I can't say I was surprised that he was able to battle all three of them at once. He had skills that people could only dream of. A loud pop filled the room and Sirius appeared on the ground with James and Dorcas following him. I looked around wildly for Regulus, and my heart filled with worry.

"Where is he?" I asked the fear evident in my voice. James had his arms wrapped tightly around Lily and Dorcas was the first one to speak. She seemed to have dropped the bitch act after what we had all just been through.

"He's back with Remus looking for survivors." She whispered.

"He's alright?" I asked. I wouldn't really believe it until I saw it, but her reassurance would be greatly appreciated it.

"He's fine. Bellatrix did her best to kill him from what I saw, but then…" She began but trailed off.

"But then what?" I whispered trying to look into Dorcas' brown eyes, but she avoided my gaze.

"Voldemort was there." Sirius said speaking for the first time. He rushed over to my side and pulled me into a hug, but I didn't make any movement to return his hug. My blood ran cold. Voldemort was there?

"I got Lily away from him just in time and she ended up over by you. Then he turned his wand on me and Dumbledore showed up. There was so much going on." James said breaking in just as Sirius released me from his arms. I did owe him for beating the shit out of Rosier. Another series of pops filled the air and relief filled my heart when I saw the familiar short black hair of Regulus. I jumped out of my seat, staggering a little bit, and then throwing my arms around him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he held onto me in a similar way to what his brother had been doing moments ago.

"You're okay?" I whispered and he held me closer.

"Now that I know you are." He replied back and he pulled away to get a better look at me. He brought a hand to gently touch the side of my neck. The skin was still sensitive and the dried blood was still all there. I was lucky that Rosier didn't get the front of my throat.

"What about Bellatrix?" I asked hesitantly.

"She got away, but the curse you had put on her eyes did some damage. Thankfully, because I don't' know if I could dodged all of those killing curses she sent my way if her aim wasn't so off. She was determined to kill me." Regulus added and I shivered. I couldn't imagine what I would do if anything ever happened to him.

"She's an absolute bloody lunatic when she's angry." Sirius added. The room was silent for a moment.

"Did anyone die?" Gideon finally asked. I noticed that Fabian hadn't returned yet and I was thankful to see Remus shake his head.

"None from our side, but one Death Eater was killed by his own stupidity." Remus said. It's a sad day when you find hope in the loss of someone's life.

"Is everyone else still there then?" Lily asked. I noticed from the corner of my eye Remus and Dorcas still avoiding each other. What in the hell was going on there. Sirius had made his way closer to where Reg and I were standing.

"Fabian, Marlene, Benjy, Edgar, and Moody are still looking for any muggle survivors. Dumbledore and Moody are speaking to Barty Crouch from the Ministry right now." James said and I noticed he didn't have any significant damage either.

"We were lucky this time." Gideon said from the couch, and it was like he took the words right out of everyone's mouth.

* * *

><p>Later that night Regulus and I were lying in bed, neither of us successful in falling asleep. Six muggles had been killed, all of them dying in the fires that the Death Eaters had started.<p>

"Bellatrix tried so hard to kill me." Regulus whispered and I turned towards him resting my forehead against his.

"Me as well once she found out who I was." I replied and his eyes met mine.

"I should have been there to protect you. I couldn't find you once I got there and I was almost immediately paired off against Malfoy." He said. I thought I had glimpsed the long blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy. Stupid bastard.

"It's not your fault and I held my own against Bellatrix until Rosier showed up." I said my eyes narrowing at the memory. I can't believe I let Rosier get the satisfaction of wounding me.

"If Sirius hadn't taken care of him when he did…" Regulus trailed off his eyes filled with worry.

"You can't think like that. I'm okay and you're okay. We're getting married in two weeks!" I said trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to have worked a little bit as he pulled me closer to his body. I could feel the heat radiating off his chest and his stomach moving up and down from his breathing. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy and I finally drifted off into the sweet release of sleep.

It didn't seem like I had been asleep long when I woke up. My throat was incredibly dry and I desperately needed water. The side of my neck was really painful and it just made me more pissed off about Rosier. Regulus was sleeping, his breathing light, and I gently removed his arm from my waist in order to get out of bed. He looked so peaceful as I slipped on my robe, because I was only wearing an old shirt of Regulus' and turned back to quietly shut the door. Keltie was around here somewhere and I didn't want him waking him up. I loved the dog, but sometimes he was just a pain in the arse. Kind of like his owner. I walked down the stairs, praying that the creaks wouldn't wake anyone up and was surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. I saw the back of Remus' head and Sirius facing toward the door. Neither of them had seen me yet.

"Meadowes is just being a bitch about this whole situation. It's none of her business." I heard Sirius say. My eyes went wide with surprise. I had never heard Sirius speak so harshly about anyone besides his mother, Death Eaters or Ann.

"Well, she knows I'm hiding something from her and I can't bring myself to tell her yet. The whole Order is going to have to find out soon anyways and she's going to be livid." Remus replied as I stood still at the bottom of the stairs.

"You can do better than her mate." Sirius replied shaking his head.

"I would say the same to you, but the girl you're chasing after is pretty spectacular." Remus said giving Sirius a cheeky smile and Sirius glared. I wondered who the girl in question was for Sirius. Deciding now would be the best time for me to make my entrance I made my footsteps a little bit louder than usual to announce my presence and they both turned in surprise when I walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am in desperate need of something to drink." I told them opening a cupboard to get a glass out.

"You're not interrupting." Sirius said and I rolled my eyes turning to look at them while sipping some water. That helped the dryness of my throat and the pain I had been feeling numbed a little bit.

"Thanks for earlier by the way, with Rosier and everything." I told him and I saw his features soften.

"There's no way I'd let that bastard get away with anything like that." He said and I noticed Remus looking down at the table.

"He'll regret what he did next time he sees me." I said viciously. I was going to make him suffer that was for sure.

"Don't go looking for trouble, Katherine please?" Sirius whispered and I shook my head.

"Trouble has its way of finding me." I told him truthfully. It's not like I wanted any of this to have happened. Sirius looked like he was about to argue, and I decided to change the subject quickly.

"Is everything alright with Dorcas?" I asked Remus looking into his brown eyes.

"You listened in on our conversation didn't you?" He asked flatly and I faked a gasp of shock.

"Not exactly I more of like stumbled upon you two talking and didn't want to interrupt right away." I said giving him a hesitant smile and he shook his head. Sirius' face flushed a little bit next to him. It made me think that maybe he liked someone who was completely off limits. Like Lily or Marlene. Well, technically Marlene wouldn't be as bad as liking Lily, but it would still be pretty terrible, because she and Benjy had been dating forever.

"You're a terrible liar, but to answer your question no everything is not alright with Dorcas."

"Well, as your best mate," I began but Sirius let out a cough and I glared him. He had Potter to be best mates with. "Like I was saying, as your best mate I find it important to inform you that there are plenty of girls out there that would be lucky to have you. If you don't feel comfortable enough with Dorcas to tell her about your furry little problem then maybe she's not the right girl for you." I told him. I know it sounded harsh but it was true. Dorcas was a nice girl, but I don't know if she was the one for Remus.

"You're right." Remus said and looked down at the table.

"That's what I've been saying for the past month!" Sirius yelling in Remus' direction.

"Oh shut it will you, people are sleeping right now." I said and he mumbled something underneath his breath while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said that she was a bitch and I should ditch her for someone classier." Remus said pointedly and I snorted. I agreed with Sirius on the fact that Dorcas was a bit more on the wild side, but he was the last person that should talk about dating someone with class.

"I will have you know that I didn't date anyone, or mess around with anyone all of seventh year." Sirius said and there was almost a sound of a pleading in his voice, for what I wasn't sure.

"It's true." Remus added and I set my glass in the sink.

"Alright, alright." I said holding my hands up in defense. "If there is someone you're interested in you should go for it, Sirius. You deserve a nice girl; just make sure she's actually available though. You don't want to be someone who ruins another person's relationship." I told him and this time Remus snorted.

"Thanks for the advice, Katherine." Sirius replied avoiding my eyes and I decided it was time to go back to bed. I could see the sun beginning to rise from the window and I started to walk back over to the staircase.

"Anytime, see you in a few hours." I told them bidding them goodnight. I crawled back underneath the covers and Regulus' arm slipped around me automatically pulling me to him once again. His action made me smile and I snuggled closer to him, falling asleep again almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Over the next week I found myself going insane with everything there was too do. The muggle newspapers had said the fires that killed those muggles where from a faulty wire in one of the houses and that it just continued on down the street, because of how closer the houses were. Obviously, the truth was much worse than that.<p>

I was currently in my room trying on my dress for the last time before the wedding with Lily and Ann just to make sure everything fit right. It wouldn't be the end of the world if it didn't on the wedding day, because we were witches after all, but I didn't want the added stress on that day. Regulus, Russell, and Sirius were downstairs working on magic. Russell was having a hard time mastering spells, but when he did I'm pretty sure everyone in the next town heard all about it from the way he yelled. I was still hard of hearing from when Russell had successfully used the Expelliarmus charm against Sirius the other day. He was still a very long way away from being an expert, but every bit of progress he made I was proud of him for.

Lily walked over and adjusted the straps on my dress and I smoothed out a free creases. Every time I glanced up at the mirror and saw myself in my dress my heart sped up with excitement.

"It's perfect." Ann said giving me an approving nod and I blushed. I never knew how to take compliments very well.

"Wow." A voice said from the doorway. I let out a squeak, praying to the founders of Hogwarts that it wasn't Regulus standing in the doorway. Lily had threatened him to not go upstairs for the next hour, and threats from Lily were not to be taken lightly. I didn't have to worry, because it was Sirius standing there in the doorway looking at me.

"What are you doing up here?" Lily snapped putting her hands on her hips. Merlin, she would make a good mum someday, terrifying, but a good one. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes never left me.

"He's not the groom so it doesn't matter." Ann said smirking.

"You know I just saw Gideon rather cozy in the kitchen with Dorcas." Sirius shot back and Ann's face turned bright red. I still had no idea what was going on there and things just seemed to keep getting more complicated. As far as I knew Dorcas was still with Remus, but for heaven's sake I couldn't keep up with everyone anymore. Ann stormed out of the room and I heard her thunderous footsteps going downstairs.

"Is Gideon really down there with Dorcas?" Lily asked and Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, but Fabian is there as well as Remus. I just wanted to piss her off." He said proudly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why are you up here again?" She asked and he turned back to me.

"Russell wanted me to get Katherine so he could show her the spell we just taught him and sense Regulus has been banned for the time being I volunteered to go and fetch you." He finished his eyes sparkling.

"Well, since you're up here what do you think of the dress? I need a gentleman's opinion." I asked him, exaggerating my British accent. He rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning.

"I don't think there's ever been a more gorgeous bride." Sirius said and I blushed.

"How many brides have you seen? Probably zero." I told him and began to walk to the closet. I needed to get out of this dress, because the longer I wore it the more I just wanted to go downstairs and marry Regulus right then and there.

"Alright, get out I have to help her out of her dress." Lily said shooing him away with her hand and he gave me one more small smile before backing out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Sirius and Regulus are definitely not lacking in charm." Lily commented as she undid the corset back of my dress.

"It's maddening sometimes." I told her seriously, and she let out a small sigh.

"There you are. I'll meet you downstairs; I want to go make sure those two are teaching your brother correctly." She said and walked out closing the door behind her. I dressed quickly and checked my appearance in the mirror behind me. My blue eyes were shining brightly and my long brown hair was hanging loosely at my shoulders. The newest addition to my appearance was a long scar going down the length of the side of my neck. Courtesy of that bastard, Evan Rosier. I heard someone yell my name from downstairs, it sounded like Russell, and I brushed my hair out of my eyes before going down to join them.

"Alright, so show me this spell." I told Russell who was laughing about something with Regulus. When Reg saw me he walked over and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek in form of greeting.

"Hello there." He whispered into my ear and I shivered. We were in desperate need of alone time after Russell showed me whatever this was. Regulus seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me as he gave me a quick wink and then turned to Russell.

"Don't keep us waiting mate." He said and Russell gave him a nervous look before pulling out his wand. Mr. Ollivander had asked him some questions and eventually sent over a cypress wood, same as mine, with unicorn hair as its core. His eyes focused on a feather in front of him and with a swish and flick of his wand he said the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said determinedly and to his relief and mine the feather began to rise gracefully into the air. I clapped in excitement and my brother's worried face broke out into a large grin.

"That's fantastic!" I said and the feather came back down and Russell's face flushed, but he looked pleased.

"Thanks. Reg and Sirius are really great teachers." He told me and I nodded my head. It was a miracle that those two could agree on how to teach him without murdering each other in the process.

"Well, I'm feeling exhausted and I think I'm going to go lay down." I told them and Regulus yawned.

"You know I am too. I think I'll join you." He said grabbing my hand and Lily gave me a knowing look. I stuck my tongue out her, which screamed maturity. I didn't have time to see her response as Regulus dragged me up the stairs. When the door shut firmly behind him he pulled me into a kiss and my lips began to tingle. My hands slipped underneath his shirt and I felt him shiver. He backed me up into the wall and began trailing kisses up my neck. We were not wasting anytime.

"It was driving me crazy being downstairs when I knew you were trying on your dress." He said in between kisses and I began to run my hands through his dark hair.

"Only five more days." I said in a breathless tone and I pulled his face back to mine. His tongue slipped in between my lips and I let out a soft moan. There was nothing better than kissing him. Well, making love to him would be, but we had to wait for that. I lifted my legs around his waist and he wrapped his hands around my bum before walking us both over to the bed. Thank Godric for his Quidditch muscles, because this was incredibly hot.

He laid me down gently and climbed on top of me. I pulled his shirt over his head while his hands slipped underneath mine and he let out a low groan.

"I want you right now." He growled before kissing my stomach and making his way up higher and higher. My hand had a mind out of its own and made its way down to his pants were I fiddled with the button. I heard a snap and Regulus let out a low moan in pleasure of my success.

"I can't wait for you to have me completely." I whispered into his ear and I felt him smile against my chest as he kissed beneath my breast. Each kiss felt like fire burning against my skin. My shirt soon came over my head and his pants joined them on the floor of our bedroom.

"You drive me absolutely crazy." He said taking in my completely naked upper half and grinding his hips into mine a gesture which I gladly returned. He nipped playfully at my skin and I let out a soft moan. His hand began to slip beneath my pants, which for some crazy reason, I was still wearing. Soon his fingers found themselves underneath my knickers and being pushed inside me. The pleasure I felt the second his hand was inside me was almost unbearable and I couldn't control the noises I was making.

"Regulus." I moaned softly and his fingers began to rub me slowly, teasingly. And it was him that was now driving me crazy.

"I love hearing you moan my name." Regulus whispered in a hoarse voice and I said it again and again and again. His hand never stopped and I don't think I could handle the disappointment if it did.

"Oh Regulus!" I practically screamed after one particularly pleasurable moment. I felt him growing harder against my leg and it made me ache a bit, because I wanted to make him feel as incredible as he was making me feel.

"You have no idea what you do too me just watching and hearing you right now." Regulus practically growled and his fingers began to move faster. I was close to being sent over the edge and that's when the bedroom door opened. We both jumped and Regulus threw a blanket over me to cover myself up.

"Oh my god, Russell said you were napping! That is not napping." Ann screeched covering her eyes and turning around.

"You should try knocking!" I yelled at her and just when I thought this situation couldn't get more mortifying it did.

"Ann, what is with all the yelling?" Gideon said and of course when there's Gideon…

"I don't think I'll ever hear properly again." Fabian said and then they both realized what was going on when they looked into the bedroom. Regulus hovering over me in just his boxers and me covering myself up with a blanket.

"Get out!" I screeched and threw a pillow at the door. I was wondering why Regulus didn't get up and shut the door, but realized that might be even more embarrassing for him as the front of his boxers was standing straight out. He was giving them all murderous looks though as he wrapped the blanket more securely around me.

"Aren't you supposed to save that for the wedding night?" Gideon asked turning around while Fabian gave Regulus an awkward smile before closing the door. I could hear Ann still screeching about what she had walked in on and Gideon trying to tell her to be quiet.

"I'm going to kill them all." I growled throwing my head back onto my bed. Regulus pulled himself up to be closer to me and shook his head.

"We need our own place." He told me laying his head on my stomach. I was beyond disappointed, but it was probably a good thing that we were interrupted, because I don't think we would have controlled ourselves. If only we could have gone without Ann and the Prewett brothers walking in on us. I don't think I'll ever be able to look Fabian in the eye again on patrols after that. Then my brain processed what Regulus had just said.

"What?" I asked sitting straight up and Regulus looked at me his grey eyes sparkling.

"We should move into our own flat." He said again with more enthusiasm and grabbing onto my hands.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"For privacy, for independence, for me wanting to be able to be with my future wife without constant interruptions and for a million other reasons that I can't think of at the moment." He whispered. The thought of our flat made me excited, but would it be safe? Where would Ann and Russell go? I liked this house, but I could definitely see were Regulus was coming from. It didn't help that a lot of the Order members just came and went here as the pleased.

"We could move into a muggle neighborhood. Anyone that is after us will just automatically assume that we are still living here. I can put protective charms surrounding it, just like here. Plus this house is still partially mine and Ann and Russell don't have to leave." He said answering all of my questions immediately.

"What about the money?" I asked. We would have to pay rent if we moved out.

"I have plenty of it from what my Uncle left and you have money that your parents gave you as well. Money won't be an issue." He said and he was right. We both had plenty of money between the two of us.

"Okay." I said quietly but a smile began forming on my face. He did a double take for a second before wrapping his arms around me. The thought of us living in our own flat and married made my happiness increase every second.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What does everyone think? I haven't been getting any reviews and it makes me wonder if people even want to continue reading this story. I happen to love writing it and will until it's finished, but it's always nice to hear other people's thoughts on it.<strong>


	20. Revelations

"No, that is absolutely not acceptable!" Lily snapped her green eyes flashing dangerously. I was surprised at how seriously she was taking all of this.

"I haven't not, not slept in the same bed as him sense December!" I told her, giving my best puppy dog face. She paused seeming to think about it for a second and I had a sudden rush of hope. Then she crushed it like it was one of her stupid potion ingredients.

"No. You're getting married tomorrow and its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" She said and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. We were sitting in an empty room right after the Order meeting. Everyone else had vacated it and made their way to the kitchen. The Prewett brother's had brought a ton of snacks from their older sister, Molly.

"Ann is coming with us as well." She said and my eyebrows rose. Those two usually didn't get along, but I think they bonded over their mutual dislike of Dorcas.

"We're just going back to your flat right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I know you don't want to go out or anything and Regulus already cornered me and told me under no circumstances are you to be put at risk in anyway tonight." She said mocking him in a deep voice and I burst out laughing. That was a pretty good impression of him I had to admit.

"I suppose I won't argue anymore then as long as James is alright with staying here tonight." I said and she nodded her head. Her and James shared a small flat together in downtown London and he was getting kicked out so all of the girls could get ready for the wedding there tomorrow. All of the guys were staying here, because they had agreed to put up all of the heavy stuff tonight that needed to be set up and do the decorations tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how that was going to work out, but it really was a small wedding so I wasn't all that concerned about it. All of my family was in the wedding and the only one making an appearance for Regulus' side would be Sirius. Merlin, I hope I didn't just jinx that.

"Stop worrying, you know they're too terrified of the both of us to screw anything up. Now, let's go see if Dorcas and Ann are at it again!" Lily said excitedly and pulled me by the arm into the kitchen. Dorcas was an incredibly gifted witch, but she was a serious bitch sometimes. I really do believe the war had changed her. She used to be so fun loving and now she was just cold and miserable, unless she was busy making someone else miserable.

"Ah, Katherine just who I was looking for." Dumbledore said from a chair around the table. Everyone was a lot better behaved when he was around and I was thankful for it at the moment. A cat fight was not something I wanted to deal with. The Prewett twins were even being quiet. Well, Fabian was poking Ann in the back and then whistling nonchalantly whenever she would look, but that was nothing compared to their usual mischief.

"He wants to double check about the length of the ceremony." Regulus said leaning up against the doorway. I hadn't even seen him standing there when I had walked in and he gave me a quick wink. Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling when I turned back to him. He was after all presiding over the ceremony for us. We didn't have many options and when Dumbledore volunteered we practically jumped at the opportunity. Honestly, what couldn't that man do?

"We want to keep it as short as possible." I said and Regulus nodded his head in agreement. We had thought about writing each other vows, but to us it was pretty clear how we felt about each other. All we wanted was to be married as quickly as possible. The wedding wasn't even until four in the afternoon and then dinner and dancing or whatever.

"Very well then." He said standing up and smiling. "I will see you two tomorrow and do try and get a goodnight's sleep." Dumbledore added and I could have sworn he gave us a wink before walking out of the kitchen. Minnie and Moody trailed after him, bidding everyone a good night. My old teacher even smiled at me as she left. She would also be attending the wedding tomorrow. As soon as we heard the front door shut, Gideon let out a breath.

"That man is brilliant, but I never know how to act around him." He told the room and all of the guys nodded their heads in agreement, while Gideon loosened the buttons on his shirt. Godric, all of them were over dramatic.

Sirius and James were sitting in the corner stuffing their faces with whatever their hands could reach. Lily had her nose scrunched up in disgust as she walked over to them.

"I'm being kidnapped tonight." I said turning to Regulus and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I figured as much. Just be careful is all I ask." He said his grey eyes looking down at me.

"I always am, besides we are just hanging around their flat. James is almost as paranoid as you when it comes to protective spells." I said and he gave me a playful shove. He hated it when people teased him, but his reaction was always entertaining. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus and Ann glaring in the direction of Gideon and Dorcas and muttering to each other darkly.

"Remus told me he ended whatever was going on between him and Dorcas." Regulus whispered in my ear and my eyes widened. I think the fact that they were apart for so long in their relationship made them set the other at a certain standard in their head and when they finally did start to see each other almost every day it just got worse and worse. Plus, he didn't want her to know about his furry little problem. No one in the Order knew yet, besides a select few, and I think Remus wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Well, what about Ann and Gideon what's going on there?" I asked and I noticed that Fabian had joined us. The three of us were huddled together gossiping, which normally I wouldn't have approve of, because it reminded me of what Mary, Marlene and Lily used to do, but this was some good stuff.

"I think he's afraid of commitment to Ann, especially since were in a war and he's trying to keep his distance from her, even though he does have feelings for her. If I know my brother I would say he just wants to protect her." Fabian said and Reg and I nodded our heads in agreement. It made sense in kind of a twisted way, but flirting with Dorcas right in front of her would not help.

"Well, I'm going to go. Save me a dance tomorrow, Gideon!" Dorcas said rather loudly and Remus rolled his eyes. Ann looked like her grip might shatter the glass she had in her hand.

"Will do." He said grinning at her and she walked out of the room. She gave me a quick smile before she was out of the room. It's not like we couldn't invite her to the wedding when everyone in the Order was going to be there.

"What are all of you staring at?" Gideon asked the group. Merlin, that boy was oblivious sometimes.

"You're an arsehole, Gideon Prewett!" Ann snapped and walked out of the room. Her footsteps echoed around the house and we all heard a door slam loudly. Gideon looked a bit guilty before pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey and acting like nothing had even happened.

"Katherine, we really should be going." Lily called over to me from across the kitchen. I let out a groan and Regulus tickled my side playfully.

"You're acting like she's taking you somewhere to be tortured." James commented and I shook my head, but gave him a small smile. He always had an interesting outlook on everything.

"You guys really do need to get a move on it. I'm sure you have a lot to prepare for, for tomorrow and everything." Sirius said. I wouldn't have thought anything about what he said if I hadn't seen his hand sneaking towards the bottle of firewhiskey Gideon had just set down on the counter.

"Oh please, Black. You just want us out of here so you can get drunk." I told him and he grinned.

"You know me so well, McEwen. Besides you can't say Black in that tone of voice comes tomorrow, because you're going to be one." He said holding up his glass to me and giving me his signature smirk. I thought I saw a flash of bitterness in his eyes for a second, but it happened so fast I must have imagined it.

"You're right, Sirius. She'll be Mrs. _Regulus_ Black at this time tomorrow." Ann said walking back into the kitchen with an overnight bag. Sirius glared at her. Merlin, nothing would ever make those two be friendly towards each other.

"Come upstairs for a second, I want to give you something before you go." Regulus said to me. Lily opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand to shush her.

"It'll take a minute and then she's all yours for the evening." Lily nodded her head reluctantly. Regulus steered me out of the kitchen and in the direction of our bedroom. I noted that a bag, already packed, was waiting for me on our bed. They were all plotting against me.

"What is it that you needed to give me?" I asked giving him a confused look. We had both agreed that we weren't going to do wedding presents figuring our uh wedding night would be the best present we could both give each other.

"Maybe, I just wanted to properly say goodbye to you." Regulus said in a voice that made a delightful shiver run up my spine.

"Well, I can't deny you a proper goodbye then can I?" I asked stepping closer as he pulled me against his warm chest. I felt his lips press softly to mine and was disappointed when he pulled away so quickly.

"Wha…" I began but was silenced when he pulled out a long thin box. The kind you put a necklace in. It was probably in place of my lilac necklace that was destroyed when Rosier cursed me. I hadn't noticed right away, because I was so accustomed to it just being there that I had a near panic attack when I noticed it was gone.

"I figured you might need something for your something new and something blue." He said opening the box. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I couldn't believe he had ever heard of that saying, but I was pleasantly surprised that he did. Inside was a gorgeous blue sapphire pendant, hanging from a silver chain. It was exquisite and it matched the ring perfectly.

"Here let me put it on." He said and turned me around gently. I held my long hair out of the way as he clasped the necklace and felt the cool stone against my chest. The touch of his hands on my neck felt incredible. I turned around and saw his grey eyes clouded with emotion before I pulled him into a lingering kiss. His hands went automatically to my waist and mine wrapped around his neck bringing us closer together. We were only a few seconds into the kiss when we heard a voice shriek from downstairs.

"It's been five minutes Black. Katherine McEwen, get your arse back down here!" It was Lily and she sounded beyond irritated. I let out a small sigh and Reg fought hard to hold back a smile. He, for some reason, found Lily's antics amusing.

"I better go." I told him reluctantly and he nodded his head.

"I suppose you better." He replied, before pulling me back into another soft kiss.

"Thanks for the necklace. I love it." I told him and he nodded his head, his eyes lit up happily.

"Anything for you love." He said and I felt my cheeks flush. "I'll see you tomorrow." Reg finished and handed me my bag.

"I'll be the one in white." I told him jokingly as I backed out of the room and he rolled his eyes. It hit me as soon as I made it downstairs that the next kiss him and I shared would be when we were pronounced husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sirius' P.O.V.<em>**

_Mrs. Regulus Black. _Those three words had been echoing in my head ever sense that bloody bitch Ann had said them. It had been the reason why I now have two empty bottles of firewhiskey next to me and was ignoring the entire conversation around me. All of the guys were celebrating my brother's last night of being free from marriage and here I was with a part of me wishing that one of them would get cold feet. But they wouldn't and tomorrow I was going to watch the girl I was in love with become _Mrs. Regulus Black, _my sister-in-law_._ How fucked up is that? I took another swig of my drink and felt the burning sensation down my throat, but it soothed the ache that I was feeling.

"So things are over with you and Dorcas right, Remus?" Gideon asked from across the kitchen table. We had all just got done setting up a tent and a couple tables outside. We hadn't had much to do, because of how small it was going to be. Only the order members, and Ann and Russell. Speaking of Russell, Katherine was going to flip when she saw how hung over her little brother was going to be. He and my brother were currently playing some stupid muggle drinking game, which involved a paddle and a ball. And people think I lose it when I'm drunk.

"Yeah, but I suggest you don't get involved with her. She's gone crazy that one. Bloody brilliant witch, but all the same she's insane." Remus said. That was the liquor talking, even though it was true, sober Remus would never speak bad about someone.

"Don't stick your dick in crazy." I said shaking my finger sternly at him causing him to burst out laughing.

"Too late, he's already shagged Ann." James cut in from across the table. Everyone laughed this time, minus Gideon, Russell, and Regulus. Russell, because it was his sister and he just made a disgusted face. Regulus, because it was Katherine's sister and didn't want to make her angry. Gideon's reaction was the most surprising, because his eyes flashed dangerously for a second and his lips formed a narrow line.

"I don't understand why you don't just admit you like her, Gid." Fabian said slapping his brother's shoulder.

"You actually do like her?" I asked spitting out my drink on the table. I thought he just needed a quick shag was all.

"I'm not talking about this." He said standing up and walking over to Regulus and Russell. The remainder of us all shared a knowing look. Gideon liked her and just didn't want to admit it, which honestly made the whole Dorcas thing confusing.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Remus said out loud to no one in particular. He just had to bring my attention back to Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>**

"Too Katherine's last night as a free woman!" Ann cheered while downing her shot. She had just discovered firewhiskey, thanks to Sirius, and was currently ordering us three to take shots. The memories of the last time I had drank anything were still seared into my memory. The thought of singing anyone Celestina Warbeck made me shudder. I can't believe Sirius hadn't teased me about it sense that night.

"I'm exhausted." I said after the burning sensation finally left my throat. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed, how lame was I? We were all gathered on the couch in the sitting room of James and Lily's flat and it was getting kind of late, almost midnight.

"God you're boring. How can we possibly be related?" Ann asked shaking her head. Trust me, I've asked myself that at least a million times.

"We really shouldn't stay up that late anyways." Lily added coming to my defense. Then a devilish grin graced her features. Who knew Lily Evans had a wild side. Being with James for so long must have really rubbed off on her.

"But we do need to talk about the problem known as Dorcas." The redhead concluded and I saw Ann nod her head approvingly.

"She is always flirting with every single guy." Ann said gripping her shot glass tightly.

"Not all of them are even single!" Lily chimed in. "I caught her trying to flirt with Benjy the other day! Marlene almost strangled the girl right then and there." Now that was interesting. Marlene was actually pretty gentle when she wasn't in a battle.

"She's always all over Gideon as well." Ann said in a huff and Lily's green eyes went wide as she nodded her head sympathetically.

"What's going on with you two anyways?" Lily asked cautiously and Ann downed another shot. They were both going to regret this in the morning.

"He doesn't want either of us to get attached when he could die at any second." Ann said making quotation marks with her fingers. She sure was a real treat when the liquor got her going.

"Do you buy that?" Lily questioned and Ann shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows really. He's always flirting with that whore though and it's so bloody rude. I will tell you that Gideon is a fantastic shag though." She said slamming her glass down on the table and smiling at nothing in particular. I didn't even want to think about what memory she was recalling. I couldn't believe she was being this open about everything. It definitely must be the liquor talking.

"You know I'm surprised that she hasn't tried anything with Sirius. Although, I think he has his eye on someone." I said chiming in, instead of just sitting there listening to these two start chirping about their sex lives. They both looked at each other before bursting out in giggles.

"How long did it take you to figure that out Katherine?" Ann asked covering her mouth with her hand in an effort to control her laughter. Lily's face was beat red and she had an expression that basically said it was the most obvious thing in the world that Sirius fancied someone.

"What, do you two know who it is or something?" I asked dumbly while sitting up straighter, my back leaning against the couch.

"Are you serious?" Ann asked.

"She honestly has no clue." Lily whispered with wide eyes.

"And we all thought she was just ignoring it for the sake of not hurting his feelings." Ann said looking at Lily. I was getting beyond irritated now. I set my glass down on the coffee table in front of me before facing them.

"What's going on?" I asked biting my lip. Lily cleared her throat.

"Sirius Black fancies _you_." She said holding out her finger and pointing at me. They were bloody insane. Sure he was protective of me, but that's because I was marrying his brother for merlin's sake.

"That's an understatement, he's in love with you!" Ann practically yelled all the while still giggling.

"You two are beyond drunk." I said and they both shook their heads furiously. "Sirius does not fancy me."

"No he does. He's always staring at you and talking about you and not to mention protecting you." Ann added trying to sound serious, but slurring her words in the process.

"You two are absolutely insane. No more alcohol for either of you." I told them and grabbed the bottle away from them. They both shot me dirty looks. Too damn bad ladies.

"You can ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing." Ann snapped, her old bitchiness coming back at full force. I stood up and walked over into the next room, which was the kitchen, and poured the remaining contents of the bottle down the sink.

"I'm going to bed and I suggest you two do the same we have to get up early!" I said loudly over their disappointing groans. Bunch of bloody alcoholics. They could drink all they bloody wanted tomorrow and I'd be fine with it. As long as they didn't go around saying such ludicrous ideas that is. I could hear the muffled sounds of their voices as I slammed the door to the guest room shut. It was weird trying to fall asleep without Regulus next to me and I wanted desperately to go back to the house and crawl into bed with him. However, if I did that and the sober version of Lily tomorrow found out I probably would have to walk down the aisle as a ghost.

Their suggestions that Sirius fancied me seemed absolutely absurd. We had grown closer over the past year and I loved him like a great friend or even an older brother. There was no way he would have feelings for me, and even if he did that wouldn't change anything between Regulus and me, because Regulus was who I wanted and he always would be. No one could make me feel the way he did. I kept telling myself that Sirius had strictly platonic of brotherly feelings towards me, but replaying things he had said to me as my eyelids began to shudder close, I realized that maybe the idea of him having feelings for me wasn't so absurd after all.

* * *

><p>"You look really pretty sis." Russell said quietly. I jumped a little at the sudden noise, because I had thought I'd been alone. I was already dressed in my wedding gown and was looking at myself in the mirror. Lily had done my hair in soft curls and the blue sapphire necklace, Regulus had given me the day before, was shining brightly down on my neck.<p>

"You scared me!" I said clutching my chest in exaggeration and he grabbed his head at all the noise. Lily had reported back a few interesting stories when she had gone to check on them this morning.

"I know it's your wedding day and all, but please don't talk so loud." He said rubbing his temple and I grinned. I smoothed down the sides of my dress as I turned to face him fully.

"I heard you had a wild night last night." I told him giving him a pointed look and he smirked. The marauders were a terrible influence on my little brother.

"You could say that, but I'm definitely feeling it today." He said shaking his head.

"Try not to party to hard tonight alright?" I told him giving his shoulder a small whack.

"I can't make any promises." He said laughing and I rolled my eyes. He was pretty much an honorary marauder and it's not like there wasn't a vacancy at the moment. I shook my head to get all angry thoughts out of my head. It was hard though when the scar was popping out against my skin along my neck. Rosier was not what I wanted to be thinking of today and neither was Pettigrew.

"The ceremony is starting soon is there something you needed?" I asked him and his expression grew serious and he straightened his posture.

"I just wanted to tell you that mum and dad would be proud of you." He said his green eyes meeting my blue. I hadn't felt the urge to cry yet, but he was definitely sending me in that direction. The abscene of my parents today was definitely heavy on my heart.

"They would be wouldn't they?" I said and he gave me a quick hug. It was moments like these when I felt like he was the older sibling. The one that would protect me and watch out for me and then he pulled away and he was just Russell again. My little brother who used to pretend he was dinosaur when he was five years old and would run through the garden roaring at Ann and me. How had we all grown up so fast?

"I'll see you soon. I've got to get back and make sure Regulus and Sirius have quit their bickering." He said rolling his eyes. As he began to walk out, Remus began to walk in. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and I realized he must have been drinking as well. He was the most responsible one of the lot and he had gone and got himself drunk. His smiled widened when he saw me in my dress though.

"Please tell me Regulus isn't as hung-over as you two?" I said in a way of greeting and he grinned.

"Of course he isn't. He knew how to control himself last night. You look beautiful by the way, Kay." He said looking me up and down. I knew he was the next best person, now that my dad was gone, to walk me down the aisle.

"Thank you, Remmy." I said giving him a wink and didn't even get prissy about me calling him that. If only everyday was my wedding day and people just agreed with me.

"Sirius sent me up here to get you, because all of the guests are here. Regulus is already waiting outside where he has been all day pretty much. He was already wearing his suit when I got up. He's a good one, Katherine." Remus said grinning. My heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Regulus, but at the same times my stomach clenched at the mention of Sirius. Ann and Lily couldn't possibly be serious about what they said last night. They were both completely shitfaced anyways.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked his brown eyes looking concerned and I snapped back out of my daze. This was my wedding day and I wasn't going to let the ramblings of two drunks ruin that. Besides, I highly doubt Regulus would be okay with Sirius being anywhere near me if he was harboring feelings for me.

"Yeah, everything's great." I told him smiling and it really was. I looked in the mirror and glanced over my appearance. My something new and blue was the sapphire necklace from Regulus, something old was the diamond bracelet that once belonged to my grandmother on my mum's side, and my something borrowed was the blue sapphire earrings from Lily. I was all set.

"Well, let's go get you married then." He said smiling and offering me his arm. This was it, I was about to become Mrs. Black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Regulus' P.O.V.<em>**

"Take care of her alright?" My brother said in a rough voice grabbing a hold of my shoulder when we were outside. Remus had gone to get Katherine a few minutes ago and I was expecting them to appear any moment.

"Always." I said looking into his eyes. The difference between Sirius and me in this moment is that I was the selfish one and he was the selfless one. It was like we swapped the roles we had both been playing our entire lives. For those few seconds as our eyes were connected we were back to little kids. I was the younger one looking up to my older brother and hanging onto every word he said. He was my best friend again.

The music started and our eye contact was broken, the memories pushed into the back of my mind. Lily was walking down the aisle smiling brightly and I saw her wink at James in the process. He didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. Ann came next and I noticed her gaze was focused to the front of the room. She was pointedly ignoring Gideon Prewett and I think everyone knew it was obvious. He on the other hand was doing the exact opposite and his brother was smirking next to him. The tempo changed and my eyes were focused solely on who was coming next. My heart stopped when I saw her. For a second I forgot everything and then our eyes met and I let out a small breathe. She was gorgeous and beautiful and the most amazing sight I had ever set my eyes on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>**

Merlin it was awkward feeling everyone watching you and knowing you were solely their focus for that minute it took me to walk down the aisle. I tightened my grip on Remus' arm, in order to keep myself from falling, and he let out a low chuckle. The bloody git should try walking in these stupid heels I was in. My eyes quickly scanned over the crowd before meeting a pair of sparkling grey ones. The awkwardness I had been feeling a few seconds ago evaporated almost immediately. He looked beyond handsome in his suit and his gaze caused me to blush.

What seemed like an eternity of walking finally came to an end as Remus kissed my cheek and joined my hand with Regulus', before stepping to the side.

"You look incredible." He mouthed as Dumbledore cleared his throat and began speaking. Our eyes never left each other as we repeated the words that Dumbledore said. His speech was sweet and simple.

"Sirius, if you could please hand me the rings." Dumbledore said and Sirius shook his head looking like he was coming out of deep concentration. He fumbled with his pockets for a minute and then another.

"Regulus, I think I may have uh forgotten something." Sirius said nervously as he dug around in his clearly empty pockets. Reg hung his head and my eyes went wide. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves. I heard Ann let out a distinct snort.

"You lost them!" I demanded swinging my lilac bouquet wildly and he looked quite frightened by my expression.

"I wouldn't say that, I just may have misplaced them." He said looking a bit guilty and I felt my blood pressure rising steadily.

"More like he probably flushed them down the toilet in desperation." Ann mumbled and received three very nasty looks from Regulus, Sirius and myself. My brother was the only one that found this amusing as he had to stifle a laugh. My fists clenched and before I could even make the attempt to strangle someone, a hand was placed gently on my shoulder. Regulus was looking down at me calmly as he gestured to Dumbledore who had pulled out his wand. I heard a swishing sound and saw a flash of silver as the two rings dropped right into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"It's times like these were being a wizard comes in handy." He said letting out a low chuckle and I let out a deep breath. Regulus squeezed my hand softly and I relaxed.

"Do you Katherine Shayne McEwen take Regulus Arcturus' Black hand in marriage?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling and I bit my lip out of excitement and nerves.

"I do." I whispered and Regulus grinned before slipping my ring gently on my finger. I mouthed I love you to him and I could have sworn that I saw his eyes watering a bit, but then Dumbledore's voice filled my ears once again.

"And do you Regulus Arcturus Black take Katherine Shayne McEwen's hand in marriage?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do." He said rather quickly and I slipped his ring on it. It was a simple white gold band that I had picked out. Our hands were joined and I was shaking from anticipation.

"By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic I know pronounce you husband and wife. Regulus you may kiss your bride." Dumbledore said and I threw my arms around Regulus' neck as he pulled me into a soft kiss. I could hear wolf whistles and I figured it was the Prewetts, but our lips still didn't leave each other. He dipped me backwards and gave me one last kiss before pulling apart, both of us grinning like crazy as we turned to face the crowd. His arm pulling me in close to his side. I couldn't keep myself from glancing at him and grinning like mad. He was doing the same thing.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Regulus Black."

* * *

><p>"So it's been a couple of hours, how are you feeling about this whole marriage thing?" Regulus asked slipping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek softly.<p>

"Huh you know I'm not sure about this after all." I told him giving him an apologetic expression and he narrowed his eyes and I broke out into a smile. "You're so funny to mess with."

"You're not funny at all." He growled but his eyes were still lit up. Of course I was funny; in fact I would go as far as to say I was hilarious.

"You know if you don't take that back, I might go as far to revoke your privileges that only husbands are entitled too." I said with a smirk. There was no way in hell I would do that, but like I said he was fun to get a rise out of.

"You won't do that." He said confidentially and I scowled.

"What makes you so sure about that?" I asked, rather loudly, over the music. We were standing in the corner of the tent watching our friends. Some dance moves should just not be done in public. Suddenly, I felt my back pushed into the wall and the pressure of Regulus' body against mine.

"Because, I won't be able resist you much longer and from the way your cheeks are flushing when I do this," He whispered kissing my neck softly. I let out a low moan. "You want me almost as much as I want you." Regulus finished in a husky voice. How much longer did we have to stay here and entertain our guests? Regulus continued to trail kisses down my neck.

"You're the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on." He whispered as his lips reached my collarbone. "You don't realize how happy it makes me that you're Mrs. Black now and mine." His lips were crushed against mine as I pulled him to me once again.

"Well, I suppose this is the wedding night." Fabian said, walking up behind us. We sprang apart and I glared at him. Bloody git. He did dress up quite nice though and he looked rather dashing in his suit. Why couldn't Ann have gone for him?

"Shouldn't you and your brother be up to no good right about now?" I asked trying to keep my voice even as I felt Regulus' hand drift lower and lower down my back. It was not an easy task to act normal in this situation; especially when he gave a rather playful squeeze.

"He currently is." Fabian said darkly and gestured his head towards the woods. Gideon has his arms pinned around a completely sloshed Dorcas. How lovely. I quickly scanned the crowd and saw her dancing wildly with Russell and Remus and laughing hysterically. At least she wasn't letting this indiscretion bring her down, or she was just doing a really good job hiding it.

"Do you mind if I steal Katherine away for a dance, brother?" A new voice said approaching our group. I turned to see Sirius standing before us. Regulus stiffened, but nodded his head slowly.

"As long as she is okay with it." Reg finally said and Sirius looked at me giving me a charming smile. Fabian was watching this whole interaction carefully and it looked like the wheels were spinning in his brain.

"Of course it is. I have to give my new brother in law a dance." I said and Sirius' expression tightened, before it was replaced with another smile. He held out his arm for me to take and kissing Reg's cheek quickly I accepted. The song was slow and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This seemed like the millionth time I was on the dance floor tonight for a slower song. First Regulus and I had a dance and then Remus and me and then Russell and me. Now, it was Sirius and mine's turn. He placed his hands at a respectful part of my waist and I smiled up at him. He wasn't as tall as Regulus, but I still needed to glance up to look into his eyes. He grinned back at me, as we moved gracefully across the dance floor. Lily and Ann were completely wrong with their accusations last night.

"You know you look beautiful tonight." He said as he dipped me back slowly. It surprised me how well he knew how to do this. He was graceful and confident on the dance floor as he twirled me around.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." I said and his grin grew wider.

"Tell me something the world doesn't already know." Sirius replied giving me a cocky smirk. I prayed that if Regulus and I had children they didn't have the Black family arrogance. Two members of that family were already enough to deal with.

"You know it meant a lot to your brother that you were his best man." I told him and Sirius' expression grew well, serious. He cleared his throat before looking down at me again.

"He's my brother and despite our issues I want to see him happy." He said and my heart melted. They could still have a great relationship I knew it.

"I'm a pretty lucky girl aren't I?" I said smiling and glancing over to Regulus who was chatting with Fabian, Marlene, and Benjy. He kept glancing over at us though every few seconds.

"He's a pretty lucky guy." Sirius said and his eyes went wide with shock. It was like he spoke without thinking and knowing Sirius he probably had.

"I'm lucky to have got such a great brother in law." I replied as the song began to slow down. Sirius looked around carefully, as the song began to end, before clearing his throat.

"If he does anything to hurt you, let me know and I'll straighten him out." He said gruffly and I stood there surprised. I jumped when a voice spoke from behind me.

"This is sweet and all, but you and Regulus need to cut the cake, now." Ann said tossing her hair over her shoulder and glancing at Sirius who was in a staring contest with the ground.

"I suppose you're right." I told her and she nodded her head. "Thanks for the dance Sirius." I said giving him a smile, which he returned before looking back at the ground quickly, and walking away. Regulus was already at the cake table, probably under direct orders of Ann, as was pretty much everyone else.

"About time I'm starving." James said and Lily smacked him upside the head. Tomorrow, he would be proposing to her, so she should really stop being so abusive.

"Everything alright?" Regulus asked and I nodded my head, before reaching up and kissing his cheek. The whole cake cutting process didn't take long and James pretty much pushed people out of the way to get to his slice. I had a sudden thought and grinned evilly to myself. Regulus was talking to Russell animatedly and I walked up slowly behind him. Russell realized what I was doing and started to smile, but kept Reg engaged in conversation. Picking up the piece of cake on my plate I smashed into the side of his face, mushing it around for good measure and laughing hysterically.

"You should not have done that." He growled playfully. Before I knew it he had picked me up and was leading me over to the creek, over his shoulder. I was screaming and laughing, the white frosting was all over his cheek, and I giggled even more. We came into a stop above the small creek and I knew what he wanted to do.

"Not when I'm in my dress!" I squealed and he shrugged his shoulders as he lifted me up about to toss me into the water. He hesitated before looking down at me and grinning. Godric, he was gorgeous.

"You're lucky." He said before kissing me on the lips and setting me down, gently on the ground. We were covered by the trees, but we could still see glimpses of what was going. Regulus' hand began running gently up my side as I saw what looked like Dumbledore and Minnie twirling around on the dance floor, but I didn't have time to process what was going on when I felt my husband's breath on my ear.

"I would say we've spent enough time entertaining guest don't you?" He asked and my eyes went wide, before nodding my head eagerly in agreement. I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the house and he stopped us both in our tracks and he was smiling nervously.

"What? I thought you meant…" I trailed off confused, this only increased his grin.

"That's exactly what I meant, but we aren't staying at the house tonight, I have a surprise for you." He finished, his grey eyes sparkling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sirius' P.O.V.<em>**

"We'll see you all tomorrow." Katherine said, her cheeks flushed, and waving good bye to everyone. Her and my brother where getting ready to head in for the night, and I think everyone knew what that meant. They were going to have sex. That's not exactly something I wanted to be thinking about. They started walking towards the gates, her wedding dress hugging her curves and her hair falling down, when a thought dawned on me.

"Why are they going to the gates? I thought they were staying here for the night." I said turning to Russell and he shook his head. His eyes were glazed over and I realized someone slipped him alcohol. Probably, Prongs.

"No he's taking her somewhere for a _surprise_." Russell said emphasizing his words carefully and crinkling his nose up in disgust.

"Taking her where?" I asked suspiciously. I knew my brother was more than a capable wizard, but it was a lot safer here for them here. Plus, I wouldn't have to worry about her being in danger if she were here. Although, this way I wouldn't have to be a room below them while they were doing _it._

"The new flat he bought them as a wedding gift. She doesn't know though yet, so don't tell her." Russell said laughing.

"He bought them a flat?" I asked the surprise evident in my voice and Russell nodded his head before looking woozy all of the sudden. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't even recognize how familiar this was. I heard him start to gag and just like his sister, he threw up all over my shoes.

"Fuck." I said simply looking down at the orange colored vomit. Russell muttered an apology before turning and emptying his stomach away from me. I quickly cleared away the mess with my wand and began to storm inside. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own and carried my directly to Regulus and Katherine's room. I creaked open the door and saw that everything was gone, minus the bed.

"Regulus didn't tell you, did he?" A voice asked from in the hallway. I whipped around and was surprised to see a red eyed Ann staring at me. She looked like she had been crying. I didn't even have it in me to try and piss her off.

"No, he didn't. Russell just blabbed outside before throwing up everywhere. You knew?" I asked curiously. She nodded her head slowly.

"Who gave Russell alcohol again?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders. This was the first civilized conversation I had ever had with her. It was completely new territory and it made me feel awkward.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me he was moving." I said more to myself then to her.

"He only just told us today, so don't feel too terrible. It's not like he's lying about not wanting to get involved with someone and then going and shagging some tart." She said muttering to herself darkly. I had a feeling we weren't talking about my brother anymore.

"Um are you alright, Ann?" I asked a bit nervously. It's not like I wanted her to start crying all over me. I was buzzed though from the alcohol and my emotions were messing with my mind.

"You know what, no I'm not." She said in a shaky voice as she stepped inside the bedroom and walked over to the window. For some reason, unknown to me, I followed her inside and shut the door.

"We both have pretty miserable love lives." She said sniffling a bit and glancing down to the yard. A few Order members were still down there, I noticed, looking over her shoulder.

"You could definitely say that." I replied sighing.

"Now I know how you feel everyday watching my sister and your brother together. Gideon and Dorcas are always flirting right in front of me and tonight I saw them…" She trailed off, because everyone knew what they were doing. They weren't exactly being discreet when they were practically going at it against a tree outside.

"It sucks and now I don't know if I should be thankful about not having to watch them anymore or incredibly pathetic for being disappointed that I don't get to see her every morning when I wake up." I told her looking down at her.

"I know exactly how you feel, that's why I go to the Order meetings." She said turning to face me completely. "I can't help but want to see him, even if it kills me to see him flirting with every available girl on the premise. Pathetic isn't it?" She asked and she looked like she was going to cry again. Who would have thought that she and I had heartbreak in common?

"You really love him don't you?" I asked as I looked into her green eyes pooling with tears.

"Yes I do. I never thought that I would find anyone when I was told I had to move here and then this great guy just walks into my life and says all the right things and seem so impossibly perfect, but nothing and no one are perfect are they." She said as more of a statement then a question. "You really love my sister don't you?" My thoughts went back to Katherine in her wedding dress and how I felt when we were dancing and the answer was obvious.

"Yeah I really do, but I can't have her." I told her simply. That's when Ann did something I never would have expected in a million years. To be honest if it were any other moment I would have thrown her off me, because this was Ann. I couldn't stand her and I knew I never would, but I was hurting right now and so was she. So I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed her back and began to walk back towards the bed.

"I love Gideon." She said pulling away for a second.

"And I love Katherine." I responded and our eyes met for a second. We had a mutual understanding, this would never happen again, but it was a temporary solution to a permanent problem and right now I was okay with that. Our lips met again and I laid her back down on the bed. She was still in her dress from the wedding and it made it easy for me to have access to her as she trailed kisses up my neck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>**

"Where are we exactly?" I asked as Regulus opened the door to a building we apparated into. I was still in my wedding dress and he was still in his tux. If anyone where to see us they would probably think we looked ridiculous. I had wanted to go and grab my overnight bag, but he said that everything was taken care of. We stepped into a dark room and Reg felt along the wall for a light switch. We were in a muggle neighborhood that was apparent, but it wasn't a hotel. It seemed more like an apartment building of some sort. The lights flickered on and I realized that we were in a fully furnished flat.

"Surprise." He said grinning and I looked around. There was a small kitchen and a sitting room off to the side with a fireplace and a window overlooking the street. There was also a trail of flower petals leading down a hallway.

"Regulus, who's flat, is this?" I asked with my eyebrows furnished.

"It's ours." He replied simply and my eyes went wide. He went and bought us a flat already? How had he even managed to do that?

"Ours?" I asked and he nodded his head and pulled me into his side.

"Yes it's ours. I couldn't help myself and when I saw this ad in that muggle newspaper you get I couldn't help, but come and check it out. It was just so perfect and I thought you would like it. You do like it right?" He asked and the millions thoughts that were running threw my head stopped. He bought us a flat.

"You are the sweetest husband a girl could ask for." I told him throwing my hands around his neck and he lifted me off the ground and began spinning me in circles. We were both laughing in our daze of happiness. He set me down gently and we just looked into each other's eyes for a second and then we both brought out lips forward and the feeling I got when they met was indescribable. He backed me into the wall and I let out a small moan.

"You are so incredibly beautiful." He whispered and began trailing kisses along my collar bone. I could feel him growing hard against my leg and I grinded my hips forward.

"Bedroom, take me to our bedroom." I whispered hurriedly and he readily agreed, before picking me up. This was what we had been waiting for. The hall wasn't long at all and we followed the trail of flower petals to a door which he practically kicked open. I wiggled out of his arms and took it in. It was set up just like our old room and the only thing that was different was the bed. One of his arms snaked around my waist while the other one began to fiddle with corset back of my dress. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know I loved seeing you in this dress, but I just want it off you right now." He whispered into my ear and finally I felt it come loose. He pulled it down over my hips and it fell gently to the floor and I turned to face him, because my need for him was becoming unbearable. Regulus looked me up and down as I stood before him in just my lacey lilac colored knickers and strapless bra. His eyes were glazed over in lust and adoration. I could feel my cheeks burning under his gaze. Then his lips came crashing down on mine and we pressed ourselves closer together.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" I asked huskily and began to unbutton his shirt. When it successfully came over his head he pushed me gently back onto the bed and his mouth moved to my breasts and I groaned in appreciation. I worked my hands down to his pants and tugged them off.

"These need to come off as well." I whispered and pulled down in his boxers. He moaned in relief and anticipation.

"Now the question is why are you still wearing anything at all?" Regulus asked and unlatched my bra. Our bodies where pressed together and he tossed my bra aside before running his hands up and down my thighs. Each time they rose higher and higher. His touch was so gentle and I was completely under his power, then his hands began to play with the band of my knickers. He was teasing me and it was practically torture, I could feel him grinning against my lips when we met for another kiss. Finally, I felt him began to pull them down and I was breathing heavily in anticipation. He gazed down at me and ran his hands softly all over my body.

"Make love to me Regulus." I whispered thrusting my hips forward. He straddled my hips more securely before doing exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sirius' P.O.V.<em>**

Holy hell what had I done. I woke up, because of these blasted birds chirping outside of my window. Then I realized that I didn't have a window in my room in the basement. I jumped up quickly and saw a sleeping Ann. No, not just a sleeping Ann, but a _naked _sleeping Ann. Her blonde hair was fanned out over her face and she was drooling a bit. Godric, that was disgusting.

"What the fuck." I said a bit more loudly then I had intended too. She stirred feebly before mumbling in her sleep.

"Go away, it's too early." She said and I thought I was going to pass out. I looked down at my body and realized I was naked too. Fuck.

"Wake the fuck up and tell me what happened." I growled and she bolted out of bed when she recognized my voice.

"Oh shit, I was hoping that was a dream." She said her green eyes wide with disgust. It was another thing we had in common. The memories of last night started coming back at full force. Russell throwing up on my shoes, wandering up here, Katherine and my brother moving out, Ann being all heartbroken, Ann and I kissing, Ann and I…

"You're not the only one." I snapped. "This is never spoken about again. Now close your eyes I need to my find clothes." She did as she was told, surprisingly with minimal arguing.

"It's not like I want to see you naked ever again and to have people know that I slept with you. Disgusting." She muttered. Here comes all of the bitching. I had just finished pulling on my pants and was beginning to throw on my shirt when the door burst open.

"Found him, Russell." Gideon called back into the hall, before turning back to me. The smile slipped off his face when he saw who was in the bed next to me, still naked.

"You have got to be kidding me." He growled, his face turning as red as his hair. How in the hell had I dragged myself into this mess.

"What are you doing in here?" Ann snapped and Gideon looked livid, before a clearly hung over Russell joined the party. How wonderful this morning was turning out to be.

"Sirius, do you have any more of that hang over solution?" Russell asked bursting into the room. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

"Merlin, Ann put some clothes on." He said the disgust evident in his voice, while he covered his eyes.

"What in the hell is everyone doing in here?" Ann demanded.

"I'm going to kill you, Black." Gideon said before lunging at me. He tackled me to the ground and tried to punch me.

"Get the hell off me, Prewett. It didn't mean anything and it's not like you weren't shagging Dorcas last night." I grunted and shoved him backwards. We were about the same size and were evenly matched. I didn't want to fight him though. It's not like I wanted Ann all to myself. He could have her for all I was concerned. Gideon was right back at it though and punched my face. I could feel blood trickling down my chin, from my lip.

"That's it." I growled and flung myself on top of him. I got a clean shot in on his eye and soon we were both hitting each other wherever we could reach. He and Ann were perfect for each other, they were both bloody insane.

"Come on guys stop." Russell said trying to reach in and break us up. Ann was screeching about something or another while sitting on the bed.

"You couldn't have Katherine so you went after her sister. Classy. But I wouldn't expect anything less from a Black." Gideon sneered and my blood ran cold. I was going to murder him.

"You fucking prick." I whispered and went to wrap my hands around his neck. I felt someone grab me from behind. I whipped around to see the sandy hair of Remus looking livid.

"Enough." He said in a dangerously low voice. Gideon froze and I shrugged Remus' shoulders off of me. I didn't ask for this. I stormed out of there but stopped looking at Gideon and Ann.

"All of this could have been avoided if you would just man up and tell her how you feel." I snapped and Gideon's face paled. Ann had her face buried in the sheets. I continued on the way out of there and I could hear someone following me. Moony was standing there, his brown eyes apologetic.

"Why did you do it?" He asked and I hung my head. It was impossible to lie to Remus. He was just a good person through and through, and he never got angry, which just made you feel even guiltier when he did.

"She was upset about Prewett and I was upset about Katherine. We needed a distraction." I told him and he shook his head.

"Come on let's go downstairs, the Order meeting will be starting soon." He said and I was surprised. Usually, whenever I did something stupid I could count on Remus' lectures. It was just our routine, but I wasn't complaining at this point I had too much on my mind. When we got down to the sitting room everyone was pretty much there, minus the two newlyweds. Gideon walked in red faced, and eye swelling shut a few seconds after we did. Fabian raised an eyebrow at his brother who shook his head. At least, not everyone had heard the fight. Maybe, there was a chance from keeping this from Katherine after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katherine's P.O.V.<em>**

"Good morning." I whispered into Regulus' ear. I had just got done exploring our flat, while I let Regulus sleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed I didn't want to wake him. He had a sleepy grin on his face as he sat up slowly. His chest was still bare from last night.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black." He said his grey eyes dancing playfully. My heart skipped a beat when he called me that. The wedding had gone by so fast and everything that happened the rest of the night was a blur. A very pleasant, earth rattling, and life changing blur.

"The flat is really nice. I got a chance to look around and it's going to be great having two extra bedrooms." I told him and he grinned. It would be especially nice compared to the chaotic and usually packed house we had just lived in.

"I thought we could use the extra room for the future." He said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean we have plenty of storage now and if Ann or Russell or anyone else wants to come and stay they can." I finished while fiddling with a piece of my hair. It would be fun to decorate all of them. I had always loved helping my mum paint when I was younger.

"Or they could be used for other things…" He said trailing off and looking at me hesitantly. It took me a minute for it to dawn on me what he meant.

"You mean like for kids?" I asked with wide eyes. We had never really talked about kids before.

"Yeah, maybe in a couple years we could start our own family." He said before taking a hold of my hand and trailing kisses up it. It was hard to focus on anything while he did that. Someday, I wanted kids, but I was nervous to bring them into a world that was cursed with war.

"Think about it, if we had a girl that looked just like her mum. Our kids would be bloody adorable" He began and I bit my lip trying to hold in my laughter.

"Or a little boy that had the same grey eyes as his dad." I said as he pulled me closer. The whole reason I had woke him up was to get him ready for the Order meeting. As nice as it would be to take off and have a vacation together, we couldn't leave when the war was going on.

"It's just something to think about." He mumbled against my neck, his fingers tracing lightly at my sides. He was pretty irresistible.

"We have an Order meeting to get too." I said trying to get back on schedule.

"They'll understand if were late." He said and began playing the hem of my shirt. "All I can think about is how I want to make love to my wife again." I was too far gone in desire to argue.

**_Two hours later_**

"Nice of you to join us, Black and well I suppose, you're a Black, now as well, missy." Moody growled when we strolled into the meeting a tad bit late. I blushed a bit as I trailed in after Regulus, who was still grinning madly. The git tried to convince me that it would save us rent if we shared a shower together from now on. And that was after this morning in our bed.

"Sorry we're late; it was a bit of an uh delayed start." I said and I avoided everyone's gaze. Regulus led me over to empty seats by Gideon and Fabian. I noted that Gideon's eye was swelled shut, and it made me wonder if he had run into problems during patrol.

"As I was saying Crouch has given permission to Aurors to use unforgiveables on anyone who is captured. Some people, like me, are refusing to do this." Moody said gruffly and my eyes went wide. A similar reaction seemed to be going around the room. I caught Sirius' eye and I couldn't get a read on what he was feeling. I did notice that he had a split open lip; which was strange, because he and Gideon don't patrol together. A quick scan of the room told me that no one else was nursing any injuries.

"Thank you Alastor, for the information. That will conclude our meeting today. If anyone has any questions about patrol please let me know." Dumbledore said in a pleasant voice. How that man could remain so positive at times like these was beyond me. Chairs began to scrape and I realized everyone was standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Did you see your brother's face?" I asked leaning over to Regulus. He nodded his head and eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Prewett has some marks as well." He said sounding as though he were thinking things through carefully. I saw the blonde head of my little brother approaching us. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked really tired.

"Russell, were you drinking last night?" I asked with narrowed eyes and he looked guilty immediately. Ann was suspiciously absent from his side as well. Those two usually sat together during meetings.

"I wasn't drinking." He said quickly, his left eye began to twitch. What a little liar. "But I think you should go talk to Ann. She's locked herself in her room and is refusing to talk to anyone. It was a bit of an uh traumatic morning for the majority of us here." Russell whispered.

"What do you mean traumatic?" I asked.

"Does my brother have something to do with this?" Regulus asked in a low voice. What would Sirius…

"Did he and Gideon get into a fight?" I asked putting together the evidence in my mind. From the look on Regulus' face he already had a pretty good idea about what had happened.

"You could say that. Well, I'm going to go work on something." Russell muttered before bolting out of the area. Something bad must have happened to make that kid so skittish.

"Sirius Black get your arse over here right now." I yelled and he froze. He was almost out the door with James and Lily. He had a guilty expression on his face, which seemed to be going around here.

"Katherine, maybe you should just go talk to Ann. I'll deal with my brother." Regulus said in a rushed tone. What in the hell was going on here? Sirius was walking slowly over to us and I saw James form his usually smiling face into a grimace.

"You called?" He asked. Up close I noticed not only was his lip split open, but he had a small bruise forming on his cheek.

"I wouldn't let him too close to your wife, Regulus. Your brother has a thing for sleeping with another guy's woman." A voice called out. I turned to see Gideon looking murderous in the direction of Sirius.

"You slept with Dorcas?" I asked him giving him a disgusted look and Sirius' face paled.

"No I wouldn't touch that. Who knows what type of disease I would pick up." He said his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Wait then what girl is he talking about, Sirius?" I asked confused. Regulus wrapped a protective arm around my waist. Sirius looked anywhere but at me and Gideon rolled his eyes. The only other girl Gideon had been with, but Sirius hated her. But all of the evidence pointed too…

"You had sex with Ann?" I cried out.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, but I figured this extra-long chapter would make up for it! A lot happened and I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, especially to GloomDusk who is always giving me advice and feedback! I really appreciate it! Please leave a review!<p> 


	21. The InLaws

"I'm not even gone for twelve hours and this house has already gone to hell!" I said venting to Lily and Marlene, in the kitchen after the meeting. Everyone else had cleared out and Regulus had decided to go talk to Sirius in private. As soon as I asked the question and I saw the guilt in Sirius' eyes I knew it was true. Merlin, it's not like he was one to sleep around, but with my sister? That's just bloody disgusting. They were practically related now anyways.

"Maybe all of their arguments were from sexual tension." Marlene said wisely. It made sense in a disturbing kind of way, I guess.

"Oh no I think they were both in a bit of a rough way last night. Did you see how disgusted Sirius looked with himself?" Lily asked. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I have never seen Sirius Black ashamed of his actions before."

"Gideon looked mighty angry and to get into a fight about it when he's off shagging that scarlet woman." Marlene said in a scandalized tone. I had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach when I thought about Sirius and Ann. It was just, gross. They weren't right for each other.

"Scarlet woman is the best you can come up with, really Marlene?" A voice called from the door. Dorcas was standing there and she looked awful. Her hair was hanging limply by her face and her eyes had large bags underneath them. Looks like someone else had a rough night as well.

"I call it like I see them, Dorcas." Marlene said holding her head high. That girl had never been one to hold back her opinion. All Dorcas did was roll her eyes in response.

"Whatever. Is Gideon around I need to talk to him?" She asked sounding bored.

"I think he received a wakeup call this morning that made him realize it was time to throw the trash out." Marlene said nastily and gave her pointed look.

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Benjy does the same." Dorcas said giving Marlene a pitying face. Oh Godric this was going to turn ugly if someone didn't stop this soon. Marlene jumped up out of her seat and pulled her wand.

"I can assure you that won't be happening any time soon." Benjy said walking into the kitchen and putting his arm on Marlene's wand hand. She slowly lowered it, but her eyes never left Dorcas.

"Isn't that sweet?" Dorcas said with another roll off her blue eyes, like she couldn't care less. "Well, I'm off see you all later. Bye Benjy." She said giving him a quick wink. If looks could kill, Dorcas would have been tortured and murdered ten times over from the look she received from Marlene. When we finally heard the door snap shut I let out a sigh of relief. I was feeling more relieved by the second that Regulus and I now had our own flat. It gave me a chance to escape the madness that seemed to consume this place.

"That girl is a right pain in my arse." Marlene said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulders and Benjy laughed.

"She's changed. You all remember her from Hogwarts. Was the life of the party that one and got on well with everyone. It's the war." He said his dark eyes clouded over for a second before shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts.

"We're all affected by this war and you don't see us acting like that." Lily said and she had a point.

"Everyone handles things differently." I said quietly, because it was true. Each person was different and sometimes you just can't control the way things end up altering your life. This war was here, and although we didn't like it, it was a fact.

"Oh by the way Katherine, James was looking for you outside. He says he needs to talk to you about something." Benjy said avoiding looking at Lily. It must have to do with the engagement. Lily looked at me curiously and I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, I'll go find him now." I told them. It didn't take long to discover where he was. Only one person yells that loud about Quidditch. He, Regulus, Russell, and Sirius were all outside talking amongst themselves and each having a go on Reg's broom.

"Back in my days at Hogwarts…" I heard James saying and I rolled my eyes. He made it sound like he was some balding forty year old relieving his glory days.

"James you've only been out of school for three months." Sirius said rolling his eyes and punching his mate lightly in the shoulder. Those two had a bond that was so rare and at time a bit hard to comprehend. James laughed along with Sirius, at his own nonsense. They really were like brothers. Regulus noticed my arrival and gave me a wide smile.

"Alright there Black?" I asked and he shook his head laughing a bit. He seemed so carefree.

"Better now that you're here, Black." He added giving me a quick wink. Russell looked a bit nauseated at the mushiness of it all, but we were newlyweds after all. Get over it.

"Just the girl I was looking for." James said taking my gaze away from Reg to him. He looked nervous and that only confirmed my suspicion that this had something to do with the wedding bells that were soon to be ringing for him and a certain redhead.

"I need you to distract Lily today. I'm setting things up back at the flat and she can't be there." He whispered frantically glancing quickly at the house.

"How do you expect me to do that?" I asked, giving him a questioning look. What was I supposed to do have a girl's day with her? I'd much rather be back at my flat with Regulus consummating our marriage some more. Merlin, we've just started having sex and I was thinking about him even more than usual.

"Take her to Diagon Alley and go shopping or something." James said shrugging his shoulders. That was easy for him to say. All he had to do was wave his wand and his 'setting up' would be over within two minutes tops.

"She can't go to Diagon Alley by herself." Sirius said and I shot him a glare.

"I wouldn't be by myself you dolt. Besides I'm not talking to you and your whoreish mouth until I hear from my sister what happened." I snapped and his eyes went wide. At first he looked hurt, but then I saw him fighting back a smile.

"Whoreish mouth?" Russell asked in surprise.

"You're beyond brilliant." Regulus whispered and wrapped an arm around my waist. He always loved it when I insulted his brother.

"Yes, Sirius acted very slag like last night, but let's not keep that from helping me." James said pleadingly. The boy was desperate.

"Well, I suppose we could all go to Diagon Alley." I told them and Russell nodded his head eagerly. He had never been there before. "But, you have to go under the disguise of polyjuice." I finished sternly.

"Despite Sirius being a tart…" Regulus began and was abruptly cut off.

"First I'm a slut, then I'm a slag, and no I'm a tart. Please, tell me which one it is. Or need I remind you that it takes two to have sex." Sirius said his eyes flashing.

"You're all three." Regulus said causing me to smirk. James even looked like he was fighting back a smile. "Now as I was saying. I don't know if it's a good idea to go to Diagon Alley." He finished, looking at me warily. He was probably expecting me to argue with him, he knew me so well.

"Oh please, it's Diagon Alley. The Death Eaters aren't dumb enough to attack their just yet. They'd risk being captured by the ministry easily." I said pointedly.

"She's right." James said.

"Please, Reg I really want to go and Regulus has never been there. You can take him to the Quidditch shop." I said giving him a wink. Russell's eyes went wide with excitement. Now that he had that idea in his head he wouldn't let Regulus rest in peace.

"We have to go! Come on Regulus you always said one day we could go there! " Russell said grinning widely. Regulus narrowed his eyes at me, knowing exactly what I was up too.

"Yeah, please Regulus." Sirius said mocking all of us. Regulus looked like he was thinking things over carefully and I bit my lip looking at him hopefully. His shoulders slumped, biting my lip was his weakness and he could never say no to me when I did it.

"Fine, but I would say it's best if we left your sister here to her own devices." Regulus said and I nodded my head excitedly. James let out a whoop of excitement and I rolled my eyes.

"You're seriously my favorite person. I am forever in your debt and I have an idea how I can make it up to you." James said grinning widely. I can only imagine what that was going to be.

"Please enlighten me, Potter." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Sirius snorted and Regulus looked uncertain about whether he wanted to know or not.

"I hereby grant you permission to name your first born after me, therefore making your child awesome as well!" James said. You know I never thought anything else in this world could surprise me. I reevaluate that belief every time I hear James Potter talk. Regulus' mouth was hanging open.

"You know as kind of you as that is I don't want my kid to have such high expectations to live up too." I said in mock seriousness. James was just too gullible sometimes, because he looked like he was eating it up.

"You're right I hadn't thought about that." James said scratching his chin thoughtfully. Regulus was looking at him in a state of wonder. I told you that all of the physical impact against his head had done some serious damage. Good thing that it wasn't possible to pass that on to your children, because I don't think even Lily's brains could make up for all of the common sense their child would be lacking.

"It's moments like these that make me question why you're my best mate." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Not only can you not keep your privates to yourself, you also can't keep your comments to yourself." I snapped. Everyone, with the exception of Sirius, burst out in laughter. Sure, today had a few minor bumps, but all in all it had been a fantastic day so far. It was my first day of being married after all and I would say it was pretty spectacular. Regulus seemed to be having the same feelings, because his eyes met mine and grin graced his thin lips. It was moments like these that gave me hope.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that I always end up having to impersonate someone with bright red hair." Russell grumbled as we walked down one of the side streets in Diagon Alley. Lily shot him a nasty look.<p>

"What exactly is wrong with red hair?" She asked with her eye brow raised. My brother's face turned red with embarrassment and I snorted. Sometimes he could really put his foot in his mouth.

"Just, because you're use to attracting everyone within a ten mile radius with your hair, Ginger, doesn't mean I am." Russell shot back.

"Besides red doesn't go well with my personality." He said to everyone's amazement. Lily's mouth was hanging open and people were beginning to stare as we had all stopped in the middle of traffic. It was a Sunday afternoon and despite the war the streets were pretty packed.

"What does suit your hair color brown? You sure do have a shitty personality." Lily said with a nasty grin. Russell rolled his eyes.

"Good one Ginger." He shot back in a voice that said he could care less. I had no idea what had gotten into him. Usually he and Lily got on pretty well.

"Russell Cameron McEwen." I scolded him. His face flushed at the use of his middle name.

"How about I show you where that Quidditch shop is?" Regulus suggested intervening quickly. My brother nodded his head enthusiastically at the suggestion.

"Let's go then." Russell said impatiently. Regulus turned to look at me.

"Do you three want to join us?" He asked and I shook my head no immediately as did Lily. I think the both of us had enough Quidditch talk to last us about for eternity.

"I can stick with them if you want to go and show him the store." Sirius said looking at his brother. Regulus looked hesitant at first and glanced at me quickly.

"Actually, he can stick with you. I need to go to the apothecary." Lily said and gesturing, with a nod of her, across the street.

"Will you be okay by yourself, Evans?" Sirius asked and Lily simply rolled her eyes.

"Despite, what James seems to think I'm more than capable of going out on my own." She said.

"Alright, well I really want to stop in at Flourish and Blotts and look at their new books. Can you meet us there when you're done?" I asked her and she nodded her head before giving us a final wave and walking off towards the apothecary, with her long red hair flowing out behind her.

"I guess we'll meet you there when we're done as well." Regulus said before kissing my cheek lightly. "Be careful and stick with Sirius." He said in stern voice. I wanted to roll my eyes, but refrained from doing so and simply nodded my head.

"Well, should we be off?" Sirius asked awkwardly and I answered by starting to walk without him. I heard him let out a small sigh, but he still followed me. The bookstore was pretty crowded for such a beautiful Sunday afternoon, but I wasn't complaining. I hadn't been here in forever.

"You can't ignore me forever." Sirius said trailing behind me as I weaved through the aisles of books. I headed straight to the back, where all of the romance books where. Usually those weren't what I would go for, but screw it I was feeling pretty damn romantic, seeing as how I just married the love of my life.

"I can't believe you would take advantage of my sister like that." I snapped shelving the book I had picked up to examine. He narrowed his eyes in my direction.

"I didn't take advantage of her. We had an understanding about what happened." Sirius said through gritted teeth. You know I wasn't quite sure about why anyone would leave us alone after all of our bickering today.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked a bit reluctantly. Knowing how much Ann and Sirius despised each other made me really think hard about wanting to know the details of their so called 'understanding.'

"You know what Black; I would have to say it's none of your business." Sirius said giving me his signature smirk. It looked more strained than usual, but still it was there. They were both adults, and as much as I hated to admit it, Sirius was right. It really didn't concern me, and plus the fact that he called me Black made my heart swell with happiness.

"I guess you're right, Black." I said shaking my head, but giving him a small smile. His expression softened, but he quickly rolled his eyes.

"You know you honestly don't make a very good Black." Sirius said looking at me carefully. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Calm down, I didn't mean it like that." He said as I opened my mouth to let him have it. "I meant you are able to own up to your mistakes and realize when you're wrong. Trust me when I say this isn't a trait that runs in my family." Sirius finished. Well, I suppose that was nice? It's better than him thinking I had similarities with Bellatrix or whoever.

"Thank you, I think." I said raising my eyebrow slightly. Sirius' face remained blank and it made me realize that I didn't think I'd ever be able to really read Sirius Black's emotions. He left me confused and I think that's the way he liked it. He held my gaze for a moment longer before clearing his throat.

"I can't believe you actually read this shit." He said gesturing towards the books beside me. I opened my mouth to explain when a startling white blonde head walked into my path. Her gaze met mine for a second and her mouth formed a small 'O.' she looked the same from the last time I saw her, but it had only really been two months. The only new addition to Narcissa Black's appearance was a large diamond on her ring finger.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked before whipping around. His eyes narrowed as they met his cousins' cool blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Diagon Alley, Sirius. Anyone can come here." I said cutting in before Narcissa could speak. Her expression was tense as she looked around, seemingly at a loss about what to do.

"Now is not the time for you to argue. You both should really leave this store." She whispered hoarsely. I shot her a questioning look, but she shook her head and turned to Sirius.

"Look, I know we hate each other, and that's all fine and dandy, but you…" Narcissa was cut off abruptly, when a tall dark haired woman approached her.

"Did you find the book you were looking for, Cissy? I told your mother we would meet her at Madam Malkin's to look for wedding dress robes and we shouldn't keep her waiting." The women said in a surprisingly husky voice. I glanced at Sirius and saw his skin visibly pale. He appeared to be frozen in position. I had no idea who this woman was, and it appeared that she hadn't noticed us yet. I gently put my arm on Sirius' shoulders, indicating we should leave, because if this one of Regulus' relatives, I really didn't want the lovely welcoming to the family I was sure I was going to be receiving. He jumped as my hand made contact with him and knocked over a stack of books, just as a man joined Narcissa and the strange women. The man looked at us and my heart stopped, when I met his eyes. They were a shade of grey that I would recognize anywhere.

"Well, if it isn't my blood traitor of a son." The man said as the women let out a small shriek. People were beginning to stare at us. Narcissa's apologetic gaze met mine, but now I was frozen to the spot. The couple must be Regulus and Sirius' parents.

"Father." Sirius said in a stiff tone, for some reason I felt ridiculous just standing there and I kneeled to pick up the books that had been knocked over.

"And who is this? Some muggle whore you've taken up with?" His mother said, disgust dripping from her voice. After I collected the books I stood up and set them on the table where they were before. I could feel my cheeks burn red as I was scrutinized. Walburga Black, had the look of someone who was quite pretty, but her features had begun to look waxy almost. Her lips settled in a thin line as her eyes fell on my wedding ring.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Sirius snapped in a menacing tone. I saw the grip tighten on his wand as his parents shot us both glares.

"Auntie let's just go." Narcissa said in a hushed tone. I could see Reg's father still staring at me, but his mother's eyes never left Sirius', even when she spoke to Narcissa.

"You're right. I have no time for this filth. I can't believe both of my sons turned out to be mistakes." She said and all of the anxiousness I felt earlier disappeared and was replaced with anger. She made to turn around, but froze in her spot when I spoke.

"What kind of person are you? Your sons are two of the best people I know despite the poor upbringing they received from bigot parents." I snapped. Sirius put a steadying hand on my shoulder as his mother's cold eyes landed on me once again.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?" She asked venomously. Orion Black was watching his wife cautiously and Narcissa's cheeks were tinted red from the attention we were receiving in the crowded book store. I opened my mouth to let her know exactly who I was and what I thought of her, but a deadly low voice broke into the scene.

"She would be my wife." I felt the familiar warmth of Regulus' arm wrap protectively around my waist. Walburga's face turned ashen at the sight of her youngest son. It was the first time she had seen him in almost a year.

"Your what?" She said, the skin on her face paling considerably.

"You heard me mother. This is my wife Katherine Black." Regulus said his voice raising.

"You let a muggle take the Black name?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Her lip was trembling and if it wasn't for the fact that she was such a bitch I would feel sorry for her.

"She's not a muggle and of course she would take my name." Regulus sneered. I had never seen him this angry before, except at Sirius.

"We're going now." Regulus' dad said speaking for the first time sense Regulus had appeared. He put a strong hand on his wife's shoulder and physically moved her, as she was frozen in her spot staring between her son and me.

"It was lovely to see you." Sirius called after their retreating backs. I saw his mother's shoulders slump and his father's body twitch for a moment as if he was going to stop. "Feel free to write." He said sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest. He shot everyone a nasty glare that was still staring at us. Anyone who met his eyes quickly looked away and carried on with their shopping. One woman even scurried out of the store under his intimidating gaze.

"Are you okay?" Regulus asked putting his hands on my shoulders and examining me at arm's length. His brow was furrowed and his gaze was intense and scrutinizing. I nodded my head slowly. To be honest I could have gone my whole life without having to encounter them and it would have been perfectly fine with me.

"Having the pleasure of meeting your parents in a crowded book shop the day after I married their son wasn't exactly what I planned on for today, but everything is fine. Are you okay?" I asked him reading his features carefully. I can't imagine how he must feel after running into the unfortunate people he had to refer to as his parents.

"As long as you are." He whispered gave me a quick kiss that made my heart skip a beat, just as Lily joined the party. Russell was speaking with Sirius about what they had missed. My brother was such a gossip.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Lily asked smiling brightly while carrying a shopping bag on her arm. One look around at the group and she could immediately tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked carefully. I wasn't really sure where to begin.

"It's none of your business." Russell snapped, fixing Lily with a glare, and walking out of the store. Twice in one day he had yelled at her and Lily looked hurt and confused. I rubbed the temples of my head as Sirius followed Russell out.

"What is his problem?" Lily asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Regulus who had a look of realization on his face as he glanced out through the window to were Russell was, but quickly masked his face into a neutral expression. I was going to have to ask him about that later.

* * *

><p>"Today really fucking sucked." Russell said moodily as he sat down on the couch after are disastrous shopping trip. Lily had just left and was going to arrive home to a full blown proposal and knowing James it was going to be something absolutely incredible.<p>

"Russell, you do not get to cuss!" I snapped, my eyes flashing dangerously. My mum would have smacked him upside the head if she heard him talk like that. Russell's mouth formed an 'O' before looking away and glaring at the fireplace. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Give him a break Black." Sirius said smirking slightly and dropped down next to Russell on the couch.

"Shut it I'm still mad at you." I growled and he rolled his eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay mad much longer, but I felt the need to channel my anger into something.

"I get that I screwed up and all, but she knew what was she was getting into. She practically threw herself at me." Sirius shot back and narrowed his eyes at me. I let thoughts of Regulus and last night take over my mind to keep me calm. The way his lips felt against mine and how my skin burned whenever he touched me.

"Where is Ann anyways?" Russell mumbled. That brought me out of my little fantasy of what exactly Regulus and I were going to do when we got home. I was still sore from last night, but the way he made me feel last night and how much closer it brought us together was enough to erase that and have me thinking about making love with him again and again. Practice makes perfect after all.

"I don't know Regulus went to go and check on her." Sirius said. The house was eerily quiet and it was surprising not to hear Keltie barking on our arrival. That dog usually flipped out at any noise, even when someone flushed a toilet. He was strange. I heard the stairs creak as someone, probably Regulus, walked down them hurriedly. His face was ashen when he reached us.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Your sister she's gone. Her room is empty, and Keltie isn't anywhere to be found." Regulus said looking panicked. It felt like the floor disappeared out from underneath me, and I let out a gasp of breathe. Just when you think things can't get worse, they always fucking do.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm really sorry for how long it's taken for me to update. I've had some personal problems and have been distracted for a really long time, but I'm back now and I'm excited to continue with this story. What do you guys think of Ann's disappearance, and Katherine meeting her in laws? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts, concerns, comments, or questions. I love hearing from you guys and it gives me a definite incentive to write and update faster!<p> 


End file.
